Spyro and Heroes 2: Lon's Revenge
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Ultima Crossover, Complete! Lon is still alive, so the 20 heroes joined up once again to take him down plus collecting all 18 Light Crystals from specific worlds. Can they do it? Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Lon's Return

KPP: Oh Hello, I'm making a rewrite of my second season story, unfortunately it was a bad start, and I decided to change the title. Oh and if you're wondering about Spyro: A Allies Quest, chapter 55. It won't be up till 16 hours. It took a while to do that chapter. The new title of this story is: Spyro: Lon's Revenge.

Hope you enjoy. SpyroxEmber Romance is in here also, I'll also be appearing in the story, but that won't happen till Chapter 20: Humans Gone?

Speaking of chapter titles: Chapter 1: Lon! Chapter 2: Reunited Heroes, Chapter 3: Klonoa and Tak. (Yes New Allies) Chapter 4: Training at Shadow Castle, Chapter 5: Dragon Riders! Chapter 6: Spyro's new power, Chapter 7: Black Dragon!! Chapter 8: Hero Wizards (Can you guess?) Chapter 9: You know who's plan, Chapter 10: Quidditch (Or how you say it) Chapter 11: The Light Crystal Battle! (It's a new replacement of the Light Gems.) Chapter 12: Madagascar, Chapter 13: The Foosa! Chapter 14: Creature battle! Chapter 15: Destiny Islands, Chapter 16: Sora's new Keyblade Chapter 17: Xemnas! Chapter 18: Lon Battle! Chapter 19: Unwanted Company. I'll tell you the other 20 later. I don't own anything…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Breeze was flowing on a very cold night, the crickets are chirping and everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for one purple dragon. His name was obviously Spyro. Spyro was laying there on the grass thinking of doing an adventure again, but he knew that it will have to wait. Spyro soon got up and said, "Man, it's so boring today, I wish I went on a another adventure." As soon as he said that, he heard a familiar voice.

"Why that can be arranged…" as a cloaked figure went to Spyro.

"Who are you?"

"Foolish dragon, don't you know me?" as he took of his hood and revealed himself and Spyro recognized him right away

"Lon, how did you survive?!"

"I just did, your pathetic attacks did no harm on destroying my body. So here I am and now it's time for Revenge!"

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about!" as Spyro tried to charge at him but Lon disappeared.

"Your time to face me will come soon enough! For now my dark army will attack you!" as a bunch of Heartless, Nobody's, and Shadow Devils appeared.

"This is a cinch!" as Spyro took out his Dragon Sword and took the army out.

"I better get my friends, so we can defeat Lon again, but how?" as he went into deep thinking then finally got an idea. "Of course, Merlin, I better call him!" as he got out his Walkie-Talkie, and he called Merlin.

"What is it Spyro? I'm taking my beauty nap here!" said Merlin

"Sorry Merlin, but Lon has returned and…" but Merlin cut him off by saying, "Lon has returned?! Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah and I need you to transport my friends here immediately!"

"No problem, but first I need my beauty rest." As Spyro rolled his eyes and yelled, "Merlin!"

"Okay, I'll get the transporter ready!"

"Good, Bye" as he hung up and thought, "_Another Adventure awaits for me."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Either this was a crappy start or I'm not trying. Well it gets better in the next one. I'll continue with this story as soon as A Allies Quest is done with 60 chapters. Till then review!


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes Return and Dark Master

KPP: Okay, here is the explanation about my absence. I was on my bike doing about a mile, when all of a sudden my bike tripped on a rock, I got flipped over and nearly broke two of my legs plus my arm hurts like hell. I was in a hospital for a week or so. That's why I didn't update. For now I updated this one. Tomorrow is where I can finally put up Chapter 55 and 56. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Lon's Second Lair, Lon was planning a way that Spyro couldn't defeat the darkness.

"Hmm… what shall I do to keep that dragon from destroying my plan? Wait… there is one way." As he went to his control panel and said, "Computer, give the darkness more power!"

"Okay, the darkness is 100 powered."

"Now I want you to let that darkness have no weakness."

"Granted…" as Lon pushed the Dark Ray Button and a huge beam shot out and zapped every world making them all flushed in darkness.

"Mwahahah! Try to stop that Purple Brat!"

Dragon Realms…

Spyro was walking around when all of a sudden his world turned into darkness.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Just after he said that plants died, a bunch of weird Nobodies, Heartless and Shadow Devils lurked around and everything collapsed into pieces.

"Oh, no! More Darkness and it seems more powerful!" just then his Walkie – Talkie rang and he answered it.

"Spyro, the transporter was a success, come to Shadow Castle when you are ready. You're friends should be popping up any second now."

"Thanks." As he hung up and waited for a while, but it seemed like it took forever waiting for the guys to pop up.

"Where the hell are they?" After he said that a Dark Portal appeared and out came his friends.

"There you guys are!"

"What is it Spyro? Do we need to fight a villain?" asked Crash

"Actually yes, Lon returned."

"What?!!!!" yelled all 15 of them.

"It's true and it seems that everything is going to be destroyed if we don't hurry up. So what do you say guys, up for another adventure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Okay then, first we need to get Healing Juice."

"No need Spyro, I've been shopping and got 2 dozen boxes of them." Said Sora showing him his healing juices.

"Great, no let's get into the Space Ship 3000!"

"Right!" as all of them went to Space Ship, which was at the Professors, but a dark figure, jumped in.

"Not so fast!"

"Oh Great the Dark Master!" yelled Spyro

"That's Correct, I'm still living because Lon revived me and told me to get rid of you punks!"

"Oh yeah?!" As all of them took out their regular weapons, and went into battle position.

"This I going to be great!"

_Rage Awakened music on…_

_Only 1 HP bar…_

_Spyro went to Pickachu and both of them formed together and unleashed a powerful shockwave making him cackle a bit. The Dark Master rose up into the air and struck all of them with Dark Convexity Blast. DK rolled a barrel and Mario hopped on it and he rolled to the Dark Master and conked his head with his Mega Hammer. _

"_Why you little!" as he rose in the air once again and did a dark convexity fury, and almost all 16 were KO'd, leaving Link and Spyro standing. Link got on Spyro's back and they flew over his head as Link shot an arrow at his head. _

"_Oww! Why you!" as the Dark Master sucked up dark energy around him and blasted them making Link KO'd and Spyro down to his last 1 HP. _

"_It's all over Dragon!" as he tried to slash at him but he quickly dodged and did a Light Fury, blasting him with a lot of light, and he fell to the floor dead._

_Few moments later…_

"Well guys, let's go!" said Spyro.

"I wonder what Merlin wants us for?" said Sora.

"Hopefully not training…" said Crash.

"Crash, we have too!"

"Damn."

"Well, another adventure waits for us." Said Sonic.

"Yep let's go" as they went into the Space Ship and left…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Well Review… I'm tired anyways… 


	3. Chapter 3: New Allies and Mech Shark?

KPP: Hello this is the Chapter 3 of my new story: Spyro: Lon's Revenge! Well I'm going to have to tell you that there are 2 more seasons that are also supposed to be written on. :p

Spyro: Hard eh?

KPP: Yep! It's going to take 4 years to finish my series…

Crash: Rough… well say the disclaimer and line KPP! You promised us you let us out of this cage when the chapter is done!

KPP: (Wastes time)

Spyro: Aw for the love of (says swear word)

KPP: Cursing will just make things longer…

Crash: Please! (His eyes had a cute look in them now.)

KPP: (Resist temptation) All right! I don't own anything! Enjoy! (Murmurs and says stupid Crash) Oh I changed my mind about Pipo monkey there is someone else instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

Spyro and the others were getting ready for another adventure.

"Man, it's good to be back as a group again." Said Spyro

"Yeah, it feels kind of weird without us being together." Said Sora

"Well anyways are we getting close to Shadow Castle?"

"Actually were already above Shadow Castle." Said Fox

"Then let's land." as the Space Ship landed and all of them got outside.

"Sheesh! This place is even more in terrible condition since we went here last year." Said Crash

"Yeah but no time for sight seeing, it's time for us to get cracking." Said Spyro as they all went in silently and being a bit more careful not to be spotted by any ghosts.

"This place still gives me the creeps with those Pictures and Statues." Said Crash

"Just be quiet. Then we might not get those ghosts to realize were here." as they silently walked on until the reached Merlin's Lab and they all walked in…

Meanwhile in Lon's Lair, Lon was thinking who would be the Best Enemy to eliminate the heroes.

"Hmm… Who would take down those heroes?" asked Lon as he went into a deep thought and then got an idea.

"I'll just make a powerful henchman! Then it will crush those heroes silly!" as he chanted an evil spell and out came a Mechanical Shark with a Gun underneath its belly.

"Now, I want you to destroy these 16 heroes!" as he showed a picture with all 16 heroes in it.

The Mechanical Shark nodded and swam off.

As we go back to Spyro and the others they had just entered Merlin's Lab, and he was no where to be in sight.

"Merlin! Where are you?!" yelled Spyro

"I'm right up here!" as they all looked up and saw Merlin with two others.

"Merlin, who is those two beside you?" asked Crash as all 3 of them jumped down.

"These are the other chosen one's I've been talking about, Klonoa, and Tak, they'll also help you, on you're journey."

"But where is Ty the Tasmanian Tiger and the other guy?"

"Oh that, well I can't seem to reach them, my teleporter only goes 10,000 miles and they're worlds are far off at the end of the universe, but these 2 will do for now."

"Okay, can we start the training?"

"Sure, but I have to get my computer rebooted so I know the one weakness to get rid off the darkness."

After he said that, everything started to shake as a Mechanical Shark appeared in front of them.

"So you are the heroes Lon was talking about. Well allow me to make sure you won't win this round!"

"Agh Great! Come on guys! Let's do this!" as all of them got into position.

"Make sure to keep that thing away from me so I can reboot the computer!"

_Tension rising music on…_

_12 bars this time, and the Information key popped up saying, "Fight alongside you're your 2 new heroes and defeat the Mechanical Shark and defending Merlin at the same time."_

_Spyro used his Dragon Sword and slashed the Mechanical Shark in the face. Tak used his Spear and stabbed him in the face. The Mechanical Shark launched at Missiles out of its mouth and shot everyone. _

"_Oww! I said keep that Mechanical Shark away from me!" yelled Merlin trying to get back on rebooting the computer._

"_Sorry!" they all said as Crash got out a Wumpa Bazooka and shot it at him but it hardly did damage. Klonoa used his Thunder Tornado and sucked the Mechanical shark in making a remarkable amount of damage. _

_The Mechanical Shark roared and shot a bullet on each of them but all of them dodged and protected Merlin on the way. Sora used his Ragnarok, and blasted big particles at it. _

_DK got up on its back and smacked its head violently. The Mechanical shark roared and smacked all of them away with his tail and they all hit Merlin._

"_Oh come on! You couldn't have at least dodge that!" as they all got back on to their feet and did their team fury called, "True Eternal Light of Friendship" and blasted the Mechanical Shark with a huge amount of light and it was down to its last HP Bar. The Mechanical Shark turned black and spat out Dark Poison and all of them except Sonic and Spyro got K.O. _

_Spyro grabbed Sonic and threw him at the Mechanical Sharks head and it roared in pain. The Mechanical Shark took a bite out of each of them and they were both down to one HP. Sonic and Spyro charged at him and stabbed the Mechanical Shark in the chest and it fell to the floor dead. _

_Few moments later…_

Merlin got the Computer Rebooted and was about to tell them the one weakness.

"So what's the weakness?" asked Spyro

"Light Crystals. You need 18 Light Crystals."

"Oh my! Anyways if we have all of them where do we insert them?"

"You put them on the top of my tower. Good luck, oh and here is a list of stops where the light crystals are." As he handed him a list and he read it.

"Let's see, A Land of Dragon Riders, Madagascar, Privet Drive, Destiny Islands, Human World, Springfield, Toon Town, Water City (Made up), Antarctica, Mushroom Kingdom, and… I'll read the rest later."

"It is time for you're training!"

"Right!" as they all went into the training arena…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: Okay that is chapter 3.

Klonoa: Hi! I'm the new one who gets to speak with him.

KPP: Yep. Now I have 3 to worry about.

Crash: So what?

KPP: … Anyways Review before I start beating Crash up.

Crash: What?! (Gets Beaten up)


	4. Chapter 4: Regular Training

KPP: Hello this is chapter 4: The Regular Training. Enjoy!

Klonoa: And please don't flame.

KPP: I'll let you go for that one, since you are new here.

Spyro and Crash: What?!

KPP: What? He's new so I have to be nice.

Spyro: You don't treat us with respect since we arrived.

KPP: I have a new thing going besides I bring you food don't I?

Spyro: Yeah, but it was only Coffee!

KPP: Oh right… (Sarcastically)

Spyro: Just read folks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin's Training Arena…

"So what do we begin with?" asked Klonoa

"There are 5 rounds, first you have to defeat 50 of these Assassins." Said Merlin as 50 Nobody Assassins appeared and they all defeated them with no problem at all.

"Not bad, seeing that you're still remembering parts of you're training, now defeat this familiar boss without using you're weapons" as a Machine jumped in and roared at them.

_Sinister Shadows Music On…_

_7 Bars this time._

_Spyro flamed the Machine making it roar. Jak turned into Dark Jak and slashed the Machine a couple of times. The Machine jumped up and punched the floor making a wave hit them very hard. Crash and DK went up to the machine and tried to punch it but got swatted away. Klonoa used Electric Tornado which brought the Machine in and got electrocuted. The Machine roared and kicked all of them away. Mario ate a Mushroom and turned very big and punched the Machine silly. Tak went over to the machine and made funny faces making the Machine mad and tried to punch him but missed at that time Spyro horned dive onto the Machine and it collapsed to the floor defeated._

"Hmm attack the guy when he is not looking eh? That's original but not good enough! See if you can defeat all of these Heartless." As 500 Heartless appeared and the heroes battled each of them till they were all gone making the heroes kind of tired.

"Don't give up yet! There are still 2 more rounds. Okay try and defeat this Boss without Powers this time" as a giant Rock Monster jumped in.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_8 Bars this time…_

_The Rock Monster got out a boulder and threw it at them making Jak and Mario K.O. and the others still standing. Spyro dived into the machine with his Dragon Sword and it roared in pain. Pickachu jumped up in the air and unleashed Thunder Bolt and the Rock Monster were electrocuted for a while. The Rock Monster stomped on all of them and they were all in the Red Zone. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Rock monster making fall to the floor unconscious as they all did Physical Attacks (AS in no powers) until it got up. The Rock Monster got up and threw giant spikes at them and all but Spyro was K.O. Spyro quickly healed himself with Healing Juice, and melee attacked the Rock Monster and it was defeated._

"That was not nearly impressive, but it's all right. Now Spyro since you're all by yourself, be extra prepared for this Final Boss" as a Water Dragon appeared.

_Rage Awakened Music On…_

_13 Bars this time, the Information key popped up saying, "Defeat the Water Dragon and be careful of its Deathly Water Bomb Hits!"_

_Spyro used his Ice Fury and froze the Water Dragon in its tracks as Spyro slashed the Water Dragon till it unfroze. The Water Dragon threw a Water Bomb at Spyro and he was down to his last 10 HP. Spyro climbed up on its back and stabbed the Water Dragon making it roar in pain. The Water Dragon wiggled Spyro off and breathed out burning water hitting him hard in the chest. Spyro jumped up and breathed Ice on him making the Water Dragon freeze in its tracks and Spyro did 10 combo slash moves until it revived. The Water Dragon tried to bite but Spyro blocked it and slashed the Water Dragon's Heart and it died._

"Impressive. Good job." as Merlin revived the others heroes.

"Anyways we should get going."

"Yes, you should, Lon can attack at any time."

"Okay, bye Merlin!" as all of them went into the Space Ship and took of to the Land of Dragon Riders…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: To be honest I hardly watched the Eragon Movie and the Book Eldest so if you can help me out…

Spyro: Hope you enjoy that.

Klonoa: Can we have a party?

KPP: No, but when it's Halloween then maybe… Review…


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Eragon and Saphira

VGKoP: Hi, this is chapter 5: Dragon Riders, I wouldn't have done this chapter without Draganta and Rurikredwolf. Oh and Draganta will be in the story for a short amount of time, but that will happen near chapter 9. If I perfectly get his personality correct at the time.

Klonoa: (Yawns) Can we go to bed?

VGKoP: Soon enough…

Spyro: Ah the hell with that, I'm sleeping anyways. (Sleeps on the Floor)

VGKoP: Okay… Anyways I don't own Eragon or Eldest they belong to the Author of the book, Spyro characters and other Video Game Characters belong to Krome, Vivendi, Sega, Nintendo, A Sucker Punch Production, Square Enix etc. Enjoy and Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

"Well, are we almost to the next destination?" asked Crash

"A few more miles…" said Fox

"Hmm what's going to happen once we land." Asked Sly

"Well let me check the World Information" said Spyro as he pulled out a book and read, "Ah here we are, it says here that once we land on world of Dragon Riders, every virtual animal will turn into reality animals."

"Rough"

"It also says if you're the form of a reality animal, you can't talk or have any special abilities, but it doesn't work for Dragons or humans. Well I guess you guys have to stay in the space ship except for Sora and Tak."

"Aww" they all said.

"Okay were here." Said Fox

"Okay land the Space Ship" as the Space Ship went into landing.

Lon's Lair…

Lon was pacing around thinking for another Creature to eliminate the heroes.

"Since there are 18 heroes and the Mechanical Shark didn't work to finish them off what else can? Hmm… wait I know a creature that will eliminate the brats!" as he chanted another evil spell and out came a Black Dragon.

"Now Black Dragon, I want you to destroy the 18 heroes at the Land of Dragon Riders."

The Black Dragon nodded and took off…

The Land of Dragon Riders…

Spyro, Sora and Tak got out of the Space Ship and they were turned into reality creatures but still got their powers.

"Sheesh we look weird in this form." Said Sora

"Yeah, but we don't have time to complain, let's find that Light Crystal" as all of them kept moving till they saw Shadow Devils ahead.

"We got company!" as they all attacked the Shadow Devils but they were tougher than they imagined.

"They're too strong!" said Spyro as the Shadow Devils tried to attack them but got flamed by someone and all the shadow devils were vanquished.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Sora as all of them looked up and saw a blue dragon and a human as it landed to the ground.

"Who are you?" ask Tak

"I'm Saphira and this is Eragon my rider, we are out protecting people from those dark creatures, anyways what are you're names?"

"I'm Spyro and this is Tak and Sora, we came to find a Light Crystal, have you seen one?"

"Yes we saw one, it's on the peak of the mountains, we'll take you there if you like" said Eragon

"That will be great!" as Eragon and Saphira took off while Sora and Tak got on top of Spyro and they flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KPP: No fighting, I'm sorry, but some chapters are not always fighting, but the next chapter is more interesting, trust me.


	6. Chapter 6: Black Dragon Part 1

VGKoP: Hello! I'm feeling a little better. Still coughing though… but here is chapter 6: Black Dragon Part 1. Anyways don't own anything… and I didn't bother to read Eragon because of my sickness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we go back to Spyro and the others they were talking while flying through the mountains.

"So what do you guys do instead of protecting people?" asked Spyro to Eragon and Saphira

"_We mostly practice if there is nothing else to do." Said Saphira_

"Oh" as they kept on flying until a Black Dragon flew right in front of them.

"Why hello! So you're the ones Lon talked about." Said the Black Dragon

"Oh no, more of Lon's forces!"

Uh who is Lon may I ask?" said Eragon

"No time to explain we got to fight!"

_The Encounter Music…_

_14 Bars this time… The Information key popped up saying, "Defeat the Black Dragon, and beware of his dangerous attacks and don't let Saphira be K.O.! This is a flying battle only!"_

_Spyro flew over to Black Dragon and both Sora and Tak stabbed him. Saphira blew out her fire breath at him while Eragon cut off a piece of the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon dived in and bit Spyro and Saphira and they both growled in pain. Spyro grabbed the Black Dragon and slashed him three times and he roared in pain. The Black Dragon had an angry look on his face and spat out Dark Fire at Saphira but Eragon blocked it with his sword. Sora used Limit Form and slashed the Black Dragon with his Limit Form. Saphira breathed in and blew a big amount of fire making him roar. The Black Dragon turned into a Dark Vortex sucking them in and making their HP down to 1._

_Spyro gave himself a Healing juice and then materialized his Dragon Sword in his mouth and stabbed the Black Dragon almost hitting his Heart. The Black Dragon blew out a Dark Bomb at Saphira but she quickly rolled out of the way. Tak got on top of Spyro's head and threw his Spear at the Black Dragon hitting his chest and he growled in pain._

"_Try to dodge this!" as the Black Dragon quickly used a Dark Fury and it only managed to get Sora and Tak and now they are K.O. _

"_I got an idea" said Eragon as he whispered something to Saphira._

"_**That's a good idea" **__as she dived in at the Black Dragon and grabbed the Black Dragon and threw to the ground while Eragon jumped and dived to the Black Dragon and stabbed right in the heart and it was defeated._

Few Moments Later…

"So who is this Lon guy?" asked Eragon

"He is Evil Wizard that likes to make every world into Darkness." Said Spyro

"_So that's why the Sky went black." Said Saphira_

"Yeah and that's why we need Light Crystals to stop him." Said Spyro

"Well let's go shall we?" said Eragon as they all took off and a few seconds after the Black Dragon got up and had an evil grin on his face…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VGKoP: Short because I was sick. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

Klonoa: Have a good day!

Spyro: Let's have a party.

VGKoP: No! Besides we will have a Halloween Party coming up once the story gets to Homer's House. Which I mean Tree House of Horror! Mwahaha! Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Black Dragon Part 2

VGKoP: Hello this is Chapter 7: Black Dragon Part 1. By the way the Worlds won't go in order, believe me. The Heroes will most likely randomly choose a world that sounds good. (Points to Crash)

Crash: Hey! I choose good worlds!

VGKoP: Sure you do… Sure you do…

Crash: (Glares)

Spyro: Oh and make sure to be ready for Draganta's appearance near the 9th Chapter. And of course I met him many times due to Draganta the Dragonlord putting the character in almost every story, no offense.

VGKoP: I hope you know what you're saying Spyro, but anyways enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lon's Lair…

Lon was angry and had and concerned look on his face due to the fact they found a weakness to the Darkness and that the Black Dragon was still alive.

"I hope that Black Dragon defeat those twerps! So I don't have to see their ridiculous faces again and making everything back to normal!" as Lon sat down in his chair in thought.

"Well if the unexpected happens I might as well, create a new monster!" as he pulled out a Wizard Evil Book almost like Bianca's and chanted an evil spell and out came a Tree Monster.

"Welcome Tree Monster, do you want to devour some delicious heroes?" as the Tree Monster nodded.

"Okay then, take this Dark Orb and transport to the World called Madagascar. I think that's what their next destination is." As the Tree Monster disappeared…

As we go back to Spyro and the others, they had just reached the mountains.

"So where is the Light Crystal?" asked Spyro

"It's just about 50 feet away" said Eragon as all of them kept walking till they saw the Light Crystal sitting on a Pedestal and it was more brighter than the Light Gems.

"There it is!" as Spyro tried to get it but was blocked by the Black Dragon

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"_You just won't give up don't you?!" said Saphira_ as all of them went into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_16 bars this time… and the Information key popped up saying "Defeat the Black Dragon again and don't let Saphira and Eragon K.O." _

_Sora used his Master Form and did many combos on the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon flew up and horn dived on Spyro and Saphira and they growled in pain. Eragon got angry that just happened and sliced the Black Dragon like mad. Tak went over to the Black Dragon and made faces at him making the Black Dragon mad and try to swat him but got stabbed in the back by Spyro's Dragon Sword. The Black Dragon spat out Dark Bombs and it made everybody's HP down to one. Saphira used her tail and swiped the Black Dragon's leg. Spyro quickly used a Healing Juice and used Evolution of light and blasted a huge amount of Light making the Black Dragon growl in pain. The Black Dragon tried to bite Saphira but Eragon blocked it and sliced off his throat. Tak, Sora and Spyro combined their strength and used Trinity and blasted the Black Dragon to his last HP bar. The Black Dragon rose up into the air and used his Dark Fury and managed to get Sora and Tak that time. Spyro was getting angry as he suddenly turned red and blew out the Biggest Fire Breath he ever did and the Black Dragon growled before being defeated. _

Few moments later…

Spyro picked up the Light Crystal almost getting blind just looking at it and placed it in his bag.

"That's one down, seventeen to go"

"_I hope you will defeat Lon because we need the Light back." Said Saphira_

"Don't worry, we can defeat him, and we'll probably visit you guys when we have a chance, thanks and good bye!" as Spyro and the others waved goodbye to Eragom and Saphira as they went back to their Space Ship and took off to their next destination…

Space…

"Well where is our next stop?" said Crash happily being back to his normal self.

"Madagascar is our next stop Crash" said Spyro

"I've heard of that place before, and they say only animals live there, well that's what most people say." Said Sora

"Okay then!" as they headed out to Madagascar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VGKoP: Well Review folks and I hope you're ready for the Question Game coming up!


	8. Chapter 8: Madagascar

VGKoP: Hello, this is the 8th chapter: Madagascar and the other 2 allies, of course Madagascar is referenced to Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria which is a movie and there is not much action since those four don't have abilites.. The next world of course is where Harry Potter is, I'm not quite sure if he lives at Privet Drive anymore but it's just a guess…

Crash: (Eats an apple)

VGKoP: Crash that better not be one of my apples.

Crash: No I swear! (Secretly crosses fingers.)

VGKoP: Okay then… (Walks away)

Crash: Sucker…

Spyro: Just read folks…

VGKoP: (Plotting an evil scheme to attack Crash)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space…

"So are we there yet Fox?" asked Crash

"Not yet Crash"

"So what's the world about?" asked Sly

"Let me check" said Spyro as he pulled out the World Information book.

"Ah here we are! It says once we land, we animals won't be changed except the humans and most of our abilities will be erased."

"Dang"

"So that means me and Tak will turn into animals?" asked Sora

"Yeah, because there is no humans there so we wouldn't want to meddle or something, but anyways are we at Madagascar?"

"Yep, get ready to land!" said Fox as he pressed the land button and the ship went into landing…

Madagascar…

The Space Ship landed and the heroes got out.

"Oh god! I'm a Gorilla!" said Sora as he was in a gorilla form.

"And I'm a monkey" said Tak as he was in a Monkey form.

"Get used to it, besides we got to look for that Light Crystal" as they walked into the Forest of Madagascar unaware that someone was watching them.

"Was that Spyro? Hmm no, it couldn't be. Why would he be hanging out with a bunch of meat heads? Well one way to find out" said the figure as he quickly dashed into the forest and disappeared.

Anyways as we go back to Spyro and the group they heard someone talking.

"Hmm I wonder who the person is" asked Crash

"I don't know but let's look" as they peaked through the leaves and saw a Zebra, lion, Giraffe, and a Hippo.

"Hmm should we ask them where the Light Crystal is?" asked Crash

"Well let's ask them" as they walked over to the 4 animals.

"Hello" said Spyro but after he said that they all shivered and looked around and then sighed in relief.

"Oh, we thought you were the Foosa" said Marty

"Who's the Foosa?" as they looked at him in shock.

"You mean, you've never heard of the Foosa?" said Gloria

"No, and who are they?"

"They are carnivorous monsters eating everything that looks tasty to them, we once took them out, but it seems like they seem to have some sort of powers and they took all the lemur friends ever since the Sky went dark all day." Said Alex

"Oh dear, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Oh yes, you guys can help us defeat the Foosa so we can get the lemurs back."

"Okay, only one thing we ask in return"

"Like what?" asked Melman

"We are looking… for a Glowing rock, have you seen it?"

"Seen it? Of course we've seen it; it's been sparkling through the Darkness in the Foosa's cave."

"Great! So let's go!" as they all went…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VGKoP: Well Review! (Chases after Crash with a Machine gun)

Crash: Please! I beg of you!

VGKoP: Just stand still and this won't hurt a bit.

Crash: Yeah right (Cries and runs)

VGKoP: Come here you little bandicoot!

Spyro: (Sighs and reads newspaper and blast is heard)

VGKoP: Well I had to do that. It was my apple! Have a nice day folks.


	9. Chapter 9: Foosa Battle

VGKoP: Hi this is Chapter 9: The Foosa Battle. The next chapter will obtain the question game for Draganta the Dragonlord and Erik Man because they reviewed most of the chapters plus the Final Battle in Madagascar.

Crash: You know I would kill you right now if I wasn't in bandages.

VGKoP: Well you were lucky that you survived with Klonoa doing CPR on you.

Klonoa: That was pretty gross! (Washes his mouth with water)

Spyro: Anyways just read. (Reads his newspaper)

VGKoP: Hey! Who said you can read my newspaper?!

Spyro: Well um… run! (Spyro runs away with VGKoP running after him and the Benny Hill theme music on)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we go back to Spyro and the others, they were at the Foosa's main hold.

"So this is it?" asked Crash

"Yep, now let's go in quietly" said Gloria as they walked in silently until they saw a Light Crystal dangling on a tree.

"Man that thing is bright!" said Sora

"Shh!!!!!!" said Alex

"Sorry" as Spyro climbed up the tree and grabbed it and placed in his bag.

"That's 2 down 16 to go" said Spyro as he tried to climb down but he fell to the floor making the Foosa appear.

"Oh Great!" as one of the Foosa's tried to attack him, but someone jumped in, and swatted him away.

"Draganta?" asked Spyro

"No time! Let's fight!"

_Shrouding Cloud Music on…_

_5 Bars for each Foosa, the Information key popped up saying, "Defeat all 20 Foosa's with the help of Draganta"_

_Spyro charged at 5 Foosa's and knocked them into the wall. Melman used his helicopter move and swatted all the Foosa's in the faces. The Foosa's charged at them but Draganta did his Fire Fury protecting all of them and fried all of the Foosa's._

_Crash used his Tornado attack while Klonoa did his Thunder Tornado and 5 out of the 20 Foosa's were dead._

_The Foosa's spat out Dark Fire and all of them got singed._

"_That's it you're going down!" said Draganta attacking wildly at all of the Foosa's._

_Alex clawed at one Foosa while Marty kicked boxed 5 others. Spyro used "Eternal Light of Friendship fury" and all except Draganta, and the other 4 animals killed all but 5 Foosa's. The last 5 Foosa's joined together and did a desperation attack called "Wild Cat Attack" and slashed the Heroes from ever direction till all their HP except Draganta went to one. Gloria used her Belly Flop Attack and flattened one of the Foosa's. Pickachu jumped into the air and did Thunder bolt as hard as he can and electrocuted the Foosa's and they were dead. _

Few Moments later…

"So what are you doing here Draganta?" asked Spyro

"I've been checking each world looking for you; because the Professor said you'll be in one of these worlds" (Cut Scene)

"Well at least you're here, we might need some of you're help after all"

"That's great, but you still owe us, finding our lemur buddies." Said Gloria as all of them looked and looked until they saw nothing

"Oh where could they be?" said Alex but after he said that, the Tree Monster jumped in.

"Looking for this?!" as the Tree Monster held up a cage with all the lemurs.

"Help! Help us Giants!" said Julian

"We'll rescue you!" as all of them went into position…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VGKoP: Well review. (Looks at the Window and sees that Spyro is still in the Scary Maze)

Spyro: (Screams) Oh this is truly is hell!

VGKoP: hehheh!

Crash: Hey I have an itch. Can you scratch it for me?

VGKoP: Not after you've done!

Crash: (Has Puppie eyes)

VGKoP: (Resists but loses it) Fine! (Scratches him) There! Stupid Crash…


	10. Chapter 10: Tree Monster Battle!

VGKoP: Well I'll give you the 8 questions since I didn't know what to put for the last 2. Then we'll see who the winner is!

How many bosses have they defeated so far?

Name all the worlds, Spyro said on the list.

Which was the hardest boss so far?

Name one Hero that was supposed to be with them?

To you're answers to 1 and 3, name all of the bosses so far.

How many times did Merlin get hit?

How many rounds did Merlin give to the Heroes?

Where was the Light Crystal hidden in when they reached the Land of Dragon Riders?

Spyro: Answer please whiles reading and no peeking at the chapters for answers! This is for Draganta the Dragonlord and Erik Man only!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Encounter Music on…_

_17 Bars this time, the Information Key popped up saying, "Defeat the Tree Monster and be careful about hitting the cage and watch out for his Dark Orb Attacks!"_

_Draganta jumped in the air and slashed down on the Tree Monster's face. Sly did a 3 combo slash on the Tree with his cane._

_The Tree Monster grabbed all of them with his vines and squeezed part of their energy and also damaging them. _

"_I feel tired, but I must not give up!" said Spyro as he rammed into the Tree Monster making him go up in the air and did a Melee attack on him and accidentally hit the cage._

"_Hey! Were not the real enemies here!" said Morrice_

"_Sorry" as Gloria tried to do her belly flop on the tree but got knocked away._

_Alex and Marty did a kick boxing on the Tree Monster making it roar. The Tree Monster jumped into the air and blasted Dark Energy with the Dark Orb making their entire HP in the Red Zone and part of their energy sapped. _

"_Oh… you're going to regret that meat head…" said Draganta in a tired voice, as he did a Fire Fury and blasted the Tree with an enormous amount of fire making him burn a bit and not hitting the cage. Melman did his Helicopter Attack and kicked the Tree like crazy. The Tree Monster growled at them and got out sharp vines and whipped them all to their last HP._

_Croc and Rayman turned into Crocodile Rider and snapped at the Tree making him roar. Spyro and Crash turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and did Twin Fury hitting the Tree with massive damage and hitted the cage as well. _

"_What are you?! A Bad shot?! Don't try to hit us!" said Julian_

_Sonic and Kirby rammed into the tree making it fall down to the floor while Pickachu, Sora, Tak, and Mario stabbed and basted Fire and Thunder making the Tree Monster growl before he was vanquished._

Few Moments later…

"Thank you giants! We honor you to stay for the fiesta!" said Julian

"No thanks, we got to go someplace else" said Sora

"Well you are welcome here, if you come back" said Morrice

"Yeah, you guys are all right!" said Alex

"Thanks bye!" as they waved goodbye and they all went into the Space Ship including Draganta and they took off to their next destination…

Lon's Lair…

"Gargh! Another Failure! Well it's for plan D, bringing back a villain from the dead!" as he chanted an evil spell and out came a wizard with an ugly face.

"Ah Voldemort, I summon you to defeat these Heroes" as he pointed to all of the Heroes on the monitor.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you anything you want"

"Very well, I shall be off!" as Voldemort walked away…

Space…

"So, where is the next destination?" said Sora

"Hope it's not a crappy one…" said Draganta

"Well it says here on the list that the next one is Privet Drive" said Spyro (I don't call this a cheat)

"What's the Information on the world?"

"It says, once we land we'll have to change into Humans and dress up as wizards and act like them."

"But we don't know any spells" said Crash

"Yeah I know but we have to blend in"

"Okay then, Fox how many miles does it take to get there?"

"About 10 miles, approximate arrival, 5 Minutes…"

"Okay then, let's go!" as the Space Ship went off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

VGKoP: Answer and Review is all I'm going to say.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Harry Potter

**Well I'm not doing the commentary anymore sense it's getting really annoying. So just R&R, and I don't own anything so don't even try to sue. Just a note on this whole world thing, that everything is spell action, no powers and what not. Oh and by the way the Winner is Erik Man and he suggested that I should add a chapter to the 3****rd**** season and I will in just an hour or 14 hours. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space…

"So are we there yet?" asked Crash

"No! That's like the Millionth Time you said that!"

"Sorry just getting bored…"

"Hmm I wonder where the Light Crystal is going to be hidden in" said Sora

"Well we'll find out" said Spyro as the Space Ship was getting close to Privet Drive a Ghostly like figure appeared right in front of them.

"What is that?!" yelled Crash

"I don't know I'll check the World Information book." said Spyro as he looked at the book.

"It says that this Ghostly like figure is a Dementor, it sucks people's memories called the Dementor's Kiss."

"Gross!"

"Yeah I know, but it says here we got to scare them away with a spell called, Expecto Patronum"

"But we don't have any wands or magic like hands!"

"Then we'll have to ram into it then, Fox full speed ahead!" as the Space Ship sped at a fast as it could but it went through the Dementor.

"Hey it didn't work!" as the Space Ship made a awful sound

"Uh oh the Space Ship is out of gas! Hang on tight!" as the Space Ship dropped down into the world.

Privet Drive…

Spyro got up and he looked at himself then at the Space Ship which was in pieces.

"Oh that's like the 5th time that happened!" as he looked around and saw that the other 19 were flat on the floor as regular looking humans

"Guys!" said Spyro as he approached the Heroes and pulled them up.

"Man, so this is what it's like not being a digital character" said Sora

"This form stinks" said Draganta

"Whatever, we got to look for that Light Crystal, and be careful of any Dementor's flying around here!" as they looked around and around but they didn't even find a single glimmer of a Light Crystal anywhere.

"Man this is tiring; couldn't it be easier if we just ask?" asked Crash

"Well that would be a good idea but all the lights are off, I'm assuming its 10:00 even if there is Darkness all day" said Spyro as his Walkie-Talkie was ringing and he picked it up.

"What Merlin?"

"Put these on, they are Gryffindor outfits that some wizards have, and take these wands for protection!" as Merlin transported out the outfits and the wands.

"Oh and you might want to find Harry Potter, he can help you get to the Light Crystal"

"Okay Merlin" as he hung up and they dressed in the Gryffindor outfits and they each grabbed a wand.

"Okay let's go find Harry Potter" as they looked around again but they still didn't find anyone.

"Where could he be?" asked Crash but after he said that 5 Dementor's flew around them.

"Uh-oh, uh Expecto Pitronum" yelled Crash pointing his wand at the Dementor's but nothing happened.

"It's Patronum you idiot! Patronum!" said Spyro as the Dementor's closed in on them.

"Agh! Too late!" as the Dementor's were about to attack, a Light came from somewhere and they flew off.

"Whew! Who saved us?" as a person appeared and it was a black haired boy with glasses and has a scar on his forehead.

"Are you… Harry Potter?" asked Sora

"Yes I am Harry Potter"

"Um can we ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Uh did you see a certain Light Crystal by any chance?"

"I might have seen one at Hogwarts; want me to take you there?"

"All right, oh and thanks for saving our butts"

"No problem, I guess you don't know how to take care of Dementor's with you're Gryffindor outfits after all"

"Uh yeah, were sort of like beginners" as they went off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about the Boring chapter and Grammar errors, but it's going to be like that until the World is done. Well see you tomorrow! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: LC and Dementor's

**Not much to say just read chapter 12: LC and Dementors! Not much action just going to Hogwarts and a little battle. The Next chapter will be the battle of bringing down Voldemort. And I'm curious of how he died, I can't remember… I mean how can Expelliramus kill a person:/ **

**Just tell me please… Maybe Avada Kedavra… Nah just read… I didn't put much effort though… but I skipped a day so let's keep moving!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As we go back to Spyro and the others they were at the station.

"Okay we got to go to Platform 9 ¾" said Harry as Spyro and heroes looked but didn't see it.

"There is no such thing; all I see is 9 and 10" said Spyro

"We have to go between them, watch!" as Harry Potter ran where the Platform 9 and 10 are and he went through the wall and the others were shocked.

"Uh after you Spyro" said Crash

"Fine…" said Spyro as he gulped and charged in and went through the wall as the others followed and they were amazed.

"Wow!" they all said in unison.

"Come on, let's got on the train" as they all went on and the train went strait to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts…

"So this is Hogwarts?" asked Spyro

"Yep, now let's find that Light Crystal of yours, so shall we?" as all of them looked high and low but still no sign of the Light Crystal.

"Are you sure it's here Harry?"

"Positive, but let's ask my good friend Hagrid" as they walked on until they reached Hagrid's hut and went inside.

"Hagrid!" as a big wide man with a wild beard came out.

"Oh hi 'arry! You got some friends I see"

"Uh yes, but have you seen a Light Crystal? I helping these guys find it"

"Seen it? It's been shining all day in the er forest. Oh and be careful, Dementor's have been roaming about's" (I really don't know what accent he has…)

"Okay thanks Hagrid!"

"Anytime 'arry!" as they all went into the forest and they heard noises that scared Spyro and the rest of the heroes

"Hope that isn't a Dementor!" said Crash

"Well if it is, get you're wands ready and say Expecto Patronum precisely" said Harry as they moved with caution until they saw the Light Crystal shining brightly on a stump.

"There it is!" said Spyro grabbing the Light Crystal and placed it in his bag.

"That's 3 down and 15 to go!" but after he said that 10 Dementors popped out.

"Oh Great!" said Crash as Harry got his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" and a flash of light came out of the wand and only scared one of them away. Draganta got out his and he did the same thing but it had the same results Harry had. All of the remaining Dementor's flown toward them and sucked a memory out of all of them, not only that but took part of their HP.

Spyro yelled on the top of his lungs and said "Expecto Patronum!" as hard as he can and managed to get 2 Dementors that time. All the Dementor's formed together and sucked 10 memories out of them and took their entire HP to one.

"How about this, we all say Expecto Patronum at once?" said Sora

"Okay" as they all pointed at the Dementor's and said Expecto Patronum and all their Light's fused together and the Dementors yelled and retreated.

"All right! We did it!"

"Oh think again!" said a cold voice as they all turned around and Harry was shocked

"Voldemort!"

"Yes it's me Harry! It's time for me to kill you and you're little friends!"

"Then bring it on old man!" said Draganta as they were about to duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about Grammar, but I'll get better soon, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bringing down Voldemort!

**This is chapter 13: Bringing down Voldemort. Just read. It will be a battle when Voldemort have dark powers all of a sudden, just for kicks, and they have to use their weapons to bring him down, the end battle is when Harry Potter and Voldemort go in a one on one thing. Don't flame because I can't remember what actually happened. Yeah a little OOC. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tension Rising…_

_10 bars of HP, the Information Key popped up saying "Bring down Voldemort without Harry's help; in the end they can battle one on one."_

_Draganta went in to slice part of his body but got blocked and Voldemort casted "Crucio" making him singed in pain. Spyro grabbed Crash and tossed him into Voldemort and he landed on the floor. Voldemort casted Avada Kedavra but all of them quickly dodged out of the way. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Blasters and Voldemort got blasted in the chest and he flew into a tree. Draganta tried again and managed to stab Voldemort in the chest. Voldemort turned black and charged into the heroes and their entire HP was down to one. Sora jumped up in the air with his Keyblade and did an aerial attack and Voldemort ached in pain. Sly and Kirby tried to attack him but Voldemort dodged and did Crucio on them and they were K.O. Spyro used his head and rammed Voldemort into the ground and stabbed him in the process. Pacman, Rayman, and Mario did their Physical attacks on Voldemort until he was down to his last 3 HP bars. Voldemort did Avada Kedavra but all of them quickly ducked. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Voldemort in the chest. Pickachu tackled Voldemort while Link shot an arrow at Voldemort and he yelled in pain. Voldemort turned black again and charged at each of them and managed to get Sora, Crash, and Pacman K.O. Spyro and the rest of heroes ran up to Voldemort and gave him a beating of a life time and he was down to his last HP Bar._

"_Ha! Is that all you got?!" said Voldemort as he did a harder Crucio, and all except Spyro and Draganta were K.O. _

"_Is that you can do old man?!" said Draganta as both him and Spyro charged with their swords at Voldemort and he yelled in pain. Voldemort did Avada Kedavra again but both of them still dodged._

"_Nice try!" said Spyro as Spyro span around with his sword and hit Voldemort to his last HP…_

Few Moments later…

"Argh! Come on! Die!" as Voldemort casted his Final Avada Kedavra but Harry Potter blocked it with Expellirumus and their spells collided with each other.

"Give up Potter!"

"Not until you vanish from the World Voldemort!"

"Come on Harry! You can do it!" said Spyro as Harry made the Expellirumus stronger and Voldemort's Wand broke and his spell back fired and Voldemort was on the floor dead…

"Whew"

"Good Job Harry, but it's time for us to get going" said Sora

"Okay, hope you'll come back soon!"

"We we'll, bye!" as all 19 heroes went back on the Hogwarts Train went back to Privet Drive and walked over to the remaining parts of the ship.

"Now how do we get this junk working again?" asked Draganta

"Wait I think I know what it is, by using a spell!" said Spyro

"You only know Expecto Patronum Spyro…"

"I know but Harry mentioned this to me on the train" (Cut Scene) as Spyro got out his Wand and pointed it to the Ship and said,

"Repairo!" and the Ship pieces were fixed one by one until the Space Ship was good as new.

"What about the gas?" asked Crash.

"I think I have a Fuel for the ship" said Link as he got out tank of fuel and placed it in the ship and the Space Ship was back in business.

"Okay let's go!" as they all went in and took off…

Lon's Lair…

"Dang it! Those wretched heroes are really getting on my nerves! Might as well bring back a nemesis of one those creeps" as he chanted an evil spell and a Black Coated figure appeared and his face was not shown.

"Organization member I. I summon you to defeat the Enemy of yours called Sora and the rest of the brats he is with, and of course I'll give you Kingdom Hearts which is I assume you want if you can beat all of them.

"Yes, Kingdom Hearts… I won't fail you" as the black hooded figure disappeared…

Space…

"So our next Destination is…" asked Crash

"Destiny Islands" said Spyro

"All right we get to go to my home, and don't worry, you'll won't change into anything" said Sora

"Sure hope so, so how long?" said Crash

"Destination, 15 miles, approximate arrival is 10 whole minutes" said Fox as the Space Ship went to Destiny Islands…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there you have it…**


	14. Chapter 14: Destiny Islands

**This is chapter 14: Destiny Islands. I'm right on schedule. There are some days that I might not be on time, so don't expect me to update once a day. It will be like 3 of me working at the same time. Anyways enjoy, I don't own anything so shut you're mouth and don't sue!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space…

"I wonder where the Light Crystal is going to hidden in this time?" said Sora

"We'll just have to see won't we?" said Spyro

"Okay were here!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome to Destiny Islands… (New Gig…)**

The Space Ship landed and all of them got out, and most of them were sad when they saw what the darkness did to it.

"Aww it's good to be home but the darkness makes this place less important…" said Sora

"Yeah, but we got find that Light Crystal, why don't you look for Riku and Kairi you talked about and we'll wait here in case if something happens" said Spyro

"Okay! See you guys later!" as Sora ran off, while the others waited and waited, and when it was about 15 minutes of waiting they were really getting impatient.

"Where the hell is Sora?!" asked Sonic

"Mamamia, he sure taking his sweet time" said Mario

"If something isn't happening soon, I'm going to yell!" said Sly

"Calm down guys I'm sure he'll back in a few more minutes" said Spyro but after he said that a black hooded figure appeared.

"Ah if it isn't the brats Lon told me about" said the Black hooded figure.

"And who are you?" as the Black hooded figure took of his hood.

"I am Xemnas, and it's time for me to turn you into Heartless"

"Never!" they all yelled

"Storm Rider! Take care of them!" as a Dragon Heartless flew in and growled at them.

_The Corrupted music on…_

_15 Bars this time, the Information key popped up saying, "Defeat Storm Rider, use the Tornado's to jump on its back or fly or jump I don't care."_

_Draganta flew up into the air and did a Fire Fury burning it badly. The Storm Rider blasted Thunder at them and they all got hit. Sonic jumped onto the tornado and flew up into the air and did a dive into the Storm Rider's horns. Link aimed an arrow at the Storm Rider's head and shot it right between the eyes and it growled. The Storm Rider dived at them and making them all badly damaged. Crash jumped in the Tornado and jumped on the Storm Rider's back and karate chopped the Storm Rider's Horns. Spyro flew up and blew Ice on the Storm Rider making it freeze and all of them did physical attacks until it unfroze. The Storm Rider charged up energy and blasted them to their last HP. Croc and Rayman fused together and turned into Crocodile Rider and chomped the some of the Storm Rider. Jak got out his Vulcan Barrel and shot all of his 200 Icicles at the Storm Rider and it growled in pain. Storm Rider flew above them and dropped Heartless Bombs and managed to K.O. Link and Pickachu. Kirby jumped into the Tornado and flew up to the Storm Rider's back and slashed the Storm Riders horns. Mario ate a Mushroom and grew big and punched the Storm Rider Crazy to its last 2 HP Bars. Draganta and Sly both threw their Weapons and damaged the Storm Rider's Horns. The Storm Rider growled and spat out dark poison hitting Jak, Rayman, and Croc and they were K.O. Crash and DK turned into The Funny Marsupial and span at the Storm Rider. Spyro used a fury called "Inferno Blast" and a huge amount of fire damaged the Storm rider and it was dead…_

Few Moments later…

Sora appeared with Riku and Kairi and he saw that the Heroes were on the floor tired.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Sora

"We had a Heartless experience, thank you very much!" said Crash as they all got up.

"So Sora said you need help getting the Light Crystal Right?" asked Kairi

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" asked Spyro

"I think it's in the cave" said Riku pointing to a gap by a base of a tree.

"Okay let's go" as all of them went over to the cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it…**


	15. Chapter 15: Xemnas Part 1

**VGKoP: I'm only doing commentary for this one time, but here is Chapter 15: Xemnas part 1. **

**Sorry but that's the only chapter title I can come up with since I'm a few chapters short of what I expected.**

**Spyro: Say where is Crash?**

**VGKoP: He is out back doing our Laundry. (Both go the Washing Machine and see's Crash carrying the Laundry and also sees Klonoa's tail sticking out of it.**

**Crash: And there goes the laundry. (Puts it in the Washing Machine closes the lid and presses start.**

**Spyro: Uh… Crash…**

**Crash: What?**

**Klonoa: (Gasps and throws Crash's Jockey Shorts at him)**

**Crash: (Gets hit and confused and telephones his mom) Hello mom, the Washing Machine spat out my Jockey Shorts.**

**Klonoa: That's one thing I'll never admit to my mother.**

**VGKoP: Lol. Anyways I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As we go back to Spyro and the gang, they went inside the cave but saw nothing but cave paintings.

"Are you sure it's in here Riku?" asked Spyro

"I was pretty sure it was here a while ago" after he said that a laughter was heard from behind.

"Looking for this my friends?" as they turned around and saw Xemnas holding the Light Crystal.

"Xemnas! Give that Light Crystal back!" said Sora

"Defeat me, and it's yours but you won't win it anyways" as he teleported somewhere and dark portals sucked them in.

**Memory Skyscraper…**

Spyro and the others appeared on a ledge with a skyscraper on it and Xemnas was in front of them as they quickly took out their weapons. (Yes Kairi is fighting to, she needs a role)

_Darkness of the Unknown music on…_

_17 bars this time, the Information key popped up saying, "Defeat Xemnas, and watch for his so called Light Sabor moves…"_

_Kairi, Sora, and Riku used their keyblades and blasted Xemnas with a Light Sealing move damaging him but he soon broke out of it. Xemnas casted a draining seal on all of them and their entire HP was being sapped slowly. Draganta used his sword and slashed Xemnas wildly. Xemnas got out his Light Sabors and tried to slash them but they quickly dodge rolled out of the way. Klonoa and Tak fused together and turned into a Native Rabbit/Cat and stabbed Xemnas in the chest with a giant spear. Spyro and Crash both span around and damaged Xemnas like hell. At this time their HP was in the red zone, as Xemnas did his dangerous move which is stealing their Heart and trapped Spyro and Sora, and it only takes about 15 seconds since their Hp is in the Red zone. Kairi got mad at that and quickly ran over to Xemnas and slashed him out of the way saving Spyro and Sora. Croc and Rayman fused together into Crocodile Rider and took a bite of Xemnas. Xemnas shot lasers at them but only got Mario and Crash and they were K.O. Sora and Riku did Session and slashed and blasted Xemnas till he reached his 5__th__ HP bar. At this point the Heroes HP was blinking at one HP. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox combined their blasters/guns and blasted Xemnas into the Skyscraper. Xemnas went up to the top of the Skyscraper and said, "Come closer" and Sora and Spyro went up the tower unaware of gravity and they went into Showdown with Xemnas and managed to hit him a couple times in the chest. Draganta fired a flaming arrow at Xemnas while Link slashed at him and he was down to his last HP. Spyro did his "Friendship of Light Fury" and Crash and Mario got up from their K.O ness and all the other heroes except Riku and Kairi blasted Xemnas in the chest and he was defeated…_

_Few Moments later…_

"Nice Job, but I'm not quite finished yet!" as he disappeared and the others fell into a portal yelling taking them to what's unknown to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**VGKoP: Well that was it folks, Review! (Plans what to do at Springfield Chapter)**

**Spyro: God dang it where did I leave my screwdriver?**

**Klonoa: Lost you're Screwdriver?**

**Spyro: Yeah I left it right- (Sees something poking at the inside of Crash's belly.) Crash! Did you eat my screwdriver?!**

**Crash: I thought it was an apple on a stick. **

**Spyro: Idiot! That costed 2 Bucks! I'll kill you! (Chases Crash with an axe.)**

**VGKoP: What are you doing here reading?! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Xemnas Part 2

**This is chapter 16: Xemnas Part 2. 4 more chapters till the second question game! Review, and I don't own a damn thing!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere…

The Heroes in a Big Dark Dome and they saw that Xemnas was in his Final Form and they got ready for another battle.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_18 bars this time, Information Key: "Defeat Xemnas for the final time, watch out for his new attacks!"_

_Spyro rammed into Xemnas and he was sent flying into the air while Link fired an arrow at Xemnas and yelled in pain. Sonic ran at full speed at Xemnas and he was knocked into the wall with some damaged. Xemnas turned into two clones and both of them shot lasers at all of them. Kairi and Sora slashed Xemnas with their Keyblades. Crash and Spyro turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and did Twin Fury on Xemnas and he yelled in pain._

"_Is that the best you can do?!" as Xemnas grabbed Sora and Spyro and tried to slash them but Draganta punched him in the face and did his Fire Fury. All of the Heroes fused together except Draganta, Riku, and Kairi, and turned into "God of Eternal Light" and blasted Xemnas with a Light so powerful it made his HP Bars go to 2. Xemnas trapped all of the Heroes except Kairi and slowly sucked their HP. Kairi ran as fast as she can as a Xemnas clone tried to attack her with his Dark Bombs but she quickly rolled out of the away and kicked the real Xemnas and slashed Xemnas in the face making the Heroes free. Riku blasted Dark Auras at Xemnas and he yelled in pain. Xemnas suddenly turned dark and super slashed everyone except Spyro and Sora and they were K.O. Sora got angry when Kairi and his other friends got K.O. and suddenly his Kingdom Key changed into a very shiny and heavy one called "Destiny Keyblade" and he slashed Xemnas in the chest and Xemnas yelled in pain. _

"_Why you little!" as Xemnas spat out dark poison and it hit both Spyro and Sora's HP was down to one. Sora threw his new keyblade to Spyro and he grabbed it and spiral dived into Xemnas and he was down to his last HP. Xemnas yelled at them and slashed Sora in the chest and he was K.O. Spyro growled at him and both of them went one on one until Spyro got knocked to the ground with Xemnas's Light Sword on his neck._

"_Any last words?" _

"_Why yes, Light!" as Spyro turned very light and knocked Xemnas back and Spyro made Light Bombs and blasted them at Xemnas and he faded away.._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to where Xemnas faded and saw the Light Crystal as he picked it up.

"That's 4 down, 14 to go!" as the Dome suddenly disappeared and they were transported back to Destiny Islands.

"Well thanks for helping us out Riku and Kairi" said Crash

"We were glad to help, and Sora come back soon all right!" said Kairi as she hugged Sora goodbye.

"Later guys!" said Riku as all of them waked into the Space Ship and went off to their next destination…

Lon's Lair…

"Oh well, it was going to happen anyways" as Lon said another evil spell and out came a new villain, he had electricity all over his body, has laser like goggles, and has very sharp claws.

"Electro Man. I…"

"Yes, yes I know, defeat the heroes, I can read you're thoughts!" as Electro Man disappeared…

Space…

"So where is our next destination?" asked Crash

"The Human World, where our good fried Carlos is" said Spyro

"Jeez, it's been a long time we seen him" said Sora as Spyro's Walkie-Talkie rang and he answered it.

"What Merlin?"

"Spyro, go back to Shadow Castle for some training, I also have the rest of the 2 heroes here, and make sure you're friend gets back home first."

"All right" as Spyro pressed off.

"Draganta, you have to go home"

"Well… okay, be seeing you guys, hope we meet again!"

"Yeah we will, there is a small space ship in the back you can use, so you can go home"

"Thanks" as Draganta went into the little Space Ship and he took off to the Dragon Realms and the heroes went off to Shadow Castle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for grammar. But review, and sorry DtD, I can't keep him in the story forever; just a few chaps seem good. **


	17. Chapter 17: The Completed Gang!

**This is Chapter 17: The Completed Gang! Here are some of the upcoming chapters. Chapter 18: Deadly Training! Chapter 19: Lon Battle! Chapter 20: Where is everybody? Chapter 21: Nightmare King! Chapter 22: Skateboard Challenge! Chapter 23: Death Train! Chapter 24: This Water City? Chapter 25: Water Monster's! 26: Run! Chapter 27: The Last Ancient Monster. Chapter 28: Antarctica! Chapter 29: Get to the Beat! Chapter 30: Penguins vs. Dark Creatures. That is all, R&R!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Welcome back to Shadow Castle…**

Spyro and the others have gotten off and wondered how the training was going to be.

"Well we know that Merlin said he got the other 2 guys that were supposed to be with us is here, but what kind of training is he going to give us?" asked Sora

"Probably 10 rounds…" said Crash sighing

"Ten Rounds is not that Hard Crash" said Spyro as they went into Shadow Castle and walked carefully to Merlin's Lab.

"Merlin!" they yelled.

"Over here!" said Merlin as they looked to the right and saw Merlin with 2 of the final heroes. One was sort of like a Tasmanian tiger; the other is Kangaroo with boxing gloves. (New, it's the only one I can find that is good.)

"This is Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, and Kao the Kangaroo."

"Hello mates!" said Ty

"Hello, now Merlin you said we need training right?" asked Spyro

"Yes indeed, let's go shall we?" as they went to the Training Arena but suddenly got blocked by Electro Man.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Oi! Move out of the way mate!"

"Never!" as he tried to shock them but they dodged out of the way and went into position.

_The 13__th__ Reflection music on…_

_19 Bars this time, Information Key: "Defeat Electro Man with the help of Kao and Ty"_

_Kao the Kangaroo kicked and punched Electro Man in the face and he knocked to the floor. Spyro stabbed his Dragon Sword deeply into Electro Man. Electro man blasted Electricity on every one and they all got damaged. Ty the Tasmanian Tiger threw his Fire Boomerang at him and he yelled in pain. Electro Man tried to stab them but they all guarded and countered attack him back. Pacman ate a dot while Mario ate a Mushroom and took a bite and smashed Electro Man. Electro Man used his Ultimate Thunder Fury and all their HP went down to one. Spyro quickly healed all of them and himself with the remaining Healing Juice. Fox, Ratchet, and Jak used their blasters and blasted him to the wall while Pickachu dived into his Stomach and he yelled in pain._

"_Damn you!" as Electro Man got out his Electro Gun and zapped everybody. Sora and Ty fused together and formed a Tigerish Keybearer and slashed Electro Man with a flaming keyblade. Sonic grabbed Klonoa and tossed him into Electro Man and he fell to the floor while Tak stabbed him with his Spear. Electro Man slashed all of them in every direction and their entire HP went to one again. Spyro and the other 19 heroes combined their powers and they blasted Electro Man with an enormous amount of power and light and his HP bars went down to two. Link fired and arrow at him but he blocked it and slashed Link in the chest and he fell to the floor K.O. Sly and Crash span around with their weapons and hit Electro Man and he yelled in pain. Sora did multiple combos on Electro Man. Electro Man went over to them and tried to attack them with Thunder but all of them dodged. DK got out his Barrel and konked his head with it and he fell to the floor unconscious while Kao kicked boxed him till he was down to his last HP. _

"_You'll pay for that!" as Electro Man turned dark and zapped all except Spyro with his Dark Lasers and they all got K.O. Spyro got mad and used his new skill, and used Inferno Fury and blasted Electro Man with intense fire and he was flat on the floor dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Impressive! I've seen you have improved on Lon's minions"

"Yeah well were heroes, it's what we do!" said Sora

"You can say that again mate!" said Ty

"Well shall we get to the training now?" asked Spyro

"Yes, let's go!" as they all went into the Training arena…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! The Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Deadly Training

**This is chapter 18: Deadly Training. Nothing much to say review and I don't own a damn thing!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin's Training Arena…

"Okay there are 7 rounds" said Merlin

"Whew…" said Crash

"But they are all hard"

"Do'h!"

"Anyways this first round has a boss which you're going to face in the future, I'm just getting you prepared" as Merlin casted a barrier sealing all the exits and a very dark Knight appeared in front of them and growled at them.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_21 HP bars this time… "Defeat Nightmare King!"_

_Spyro went over to the Nightmare King and slashed him with his Dragon Sword. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused together and turned into Australian King and punched and slashed the Nightmare King to the ground. Nightmare got out his Dark Blade and casted a Doom Spell on them and each of them got a 20 on their head which means if you get hit that many times you die! Sora casted Blizzaga and freezed Nightmare king while all the others did Physical attacks on him until he unfroze. The Nightmare King stomped on the floor and blasted 20 bombs and they all got hit 2 times. Pickachu unleashed Thunder bolt while Mario threw a fire ball at him and he roared in pain. Nightmare King used his Dark Blade and slashed threw the heroes and most of them got hit. Kirby and Link used their swords and slashed the Nightmare King violently. _

_Spyro got on top of Crash and they span around and hitting the Nightmare King wildly. The Nightmare King turned his Dark Blade around and all of their Doom numbers went to 10. Rayman and Croc fused together and turned into Crocodile Rider and charged into Nightmare King and he flew to the wall while the others did Physical Attacks on him. The Nightmare King roared and did a very dangerous fury called Darkness of Doom and all of their Doom numbers went to one. Spyro and the other heroes fused their powers again and blasted Nightmare King in the chest and he roared in pain before collapsing to the floor dead._

"Very impressive guys, but what about this round?" as 10 Hot Rod Heartless appeared, and all of the heroes attacked them while avoiding their Desperate Move, and they managed to defeat them all with no sweat.

"Eh that was okay" as all of them fought until they reached Round 5 (I love skipping) and they wondered if anything more challenging was coming.

"Hey Merlin this is way too easy!" said Crash

"Then get ready for this round then!" said Merlin as a Dark Devil Dog appeared and growled at them with his baring teeth.

_Tension rising music on…_

_15 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Hell Dog!"_

_The Hell Dog charged at them and bit and every one of them and they felt Woozy. Spyro rammed the Hell Dog into the air and tail whipped him to Sly where he chocked him by the neck and the Hell Dog squealed in pain. Sonic ran around it making the Hell Dog dizzy while DK threw a barrel at him. The Hell Dog growled loudly and did a very loud bark making them fly off into the wall. Pacman ate a dot and chomped the dog and he squealed in pain. Ty threw his Techno Boomerang but the Hell dog grabbed it with his mouth and threw it right back at him and he got hit badly. Kao the Kangaroo jumped up high and stomped on the Hell Dog and he squealed in pain. The Hell Dog tackled Crash and Sly and viciously bite them and they were K.O. Jak used his Peace Maker while Ratchet used his Blaster and blasted the Hell Dog into the wall. _

_Spyro used his Ice Breath before attacking the Hell Dog until it turned back to normal. The Hell Dog turned into Cerberus and fired molten balls at each of them and all of them got K.O. except Spyro. Spyro used his "Light of Destiny" Fury and blasted The Hell Dog/Cerberus and he was dead…_

"Amazing Spyro, now face all of these Heartless!" as 10,000 Heartless appeared and Spyro used Fury's his regular attacks until all of them were destroyed and he was quite tired.

"Okay time for the Final Round…" as a Red Warrior appeared with a Sword with blood on it.

_The Other Promise Music on…_

_10 Bars this time… "Defeat the Murderous Warrior!"_

_Spyro went over to him and knocked his sword to the ground and spat out a Fire Ball at him. The Red Warrior picked up his sword karate slashed Spyro till he was at his Last HP. Spyro rose up into the air and did his Convexity Fury and blasted the Red Warrior in the chest and he yelled in pain._

"_Come here dragon!" as the Red Warrior got out his Nun chucks and tried to whack Spyro but he used his Wing Shield and melee attacked the Red Warrior to his last 4 Bars of HP. The Red Warrior went at him and tried to karate chop him but Spyro blocked it with his Sword. Spyro breathed out his Earth Bomb and he was sucked into a Tornado. The Red Warrior did a fury called "Death of Horror!" and blasted Red Darkness at Spyro but he dodge rolled and blocked it. _

"_Nice Try!" as Spyro relaxed and he glowed Light and his Dragon Sword turned into Destiny Sword and he charged at the Red Warrior and did so many combo's he ever done and he was dead on the floor…_

"Bravo! You won't need anymore training!" as Merlin healed all of the Heroes.

"I guess you should be heading to the Human Realm, well hop to it my boys!"

"We will Merlin!" as they walked out of Merlin's Lab and kept walking until they got outside.

"All right let's go!" as they were about to get on, Lon appeared in front of them with his biggest Dark Staff.

"Why hello there…"

"Lon!"

"Yes me, you don't make this easy, ruining my plans of giving the world darkness so they won't be affected by the Sun's Rays"

"We need the Sun, even though there is Global Warming, we still need it! We don't want Darkness Seekers like you, messing up our worlds!" said Sora

"That may be, but there is no room for both Light and Dark!" as Lon used his Dark Staff and sealed everything around the World as they went into position…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Lon Battle!

This is chapter 19: Lon Battle, just read and review and I don't own anything!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rage Awakened Music on…

_23 Bars this time! Information Key: "Defeat Lon, and watch out for his Dangerous Dark Moves!"_

_Lon takes out a Dark Gun and shoots Dark bullets at everyone. Kao used his sliding move and knocked Lon onto the floor while the others punched and slashed him until Lon knocked them away. Spyro and Crash fused together and turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury making Lon in pain. Lon blasted Dark Bombs at them and they all got hit. Fox used his Blaster and blasted Lon into the Space Ship luckily it didn't break the ship. DK and Kirby went over to him and tried to punch him but knocked away with his staff. Mario ate a Mushroom and grew big and pulverizes Lon for 5 seconds. _

"_I'll make sure you won't mess with me Dragon!" as Lon spun his Dark Staff around and a big laser shot out and made their entire HP to one. Sora quickly used his Curaga to heal everybody, since they are out of healing juice and transformed into Limit Form, then used Sonic 5 times and Lon yelled in pain. Lon turned 10 times bigger and punched all of the heroes. Kao, Ty, and Crash fused together and turned into Australian King and took span Lon into a Tornado. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and shocked Lon. Lon turned back to his regular size and charged at all of them but they dodged out of the way. Sonic rammed Lon into the ground while DK threw barrels at him and Jak and Ratchet blasting him with their guns/blasters. _

"_I'll kill you stupid heroes!" as Lon blasted Doom time on all of them putting 2:00 minutes on their head. (You know what that means) Klonoa used his Thunder Tornado and sucked Lon in while Tak and Link stabbed in him in the chest. Spyro used his "True Friendship of Light" Fury and all of the heroes joined up and blasted Lon with the biggest amount of life and depleting his HP Bars to 5. Lon breathed Dark Poison on all of them and their entire HP went down to one. Ty used his Techno Boomerang and threw it at Lon and he yelled in pain while Pacman ate a dot and chomped Lon._

"_You don't know when to give up, don't you?!" as he formed into 10 Lon's and tried to slash all of them but they all blocked the attack and at this time their Doom Time went to 15 seconds… Spyro and the other heroes fused together into God of Light and blasted Lon with the biggest amount of Light ever and he was defeated… for now…_

Few Moments later…

"Ill see you later you… heroes!" as Lon clutched his chest and disappeared into the darkness.

"Well that takes care of that!" as Spyro and the gang of heroes went into the Space Ship and tool off…

**Meanwhile at Lon's Lair… **

"Those heroes almost killed me, but I'll recover soon, and of course I already have 2 of my minions at the Human Realm anyways, and making them capture their dear Human friend Carlos." (You'll find out what actually happened…) as Lon laughed…

**Back to the Space Ship…**

Spyro and the gang were ready for their next destination.

"Well I guess it's time to meet our good friend Carlos" said Sora

"Who is this human mate?" asked Ty

"He is our dear friend that helped us find Light Gems"

"Oh okay mate"

"Are you sure we won't turn into anything?" asked Klonoa

"No, we just have to wear clothes so the dreaded Fan girls won't see us!" as they all shuddered.

"Well what's the arrival time?"

"Destination is 20 miles, approximate arrival is 13-15 minutes" said Fox as the Space Ship went to the Human Realm…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: To the Rescue!

**This is chapter 20: To the Rescue! I decided to put that for a chapter title instead. I don't know what I was thinking. May I remind you that there is a Question Game Today? **

**Name all of the bosses**

**What was Sora's new Keyblade?**

**What new fury did Spyro learn at the Land of Dragon Riders?**

**Name All 20 Heroes. (Not all 20 heroes will be mentioned in this chapter)**

**How many times was The Encounter Music played?**

**Name all of the Party Members so far. (The ones who helped fight)**

**What was the Upcoming Boss?**

**What did they need to wear to not get spotted by the Fan girls?**

**How many Healing Juices did Sora bring?**

**What was needed to scare off the Dementor's? **

**No cheating! Draganta and Erik Man only! Nightmare King don't you give out the answers, nor Fungeek375 or Rurikredwolf. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"I look humiliating in these clothes" said Spyro as they were already prepared to go to the Human Realm.

"So what we need them to get the rid of the obvious things, tails, faces, wings, etc." said Sora

"Are we there yet Fox?"

"Yep, prepare for a landing!" as the space ship went towards the Human Realm.

Human Realm/Portland, Oregon

The Space Ship landed and they climbed out and were very shocked what the Darkness did to thus place.

"My god, look at this place!" said Sonic

"I hope Carlos is alright, let's go see him" as they all went to Carlos's house and carefully not get recognized by anybody until they reached the House and went inside.

"Carlos! Where are you?!" yelled Spyro but no response was heard.

"Hmm, that's odd where could he be?!"

"He's probably upstairs in his room" said Sora as they went upstairs only to find a note on his door as Spyro picked it up and read it.

_If you are reading this, I'm being chased by a Black Knight and a Scary looking Train, if you want to rescue me, go to the Skateboard Arena, I'll probably be there if I can survive. Hurry if you can! _

_Signed,_

_Carlos _

"Oh my god!" said Spyro

"Let's go we don't have much time!" as they went outside and tried to go to the Skateboard Arena but got blocked by 100 Shadow Devils.

"Oh no, stop blocking our way mate!" said Ty but the Shadow Devils just stared at them and tried to attack but they quickly dodged and got out their weapons.

_Vim and Vigor Music on... (This is not a Boss Battle by the way)_

_Information Key: Defeat all 100 Shadow Devils!_

_Sora used his Firaga move and fried 10 of the Shadow Devils. All of the Shadow Devils quickly stabbed all of them. Sonic rammed at some of the Shadow Devils while Pickachu did his Thunder Bolt move and shocked all of them. Ty used his Fire Boomerang and killed 20 of the Shadow Devils. All of the remaining Shadow Devils combined together and blasted a Dark Flame on all of them, making their entire HP in the Red Zone. Mario turned big and smashed all of the Shadow Devils and all fo them were gone. _

Few Moments Later…

After the battle they all ran to the Skateboard Park as fast as they can and saw that Carlos was in a corner terrified of the Death Train and Nightmare King. (Not you, dude)

"Hey! Leave Carlos alone!" yelled Crash as both of the enemies looked at them.

"Well if it isn't the gang of stupid Heroes, get him Nightmare King!" said Death Train as Nightmare King picked up Carlos and placed him in a cage while growling at the heroes as they all went into position…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short but this is a non Boss Fight in this Chapter, but anyways review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmare King!

**This is Chapter 21: Nightmare King! I'm still waiting for DtD's reply. (When I read that it sounds like Door to Darkness :P) Anyways enjoy this Chapter, I don't own anything, I might Scream in this chapter… not! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Encounter Music is on…_

_24 Bars this time, Information Key: "Defeat Nightmare King, remember you're training and be careful of hitting Carlos, he gets really angry" (Yep…that's what will happen)_

_Nightmare King used his Dark Blade and blasted Dark Auras at them. Spyro and Crash turned into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed Nightmare King and he growled in pain. Pickachu and Mario blasted Fire and Thunder and Nightmare King growled in pain. Nightmare King slashed all of them quickly as possible. Sonic bounced on top of the Nightmare King and strangled him while Kao punched him in the chest. Sly slashed the Nightmare King from behind and he growled in pain but it also almost hit Carlos. _

"_What are you trying to do, kill me?!" _

"_Sorry" as Nightmare King blasted a Doom Spell and all of them had a 5 on their head. Link fired a arrow while DK threw a Barrel making Nightmare King growl in pain. Spyro thought of a plan and whispered something to everyone, they nodded and they all combined their Weapons, to make the Biggest Weapon possible and blasted Nightmare King into a Wall and he was down to his last few HP bars. Nightmare King growled and turned into 3 and they all slashed all of the heroes 4 times, making their Doom count went to 1. Fox tiptoed around the Nightmare King's and grabbed them and threw them to Spyro, and he blasted Ice on them and they froze. Spyro and the others joined together and did, "True Friendship of Light" and blasted all 3 Nightmare Kings with an incredible amount of Light and their HP went to 1. The 3 Nightmare Kings came back to normal and growled at them._

"_Why won't you die?!" as all 3 Nightmare King's did a Dark Fury but they all dodged out of the way. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and tried to slash Nightmare King but only to slice part of Carlos's skin. _

"_Hey! What did I ever do to you?!" as Kirby apologized as Croc and Rayman turned into Crocodile Rider and dived into all 3 Nightmare Kings and they were dead. _

_Few Moments Later…_

The Death Train gasped and then growled at the heroes.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to find that Light Crystal!" as Death Train and ran away as Spyro released Carlos from the Cage.

"Whew, thanks guys!" said Carlos relieved of getting out of the cage.

"No problem, we're just glad you're safe, but now we got to find that Light Crystal before that Ugly Train gets to it first" said Sora

"Oh I know where that Light Crystal is, it's in down town, you might want to be careful over there, and there are lots of Fan girls over there" as they all gasped.

"Just kidding, but we can't go over there yet, let's go back home and gets some sleep" as they all marched to Carlos's house and they went to bed, after a while Lon appeared in front of them and smiled.

"Hehheh, not time to parts of their skin" as Lon went over to every hero, except Carlos and took little pieces of skin and disappeared laughing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think Lon's going to do with those? You'll find out soon enough.**


	22. Chapter 22: Skateboard Challenge!

**This is Chapter 22: Skateboard Challenge. I don't own anything, so don't sue! Thanks for the help DtD! I'll skip on the Lon's Minions, Death Train is enough thank you, and I'll skip on the Fan girls, I think it's a bad idea. So it's just a challenge this chapter, okay? (Not much action, all right.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up!" as Carlos rang a bell and they all got up terrified.

"Don't do that!" said Crash

"Sorry it's the only way I can get you awake, besides I want to teach you guys some new moves at the Skateboard Park" as Carlos picked up a Skateboard and a Sword just in case.

"I'll go!" said Spyro as all of the heroes shrugged and went back to bed.

"Well that's convenient, well okay, come on Spyro, and don't you guys mess up my house"

"We won't!"

"And I counted the Candy in the jar!" as Carlos and Spyro went outside and traveled to the Skateboard Park.

"So when I last saw you, did you win any trophies?"

"Only one but I'm Skateboard Champion in this neighborhood, but since you're around, you can beat me easily"

"Are you sure that no girls will watch us?"

"Yeah, this place is kind of a deserted place since the Eternal Darkness went in, but it's good to do Skateboarding Tricks on, come on!" as Carlos placed the Skateboard on the ground.

"Okay, first of all, can you do this move?" as Carlos jumped on the Skateboard and did a 360 on the rail 3 times"

"Yeah I could give it a shot" as Carlos handed him a Skateboard and did the move successfully"

"Beginners luck, I'd say, now how about this move?" as Carlos jumped off a Half pipe and did a 360 to the left and the right and twirled around very fast.

"Top that Spyro!" as Spyro did the move but did it two times better than he did and he gave him an evil smirk on his face.

"Whatever, here is the final move I learned" as Carlos jumped on top of three Platforms and did a back flip until he hit the rail and did a perfect 360 all the way to the end of the rail.

"See if you can do that?" as Spyro shrugged and did the move very perfectly.

"Not bad, now for a challenge, can you beat be? I'll give you a very strong sword if you do"

"No problem! Let's do this!"

_Information Key: "Okay, the rules are simple, make impressive moves to boost your score, fall of your skateboard that's an automatic 750 point loss, okay there is 2 minutes on the clock. Ready… Set… Go!" _

_The Encounter Music on…_

_Spyro did his Gnasty Gnorc move and got 2,500 point move. Carlos did a 900 on the half pipe leap and got 2,000 points. Spyro jumped on 3 platforms and did a Lemon twist five times till he hit the ground giving him 5,000 points. Carlos did the second move he taught Spyro and got 3,000 points. There was 1:30 on the clock as Spyro tried to do a Raging Ripto but he fell of the Skateboard and 750 points was adducted. Carlos grinded on a rail and did 5 360's giving him 3,250 points. Spyro got angry at Carlos and went on the Biggest ramp and did 10 big 360's and got over 10,000 points. Carlos was fascinated but shook it off and tried to do the third move he taught Spyro but he fell of the Skateboard making his points go down by 750. With 45 seconds on the clock, Spyro did a Thrast Master in the Half Pipe Leaf and got 1,000 points. Carlos did 10 back flips on the big ramp and got 4,500 points. Spyro grinded on the rail with a 360 and did a Lemon twist and got 2,300 points, within the last few seconds Carlos went up into the air and did one of each flip and got 2,900 points._

_Final Score:_

_Spyro: 19,800 points (If I added that correctly, I'm not using a calculator!)_

_Carlos: 12,000 points._

Few Moments Later…

Carlos was shocked at Spyro.

"Well you might be able to beat me at skateboarding but can you beat me at Soccer? Heheh, just kidding, good job Spyro!"

"Eh it was no sweat, come on let's go!" as they both walked back but got blocked by Death Train.

"Where did you think you're going, pipsqueak?! I found the Light Crystal and I'm going to bring you down, so you won't even get to the rest!"

"Yeah right mate!" as Carlos and Spyro turned to see Ty and the other heroes.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" asked Spyro

"We didn't, we just want to see you play, but since the Train is here, let's get down to business!" said Sora as they all walked to the Death Train with their weapons out.

"Argh! Then bring it! I'm going to run you down!" as they were ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about Grammar, and if its boring but its get better in the next chapter! Review! And besides I might not update since school is interfering. **


	23. Chapter 23: Death Train!

**This is Chapter 23: Death Train! Update is 10-2-07 same exact time Eternal Night was out for Playstation 2. This is Carlos, Creator of the story and a party member. So basically its just a battle, then the heroes goes of to Water City, it's my made up creation, I think… but I don't own the original name so don't sue! And keep you're flames to yourself! R&R! Flame me, I flame you!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shrouding the Dark Cloud music on…_

_25 bars this time, Information Key: "Defeat Death Train, (No he was not based on Steam in TLoS: ANB) and watch out for his Dark missile launchers and don't be squashed by him!"_

_Spyro did an air melee attack on the Death Train and he growled in pain. Carlos rose up into the air and slashed the Death Train's Skull Head. The Death Train revved up and squashed all of the heroes except Carlos since he was human not a cartoon. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused together and formed Australian King and picked up the Death Train and slammed it down to the ground dealing great damage to the Death Train. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did an Air combo on Death Train. The Death Train spat out dark missiles and everyone got hit badly. Pacman ate a dot and chomped at the Death Train. Klonoa used his Thunder Tornado and damaged the Death Train a bit. _

"_Die!" as the Death Train blasted fire balls but they all dodged out of the way._

_Fox, Ratchet, and Jak combined their guns/blasters and blasted the Death Train's parts. Tak used his Spear and slashed off another part of the Death Train. The Death Train blasted Dark bombs and they all got hit. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and tail swiped him and he roared in pain. Pickachu rose up into the air and did Thunder Bolt making the Death Train electrocuted. Carlos went up to the head and broke parts of his skull._

"_Why you despicable human!" as Death Train ran at a fast speed and ran over Carlos making him K.O._

"_Hey! No one hurts my friend!" as Spyro and the other heroes combined their powers and blasted the Death Train making almost all the parts fell off and the HP bar was at 5. Kirby slashed the Death Train with his Rainbow Sword while Link fired an arrow at him. Sonic rammed into the Death Train as hard as he can and it made the Death Train tip over and all of the other heroes did physical attacks till he was defeated._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to the Death Train and saw the Light Crystal on the ground and he picked up and placed it in his bag.

"5 down, 13 to go!" said Sora

"Yep and thanks for the help Carlos!" said Spyro

"Hey, no problem! Oh and here is you're sword I promised" as Carlos got out a very strong and good looking sword.

"This sword is called, Beauty of Light, it has incredible strength, can slice through any kind of metal and has strong Light Power"

"Wow thanks! Well I guess we'll be going! See ya!"

"Bye! Hope you beat Lon again!"

"We will!" as they waved goodbye and they went into the Space Ship and went to the next destination…

Lon's Lair…

Lon was looking at 20 tubes with a creature that looked just like the heroes except more darker.

"In a matter of time my creatures will be awaken and cause chaos or get rid of the heroes. Mwahhaha! But first I have to send somebody" as Lon said an Evil Spell and out came a Scary looking Jelly Fish.

"Mutant Jelly Fish, I want you to eliminate the 20 heroes at Water City, where I think they are going next" as the Jelly Fish obeyed and swam off…

Back to the Space Ship…

"Well where to next?" asked Sora

"According to my list, Springfield" said Spyro

"Oh no! I'm not seeing Homer again, he is so stupid!" said Crash

"Like you?"

"Yeah like… shut up! Why don't we go to Water City?" said Crash pointing to Water City the one after Toon Town on the list.

"Fine, whatever, you're the boss! Destination time is what?"

"Water City is approximately 25 miles! Destination could take about 18 to 20 minutes" as the Space Ship took off to the destination…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24: This Water City?

**This is Chapter 24: This Water City? Just a reminder that the 3****rd**** Question Game is coming soon, and it has 12 questions! The Air date is 10-3-07; a day after Eternal Night is out. I already played it. It was quite fun, I'm not giving it out but the pairing that Is going on Fanfiction… yeah your dreams came true. (CoughSpyroxCynderCough) I still resent the pairing but you have to go with the flow. This is Carlos by the way. Enjoy. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space…

"Are we there yet?" asked Crash

"For the Googolplex time, no!" yelled Fox

"Sorry, I'm just bored!"

"Well find ways to entertain you're self!" as Crash just went on the floor and sleep.

"So what's the World Information?" asked Sora

"Well it says that once we go in the water for 5 seconds, we will turn into fish and almost all of our abilities will be gone, oh and I also found something interesting, in the Dark Depths of the city is a mysterious temple guarded with booby traps, and inside is the most valuable treasure"

"So all we need to do is find the Ancient Temple and see if the Light Crystal is there"

"Correct" as Spyro's walkie-talkie started ringing and he picked it up.

"What Merlin?"

"Find Aqua, she knows the way to the temple. Just so you know"

"Gracias Merlin" as Spyro hung up.

"Okay guys! Get ready to land!" as the Space Ship went into landing.

**Welcome to Water City…**

The Space Ship landed under water and the heroes got out looking like fishes and they saw that all the buildings have been destroyed. (Don't worry the Space Ship is Water Proof.)

"Man, I guess the Darkness did all of this" said Crash

"No duh, anyways lets find out where Aqua is." As they swam around looking for Aqua but they couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where could she be!" after he said that, a group of 10 Sea Nobodies appeared and growled at them.

"Looks like we have company guys!" as all of them materialized their weapons in their mouth. (Their Big Fish)

_Desire for all that is lost music on…(Not a Boss Battle) _

_Sora used Magnega with his Keyblade and it sucked all of the Sea Nobodies leaving an opportunity for Spyro and the rest of the heroes to attack till the Magnega weared off. All of the Sea Nobodies launched dark poison and their HP was in the Red Zone. Link managed to fire an arrow at one of the Sea Nobodies and it died. Crash span around and damaged some of the Sea Nobodies. The Remaining Nobodies fused together and whacked the heroes onto the floor and they were in down to one HP. Ty used his Techno Boomerang and killed 5 of the Sea Nobodies. Mario used his Hammer and whacked all of the Sea Nobodies. The Remaining Sea Nobodies turned big and tried to attack them but they all got vanquished by someone…_

Few Moments Later…

All of the heroes looked around and saw a Beautiful fish creature with a couple of shells on her fin.

"Are you Aqua?" asked Spyro

"Yep, I'm the Mayor of Water City till it got destroyed"

"So sorry hear that, um can we ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you know where the Ancient Temple is?"

"Yeah I know where it is, want me to take you there?"

"Okay, and thanks for saving us"

"No problem" Aqua giggled as they went off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Mutant Jellyfish

**Hello this is Chapter 25: Mutant Jellyfish! Air date: 10-4-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the Story. Basically this is when Spyro and the gang off into the Ancient Temple, avoiding booby traps, and battling the Mutant Jelly Fish. I got things mixed up so the next chapter is running away! And the next is the Ancient Monster in the Temple. Oh and ignore the other chapter I accidentally placed it there and I deleted it when I tried to replace Chapter 24. I accidentally pressed submit chapter instead of replace, Stupid Added Life of Documents. Review! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Ancient Temple…

Spyro, Aqua, and the Rest of the gang had reached the ancient temple.

"You might want to watch out, there are booby traps that can kill you before you can even blink, oops Fish don't blink heh uh they just kill you!" said Aqua

"Gotcha!" as they carefully swam into to the building cautiously.

"Hey this isn't so bad!" said Crash as he accidentally touched a laser and triggered an alarm.

"Crash, you stupid idiot!" as arrows came out from every direction but they quickly dodged all of the arrows.

"Why you little!" as Sora strangled Crash.

"You are such an idiot! You almost killed us!" as Aqua got a hold of Sora and pushed him away from Crash.

"Hey leave him alone, he just made one mistake"

"Sorry, but one more I'll kill you!" said Sora waving a fish at Crash as they kept swimming along avoiding lasers, trap doors and Fish Mummy's till finally reached the Treasure Room.

"Hmm I wonder where the Light Crystal is?" as all of them looked around and saw the Light Crystal on a string.

"I'll get it!"

"I don't like the looks of this! Could be another trap!" said Aqua

"One way to find out!" as Spyro grabbed the Light Crystal carefully and placed it in his bag.

"See there is noth…" but he was cut off when everything started shaking and Mutant Jellyfish came out.

"Ah, hello there, it is time for you to die!" as the Mutant Jellyfish sealed all of the exits.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?!" said Sora

"Hmm… Sometimes" as they all got into position.

_10 bars of HP. (Their Fish, they don't have much power) Information Key: "Defeat Mutant Jellyfish! Watch out for his electricity!" _

_Aqua used her Clams and hit the Mutant Jellyfish hard on the head. Pickachu pinned Mutant Jellyfish to the Floor while Crash span at him. _

"_I'll kill you!" as he blasted electricity and they all got hit making their entire HP to one. (It's powerful) Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed at the Mutant Jellyfish cutting him in half. Aqua used her Water Tornado and sucked the two parts of the Mutant Jellyfish in and damaging it good. The Mutant Jellyfish went back to normal and blasted Sea Urchins and only Mario and Rayman got K.O. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 200 bullets at him. Sonic rammed into the Mutant Jellyfish making him fly into the wall while Tak stabbed him with his Spear. _

"_Argh! Die!" as Mutant Jellyfish fired electricity balls but they all dodged out of the way. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed at the Mutant Jellyfish. Crash and Spyro fused into Twin Fish which is a two headed fish with incredible strength and slashed the Mutant Jellyfish into 4 pieces and then he was vanquished. _

Few Moments later…

Spyro placed the Light Crystal in his bag.

"That is 6 down, 12 to go!" as everything started to shake and a Giant Shark/Octopus came out and growled at them.

"Uh oh run!" as they all swam out as fast as they can and the Shark/Octopus chased after them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry If I uploaded the same chapter. I was in a hurry. You might not review for this chapter because I don't think it will let you. So Just PM me for a review. Okay?**


	26. Chapter 26:Run away!

**This is Chapter 26: Run away and Heartless. It's more of a boring chapter. Oh and I was lying about the SpyroxCynder thing, they haven't even started a relationship yet, but that will happen in the final game of the Trilogy. I don't own anything. Okay? But seriously, why should we pair characters up? It would be like the Actors of the characters dating. Elijah WoodxRose! Now that would be wrong. (I forgot who played Cynder right now so don't flame.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Information Key: Run away from the Octoshark! Watch out for numerous obstacles, they can almost K.O. you easily._

_Spyro and the rest of the gang swam as they could dodging obstacles, holes, trap doors until the reached the 1__st__ Safety Zone and the Octoshark got stuck. _

"_You cannot hide forever!" said the Octoshark trying to get to them. _

"_Looks like we have to go through 3 more safety zones" said Crash_

"_How do you know, Dummy?!" said Spyro_

"_Just a feeling I got. Come on, on a count of three, one, two, three!" as they swam off as the Octoshark broke through and chased after them, they all swam as fast as they can and dodged the all of the obstacles till they reached they second safety zone and Octoshark got stuck again._

"_Argh!" said the Octoshark_

"_Only 2 more to go before were safe!" said Crash as Aqua was out of breath and she almost collapsed on the sea ground. _

"_Don't give up Aqua! We can make it!" said Sonic as he carried her on his back._

"_Okay, one, two, three!" as they swam off again and Octoshark broke through and chased after them again, as they swam as hard as they can avoiding obstacles but one of them hit Kao in the face and Octoshark grabbed him. _

"_No!" said Spyro trying to go back but Sora grabbed him and they kept swimming till they reached the 3__rd__ Safety Zone._

"_I've got one of your friends! Soon I'll get the rest of ya! Mwahhah!" _

"_Yeah right! Man this guy don't know when to quit!" said Sora_

"_Let's keep moving!" said Crash_

"_But we lost Kao!" yelled Spyro_

"_We'll get him, when we are outside of the Temple! Now on the count of three, one, two, three!" as they swam off again as usual they dodged the obstacles, booby traps etc. and when they were almost out of the temple Octoshark grabbed Aqua from Sonic's back and all of the heroes got out with the Opening collapsing. _

Few Moments later…

"Oh great first Kao, now Aqua!" said Spyro

"We'll get them back!" said Crash

"What if their dead?"

"Well uh…"

"It's hopeless! We can't get back in there!"

"Why don't you try your Beauty of Light Sword?"

"Hmm that seems like a good idea" as Spyro dived into the opening with the Beauty of Light Sword but the rocks were so strong it didn't do anything"

"No use! We need something to bigger to get in there!" as a group of Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Oh Great…" as they went into position.

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 Heartless!"_

_Jak used his Peace Maker and fried all of the 12 Heartless. DK threw a barrel at one of the heartless and it was defeated. All of the Heartless grabbed them and took off some of their energy plus damaging them greatly. Spyro got angry as he turned blueish and turned into a Dangerous Water Vortex sucking all of the heartless in and killing 5. Klonoa used his Wind Attack and made all of the heartless big so they can't move and all of the heroes did Physical attacks till they went back to normal. All of the Remaining Heartless turned into a big one and they tried to attack but Spyro and Crash grabbed them and threw them into the Opening making an entrance._

"_All right!" as Pickachu used his Thunder Bolt and killed all of the heartless. _

Few Moments Later…

"Come on! We don't have much time!" as they all went into the Temple…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry about Grammar. Now I need you to PM me to review okay, the next chapter is when Fanfiction can let you review.**


	27. Chapter 27:Octoshark

**Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Season of Spyro the Dragon, episode/chapter 27: Battling Octoshark, air date, October 7, 2007. This is Carlos creator of Merlin and the story. So basically it's about saving Kao and Aqua by defeating Octoshark and then going off to Antarctica. I don't own anything so don't sue and flame, okay? And since I am too many days on schedule, I'll be making a 5****th**** Season, Just for kicks; also if I'm still like that, I'll include Season 6. Get the Picture. Season 3: Light vs. Dark. Season 4: The Epic War. Season 5: Kids vs. Ultimate. Dark Season 6: The Final Showdown! All of these could take about 3 years!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Spyro and the rest of the gang swam through the temple till they reached the Treasure Room and saw Kao and Aqua locked in a cage.

"Aqua! Kao!" said Spyro as he ran over to the cage.

"Shh! Quiet! You'll wake up the weird guy!" said Aqua pointing to Octoshark who is sleeping.

"Okay, Sora can you unlock the cage?"

"Sure thing!" as Sora materialized the Destiny Keyblade in his mouth and a beam shot out of the Keyblade and it unlocked the cage as both Kao and Aqua got out.

"Whew, now let's get out of here" as they all swam away but Crash bumped into a rock making the Octoshark wide awake and it growled at them.

"Stupid Crash!" as Octoshark sealed the only exit and they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on… _

_16 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: Defeat Octoshark and watch out for his squeezing technique!_

_Kao swapped the Octoshark in the face with his tail. Croc charged into Octoshark while Mario smashed him with his Hammer._

"_Why you little!" as Octoshark used his tentacles and squeezed all of them, making part of their energy decrease and their HP go down. Crash felt a new power in him as he span around and made the Biggest Tornado he ever did and it sucked the Octoshark in and damaging him. Spyro picked up Octoshark with his fins and rammed him into the wall a couple of times. Octoshark fought back by blasting out Dark Poison making them choke to death. Aqua quickly used her Healing Power to everyone and she threw a couple of clams at Octoshark making him growl in pain. _

_Fox used his Blaster and nearly blasted the Octoshark's head off. Pickachu used Thunder bolt making the Octoshark growl in pain. The Octoshark lunged at them, grabbed everyone, and squeezed them till they were almost out of energy and HP. Kirby who is out of Breath used his Rainbow Sword and slashed the Octoshark like silly while Link fired and Flaming arrow at him. Ty threw his Fire Boomerang and it made his HP bars to 3. _

"_Die!" as Octoshark went over to them, took a bite out of each of them, and making everyone K.O. except Spyro. Spyro glared at Octoshark and did a quick dive at Octoshark and slashed him into 4 pieces with his Beauty of Light Sword. The Octoshark went back to normal and grabbed Spyro squeezing his last drop of energy and making his HP down to one. Spyro felt so tired that he fell to the floor._

"_Hahah! Now it's time for you to die!" as Octoshark spat out Dark Poison and just as it was about to touch Spyro, he was glowing really blue, he got up, blocked the Dark Poison and did a Boling Water Fury, blasting the Octoshark with Steaming Water and he was flat on the floor dead._

Few Moments later…

Spyro and the rest of the gang went outside of the temple and was about to say goodbye to Aqua.

"Thank you Aqua!" said Spyro

"Sure, it was no problem"

"Well be seeing ya! But we will meet again!"

"Yep, see you guys later!" as the heroes waved goodbye, swam off to the Space Ship, went in and the Ship went up into the air and took off to their next destination…

Lon's Lair…

Lon was not surprised that they beat his Mutant Jellyfish and the Ancient Monster.

"Meh, no big loss, I know what will take care of them anyway" as he glanced at the 20 tubes that had clones of the Heroes.

"They should be awakened, any time now, anyways just for fun, I'll send out another guy" as Lon pulled out his Dark Magic Book, chanted an evil spell and out came a Big Artic Creature

"Ice Wolf! You know the drill, defeat the 20 heroes!" as the Ice Wolf ran away…

Space Ship…

"Well what next?" asked Sly

"Hmm, why don't we just go to Springfield!" said Spyro

"No way! Let's go to Antarctica where our good friend Mumble is"

"Who is he?" asked Klonoa

"A Penguin that helped us find a Light Crystal"

"Okay, whatever Crash, destination time?"

"Destination is 30 miles, could take about 23 minutes" as the Space Ship went off to Antarctica…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You can review this time! No more PM's. **


	28. Chapter 28: Antarctica

**Hello and Welcome to 2****nd**** Season of Spyro the Dragon, Episode/Chapter 28: Antarctica. Air Date is October 8, 2007. This is Carlos the Creator of the Story. Basically it's when the heroes turn into Penguins and meet Mumble again. (Basically it will be Elijah Wood talking to himself since he also does Mumble) I don't own anything, so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"What is the World Information?" asked Sora

"It says we will be turned into Penguins, and some of our powers will be erased again" said Spyro

"That sucks" said Crash

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again, get used to it!"

"Well were here! Prepare for landing!" as the Space Ship landed into Antarctica.

**Welcome to Antarctica…**

The Space Ship landed, they got out as Penguins, and looked around.

"Jeez! This place is worst than Water City! Everything is melting very fast!"

"Well we got to save it by getting the Light Crystals!" said Spyro as they all wobbled off until they heard a familiar scream.

"Agh! Help! Some nasty creatures is chasing after me!"

"That's Mumble!" as they wobbled as fast as their flat feet can take them and saw Mumble in a corner with 20 Shadow Devils about to attack him with their Devil Pitchforks.

"Hey! Leave Mumble alone!" said Crash picked up a pebble and threw it a Shadow Devil and making them all turn to the Heroes.

"The Legendary Heroes…" said one of the Shadow Devils as the heroes got their weapons out and got ready to fight.

_The 13__th__ Reflection music on…(No this is not a Boss Fight)_

_Spyro went over to the 20 Shadow Devils and slashed them all with his Beauty of Light Sword. All of the Shadow Devils stabbed the Heroes with their Pitchforks and they were bleeding. Ratchet used his Ultimate Gun and blasted all of the Shadow Devils with a powerful force. DK rolled into the ball and killed 5 of the Shadow Devils. All of the remaining Shadow Devils grabbed them, slashed them, and punched them in the face. Crash used his new Tornado Move and sucked all of the Shadow Devils and killing at least 10. Pacman ate a Dot and chomped all of the Shadow Devils. The remaining Shadow Devils turned into the Devil himself and he slashed all of the heroes to one HP. (I know that's not accurate, but it works.) Sora used his Final Form and casted a powerful Thundaga move killing 4 of the Shadow Devils. Tak took out the Final one by using his Spear…_

Few Moments Later…

Mumble went over to the Heroes and gave them a friendly hug for saving him.

"Thanks for saving me, I owe you one"

"No problem, you can start by helping us by finding this Light Crystal" said Spyro

"Oh that thing, well it's over by the Village, I'll be glad to take you there!"

"Thanks" as all of them went off not knowing that they were being watched…

"Time to take you heroes down!" as the Creature Howled and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short but hey, it gets better! Review! Since I updated 2. Review for both, don't just read two and then review once. That's no fair. **


	29. Chapter 29: Dance and Fight!

**Hello and Welcome, This is the Second Season of Spyro the Dragon, episode/chapter 29: Dance and Fight! Air date: October 8, 2007. This is Carlos the creator of this story. Basically it's about Mumble teaching them how to get to the beat and then battling Ice Wolf. There are 2 parts. I don't own anything! Review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spyro, Mumble, and the Rest of the gang had just reached the village and it seemed kind of deserted.

"What happened to the Penguins?" asked Crash

"They migrated to the East of this place; I'm the only one living here"

"That sucks"

"Yeah, but lets get down to business, before I take you to the thing you're looking for, how about I teach you some Dancing moves?"

"Uh… sure" said Spyro lying a bit.

"Okay there are 5 moves, here is one of them" (I really don't know his style, so don't say anything) as Mumble tapped his right foot twice, tapped his left foot twice, and then finished with 2 claps.

"Think you can do that?" as the heroes did the dance move perfectly.

"Beginners luck, next move" as Mumble tapped his left foot once, tapped his right foot once, turned all the way around and clapped, and finished off with a flip.

"Try and do that!" as the heroes did the second move and managed to pull it off greatly.

"Good job… Now it gets trickier!" as Mumble did 3 claps, tapped his left then his right foot one time, span around 3 times, clapped then did a back flip.

"See if you can do that!" as all of the heroes did the move and all of them except Spyro, failed to do it perfectly.

"Well looks like Spyro is a great dancer than you guys! Here is the next move!" as Mumble started off with a back flip, clapped, tapped his right foot two times, turned around, tapped his left foot 2 times, clapped 3 times and finished off with tapping each foot 2 times.

"You should get this one!" as Spyro and the heroes did the move and did it exact and perfect.

"Okay! Now for the Final Move!" as Mumble clapped once, tapped each foot once, patted his chest two times, did two back flips, clapped 3 times and then patted his knees and did 2 flips.

"Easy! Go ahead!" as they all did the move but only Spyro managed to do the move correctly.

"Congratulations Spyro! Now let me take you to that thing you wanted" as they all went into the Village and saw the Light Crystal on a Penguin Statue.

"I'll get it!" said Spyro as he jumped into the air and tried to get it but got swatted away by Ice Wolf.

"Nice try!" said the Ice Wolf as he grabbed the Light Crystal.

"Hey give that back mate!" yelled Ty.

"Never, try and beat me!" as the Ice Wolf shot lasers out of his eye and it sealed all of the exits.

"Okay fine! You asked for it!" as they all went into position.

_Tension rising music on…_

_28 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Ice Wolf! Watch out for his Ice Attacks._

_Mumble went over to Ice Wolf and slapped him silly making him yowl in pain. Spyro and Crash fused together, formed into a Giant Penguin and blasted the Ice Wolf with scorching heat. The Ice Wolf did a Humongous Howl making all of them get damaged by its loud noise. Klonoa used his Thunder Tornado and damaged the Ice Wolf while all of the heroes did physical attacks on him. Sonic rammed into the Wolf, making him fall to the ground as Sly did his Dive Move on him. _

"_Want a piece of me?!" as Ice Wolf blasted Ice Picks at them. Sora tried to do Firaga on him but the Ice Wolf slashed him with his claws. Rayman grabbed Ice Wolf, threw him to Croc and he took a bite out of Ice Wolf. Kao used his boxing moves and pounded the Ice Wolf making him yowl in pain. Ice Wolf charged at each of them making them all down to one HP. Mumble jumped on top of Ice Wolf and slapped him until he was Unconscious and at that time all of the heroes did their Special Attacks till he got up. Ice Wolf shot out Ice lasers from his eye but they all dodged out of the way. Crash and Spyro span together and hit the Ice Wolf and he yowled in pain. _

"_I'll teach you!" as Ice Wolf howled a big sonic wave and all except Spyro and Mumble got K.O. Mumble and Spyro teamed up, slapped and fried the Ice Wolf and finished off by stabbing the Ice Wolf pretty hard. The Ice Wolf growled and turned into 10 Ice Wolf's and attacked Mumble from every direction and he was K.O. Spyro turned bright and did a Boiling Water Fury and blasted the Ice Wolf to his last HP bar. The Ice Wolf tried to pin him to the ground but Spyro blocked it with his Sword and slashed him away. Then Spyro rose up into the air and horn dived into Ice Wolf and he was defeated…_

Few Moments Later…

The Ice Wolf growled at Spyro.

"I'll see you later!" as Ice Wolf carried the Light Crystal and ran off to the east side of the Village.

"Oh no! He's going where all my friends are!" said Mumble

"Don't worry! Come on guys let's go after him!" as the all of the Heroes ran as fast as their flat feet can take them and chased after the Ice Wolf.

Lon's Lair…

Lon looked at the Screen showing the Heroes going after Ice Wolf.

"Everything is according to plan! Hahah!" as he heard something move and he turned around and saw that the Clones were awake and they were growling like mad.

"Hahhah! Soon all the Worlds will be flooded with Eternal Darkness and all of the entire universe will be mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Ice Wolf Battle

**Hello and welcome to the 2****nd**** season of Spyro the Dragon, Episode/Chapter 30: Saving the Penguins. Air date: October 9, 2007. This is Carlos the Creator of the Story. Okay basically it's about saving the Penguins then going off to Mushroom Kingdom. If you're wondering about the Question game I already Pmed them the Questions. I'll announce the winner at the end of the chapter. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Heroes and Mumble have just arrived at the village where all of the Penguins lived and Ice Wolf had cornered all the penguins.

"It's time for you Penguins to die!" as Ice Wolf began to collect energy through his eyes.

"Oh no! Sora do something!" said Crash as Sora took out his Destiny Keyblade and casted Thundaga making the Ice Wolf squeal in pain and he looked at the Heroes.

"You again?! Why don't you beat it?!"

"We won't until you give us the Light Crystal!" said Spyro

"Never! Lon doesn't want you to have all 18 Light Crystals!"

"Then were going to have to battle you then, my fellow friends stand aside!" said Mumble as the Penguins quickly moved out of the way and the Heroes went into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_25 bars this time, Information Key: "Defeat Ice Wolf!"_

_Spyro charged into Ice Wolf and did a Melee attack on him. Sonic circled around Ice Wolf making him dizzy while Jak, Ratchet, and Jak blasted him with their guns/blasters. The Ice Wolf sliced all of the heroes with his claw making them bleed. Crash used his new Tornado move and did great damage to Ice Wolf. Ty used his Fire Boomerang and made Ice Wolf melt a little._

"_Die Heroes!" as Ice Wolf shot out cold lasers, it made all of them frozen, and he Slashed at the heroes till they were back on their feet. Mumble picked up Ice Wolf and threw him into a building making him unconscious as all of the heroes did Physical attacks till he woke up. Pickachu rose up into the air and blasted Thunder blot making Ice Wolf yowl in pain. Ice Wolf stomped on the floor and Ice Picks came up and stabbed them badly. Spyro used his Boiling Water Fury and blasted the Ice Wolf with hot water making him melt in pain. Mario ate a Mushroom and turned big and smashed Ice Wolf with a Hammer. Ice Wolf jumped high into the air, collected energy, and blasted Dark lasers at all of them and their HP went down to one. _

"_Come on Ice Wolf!" said Kirby as he slashed his Rainbow Sword at him and he yowled in pain. Sonic and Link felt something new as they turned green, blasted Green Poison making Ice Wolf's HP slowly go away. Ice Wolf chanted and evil spell, grow big and stomped on all of the Heroes. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and hit the Ice Wolf multiple times in the face. Kao went up to the Ice Wolf and kicked him into the Building. _

"_Can you dodge this?!" as Ice Wolf turned black and charged at the Heroes at very fast speed making all but Spyro, Crash, and Mumble K.O. Spyro and Mumble slapped Ice Wolf in the face and choked Ice Wolf. Ice Wolf fought back by pushing them away and tried to blast Dark Lasers at them but Crash went in and took the hit. _

"_Crash! Okay bud, No one hits Crash but me!" said Spyro as he turned Light and blasted the Ice Wolf with an incredible amount of Light and he was down to his Last HP Bar. Mumble picked Ice Wolf up and threw him to the side of the Ice Cliff and he was about to fall down…_

Few Moments later…

Spyro and Mumble were about to kick him off the Ice Cliff.

"Please I beg of you! Don't kill me!"

"We won't unless you give us the Light Crystal and never touch the Penguins ever again" said Spyro

"Yes, whatever you want!" as Ice Wolf handed Spyro the Light Crystal and he placed it in his bag making it 7 down and 11 to go.

"There that wasn't so hard" as he picked up Ice Wolf

"Thanks, I got to get going so Lon won't get me for giving you the Light Crystal" as Ice Wolf ran away and the Penguins cheered for them.

"Bravo! You've saved us!"

"Eh it was no problem! Without Mumble we wouldn't be able to defeat Ice Wolf!" said Spyro patting Mumble on the head.

"Thanks, I guess you have to get going…"

"Yeah, we got to go find the other Light Crystals that are lying around!"

"Well stop by anytime! Bye!" as the Heroes waved goodbye, got into the Space Ship and went off to their next Destination. .. (Well some villains are nice in the inside)

Space Ship…

"So what's the next destination? And don't even say Springfield!" said Crash

"Mushroom Kingdom…" said Spyro

"Mamamia! That's where I live!" said Mario

"Good, but are we going to turn into anything?"

"No, you're perfect as the way you are"

"Thank goodness, well what's the Destination Time?"

"Destination is 5 miles, 2 minutes to get there, it won't be long" said Fox as the Space Ship went off to Mushroom Kingdom…

Lon's Lair…

Lon had just released the 20 clones.

"Now I want 2 of each of you to go to a specific world they are going to!"

"Don't worry, we will destroy them very quick!" said Dark Spyro2

"We have more strength then they will ever have!" said Dark Crash

"Good, now beat it and do your work!" as all of the Clones went out to 10 other worlds than Mushroom Kingdom….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! And the Winner is Erik Man, he got 9 out of 10 and DTD got 7 out of 10. Congratulations, name your prize if you will. Better luck next time DTD!**


	31. Chapter 31: Mushroom Kingdom!

**Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Season of Spyro the Dragon. Episode/Chapter 31: Mushroom Kingdom. Air Date: 10-10-07. This is Carlos the Creator and Producer of the Story. So basically the Heroes got to Mario's house ask Luigi where the Light Crystal is and of course something bad happens at Princess Peach's Castle. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Are we there yet?" asked Crash

"No!" said Fox

"Just asking!"

"Yeah right… you have said that many times that we can't count"

"Anyways, what's it like in Mushroom Kingdom Mario?" asked Spyro

"It's a nice place, but by the looks of it the Darkness probably ruined it" said Mario

"Okay, how much longer Fox?"

"0 seconds, were here! Prepare for landing!" as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom! (I don't play Mario as much, so don't expect anything good)**

The Space Ship landed and they got out and they were sad what the Darkness did to this place.

"Oh my god! It's much worse when Beanbean Kingdom got attacked!" said Mario

"Yeah, but we need to get the Light Crystal, do you know anyone that might have seen it?" asked Spyro

"My brother Luigi could've seen it. Come on I'll take you there!" as Mario led the heroes until they reached Mario's house and of course it was wreck as all of the other houses as they went inside.

"Luigi!" yelled Mario as Luigi came down the stairs.

"Mario! Long time no see!"

"Yes it's good to see you but uh have you seen a Light Crystal?" as Luigi went into deep thought before shaking his head.

"Sorry guys" said Mario to the heroes.

"Why don't you check Princess Peach's castle?" said Luigi

"Who?" asked Spyro.

"The Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, she is really nice. Come on, I'll come with you in case something happens" (Decided to make him brave, instead of scared) as they all went off to Princess Peach's Castle and all except Mario and Luigi was amused of the height of the castle.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Come on!" as they went inside only to be run over by a few guards.

"Run away!"

"Why?"

"Something I can't explain, just run!" as the guards ran away while the heroes just shrugged and went in anyways, they walked all the way to the throne and saw a Mushroom Monster that had a Heartless symbol on him.

"Hello heroes!" said the Mushroom Monster as they got their weapons out.

"You don't have the guts to fight me!" as he held out Princess Peach and the Light Crystal at the same time.

"Unless you want me to destroy the Light Crystal and the Princess!"

The Heroes were in shock.

"Your no fair!" said Sora

"Hahahha! Attack Nobodies!" as Mushroom Monster disappeared and 12 nobodies appeared…

_Shrouding Dark Cloud Music on… (Again not a Boss Battle)_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 nobodies!"_

_Luigi and Mario used a Twin Brother Attack called Cyclone Brothers and knocked all of the Nobodies silly. Sly used his Deep Dive move and squashed two Nobodies. 3 of the Nobodies got out a life sapper gun and blasted at everyone making their HP go down slowly. Spyro used "True Friendship of Light Fury" and blasted all of the Nobodies with incredible amount of Light. All of the Remaining Nobodies turned into Twilight Thorn and smashed the heroes flat on the floor before turning back to 10 nobodies. Pacman ate a dot, and ate 4 of the Nobodies. Sora used his Magnega move, sucking them in while all of the Heroes did Special Moves on them until they were nearly dead. The Nobodies reformed into Twilight Thorn again and blasted a big gigantic bomb at them and all but Spyro was K.O. Spyro flew up into the air, Twilight Thorn was about to hit him but Spyro used Dragon Time, quickly dodged it and melee attacked him dead. _

Few Moments Later…

Spyro and the rest of the gang were curious where the Monster had taken Peach and the Light Crystal.

"Hmm I wonder where he went?" asked Crash as a laughter was heard.

"If you want to find me, go into Bowser's Castle!" said the voice and the voice went away.

"Oh no, he went in Bowser's Castle! Well come on guys, let's go!" said Mario as they all went off to Bowser's Castle.

End World 1-1 out of 1-5…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if it's boring but I'm trying to remember stuff. Review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Awakening Bowser!

**Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Season of Spyro the Dragon, Episode/Chapter 32: Awakening Bowser. Air Date: 10-11-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the story. Basically, Bowser is being controlled by Mushroom Monster and the heroes are trying to make him uncontrolled. I can't really make him dumb and funny, I can make him dumb but not funny. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bowser's Castle...

Spyro and the rest of the gang had just entered Bowser's castle.

"This place gives me the creeps!" said Crash

"Just watch out for Bowser Baddies and you'll be fine" said Mario as they walked far into the castle avoiding any trap doors or fire traps until they finally reached a Green Pipe.

"Follow me! This will take us to the other side of the castle" as Mario jumped into the Green Pipe and the others followed. Once they got to the other side, they saw Bowser sitting on his throne sleeping and saw Mushroom Monster right behind him.

"Hello there, it seems you caught up with me! Well prepared to meet your doom!" as the Mushroom Monster sprayed darkness on Bowser and he woke up and growled.

"You monster!" said Spyro

"Hahhah, Attack Bowser!" as Mushroom Monster disappeared and the heroes went into position, ready to fight.

Tension Rising Music On…

_12 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Make Bowser back to normal by defeating him!"_

_Crash and Spyro fused together, formed Spash the Dragoncoot, and punched Bowser into the ground. Bowser charged at Mario but he jumped out of the way making Bowser hit the wall and he was in pain. Link used his arrow and shot Bowser in the stomach. Sonic charged at Bowser, rammed him into the ground while Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed at Bowser. Bowser fought back by firing fire balls and they all got hit. Mario and Luigi did a Brothers attack called, "Splash Brothers" and aerial attacked Bowser on the head. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado but Bowser quickly dodged it and smashed the floor making dark hands come out, they got grabbed and part of their energy got sapped plus HP. Sora used his Valor Form and slashed Bowser with both his Kingdom and Destiny Keyblade. Ratchet used his super weapon/gun/blaster and blasted Bowser into the wall. Bowser roared and blasted a huge amount of fire making all of them burned. Spyro and the rest of the gang except Luigi combined their Powers and blasted Bowser with incredible amount of Light and Bowser went back to normal…_

Few Moments later…

Bowser held his face in pain.

"Argh! Who did this too me?!" as Bowser looked around and saw the gang.

"Well if isn't Red, Green and a bunch of other freaks! What are you doing in here?!"

"Bowser, were here to rescue Princess Peach and get the Light Crystal" said Mario

"What do you mean? She is safely in the castle right? And what's a Light a thing abobber?!"

"A Mushroom Guy took her and the Light Crystal over here and were trying to find him"

"Okay… Uh what did you just said?" (Trying my best here)

"Uh we just need to find the guy"

"Well I got problems myself; the damn creatures outside my castle are trying to take down my castle"

"We'll help if you can help us find the Mushroom Guy!"

"Fine! Now beat it, Uh… folks" as the Heroes went outside to take care of the creatures.

End World 1-2 out of 1-5.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't rush me! I'm trying my best! I have all the games for each hero! It takes a while to remember! Tips will be fine if their good. Review!**


	33. Chapter 33: Saving the Castle!

**Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Season of Spyro the Dragon, episode/chapter 33: Saving Bowser's Castle. Air date: 10-12-07. Considering that I don't have school today. I decided to put 2 chapters everyday till I get back to school. Enjoy! I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of Mushroom Kingdom…

Spyro and the gang had just made it outside and didn't see any of the creatures Bowser was talking about.

"I don't see anything!" said Crash

"Keep looking I'm sure…" said Spyro as he was cut off when a bunch of Heartless Canons appeared.

"You! Get out of our way! We're going to bring down Bowser's Castle!"

"Yeah right buddy!" as the heroes got out their weapons ready to battle the Canon Heartless.

_Sinister Shadows Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Heartless Canons!"_

_The Heartless Canons all aimed at Spyro but Link blocked it with his Shield. Crash used his Body slam move making the Heartless in pain. Croc and Rayman fused together formed Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of each Heartless Canon. Spyro used his Ice Breath freezing all of the Heartless Canons in their tracks while everyone did Special attacks on them till they went back to normal. The Heartless Canons all formed into one big one and blasted the Heroes with it, dealing some major damage to them. Fox used his Blaster and killed 2 of the Heartless Canons. Crash, Ty, and Kao transformed into Australian King and smashed all but 2 Heartless Canons. The Heartless Canon then placed Death Bombs in them and blasted all the heroes with it depleting all but one HP. DK picked up the Heartless and Canon and smacked the other one with it. Sly used his cane and slashed the Heartless Canons and they were dead._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro and the rest of the gang went back into the castle and told Bowser they were all gone.

"Okay runts! Whatever, I'll help you but don't you expect me to do anything else!" as Bowser led them through his castle, searching every room, but they haven't seen any sign of the Mushroom Monster.

"Sorry folks, I don't see anybody!" said Bowser.

"He must be around here somewhere!" as they looked around again but out of no where, a big Plant monster came out.

"Hahhahah! Try to defeat this guy!" said a voice as the voice quickly disappeared.

"Agh! See you later!" as Bowser ran around crazy and finally took over in a room.

"We don't need him, its time to fight!" said Sonic as they went into position once again…

_The Encounter Music on… (This is a Boss Battle)_

_30 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Plant Monster!"_

_Spyro and Crash span around together and smashing the Plant Monsters face. The Plant monster whipped all of them with sharp vines making them singed. Luigi and Mario both used Thunder and Fire making the Plant Monster growl in pain. Tak used his Spear and stabbed the Plant Monster while Klonoa used his Wind Attack filling him up with air and all the heroes did Physical attacks on him. The Plant Monster quickly went back to normal and bit everybody. Pickachu used "quick attack", pinned the Plant Monster onto the floor while Kirby and Link jumped up and stabbed him with their swords._

_Sora turned into Wisdom Form and spammed Firaga 5 times making the Plant Monster turn into crisp. The Plant Monster turned black and blasted a Sonic Beam at them making everyone being closed to being K.O. Ty used all of his Boomerangs and swatted the Plant Monster with it. Pacman ate a dot and chomped off the Neck of the Plant Monster. Mario finished the job off by eating a mushroom, turning big, and stomped the Plant Monster until he was dead…_

_Few Moments later…_

Bowser came out and looked at the heroes.

"Man you guys are good!"

"You should've have been a scary cat!" said Luigi

"I wasn't I was… finding a way to help…" as the Heroes looked at him.

"Okay fine, but let's go for this thing a bob" as they went to look once more…

End World 1-3 out of 1-5...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review! I'll upload the other one in just a half an hour!**


	34. Chapter 34: Mushroom Monster Part 1

Hello and Welcome to the 2nd Season of Spyro the Dragon, Episode/Chapter 34: Mushroom Monster Part 1. Air Date: 10-12-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the Story, so basically it would be saving Peach and beating the crud out of Mushroom Monster. I don't own anything so review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the very top of Bowser's Castle…

Spyro and the gang had just made it to the top of Bowser's Castle and there was Mushroom Monster with Princess Peach tied up and the Light Crystal in his hands.

"Give back Princess Peach and the Light thing back!" said Bowser

"Then battle me!" said Mushroom Monster.

"Uh no thanks!" as Bowser stepped back a bit.

"Peach!" said Mario

"Mario! Help me!" said Peach as the Mushroom Monster went over to them.

"So want to fight?!"

"Yes, if it will be saving Peach and getting the Light Crystal, then bring it on!" said Spyro as they went into position… except Bowser…

_28 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Mushroom Monster! Careful for his Kung fu attacks!"_

_Spyro dived into Mushroom Monster making him fall to the floor while Kao used his Boxing attacks knocking him out cold for a while. Mario and Luigi used their Hammers and smashed him with it. The Mushroom Monster got up; karate chopped the heroes into pieces and blasted fire at all of them. Sora quickly used Curaga healing all of them and he attacked the Mushroom Monster with his Destiny Keyblade nearly slashing him in half. Sonic threw the Mushroom Monster in the Air while Link shot an arrow at the Mushroom Monster's chest. The Mushroom Monster turned big and stomped on every one of the heroes and they were flat like pancakes. Spyro used True friendship of Light Fury, all of them got up, joined together and blasted the Mushroom Monster with incredible amount of Light. _

_The Mushroom Monster turned black and blasted a Dark Breath making all of them into the Red Zone. Mario and Luigi used a Brothers Attack called "Spiral Brothers", making Mario throw Luigi into Mushroom Monster with an incredible amount of force. Jak used his all 10 of his Peace Makers making the Mushroom Monster growl in pain. The Mushroom Monster fought back by turning into 3 of him selves and they all karate chopped the heroes making all but Spyro, Mario, and Ratchet. All 3 of the Heroes used their weapons and damaged all 3 Mushroom Monsters making them turn back into the original. _

"_Why you very little!" as Mushroom Monster sank into the ground and chomped Mario and Ratchet in the ground making them K.O. Spyro was angry at this and used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed at the Mushroom Monster and he was cut in half. The Mushroom Monster then turned back to normal and chomped Spyro like crazy and he was down to his last HP. Spyro felt great rage as he relaxed, turned red and he karate slashed Mushroom Kingdom multiple times like a True Kung fu master and he was soon defeated…_

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to the Light Crystal grabbed it and placed it in his bag making it 8 down and 10 to go.

"I'll still get your princess!" as Mushroom Monster went over to Princess Peach grabbed her and jumped out the Window.

"Aww! My Windows!" said Bowser

"No time for that! We got to rescue Peach!" said Mario as all of the heroes including Bowser jumped out the window and chased after Mushroom Monster…

Lon's Lair…

Lon was looking at the Screen where the Heroes were chasing after Mushroom Monster.

"Huh… turns out one of the Heartless is dealing with them. Oh well if they defeat him, there is still Dark Koa and Ty to finish him off in Springfield! Mwhahahah!"

End World 1-4 out of 1-5!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35: Mushroom Monster Part 2

**Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Season of Spyro the Dragon, Episode/Chapter 35: Mushroom Monster Part 2! Air Date: 10-13-07. This is Carlos. Okay so basically it will be beating Mushroom Monster then going off to Springfield. I'll be working on Halloween Humor, but it might not be good. I'm not John Swartswelder or Matt Groening. I don't own anything so review**! **(Yeah I'm a big fan of the Simpsons…XD I watch too many and listen to too many commentaries…) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mushroom Village…

Spyro and the rest of the gang had just made it to the Mushroom Village and saw the Mushroom Monster standing there with Princess Peach.

"Hand over Peach! Or we'll bring you down!" said Mario

"Yeah right!" as Mushroom Monster tried to throw flaming balls at them but they dodged left and right.

"Just try to do that again!" said Bowser as Mushroom Monster threw dark balls and they all dodged once again.

"Fine! You want a battle, I'll give you a battle!" as he placed Peach to the ground and the battle commenced including Bowser.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_25 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Mushroom Monster, again watch out for his Kung fu moves!" _

_Spyro and Crash formed into Spash the Dragoncoot and smashed the Mushroom Monster on the head. Sonic charged at full speed and knocked Mushroom Monster to the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt on him. The Mushroom King turned dark and did Dark Martial Arts on all of them making all of them in the red zone. Bowser used his Big Flame move and nearly turned the Mushroom Monster into crisp. Sly did a 3 combo slash on Mushroom Monster and he growled in pain. The Mushroom Monster grabbed all of them and spat out Dark Poison making them feel kind of tired as their HP was at one. Sora quickly used Curaga to heal all of the guys as he Aerial Attacked the Mushroom Monster with his Destiny Keyblade. Kirby felt something strange as he turned big like Mario's form and blasted pink Ooze and making the Mushroom Monsters HP go down. _

_The Mushroom Monster shot out spikes and it made every one K.O. except Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and Link. Mario and Luigi used a Brothers attack called, "Fire Bolts!" and blasted the Mushroom Monster with 5 hot bolts of fire. Link threw Mushroom Monster into the air and stabbed him right into the chest. The Mushroom Monster turned into 3 of him selves and they all karate chopped Link and Luigi as they were K.O. before turning back to normal. Spyro used his Fire Fury and blasted the Mushroom Monster with scorching heat and he was nearly killed. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big, and blasted his humongous fire at him. The Mushroom Monster tried to Kung fu them but Spyro and Mario blocked it and smashed him with sheer force and he was down to his last HP bar. _

_Spyro super charged into Mushroom Kingdom making him fly up into the sky as Mario blasted a couple of fire balls at him. The Mushroom Monster chomped at Mario making him K.O. and he also tried to blast Dark Poison at Spyro but he dodged out of the way. Spyro was getting tired but he couldn't give up as he got out his Beauty of Light Sword and sliced the Mushroom Monster into pieces and he was dead._

Few Moments later…

Mario went over to Peach and untied her.

"Thank you Mario!" as Princess Peach hugged him and then she looked at the Heroes.

"Thank you all!"

"Sure, no problem, we couldn't have rescued you without Mario, Luigi, and Bowser so we can defeat the Mushroom Monster"

"Gee thanks! Now if you excuse me, I got things to do!" said Bowser as he went over to his castle.

"Well Peach, we have to get going!" said Mario

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going with my friends so we can find the rest of the Light Crystals"

"Okay, come back soon!" as the Heroes waved goodbye to Peach and Luigi and headed off to the next destination…

Space Ship…

"What's the Destination this time?" asked Crash

"You can't stop me for saying Springfield this time! Because I want to go there! Unless you like to be hurt!" said Spyro

"Fine Springfield it is!"

"What do you have against Homer Simpson?" asked Sly

"He is just stupid okay?!"

"Just to make sure you won't say are we there yet, here is a Gameboy!" said Fox as he tossed him a game.

"Thank you!" as Crash started playing

"Destination Time?" asked Sora

"10 miles, 5 minutes" as the Space Ship went off to Springfield…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Grim Reaper

**TPGK: Hello and this is episode/chapter 36: The Grim Reaper **

**Spyro: Decided to do commentary again huh? **

**TPGK: Only from here to chapter 40 since I'm getting in the Mood for Halloween Humor. And of course I don't own anything! **

**Homer: Hey do have any Beer? **

**TPGK: No Homer I don't! **

**Homer: Then why am I here! **

**TGPK: Were doing commentary! **

**Homer: Oh well…. Uh… Why you little! (Strangles the Author to death and he dies.) **

**Spyro: Homer! **

**Homer: What?! Anyways, this is chapter is a little bit scary so I suggest you might want to go to another story. This is a fair Warning! And… Ooh Doughnuts! (Grabs some and it turns out their poisonous and he dies) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Tree House of Horror XX (Matt Groening has already made the 19th) **

The Opening Intro is shown as a image of Bart on the chalkboard writing, "Why I am doing this for some Author?" as the school bell rang, Bart gets outside with his riding the Skateboard thing as the scene goes to the Simpson Living Room. The Simpsons ran to the couch, as Snowball II appears and scratched the Simpsons to Death as the scene went right to the TV with it saying, the Creator of the Simpsons is Bat Groening, Producers are James Hell Brooks, Bat Groening, and Sam Zombie Simon.

**The Attack of the Grim Reaper again! (This is not my best work,) I still need help on 4 more chapters. **

Space Ship…

"Only one minute till were there guys!" said Fox

"I wonder how Homer's is doing" said Spyro

"Probably fooling around with his stupidity" said Crash

"Whatever… and no guys we won't change into anything" as the heroes sighed in relief.

"Were here! Prepare for landing!" as the Space Ship landed…

**Welcome to Springfield! **

The Scene goes to Bart and Lisa craving their Pumpkins.

"Ahh, I love this time of the year, you get to eat candy" said Bart as Marge came outside.

"It's also a time where things happen to us every year for some reason"

"Oh mom not like that's going to happen to us this time"

"Hey Bart! Look, ain't that ship familiar?" said Lisa pointing to a Space Ship as it landed.

"Hm… Doesn't ring a bell" as the Heroes got out.

"Hey guys!" said Crash as he accidentally runs into a tree.

"I knew we shouldn't have put the tree there in the first place" said Marge as she greeted the Heroes.

"Hello and Welcome back fellas! Long time no see!"

"Yeah and what are you guys doing?" asked Spyro

"Were getting ready for Halloween" said Lisa as Crash got up with a bloody nose..(I change the date for their story)

"Hallo what?"

"Halloween dude, it's where we can wear costumes and go trick or treating!" said Bart as Jak looked at his Watch.

"It's only 12:00 afternoon"

"Oh that reminds me! I'm going to take you guys to Dr. Hibbert"

"Oh mom!"

"Sorry kids, you'll learn someday! Oh and Homer is in the living room if you want to meet him" as Marge and the kids got into the car and drove off.

"Uh… shall we guys?" asked Spyro as he and the heroes went inside and saw Homer on the couch sleeping.

"Homer! HOMER!" yelled Crash as Homer woke up with a scream as he looked at Crash angrily.

"Why you little!" as Homer strangled Crash.

"I'll teach you to scare me like that!"

"Homer let go of him" as Homer let go of Crash

"Well he deserved it! So… what are you guys doing here?"

"Were looking for a Light Crystal" said Spyro

"Oh not that Mumbo Jumbo again, count me out!"

"But we need your help"

"I helped you last time, and I was in a lot of pain" as Homer was about to leave the room when the Grim Reaper appeared.

"Homer! Your time is up!"

"Ahh! Save me!" as Homer went behind the heroes.

"Come back here Homer!" as the Grim Reaper chased Homer around as the Benny Hill Theme was heard as Homer was chased around the house with the Heroes following. They all came from doors going after the Grim Reaper, trying to attack him and keeping Homer away from the Grim Reaper as it finally ended in the Living Room where the Grim Reaper trapped Homer in a corner.

"Hahahah! You cannot escape this time!"

"Do'h!" as the Grim Reaper was about to attack, Spyro slashed him with his Beauty of Light Sword and he fell into pieces.

"Whew, you saved me!"

That's what they thought as The Grim Reaper turned back to normal and turned black.

"Uh oh…" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising_ _music on… _

_20 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Grim Reaper, Watch out for his Scythe and his main bone hand for it will kill you! And don't let Homer be K.O." _

_Homer screamed and bashed the Grim Reaper with his hands and feet. Fox used his Blaster and blasted the Grim Reaper into the wall. The Grim Reaper tried to slash them with his Scythe but they all dodged. Crash span into the Grim Reaper making him growl in pain. Sonic rammed into the Grim Reaper while Kirby slashed him with his Rainbow Sword. The Grim Reaper pointed at Homer and out came a Dark Ray but Link blocked it with his shield. The Grim Reaper then blasted Dark Auras and it hit all of the heroes. Pacman ate a dot and chomped the Grim Reapers leg off. Sora used Firaga and fried the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper launched a Death Spell on all of them and they had 1 minute left. Spyro and the rest of the heroes except Homer used True Friendship of Light and blasted the Grim Reaper with a strong force of Light. Homer drank some beer and turned into a bad looking Hulk, (The one Bart made when he is trying to get Homer mad for his cartoon) and he pulverized the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper had a long sword and dived into everyone making them into the Red Zone and Homer was cut in half. _

_"Hey! I don't like being cut in half!" as DK threw a barrel at the Grim Reapers head making him Unconscious for a while the rest of the heroes did Special Attacks till he got up. There was only 15 seconds left as the Grim Reaper tried to touch Homer with his hand but Ty knocked him out of the way with his Boomerang as Croc and Rayman turned into Crocodile Rider and smashed the Grim Reaper and he was defeated… _

Few Moments Later…

Homer walked to the Grim Reapers body and it got up.

"I may be defeated! But you shall be turned into a Box!" as the Grim Reaper blasted a spell on Homer, he turned into a Box, and the Grim Reaper disappeared.

"Oh I hate being a Box!" said Homer

"It's a good look for you" said Crash

"Crash!"

"What it is!"

"Ugh this is embarrassing! I'm going to Moe's!" as Homer hopped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tried my best! Review! **


	37. Chapter 37: The Clones

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 37****th**** Chapter: The Clones**

**Homer: ZZz…**

**TPGK: (Pokes him with a stick)**

**Homer: Hmm what! Hey I was trying to sleep!**

**TPGK: You're sleeping on my turtle…**

**Homer: (Gets up and places turtle away) Oops sorry.**

**TPGK: As usual this chapter could be scary in a way so I suggest you read another story, who knows if the kids are reading this. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tree House of Horror XX Part 2**

The Scene goes to Bart writing on the chalkboard and this time it's, "Halloween Shows are so boring" as the School bell rang as Bart got outside riding his Skateboard as we go to the Simpson Living Room, the Simpsons appeared by being hanged and Maggie sucking her pacifier once more as the Scene goes to the TV saying, Creator of the Simpsons and Producers are Bat Groening, James Hell Brooks, and Sam Zombie Simon.

**The Meeting of the Clones**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes eating Lunch with the Simpsons.

"So Homer, are you going to take us to the Light Crystal?" asked Spyro

"It's 2:00, why don't I help at 8:00 when the kids are done getting candy"

"Ugh fine! Besides what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to…. the Kwike-Mart… Yeah that's it" as Homer left.

"When he says that he is actually going to Moe's" said Marge with a groan.

"I see…"

"I have an idea, why don't you fellas get us some groceries at Monstro Mart"

"Ugh sure thing Ms. Simpson" said Crash as the Heroes walked outside the Simpson House and saw Thunder erupting and out came 20 figures.

"Well it isn't the Pep squad" as the Heroes quickly got out their Weapons.

"I can't believe Lon made clones out of us, I guess we have to take you guys down" said Spyro

"Hehheheh, not likely my friend, it is us who will take you down, Dark Ty and Kao, bring them down" said Dark Spyro 2 as the 18 other clones disappeared leaving Dark Ty and Kao.

"Why you!" as Crash tried to spin at them, but Dark Kao summoned a Tar Monster and he got stuck in it.

"If you try to attack, you'll be in a piece of jam like your mate here" said Dark Ty

"This is so much worse than jam you Dark Freak! It taste's horrible!"

"Enjoy it mate, while it lasts" said Dark Kao

"Guys help!"

"No, it's quite an improvement; you're now stuck in tar jelly" said Sora

"I hate you guys…"

"Fine, I'll help" as Spyro slashed the Tar Monster with his Beauty of Light Sword.

"Thanks I guess"

"Enough chit chat, It is time for you to die mates!" said Dark Ty as he summoned 25 Heartless and Dark Kao sealed the exits. (Practically all the doors and exits out of Springfield)

_The Encounter Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 25 Heartless, while dodging any attacks from Dark Ty and Kao"_

_Dark Ty used his Dark Boomerangs but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Fire Fury and toasted all of the Heartless but they were not dead yet. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted one Heartless dead. All of the Heartless turned into one big one and punched the heroes like crazy. Ty, Kao, and Crash fused into Australian King and pulverized all of the Heartless. Fox used his Blaster and killed at least two of the Heartless. _

"_Here is a little present!" said Dark Kao blasted his Boxing Gloves at all of the heroes and they got hit badly. Tak grabbed all of the Heartless and threw them up into the air while Sora blasted Thundaga making all of the Heartless nearly dead. The Heartless spat out Dark Poison making all of them into the Red Zone. Sly made his cane stronger and slashed 10 of the Heartless dead. _

"_Perhaps this is will make you feel better!" said Dark Ty used all of his Boomerangs hitting all of them with sheer force and it made their HP at one. _

"_Hey! That didn't make me feel better!" said Crash as Spyro and the rest of the gang teamed up and blasted all of the Heartless with pure light and killing at least 6. The remaining 7 Heartless did a Dark Fury and blasted all of the heroes except Spyro and Sonic and they were K.O. Spyro and Sonic both charged into the 7 Heartless and did multiple Special Attacks and they were all dead._

Few Moments later…

Dark Ty and Kao clapped.

"Bravo! But once you'll face us, you will die! But for now, we shall turn you into Toys!" as Dark Ty casted a evil spell on them and they turned into toys as they disappeared to their Hideout.

"Whee! I'm a top!" said Crash

"God Damn it! Let's get back!" as the Heroes tried the best they can and they finally made it to the Simpson House.

"What happened?" asked Marge

"Don't ask!" as the Heroes sat down into the Living Room while the Kids laughed at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again tried my best! Thanks DTD. Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Mr Burns!

**TPGK: This is Chapter 38: Mr. Burns! Air Date: 10-14-07**

**Spyro: Are we getting close to the Final Battle?**

**TPGK: No, the story is more than 1/3 done. Wait another 4/6 of the story why don't you?**

**Spyro: Fine! Review and he doesn't own anything.**

**TPGK: What did I say about saying my line!**

**Spyro: Oops! (Runs and TPGK chases him with a chainsaw)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tree House of Horror XX Part 3**

The Scene goes to Bart writing on the chalkboard saying, "I'm getting old doing this gag" as the School Bell rang, Bart rode outside with his Skateboard, the scene then goes to the Simpson Living Room, the Simpsons run into the Living Rooms as Vampires as the Scene goes to the TV saying that the Creators and Producers are Bat Groening, James Hell Brooks, and Sam Zombie Simon.

**The Return of Mr. Burns! (I'm doing this without DTD's help. Seeing how I might do, this will be a battle and some horror.)**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes watching Television with Homer.

"Hello, I'm Kent Brockman; our latest news today is that Mr. Burns is alive"  
"My Boss is alive!" said Homer

"It seems that Mr. Burns had came out of the grave and is taking on the new day, we know go live to where Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns, how does it fell to be alive again?"

"Well Kent I fell like seizing the day and getting my revenge on… uh Smithers who is the Fat lollygagger who killed me?"

"Homer Simpson sir the one from Sector 7G along with some animal wierdos"

"Ah yes Simpson. Now let me warn you Simpson! I'm going to kill you when you least suspect it!"

"Thank you Mr. Burns, Now Homer, hope you found a safe place" as Homer screamed and turned off the TV.

"What are you going to do Homer?" asked Spyro

"Why, I have you guys to protect me"

"Fine we'll protect you" as the Doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" as Marge opened the door and Mr. Burns came barging in.

"Hello Simpson!"

"Ahh!"

"It's time to teach you a lesson for killing me nearly a year ago" (You have to read Season 1 or you'll be confused)

"Not if we can stop you!"

"Ahh the Animal Squad! Time to deal with you too!" as Mr. Burns slapped all of them with his tongue.

"Ahh he licked me!" said Crash

"Gross!" said Klonoa

"You want to kill us! Come and get it!" said Spyro as they went into position, and the kids went in and saw what was happening.

"Cool! This is going to be great!" said Bart

"Oh I hope Dad will be fine" said Lisa as the battle commenced.

_The 13__th__ Reflection music on…_

_26 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Montgomery Burns! Watch out if he turns into a Dragon!"_

_Spyro and Crash transformed into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed Mr. Burns. Link, Kirby and Sora used their Weapons and stabbed it into his Chest. Mr. Burns turned into a Dragon and blasted a Dark Breath at them before turning back to normal. Homer was on fire but he shook it off as he screamed and pulverized Mr. Burns with lots of Punches and Kicks. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado and it made Mr. Burns groan in pain. Mr. Burns used his Tongue and slapped them silly._

"_Eww! Old man Germs!" said Homer as Mario used his Hammer and whacked Mr. Burns into the wall. Croc and Rayman turned into Crocodile Rider and chewed Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns turned back into a Dragon and blasted Hot Steam at all of them making them into the Red Zone. Sora used his Master Form and slashed Mr. Burns with his Keyblades. Spyro brought out his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed Mr. Burns's tail off. Mr. Burns grew angry and rammed into the Heroes and they were at one HP. Homer quickly healed himself with some Beer and threw a lamp at Mr. Burns. _

"_Homer how would that help defeat Mr. Burns?" asked Spyro_

"_Oh right!" as Jag got out his Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 200 bullets at Mr. Burns. Mr. Burns growled and he turned into the Devil and stabbed everyone except Homer and Spyro and they were K.O. Spyro and Homer teamed up, did some karate moves, stabbed, and chocked Mr. Burns until he was down to his last HP bar. Mr. Burns blasted Dark Fire but Spyro blocked it with his Wing Shield and did a Convexity Breath making Mr. Burns turn back to normal and he died._

Few Moments Later…

Homer went over to Mr. Burns and he came alive for 2 seconds and said, "You're fired forever!" as Mr. Burns died.

"Do'h!"

"Well at least that's over with!" said Spyro

"Cool man! Way to kill Mr. Burns!" said Bart

"Bart! Don't be glad that someone died!" said Marge

"Well is it time for you to take us to the Light Crystal Homer?" asked Spyro

"It's only 4:00! Later!" as Homer went over to the Couch and slept…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tried! Review!**


	39. Chapter 39: Simpson House!

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 39: The Simpson House! Nightmare King, 100 reviews is nothing like the first season with 259 reviews. All I expect is 200 for now. So Review! And I don't own anything! I got school today, so I might not upload the chapter everyday. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tree House of Horror XX Part 4**

The Scene goes to Bart writing on the Chalkboard saying, "When can I retire this job?" as the School Bell rang, Bart rode out with his Skateboard as the scene goes to the Simpson Living Room. The Simpsons run into the living room but the Couch goes alive and eats them, the scene went to the TV saying that the Creators and Producers are Bat Groening, James Hell Brooks, and Sam Zombie Simon.

**The Attack of the Simpson House!**

The Scene goes to Bart and Lisa wearing their costumes, Bart was wearing his usual Bartman suit, and Lisa wearing a white dress like a princess.

"Hope you kids have fun!" said Marge

"We will!" as the kids went outside.

"I hope nothing will happen to them"

"Don't worry Ms. Simpson. I'm pretty sure their having fun" said Spyro

Meanwhile outside, Bart and Lisa were cornered by Dark Ty and Dark Kao.

"Hell runts! Time to take you to our hideout!" said Dark Kao

"Not by my watch!" said Bart as he tried to hit him with his Slingshot but Dark Ty blocked it.

"Nice try mate!" as Dark Kao grabbed them both by the head and carried them off.

The Scene then goes to the Heroes relaxing with Homer when all of a sudden a brick came through the window.

"Ahh! A Bomb! Take Cover!" said both Homer and Crash as they hid behind the couch.

"No you idiots, it's a brick, and it has a note on it" as Spyro picked up and he read it.

_Dear Stupid Heroes,_

_We have captured you little buddies, hand over the Light Crystals! And we won't hurt you're buddies, from your greatest enemies. _

_Signed, _

_Dark Ty and Dark Kao_

Spyro already had his eyes wide open.

"What did it say?" asked Marge

"It says that Bart and Lisa are kidnapped and they won't hurt them if we give them the Light Crystals" as Marge looked worried.

"No deal man! Don't do it!" said Sonic as Dark Ty and Kao appeared.

"So you made your decision huh?" asked Dark Ty

"How did you know?"

"We can read your minds"

"D'oh!" as Dark Kao snapped his fingers and an image of Bart and Lisa appeared, and it seemed that they were hanging above the cooling tower of the Nuclear Power Plant.

"You're kids have 2 minutes to survive, this is your final chance, hand over the Light Crystals, or the brats die!" as the Heroes sighed and handed over the 8 Light Crystals.

"That's very good, but the brats will still die!"

"What?!"

"Hahhah!" as Dark Ty snapped his fingers and the house started moving.

"Attack!" as Dark Ty and Dark Kao disappeared and the Remainder of the Simpsons and the Heroes quickly got outside and saw that the house came alive.

"This is the worst Twilight Zone Show ever!"

"Homer this isn't a Twilight Zone" said Spyro

"Oh Right" as Homer and the Heroes got ready to fight.

_Tension Rising Music on…_

_32 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Simpson House so it can turn back to normal"_

_Spyro and the Heroes used True Friendship of Light Fury and blasted the Simpson House with an incredible amount of Light. Homer drank some Beer and turned into Hulk and pulverized the Simpson House. The Simpson House grabbed the Tree House and whacked the Heroes silly. Crash used his new Tornado move and it did some damage to the Simpson House. Sora used his Final Form and slashed the Simpson House with an incredible amount of force. The Simpson House fought back by sucking up Homer and the Heroes and chewed them 3 times before spitting them out. Ty, Crash, and Kao fused into Australian King and punched the Simpson House with an incredible amount of Strength. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted the Simpson house. _

_The Simpson House growled and spat out the Living Room Furniture at them and they got hit really badly. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury causing the Simpson House growl in pain. Mario ate a Mushroom, turned big and smashed the Simpson House. The Simpson House turned dark and blasted Dark Poisonous water making them all in the red zone. Homer quickly healed himself with a Beer, screamed, and punched the Simpson House but hurt himself in the Process._

"_Oww! My Hand!" as Pickachu used Thunder Bolt making the house electrocuted. The Simpson House grabbed the Simpson Car and threw it at the Heroes making all but Spyro and Homer K.O. Spyro turned red and used his Inferno Fire and made the Simpson House on fire making it go down to it's last HP. Homer turned into Pie man and used his Strongest Pie, threw it at the Simpson House and it quickly turned back to normal. _

Few Moments Later…

"Come on guys!" We got to save Bart and Lisa plus getting back the Light Crystals!" as they went off to the Nuclear Power Plant…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ugh. Tried my best! Thanks DTD! Review! Sorry for Grammar. **


	40. Chapter 40: Rescue and Battle

**TPGK: Hello, this is Chapter 40: Rescue and Battle. The Question Game was already sent to DTD and Erik Man. Nightmare King, tell me if you want to join the Question Game. I'll have you set up in the next game. So review! And I don't own anything! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Tree House of Horror XX Part 5 **

The Scene goes to Bart writing on the chalkboard because the Clones are making him and this time it says, "All I can say is… Eat my shorts!" as the bell rang and Bart and the clones disappeared. The Scene goes to the Simpson Living Room. The remainder 3 Simpsons ran to the couch looking like mummy's as the scene went to the TV with it saying, the creators and producers are Bat Groening, James Hell Brooks, and Sam Zombie Simon.

**The Deathly Battle **

The Scene goes to the Heroes and they had 15 seconds left before Bart and Lisa died.

"Come on guys" said Spyro as they ran and they finally made it to the cooling tower, went up the elevator, (Watch the Last Temptation of Homer and you'll see) they reached to the top and Homer jumped and saved Bart and Lisa with 2 seconds to spare.

"Wohoo! We did it!" said Homer as Dark Ty and Dark Kao appeared.

"Bravo! Good show! Now its time for you to die!" said Dark Kao as he transported the heroes onto the ground and they followed.

"You really don't give up, that's good, which means we'll take on non weaklings" said Dark Ty

"Are you going to fight? Or are you just going on and on?" said Spyro

"Let's fight then!" as Marge and the kids stepped back as Dark Kao sealed the arena and they got into position.

_The Other Promise Music on…_

_30 Bars of HP for Dark Kao and Dark Ty. Information Key: "Defeat Dark Ty and Dark Kao!"_

_Dark Ty and Dark Kao used their Dark Poison and it hit everybody. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury and it damaged both Dark Ty and Dark Kao. Homer screamed and pulverized both of them with lots of punches and kicks. Dark Ty and Dark Kao fused into Dark Australian King and threw big Dark Boomerangs at them and they were in the red zone. Sly used his Cane and slashed both Dark Ty and Dark Kao with it multiple times. Sonic grabbed both Dark Ty and Dark Kao, threw up into the air, and DK and Link threw their weapons at them and they growled in pain._

_Dark Ty and Dark Kao used their Special Moves like Ty and Kao's and they hurt the Heroes badly. Sora used Wisdom Form and shot multiple bullets at Dark Ty and Dark Kao and they growl in pain. Spyro and the Heroes combined their powers and blasted Dark Ty and Dark Kao with an incredible amount of strength and light. Dark Ty and Dark Kao fought back by doing a big Dark Fury and it brought the Heroes down to one HP. Homer quickly drank a Beer and turned into Pie Man and threw the Strongest Pie and it nearly broke both Dark Ty and Dark Kao's head off. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and swapped both Dark Ty and Dark Kao. Dark Ty and Kao lunged at them but the quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted both Dark Ty and Dark Kao with an incredible amount of blasts making them down to their Last HP bar. Kirby tried to slash them but they blocked it and K.O. him and blasting everyone with Dark Bombs making all but Spyro, Kao, and Ty K.O. Ty and Kao felt something really weird as they glowed red. Kao turned stronger and used a move called, "Ultimate Boxing Attack" and smacked the both of them while Ty used a Combination of all of his Boomerangs and slashed the both of them and they were defeated. _

Few Moments Later….

Spyro went over to the Light Crystals and picked up the 8 Light Crystals.

"You… may have… won… the battle is not over!" as Dark Ty and Dark Kao disappeared.

"Yeah, whatever, I can't believe we haven't found that other Light Crystal yet" said Spyro

"Oh yeah, well about that, I went to a house and found a Light Crystal on the roof" said Bart as he got it out of his costume.

"Aww thanks Bart!" as Spyro grabbed it and placed it in his bag making it 9 down, 9 to go.

"Well we'll be seeing you guys!" said Sora

"Okay! Come back soon! You have really saved the Simpsons!" said Marge

"Yeah, hope you don't do the same to Peter Griffin!" said Homer

"Yeah I hate that guy" said Spyro as they went into the Space Ship and took off.

Space Ship…

"So… where too?" asked Crash

"Let me check back on the List" as Spyro looked on the list.

"Toon Town, better known as Looney Tune Land"

"Are we going to turn into Toons?"

"Yeah I guess, and none of our powers will be erased!"

"Whew, destination time?"

"12 miles, 6 minutes" said Fox as Space went off to Looney Tune Land.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**The Winner is DTD by they way. He got 7 out of 10. While Erik Man got 6 out of 10. Review! **


	41. Chapter 41: Looney Tune Land!

**Hello and this is Chapter 41: Looney Tune Land. Air Date: 10-17-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the story. So basically the heroes will meet Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck along with any other Looney Tune Characters. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Ah, I can't believe it, I'm going to meet Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck again" said Spyro

"And who are these mates?" asked Ty

"They are Comedy actors, that's all I know"

"Yeah they helped a lot" said Sora (Either read Season 1 or you'll be confused again)

"Well are getting close to the Destination?"

"Yep and were here! Prepare for landing shall we?!" as the Space Ship went through the Warner Bros. sign and entered Toon Town.

**Welcome to Toon Town or Looney Tune Land!**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out and they looked more like a Toon.

"Eh, this form is nothing special" said Sonic

"Well it makes us kind of more a Toon but let's go find Bugs and Daffy" as they went around trying to search them but they didn't find them anywhere.

"Huh? Where could they be?" as all of a sudden Bolt Tower Heartless appeared.

"Looks we got company!" said Spyro as the one of the Bolt Towers tried to attack him but Bugs Bunny came out of the hole from somewhere with Daffy and they blocked the attack.

"Watch out Doc's!" said Bugs

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Bolt Towers!"_

_Bugs Bunny made his carrot into a Light Sabor and slashed all of the Bolt Towers. Daffy Duck turned into Duck Dogers and blasted the Bolt Towers with his Ray gun. The Bolt Towers used their Heads and knocked the guys in the chest very hard. Kao used his new boxing attack and killed at least one Bolt Tower. Spyro used his Fire Fury and burned all of the Bolt Towers. The Bolt Towers used their beams and trapped all of the Heroes sucking their energy and HP until they let go. Sora used his Limit Form and used Strike attacking every Bolt Tower and killing at least 3. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all of the Bolt Towers. The Bolt Towers slammed the floor making a huge Dark wave and they all got hit. Sly used his Cane and slashed all of them and killed at least 2. Bugs and Daffy finished the job by using "Rival Attack" and smacked all of the Blot Towers making all of them dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Good to see you back in Looney Tune Land Doc's" said Bugs

"Yeah what a coincidence that you decided to show up" said Daffy

"Yeah I guess, have you seen a Light Crystal by the way?"

"No, if we saw it, Daffy would've have stolen it" said Bugs

"Hey!" yelled Daffy

"But we'll help you find it, only after we take down the Monstars, because we have been challenged again to play another round of a Basketball game" (Watch Space Jam)

"Could we help?"

"Sure, all the other Looney Tunes don't want to participate" as all of a sudden. Dark Klonoa and Dark Tak appeared.

"Well the Heroes managed to get through Dark Ty and Dark Kao; well we'll make sure you suffer!" said Dark Klonoa

"We took them down; we can take you two down" said Crash

"Not likely, Dip Monster, take them down!" said Dark Tak as the Dip Monster appeared and they got ready to fight. (Dip is the only way to kill a Toon, Watch Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42: Battles!

**Hello and Welcome to the 42****nd**** Chapter: Battles! Air Date: 10-18-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the story. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Rage Awakened Music on…_

_30 Bars of HP this time, The Information Key: "Defeat the Dip Monster, Remember that Dip can kill you very easily!" _

_Klonoa used his Techno Tornado and damaged the Dip Monster a bit. Spyro and Crash fused together, formed into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury making the Dip Monster growl in pain. The Dip Monster threw Dip at them but they all quickly dodged out of the way. Bugs Bunny turned his carrot into a Light Sabor and slashed the Dip Monster a couple of times. Tak used his Spear and stabbed him in the chest. The Dip Monster threw Dip at Spyro and it melted part of his body and growled in pain. Daffy Duck turned into Duck Dodgers and zapped the Dip Monster like crazy. Fox used his Blaster and blasted the Dip Monster in the face. The Dip Monster punched all of them in the face making heavy damage to them. _

_Sora quickly used Curaga and slashed the Dip Monster with his Destiny Keyblade. Sly used his Cane and triple slashed the Dip Monster. The Dip Monster used a Dark Fury and they all got hit very hard. Pickachu used Quick Attack and pinned the Dip Monster to the ground while Mario used his Ultimate Hammer hit smashing the Dip Monster in the face. Crash used his new Tornado making the Dip Monster growl in pain. The Dip Monster used a Dip Fury and the Heroes were melting to death. Sora used Curaga again and he used Final Form and spammed Thundaga on the Dip Monster. Spyro and the gang except Bugs and Daffy used True Friendship of Light and blasted the Dip Monster with an incredible amount of Light and he died. _

Few Moments Later…

"You may have won! But the war is still on!" said Dark Klonoa as both of them disappeared.

"Yeah whatever, so when is the Basketball game?"

Tomorrow, its best we get some sleep" said Daffy

"How about we go to the Basketball Arena first, before sleeping" said Bugs as they walked on and on but they didn't find the Basketball Arena.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" asked Spyro

"Hmm I knew we should have turned that left turn at Alberkirky" (I really don't know how to spell it)

"Now don't start that again!" said Daffy as all of a sudden everything started shaking and they were transported to the Basketball Arena as well as Shadow Devils appearing in front of them.

"Well that works and we have company" as they went into position yet again.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Shadow Devils!"_

_Spyro used his Electric Fury and blasted all of the Shadow Devils._

"_Wow what an attack!" said Daffy with his glasses on as he charged into a Shadow Devil and killed it. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil Himself and smashed all of the Heroes. Bugs Bunny transformed into a lady, (Costume) making the Shadow Devils blush and then he slapped all of the Shadow Devils before turning back to himself. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite of all of the Shadow Devils. The Shadow Devils all used their Pitch Forks and stabbed the Heroes in the chest. Kirby and Link used their Swords and slashed 10 Shadow Devils dead. Tak used his Ultimate Boomerang and slashed all of the Shadow Devils. The remaining Shadow Devils blasted Dip globs all over the Heroes and they growled in pain as they slowly melted. Sonic ran around all of the Shadow Devils making them all dizzy while DK threw a barrel at each one of them and killing at least 7. Pacman finished the job by chomping the Shadow Devils and they died. _

_Few Moments later…_

"Whew glad that's over, we got to get some sleep so we can take on the Monstars!" said Bugs as they went to bed waiting for the next day to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43: Basketball Game!

**TPGK: This is Chapter 43: The Basketball game! Air date: 10-19-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the Story. I'll give you a little hints on the upcoming worlds. 1****st**** one is something about Ice Age. 2****nd**** one is about a little Long neck. 3****rd**** one is everyone's favorite thief's world. 4****th**** one is where the lovable hedgehog lives. 5****th**** one has Apples. 6****th**** one has an orange rat. 7****th**** one is an ugly ogre. The 8****th**** one is the special one. **

**I don't own anything so review! Most of its Basketball action and some with battle till half time. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the gang still sleeping while the Sun goes up and 5 big aliens appeared in front of them.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauties!" said the Orange Alien (They never really told what their names are) as they all got up with a scare and gave a death glare to them.

"Well it's nice to see you here! Ready to play Basketball?!" said Daffy

"Well yes let the games begin then!" as the Basketball field was sealed and Marvin the Marian appeared.

"You know the rules, so…" as Marvin the Martian threw the Basketball in the air and Spyro grabbed it with the Game Clock at 12 minutes.

"Over here I'm open!" said Bugs as Spyro threw the ball to Bugs but the Blue Alien smacked Bugs out of the way, grabbed the ball and made a shot.

Daffy got the ball and slapped all of the Aliens before making a shot and it went in.

"Come here you little runts!" as the Purple Alien tried to smack all of the heroes away but they dodged and made funny faces. The Green Alien had the ball but Bugs slipped it out of his hands.

"Too slow loser!" as Bugs made the shot. The Red Alien blasted a Dark Ray gun at the Heroes making them unconscious for a while as the Orange Alien had the ball and did a slam dunk. The Score was now 4 to 4 and Marvin the Martian blew the whistle.

"Too make things fair, a certain anonymous said you must battle a couple of Dark Creatures" as 20 Dark Creatures arrived, the Aliens backed up as the Heroes and the Two Looney Tunes went into position. (Come on take a guess…)

_Sinister Shadows music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat the Shadow Devils before continuing the Basketball game"_

_Spyro used his Ice Breath and freezed all of the Shadow Devils in their path as Sora spammed Thundaga until they unfroze. Crash used his New Tornado and damaged all of the Shadow Devils. The Shadow Devils used their Pitch forks and stabbed all of them in the chest. Link fired 5 arrows and killed 5 Shadow Devils. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and hurt the Shadow Devils badly. The Shadow Devils used a Dip Gun and blasted them with it making them melt painfully. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and smacked all of the Shadow Devils. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused together into Australian King and pulverized the Shadows Devils and killed 6 of them. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil and he stomped all of them before going back to normal. All the Heroes joined up except Bugs and Daffy and blasted the Shadow Devils with True Friendship of Light and all of the Shadow Devils were killed. _

Few Moments later…

The Basketball game went on until the clock reached 7 minutes, the score was Monstars: 25 and Toon Squad: 18 and Spyro called timeout.

"Time out for the Toon Squad!" as all of them huddled.

"Okay it is almost half time! We got to show the Monstars what were made of!" said Spyro

"But we might get our ass kicked; look at the size of those Aliens!" said Crash

"Crash you coward, anyways let's do the best we can!" as they played on. The Purple Alien had the ball but Bugs grabbed it out of his hands while he was on a motorcycle.

"Special Delivery to Spyro!" as Bugs threw Spyro the ball and made the shot.

The Red Alien had the ball this time but he stopped when Link was aiming an Arrow at him.

"Hasta la vista!" as Link fired the arrow at his teeth casing them to break as Crash grabbed the ball and made a 3 pointer. There was 3 seconds to half time as Pickachu made a Slam Dunk and Marvin the Martian blew the whistle and the score was now Monstars: 25 and Toon Squad: 25 making it a tie.

"Half Time!" as the Heroes went to the bench while the 5 aliens looked at each other.

"This isn't fair! We're going to lose!" said the Blue Alien

"Perhaps this will help" as Dark Klonoa and Tak appeared.

"Drink this and you'll beat them" as Dark Ty handed them a potion and both of them disappeared.

"Let's drink it" as all of them drank and they grew stronger and had Dark Powers.

"HAHAH! Prepare to meet your doom runts!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Better next chapter okay? Review!**


	44. Chapter 44: The Dark Half!

**Hello and this is Chapter 44: The Dark Half. Air Date: 10-20-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the story. I don't own anything so review! Short chapter. 500 Words is what I'm aiming for this one. Sorry but since I don't have school today I want to upload the second one in just a bit.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Shrouding Dark Cloud Music on…**

"Okay let's play some more!" as Marvin the Martian threw the Basketball in the air, Bugs grabbed it but he got punched in the face by the Blue Alien. Sonic ran as fast as he can to the hoop with the ball but he got smashed by the Red Alien. The Purple Alien grabbed the ball and made a 3 Pointer. Jak grabbed the ball but the Red Alien breathed a Dark Breath and he burned into a crisp. (Here comes a used scene :P) Daffy looked back and saw the Green Alien, his eyes were flushed and he got smashed by him.

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to school today" as he snapped back to himself and grabbed his head.

"I want to stay home and bake some chocolate chip cookies with you!" as the Green Alien pulled him off but it made his face crooked. (Laughs…) Spyro took the ball and b passed all of the 5 Aliens attacks and made a 3 Pointer. All 5 Aliens grew more bigger and smashed all of the heroes like Pancakes. There was only 3 minutes on the clock as the Red Alien had the ball but Bugs grabbed it from underneath the ground and made a Half court shot. The Game continued very deadly with the Aliens pudding the Heroes and the Score Counter going crazy as it went berserk and said, "Unbelievable isn't it?!" as the clock went to 10 seconds and Spyro called Time out and the score was 82 to 81.

"Time out for the Toon Squad!" said Marvin the Martian.

"Okay, we only got 10 seconds left and those Monstars are kicking our ass! And Where is Daffy?!" yelled Spyro

"Over there..." said Bugs as he pointed to Daffy on the bench with the R.I.P. tombstone in front of him.

"Typical Daffy…"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Crash

"Were going to try, we got no other way to win, but let's have faith!" as they put their paws and hands together and they got ready to play. Crash had the ball as the Blue Alien tried to breathe Dark Fire on him but he quickly dodged left and right and threw the ball to Bugs.

"Give that ball!"

"Not today loser!" as Bugs messed up his face into a girl and threw the ball to Mario with only 5 seconds on the clock.

"Die!" said the Green Alien as he tried to attack but Mario dodged and threw the ball to Spyro as he went to the hoop with all 5 Aliens chasing after him. Spyro quickly jumped, dodged all of the attacks in slow motion, reached out to Slam dunk with 3 Balderdash seconds and flew with fast speed and made the shot and the buzzer went off.

"Yay! Spyro!" as they all gave each others hugs and the Monstars were devastated.

"You failed!" said a Voice as the Monstars died and out came Dark Klonoa and Dark Tak.

"You?!" yelled Crash

"Yes us! We made the Monstars tried to destroy you but we have to do the work! So prepare to die!"

"Bring it on!" as they went into position…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review, Sorry for a short chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45: Another Dark Battle!

**Hello and Welcome to the 45****th**** Chapter: Another Dark Battle. Air Date: 10-20-07. This is Carlos the Creator of this everlasting story :P. I don't own anything so review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shrouding Dark Music off… The Encounter Music on!_

_32 Bars of HP for both of them, Information Key: "Defeat the Clones of Klonoa and Tak and watch out if they attack with dip!"_

_Spyro and the Heroes teamed up except Bugs and Daffy used "True Friendship of Light" and blasted both of them with an incredible amount of Light. _

"_Of course you realize this means war!" said Bugs as he turned hi Carrot into a Light Sabor and slashed both Dark Klonoa and Dark Tak. Dark Tak and Dark Klonoa used a Dip gun and blasted the Heroes with it and they were melting to Death. _

"_Duck Dodgers in the 24__th__ in the half century!" said Daffy as he turned into Duck Dodgers and zapped both of them like crazy. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the both of them. Dark Klonoa and Tak stabbed them all in the chest very hard with their Weapons and they growled in pain. Sora used his Limit Form, used Ragnarok and blasted both of them with Powerful Particles. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and smashed the both of them with his Hammer. Dark Klonoa and Dark Tak fused into an Indian Cat/Rabbit, made a Huge Dark Tornado, sucking them in, and did a great amount of damage to them. _

_Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted both Dark Klonoa and Tak. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted both of them with an incredible amount of force. Dark Klonoa and Dark Tak let out a Dark Dip Fury making all of them down to one HP and one more Dip hit will kill them. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed all of them with Multiple Combos'. DK got mad and punched them both in the face pretty hard. Dark Klonoa and Dark Tak both used their Special attacks like Klonoa and Tak but they quickly dodged out of the way. Sora used Curaga and did an Air Combo on both of them._

_Bugs and Daffy teamed up, did multiple goofy moves, slapped, punched them, and finished off by using the Laugh Gun making a Huge laughing sound and they got hit badly. Dark Klonoa and Tak span around, making 10 Tornados and they all got sucked in plus doing great damage. Sonic ran around Dark Klonoa and Dark Tak, made them dizzy while Pacman ate a dot and chomped them both. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot, used Twin Fury and they were down to their last HP Bar. Dark Tak and Dark Klonoa used a Big Dark Dip and they were back to one HP practically melting to death. Link fired a powerful arrow at both of them and hitting them in the Chest. Klonoa and Tak felt something strange as Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Spell Kill making both of them sucked in and different amounts of Magic attacked and they were defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

"You may have defeated us! Just wait till you meet the other 2 Clones. They will definitely kill you!" said Dark Klonoa as both of them disappeared.

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again, we'll see about that!" said Spyro as he turned to Bugs and Daffy.

"Well Thanks for helping us defeat the Monstars" said Bugs

"No problem, helping others is our thing, but we still need to find that Light Crystal" as Marvin the Martian went over to them.

"I hate to bother you but since you beaten them, I guess you can earn this" as Marvin the Martian held out the Light Crystal.

"Thanks Marvin" as Spyro grabbed the Light Crystal making it 10 down and 8 to go!

"Well be seeing you Doc's! See you in Miami!" as they waved goodbye to each other, the Heroes went into the Space Ship and took off to their next Destination.

Meanwhile in Lon's Lair…

Lon was furiously mad when the Heroes had beaten 4 out of 20 Clones.

"Darn them! This makes me so mad! It makes me want to Burn up!" as Lon unleashed a Dark Pillar breaking part of his Lair.

"Ugh, might as well relax since they still have 16 more to go! But I might as well pay a visit to their next destination!" as he slowly vanished.

Space Ship…

Spyro and the rest of the Heroes were ready for their next mission or destination.

"Well what's next?" asked Crash

"Some world that is in the Ice Age" Spyro responded.

"Ice Age… we're in Global Warming!"

"Yeah well this World says different!"

"Whatever, Fox what is the destination time?"

"20 miles, 10 minutes" as the Space Ship headed to the Unknown World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review buddies!**


	46. Chapter 46: Ice Age!

**Hello and Welcome to the 46****th**** Chapter: Ice Age? Air Date: 10-21-07. This is Carlos the Creator of this 6 Season Story… :P. Okay I don't own anything so read and review! Short Chapter…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Space Ship…**

"Are we going to change into anything?" asked Sonic

"Let me check…" said Spyro as he looked in the World Information Book.

"We have to change into Prehistoric Animals in the Ice Age"

"Like a Sabor Tooth, Mammoths, etc?" asked Sora

"Mostly… and some of our powers will be erased"

"That sucks man"

"We're here! Prepare for landing" said Fox as the Space Ship landed into the World.

**Welcome to the World in Ice Age!**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out with Spyro, Sora, and Crash looking like Mammoths and the rest as Sabor Tooth's. They were quite surprised that the Ice was almost gone.

"Sheesh! Look what the Darkness did!" said Crash

"Yeah but let's find someone that knows where the Light Crystal is" said Spyro as they looked around only to be hopped on by two Possums.

"Ooh look at these weird dudes!" said a Possum on Spyro's back.

"Get off my back!" said Spyro as he tried to shake him off but he jumped off.

"Ooh too slow big guy!" said the other Possum as Crash tried to stomp on them except they cart wheeled away.

"Hahahha! Missed me!"

"Edd! Crash! Get over here!" said a Female Mammoth.

"Yes Sister…" as both of them went to the Female Mammoth.

"Sorry if they bothered you"

"Eh, no big deal" said Spyro

"My name is Ellie, and these are my two brothers Edd and Crash"

"Hi nice to meet you, my name is Spyro and over here are my 19 friends, and did you happen to see a Light Crystal?"

"Not that I heard off, why don't you ask my mate Manny who is right over there" as she gestured her trunk to the Brown Mammoth by the tree as the Heroes went over to him.

"Sid we don't need you to make fire in front of us" said Manny

"What, it's a new trick I learned" as Sid tried to match a twig and a rock together but no fire was made.

"Most pathetic you have ever done Sid, oh look Manny we've got company" said the Sabor Tooth next to him.

"What? Oh Great" as Manny turned around.

"Hello, what do you need?"

"All we ask is have you seen a Light Crystal"

"No, we have not"

"But Manny I believe we saw one by the Mountain" said Sid

"Okay whatever, and I supposed you want us to take you there?"

"Yes"

"We'll help after we get rid off the weird looking creatures that are attacking our home"

"Could we help with that?" said Spyro materializing his Beauty of Light Sword in his Mouth.

"Sure, go west, you shouldn't miss it, we'll come by to see if you're done" as the Heroes went west to their Home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short Boring Chapter but hey, gets better I'd say. Review!**


	47. Chapter 47: Heartless and Nobodies!

**Hello and Welcome to the 47****th**** Chapter: Heartless and Nobodies. Air Date: 10-21-07. This is Carlos. Like I promised here is another chapter that is longer and not boring. I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes walking west for 5 miles as they finally made it to Manny's house.

"Whew what a long walk!" said Crash

"Now let's go find the Creatures! It could be any Heartless, Shadow Devils, or Nobodies" said Spyro as they looked around, checked each corner but still no sign of the weird creatures Manny was talking about.

"Hmm, I wonder where could they be?" as all of a sudden Lon, Dark Croc, and Dark Rayman appeared.

"Lon!" said the Heroes in unison

"Yes, whatever, now let us talk, why don't you give up the Light Crystals so I won't harm you?"

"Never Lon, a bad guy, is a bad guy, which means we must take anyone down that is bad" said Sora

"Whatever, here is a little present you won't forget!" said Lon as he placed a Doom Counter on their heads saying "5" as he disappeared.

"Time for you to die!" said Dark Croc as Dark Rayman whistled and 10 Heartless and Nobodies crawled over and hissed at the Heroes and the Battle commenced.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all of the Heartless and Nobodies and watch out for any attacks because they can lower your doom count easily!"_

_Spyro and Crash teamed up, blasted Light Auras, span at them, blasted Light Auras again, slashed them, and finished off by doing a Big Tornado doing big damage to all of them. Croc and Rayman fused into Mammoth Rider and slashed all of them with his tusks. The Heartless and Nobodies turned into the Darkside and Twilight Thorn and they punched the Heroes 3 times making their Doom Count go to 2. Sly turned his Cane into a Super one and slashed all of the Nobodies and Heartless with incredible strength. Sora used his Firaga and killed at least 2 Nobodies and 2 Heartless. The Nobodies and Heartless tried to slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Sonic rammed all of the Heartless and Nobodies into a wall while Pickachu slashed them all and killing at least 3 Nobodies and 3 Heartless. The Heartless and Nobodies punched all of the Heroes and their Doom Count went to 1 and it was blinking red. Pacman ate a dot and chomped all of the Heartless and Nobodies. Fox pinned all of them while Link slashed all of them very deadly and killed all but one Nobody and one Heartless. The Heartless and the Nobodies unleashed a Huge Dark Bomb but Link blocked it with his Shield. Spyro and the rest of the Heroes joined together, used True Friendship of Light and blasted the both of them with an incredible amount of Light and they were soon defeated. _

Few Moments later…

"Why you?! Here is another round then!" said Dark Rayman as they whistled again and out came a Steam Monster.

"Mind if we help?" as Manny came in with Ellie and Diego while Sid, Edd, and Crash were in the background.

"Sure!" as the second battle commenced.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_35 Bars of HP, Information Key: "Defeat the Steam Monster with the help of Manny, Ellie, and Diego!"_

_Manny and Ellie rammed the Steam Monster into the ground while Diego went in and took a bite out of him. DK went into insane rampage and punched the Steam Monster. The Steam Monster unleashed a lot of Steam making them singed by the heat. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang and slashed the Steam Monster with it. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and pulverized the Steam Monster and he growled in pain. The Steam Monster zapped all of the Heroes as they were frozen in ice and then he smashed all of them. Spyro materialized the Beauty of Light Sword in his mouth and triple slashed the Steam Monster. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado sucking the Steam Monster in and he got pulverized with lots of Magic Attacks. _

_The Steam Monster tried to bite them but Manny blocked it with his Tusks and he countered by throwing him back into the wall while Ellie rammed into him as hard as she can and he growled in pain. Mario materialized the Hammer in his mouth and smacked the Steam Monster with it. The Steam Monster fought back by doing a Steam Fury and they all got damaged by the very hot steam. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Blasters and blasted the Steam Monster and he growled in pain. Spyro and Crash fused into Twin Mammoth and did a Super Slam making the Steam Monster fall to the ground unconscious as everyone did Special Attacks till he got up. _

_The Steam Monster went under the Heroes and sprayed steam on them and they yelled in pain. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and stabbed the Steam Monster in the chest. Sonic rammed the monster in the air and the Heroes joined once again using True Friendship of Light and blasted the Steam Monster with an incredible amount of force and it was defeated._

Few Moments Later…

"We'll see you later!" as Dark Croc and Dark Rayman disappeared.

"Well thanks for getting rid of the creatures now we must take you to the Light Crystal" said Manny as he and his gang plus the Heroes went to the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48: The Dark Walk!

**Hello and Welcome to the 48****th**** Chapter: The Dark Walk. Air date: 10-22-07. This is Carlos the Creator of the story. Okay so this has 2 battles that are not bosses. Then the next will hold a Boss Battle and then the other one. I don't own anything so R&R! Reminder that the next Question Game is going to be up in a few days.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spyro, Manny's group and the Heroes walked through the Mountain looking around for the Light Crystal.

"Maybe we should go east, I believe that's where we saw the thing" said Edd.

"No, I remember correctly the thing is straight north by Rainbow Falls" said Manny.

"You sure know your instincts" said Diego

"Well I can remember things pretty well"

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Oh about 6 minutes if we can keep up the pace" as they kept on walking until all of a sudden Dark Croc and Rayman appeared right in front of them.

"Not you again!" said Manny

"We're giving up till all of you die!" said Dark Rayman

"We'll take you down very easily like we did to the other 4 Clones" said Spyro

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots!" Dark Croc

"You don't have boots" said Crash. (The Idiot one, not the possum)

"That was a figure of Speech you idiot! Now die!" as Dark Croc summoned 12 Shadow Devils and they got into position while Crash (Possum), Edd, and Sid went out of the way.

_Sinister Shadows music on… _

_Information Key: "Defeat all 12 Shadow Devils, and be careful of any attacks from Dark Croc and Dark Rayman!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Twin Mammoth and slammed the ground making the floor shake and all of the Shadow Devils fell down. Sora materialized the Destiny Keyblade in his mouth and spammed Blizzaga freezing all of the Shadow Devils. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman fused into Dark Crocodile Rider and slapped the Heroes with his tail. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil himself and he slashed the Heroes with his Pitch fork. Manny and Ellie rammed the Shadow Devils into the air while Link materialized the bow in his mouth and shot 12 arrows and it managed to kill 5 Shadow Devils. Diego super slashed all of the Shadow Devils and killed at least one. _

"_Take this!" as Dark Croc and Dark Rayman got out a Rifle and shot it at all of the Heroes. The Shadow Devils grabbed all of them and sucked their energy. Pickachu pinned the remaining Shadow Devils while Kao kicked all of them into a wall and all but 3 were dead. Jak materialized the Peace Maker in his mouth and shot one bullet at the Shadow Devil sand they were nearly dead. Dark Rayman and Dark Croc placed Dark Chains on all of them sucking part of their energy and HP. The Shadow Devils tried to attack them but they quickly dodged out of the way. The Heroes were tired but they did not want to give up so they joined up and did True Friendship of Light Fury and blasted the 3 Shadow Devils and they were dead._

Few Moments later…

"Come and get us!" as Dark Rayman and Dark Croc ran at full speed and the others followed after them but as they soon went to Rainbow Falls they had disappeared.

"Hey! That's cheating!" said Ellie

"So what?! This is more fun! Nobodies attack while we look for the Light Crystal!" said Dark Croc as 12 Nobodies appeared and they got into position again and once again the two possums stepped back plus Sid.

_Vim and Vigor music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat the Nobodies before looking for Dark Croc and Dark Rayman!" _

_Spyro, Crash, Manny, Ellie, and Sora jumped up and smacked into the ground making a Powerful ground wave making the Nobodies fly up into the air. Diego at this time jump into the air and supper slashed all of them. The Nobodies turned into Twilight Thorn, it blasted a Big Bomb and all of them got horribly damaged. Kirby materialized the Rainbow Sword in his mouth and some how it got more strength as he slashed all of the Nobodies with it. Rayman and Croc pounced on the Nobodies while Mario smashed them with his Hammer. The Nobodies turned into Creepers and they slashed all of them before they all turned back to normal. Sonic rolled into a ball and smooshed all of the Nobodies killing at least 5. Ratchet materialized his Ultimate Gun in his mouth and blasted all of the Nobodies with its incredible strength. _

_The Nobodies turned into one big needle and dived into Spyro's chest and he yelled in pain. _

"_Hey! No one messes with my Best Friend!" said Crash as stomped on all of the Nobodies many times until they were all dead…_

Few Moments Later…

"Hahhahah! The Light Crystal is ours!" said Dark Croc from a distant place.

"Oh no! Come on let's go!" as they ran as fast as they can to the place the voice was coming from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review!**


	49. Chapter 49: The Dark Cloud!

**Hello and Welcome to Chapter 49: The Dark Cloud! Air Date: 10-23-07! This is Carlos. I like to make a comment on yoshi's review. Okay, I have school dude, I have to take the energy to work on fricken Homework to get a 3.5 GPA this Quarter. And I work on chapters at 10:00! There is no way I'm going past 11:00. I like to have my sleep you know but thank you anyways. R&R! And I don't own a damn thing!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Manny's group, and the Heroes looking around Rainbow Falls for any sign of Dark Croc and Dark Rayman.

"Come out you cowards!" yelled Spyro

"Um, let's not force them okay dude?" said Sid

"They have the Light Crystal and I'm not letting them get away with it!" as Spyro ran forward only to be stopped by Dark Croc and Dark Rayman.

"Looking for us?!" said Dark Croc as Dark Rayman held up the Light Crystal.

"Yes! Give us back the Light Crystal!" said Sora

"Give it back to them before I pumble you" said Manny

"Stay out of this you hairy mammal! You won't get the Light Crystal very easily this time!" said Dark Rayman as he whistled and out came a Dark Angry Cloud.

"Must defeat Heroes!" said the Dark Cloud as his sealed the arena and Dark Croc and Dark Rayman disappeared.

"Bring it on ugly cloud!" said Ellie as they went into position and this time Crash, Eddie, and Sid joined in.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_28 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Dark Cloud and watch out for his 2 hit kill Lightning attacks!" (3 Paragraph fight, 35 Bars are 4 paragraphs)_

_Spyro charged at the Dark Cloud and he was cut in half but he turned back to normal. Tak used his new attack which made the Dark Cloud growl in pain. The Dark Cloud blasted Lightning at everyone making half of their HP gone. Sid went to the Dark Cloud and sparked fire on it and he growled in pain. Manny and Ellie grabbed the Cloud, placed him on the floor and both of them stomped on him but after the attack he turned back to normal. The Dark Cloud went into Spyro's throat and took part of his HP plus energy. The Possum Brothers made faces at him, he growled and tried to zap lightning on them but they dodged and Crash sucked him in his Trunk and blasted him to the wall. All of the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light blasting an incredible amount of Light to the Dark Cloud. The Dark Cloud blasted a Huge Thunder wave and all of them got knocked of their feet._

_Diego tried to slash the Dark Cloud but he dodged out of the way. Mario ate a Mushroom turned into a bigger Sabor Tooth and blasted a Super Flame making the Dark Cloud growl in pain. The Dark Cloud sucked up some wind and blowed a huge wind knocking all of them into the Waterfall. Spyro and Crash fused into Twin Mammoth, sucked up the Cloud and blasted light on him and he growled in pain. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and used Magnega which sucked the Dark Cloud in while everyone did Special Attacks on him until it weared off. The Dark Cloud blasted Lightning but they all dodged out of the way. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted the Cloud into a wall. Croc and Rayman fused into Sabor Tooth Rider and blasted Light Poison on the Dark Cloud and his HP sapped in a very fast speed. The Dark Cloud turned big and he blasted a Dark Tornado sucking them and making their HP in the Red Zone. _

_Dark Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Attack and the Dark Cloud growled as he was almost dying. Spyro and the Heroes joined up again, used the same Fury and blasted the Dark Cloud with an incredible amount of Light. The Dark Cloud tried to blow them away but they quickly dodged it. Manny, Ellie, Sora, Crash, and Spyro rammed the Dark Cloud as hard as they can and he was down to his last HP Bar. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado and sucked the Dark Cloud in and he growled in pain. The Dark Cloud tried to strike Lightning Attacks on all of them but they dodged and countered with their Special Attacks and the Dark Cloud was dead…_

Few Moments later…

"You Cloud was not so tough!" said Spyro

"Oh you managed to defeat him but can you defeat us?!" said Dark Croc as both him and Dark Rayman appeared.

"Compared to the other 4 Clones, this would be a cinch!"

"You think you're so tough! I bet you can't even handle the rest of Lon's Family!"

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Sora

"Never mind! Let's get this show on the road and this time were going easy on you!" as Dark Rayman sealed the Arena.

"Let's do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think their talking about? You'll find out at the end of the story. Or you already know since you did read the next Story. :P Review!**


	50. Chapter 50: Yet another clone battle!

**Hello and Welcome to the 50****th**** Chapter: Yet another clone battle. Air Date: 10-23-07. This is Carlos. I'm glad that the story is half done. Makes me want to celebrate! (Dances) I don't own anything so review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Encounter Music on…

_35 Bars of HP for both of them. Information Key: "Defeat the Clones of Croc and Rayman!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Twin Mammoth and triple hit Dark Croc and Dark Rayman with his long strong tusks. Sly materialized the cane in his mouth and triple slashed the both of them. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman fused into Dark Crocodile Rider and slapped all of them silly before turning back to normal. Manny and Ellie rammed Dark Croc and Dark Rayman into the air while Diego jumped into the air and took a bite out of each of them. Pacman and DK turned mad and punched the both of them like crazy. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman used their Special attacks like Croc and Rayman's as they damaged all of them. The Two Possum Brothers made an Acorn Gun and blasted the both of them while Sid made fire on them and they growled in pain. Sonic rammed Dark Croc and Rayman into the wall while Sora used Firaga toasting their ass. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman did a Dark Fury and they were all in the red zone. _

_Sora quickly used Curaga, used his Limit Form, and Sonic attacked the both of them. Kirby and Link used their Swords and slashed part of their feet off and they growled in pain. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman turned big and stomped all of them flat before turning back to normal. They quickly revived and Spyro did a Melee attack on both of them while Ty used his Fire Boomerang doing tremendous damage to them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and knocked the both of them into the wall. Dark Croc did Dark Dives while Dark Rayman blasted Dark Poison making them into the Red Zone again. Manny and Ellie grabbed both of them with their trunks and smacked them on the ground 5 times. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and blasted a Super Flame making both of them on fire. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman growled at them as they got out Dark Swords and slashed all of them to their last HP. Sora quickly used Curaga again, used Strike to attack both of them 5 times. _

_Spyro and Crash jumped high into the air and smooshed Dark Croc and Dark Rayman. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman fused back into Dark Crocodile Rider and took a deadly bite out of each of them. Tak used his new attack and they growled in pain. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado and it smacked the both of them with different magic attacks. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman tried to slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes teamed up, did the True Friendship of Light and blasted both of them with an incredible amount of Light. Diego grabbed the both of them and bit them as hard as he can and they yelled in pain. _

_Dark Croc and Dark Rayman turned 10 times bigger, picked up Rainbow Falls and threw it at them and they were down to one HP. All of them stood back a bit and charged into the Big Dark Croc and Big Dark Rayman as they fell down and their HP being at one bar. Spyro jumped into the air and did a Head dive on both of them. Dark Croc and Dark Rayman turned back to normal and tried to slash them but they dodged. Croc and Rayman felt a new sensation. Croc used "Tail Strike of Death" and whipped them with an incredible strength while Rayman used "Fists of Light!" and punched them both with Light Power and they fell to the floor defeated…_

Few Moments later…

"Ugh, you've won, just try and beat the other 2 clones! I'm sure they can take care of you!" as Dark Croc and Dark Rayman disappeared.

"Well that's the end of that!" said Spyro as he picked up the Light Crystal and placed it in his bag making it 11 down and 7 to go.

"Well be seeing ya. Thanks for taking care of those creatures!" said Manny as he and his group walked away.

"No Problem, well guys I guess we have to get going, we still have a long way to go! And we better get to the next destination quick because it is 11:00!" as they ran as fast as they can to the Space Ship and took off…

Space Ship…

"Well, what is the next Destination?" asked Crash

"The Great Valley" said Spyro (Even though I'm old it was a good movie when I was young)

"Ah going back to see Little Foot"

"Yep and were going to change into Dinosaurs plus out abilities being erased"

"Okay, how long Fox?"

"About 25 miles and 12 minutes, then we can sleep!" as the Space Ship went to the Great Valley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! And The winner is…DTD! With 6 out of 10and Erik Man with 5 out of 10**


	51. Chapter 51: The Great Valley!

**Hello and Welcome to 51****st**** Chapter: The Great Valley. Air Date: 10-24-07. This is Carlos. Okay so basically it is about going to Great Valley and seeing Little Foot that's all I can tell you. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Space Ship…**

"Are we getting close Mr. Fox?" asked Spyro

"Few more seconds"

"I wonder how Little Foot is doing" asked Crash

"He's probably doing fine he does have his Grandparents to take care of him"

"Okay were here! Prepare for landing guys!" as the Space Ship landed into the Great Valley…

**Welcome to the Great Valley!**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out, Spyro, Crash, and Sora were longnecks, while the rest were Spike tails. Then after walking around and looking at the place they were really sad.

"Sheesh, almost all of the leaves are gone for the Dinosaurs!" said Sora

"If they run out of food supply they might have to migrate but let's find Little Foot" as they began search near and high but no sign of him.

"Its hopeless we'll never find him besides lets get some sleep" as the Heroes went to sleep unaware that they were being watched by 2 Dark figures.

"Hahha! Looks like we got the Heroes all to ourselves" said Dark Pacman

"We even have the Light Crystal" said Dark Fox as he held up the Light Crystal.

"Beautiful, now lets attack when their done sleeping it will be their last!" as both of them disappeared…

8 hours later…

The Heroes woke up, stretched and were ready to find Little Foot again.

"Now let's keep moving!" said Spyro as they walked on and on until they found Little Foot eating the leaves. (I don't want to call them Tree Stars, it's so fruity)

"Hey Little Foot!" as Little Foot looked around, saw the Heroes and went over to them.

"Hey guys, sure has been a while since I last saw you"

"Man, you've grown" said Sora

"Yeah, I'm still growing, but what are you doing here in the Great Valley? Almost all the food is gone"

"Were here to find a Light Crystal have you seen it?"

"No, but I did see 2 black figures running around"

"The Clones!" said all of in unison except Little Foot.

"You call?" as Dark Fox and Dark Pacman appeared.

"We have what you're looking for!" said Dark Fox revealing the Light Crystal.

"Give it back!"

"Not likely! Attack Shadow Devils!" as Dark Pacman said an Evil Spell and out came 20 Shadow Devils and they all got into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Shadow Devils while avoiding any attacks from Dark Fox and Dark Pacman!"_

_Spyro materialized the Beauty of Light Sword in his mouth and slashed all of the Shadow Devils with it. Croc and Rayman used their new attacks and killed 5 Shadow Devils. Dark Fox and Dark Pacman threw explosive bottles and they all got hit badly. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil and he stomped on all of them before turning back to normal. Sora materialized the Destiny Keyblade in his mouth and used Thundaga which made all of them electrocuted. Sonic ran around them very fast making them dizzy as Link fired 10 arrows and 3 Shadow Devils died. Dark Fox used his Dark Blaster and blasted all of them while Dark Pacman gave them all a deadly chomp. Crash used his Tornado and killed 5 Shadow Devils. Pickachu pinned the remaining Shadow Devils while all Little Foot slapped all of them with his tail. _

_Dark Fox and Dark Pacman used a Dark Fury twice making all of them down to one HP. Sora quickly used Curaga, and then they all joined up except Little Foot and blasted all of the Shadow Devils with True Friendship of Light. Little Foot whipped the Shadow Devils into the wall with his tail. Dark Fox and Dark Pacman threw more explosive bottles but they dodged very quickly. The Shadow Devils used their Pitchforks and stabbed all of them. Mario used his Hammer and smashed the Shadow Devils. Spyro finished the job by slashing all of them as hard as he can with his Beauty of Light Sword and they all died…_

Few Moments Later…

"Argh! You won! But you'll be dead soon enough!" as Dark Fox and Dark Pacman jumped into the Trees and disappeared out of sight.

"Well that was weird, but I might know where they are going. Follow me!" said Little Foot as he led them to the place…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you think the place might be? Review!**


	52. Chapter 52: The 2 Deadly Battles!

**TPGK: Hello, this is… Carlos.**

**Klonoa: And I'm… Klonoa.**

**Crash: This is Crash Bandicoot.**

**Spyro: I'm Spiro the Dragon. Now you see here its misspelled if you're bothering me and trying to get my autograph, ****Spiro**** that is the one you get.**

**TPGK: Were ignoring you already so, I don't own anything and R&R!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Spyro, Little Foot, and the rest of the Heroes had just entered the Mysterious Beyond.

"Oh no not this place again, it still smells funny" said Crash sniffing the air.

"Eh well the Sharp Teeth makes it that way" said Little Foot.

"But other that lets go find the clones of Fox and Pacman" said Spyro as they searched around while avoiding quicksand but they found no trace of Dark Fox or Dark Pacman anywhere.

"Where could those two be?!" said Spyro as all of a sudden little Sharp Teeth Heartless appeared.

"Looks like we got us some company!" as they all went into position ready to fight.

_Tension rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all of 10 Sharp Teeth Heartless!"_

_Spyro and Little Foot teamed up, smacked all of the Sharp Teeth heartless, bit them, and then slammed the floor making them fall to the ground. Sora at that time did a ground combo and killed one. The Sharp Teeth Heartless charged at them and took miniature bites out of them. Kao, Ty, and Crash fused into Dinosaur King and smacked all of the Sharp Teeth Heartless. Pickachu pinned all of the Sharp Teeth Heartless while Sly slashed all of them with his cane. The Sharp Teeth Heartless charged at each of them and slashed each one of them 3 times. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their blasters/guns and blasted 5 Sharp Teeth Heartless dead. The Sharp Teeth Heartless shot out Dark Beams making all of them into the red zone._

_DK threw a barrel at each of them making them unconscious for a while. Pacman ate a dot and chomped 3 dead. The last Sharp Teeth Heartless attacked with his Sharp claws bringing them down to their last HP. Spyro and the rest of the Heroes joined up, used True Friendship of Light, and blasted the remaining Sharp Teeth with an incredible amount of Light and it was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

Dark Fox and Dark Pacman appeared in front of them.

"Well I see you have taken care of our Sharp Teeth Heartless" said Dark Fox

"Enough talk and fight us!" said Spyro

"Later… for right now here is another guy to keep you busy! Hahhah! Bone Shark attack!" as Dark Fox and Dark Pacman ran deeper into the Mysterious Beyond while a no flesh shark appeared and they got ready to battle again.

_Rage Awakened music on…_

_33 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Bone Shark and watch if he tries to eat you!"_

_The Bone Shark tried to swallow them whole but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dinosaur and breathed wind plus fire making the Bone Shark growl in pain. Sora materialized the Destiny Keyblade in his mouth and slashed the Bone Shark with it. The Bone Shark chomped all of the Heroes as they bled in pain. Sonic ran around the Bone Shark making him dizzy while Tak used Magic Kill and smacked the Bone Shark as half of his HP was depleted. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado hitting the Bone Shark with lots of Magic attacks. The Bone Shark turned red and blasted a Boiling Water Fury making humongous damage to the Heroes. Mario ate a Mushroom, turned into a bigger Spike tail and blasted Super Flame on the Bone Shark. Link used his Shield, Sword, and Arrows and slashed the Bone Shark with all 3 Weapons. _

_Bone Shark went in for a bite but all of them jumped and ducked the attack. Spyro, Crash, Sora, and Little Foot all used their tail and whacked the Bone Shark as hard as they can. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and slashed the Bone Shark hard. The Bone Shark turned into Metal and blasted a lot of Sharp Gears at everyone as it got their HP in the Red Zone before turning back to normal. Sly materialized the Cane in his mouth and used his Super cane attack making the Bone Shark growl in pain. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their blasters/guns again and blasted the Bone Shark into the wall. The Bone Shark got mad and made a Death Spell on everyone except Spyro, Crash, and Little Foot and they got K.O. _

_Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and knocked the Bone Sharks Head off. Little Foot jumped up into the air and pulverized the Bone Shark and he growled in pain. The Bone Shark turned into a big Bone Shark and sliced off part of their chest. Little Foot quickly healed himself and the other two with Healing Leaf Juice and he swapped rocks at the Bone Shark. Crash materialized the Wumpa Bazooka in his mouth and blasted the Bone Shark. The Bone Shark went to Little Foot and bit him and he yelled in pain. Spyro was mad when he saw that as he and Crash used Trinity, slashing the Bone Shark 100 times and he was down to his last HP Bar. Little Foot finished the job by swatting a rock to the pile of rocks above the Bone Shark and they fell on him and then he was dead…_

Few Moments Later…

"Agh I'm tired, but let's go get them! They really are cowards!" said Little Foot as all of them went in the Direction where Dark Fox and Dark Pacman are.

Meanwhile where Dark Fox and Dark Pacman are…

"Were not cowards!" said Dark Fox hearing what Little Foot said. (They have hearing abilities)

"We are just teasing you, and when you get here, you are going to face 2,500 Nobodies!" said Dark Pacman

"Good Plan! Hahahha!" as they both laughed an evil laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TPGK: Review Please!**

**Spyro: And Keep your flames away! Or else immediate banning. **

**Crash: Bye, bye! **


	53. Chapter 53: 2,500 Nobodies!

**TPGK: Hello this is… (Types name) Carlos.**

**Klonoa: Hello I'm… (Types name) Klonoa.**

**Crash: This is… (Types name) Crash Bandicoot,**

**Spyro: And I'm… (Types name) ****Pyro the Dragon. **

**TPGK: Hehehh… Anyways I don't own anything so review! It is also time for us to play chess! (All 4 play chess crappy)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Little Foot, and the rest of the Heroes looking around for Dark Fox and Dark Rayman as they were looking high and low but they saw no sign of both of them anywhere.

"Where could those fools be?" said Spyro

"Come out so we can see you!" said Crash

"With Pleasure" said Dark Fox as both he and Dark Pacman appeared.

"So are you ready to fight and give us the Light Crystal"

"Never! We don't give up easily like the other 6 you faced"

"Dark Ty, Dark Kao, Dark Tak, Dark Klonoa, Dark Croc, and Dark Rayman were a cinch so you should be too"

"No were harder and more interesting, we can take you down very easily with 2 hits!"

"I like to see that!"

"Yes you will but here is another battle for you! You'll probably enjoy it!" as Dark Pacman whistled and out came 2,500 Dusks and Crash faints.

"So many!"

"That's no fair! 2,500 to 21!" said Sora

"It is fair to us! Attack my pretties!" as the Heroes went into position.

_Sinister Shadows music on…_

_Information Key: "…"_

_Mario ate a Mushroom, turned big, and Super Flamed 500 Dusks. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dinosaur and pulverized all of the Dusks. All 2,500 dusks turned into the Biggest Twilight Thorn ever, and blasted a bomb about the size of the Empire State Building and made their entire HP to one before turning back to normal. Sonic rammed through al of the Dusks making 100 die. Spyro and the Heroes joined up, used True Friendship of Light and blasted 500 dead with an incredible amount of Light. All 1,900 Dusks flew up into the air and tried to slash them but they blocked the attack. Pickachu tried his hardest to get his Thunder Bolt back and it worked as it electrocuted all of the Dusks. Pacman ate a dot and chomped 100 dead. _

_The Remaining 1,800 Dusks sneaked up behind them and tried to slash them but they quickly jumped out of the way. Sora quickly used Curaga and slashed every one of the Dusks with his Destiny Keyblade. Link got all of his Arrows and shot 100 arrows into the air, they all dropped down and they managed to kill 50 Dusks. All 1,850 Dusks grabbed a bone and started whipping the Heroes a while with the bones. Croc and Rayman fused into Spike tail Rider and chomped all of them with his big monstrous mouth and 500 Dusks died. Crash, Sora, Little Foot, and Spyro all climbed up and threw big piles of rocks killing 50 of them. All of the Dusks sneaked behind the Heroes and stabbed them in the back very painfully. _

_Jak used his Peace Maker and fired all 10 shots killing 100 of the Dusks. Sly materialized the cane in his mouth and super slashed everyone a couple of times before stopping. The Dusks flew up into the air and threw little bombs making their entire HP down to one again. Sora quickly used Curaga again and then slashed all of the Dusks. The Dusks back to Twilight Thorn and tried to punch them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes joined up again and used True Friendship of Light and blasted 500 Dusks killed with an incredible amount of Light. Little Foot charged through everyone Dusk knocking all of them off their feet while Ratchet blasted all of them with his Ultimate Gun. _

_The Remaining Dusks got mad and tried to zap them with Poison but they still dodged out of the way. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and managed to defeat all of the Dusks as they all died. _

Few Moments Later…

"You really don't know when to give up!" said Dark Fox

"Just hand over the Light Crystal bud!" said Spyro

"Never!" as all of a sudden a Sharp Tooth appeared and growled at them.

"Sharp Tooth!" as the Heroes ran away while Dark Fox and Dark Rayman disappeared as the Sharp Tooth chased after the Heroes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TPGK: (Thinks and moves Queen to H4) Checkmate!**

**Spyro: Aww Dang! Oh by the way keep the flames to yourself.**

**TPGK: If not then I'll be happy to ban you.**

**Klonoa: Bye, Bye!**

**Crash: And also have a Happy Halloween when it comes!**


	54. Chapter 54: The Sharp Tooth!

**TPGK: Hello I'm (Types name) C.K.F.**

**Klonoa: This is (Types name) K.**

**Crash: I'm (Types Name) CB.**

**Spyro: And I'm (Types name) PTD.**

**TPGK: (Laughs) Anyways I don't own anything and I feel like Updating twice today. The Rest is uploading twice too. I don't own anything so R&R!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Little Foot and the heroes being chased by the Sharp Tooth as they made it into the Safe Zone and the Sharp Tooth got blocked for now.

"Ugh this place can't hold much longer!" said Spyro

"Well if I remember correctly there are 2 more Safe Zones before we get to safety" said Crash.

"Well okay, on a count of three, one, two, three!" as the Heroes and Little Foot ran as fast as they can, dodging obstacles and snapping of the Sharp Tooth and made it to the 2nd Safe Zone.

"One more to go!" said Little Foot

"Yep, now one, two, three!" as the Heroes and Little Foot ran again to the Mysterious Beyond exit as fast they can, dodging skeletons and booby attacks till they made it out and the Sharp Tooth accidentally got trapped in quicksand as he sank and he died.

"Whew! That's the end of that!"

"Oh really?!" said Dark Pacman as he and Dark Fox appeared in front of the Heroes.

"That was just a brief preview! It's not over, not even close!" as Dark Fox chanted a magic spell and the Sharp Tooth came back with Dark Powers.

"Prepare to die to the new version Sharp Tooth!" said Dark Fox as the Heroes got into position and was ready to fight the New Sharp Tooth.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_36 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Sharp Tooth!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dinosaur and clobbered the Sharp Tooth. Croc and Rayman fused into Spike tail rider and slapped the Sharp Tooth in the face. The Sharp Tooth let out a huge roar blasting the Heroes into the wall. Sly used his Cane and slashed the Sharp Tooth's feet. Little Foot flicked some rocks at the Sharp Tooth's leg and he growled in pain. The Sharp Tooth fought back by biting each one of them a couple of times. Sonic rammed into the Sharp Tooth's leg making him fall to the ground while all of the Heroes slashed at him till he got up. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted the Sharp Tooth. DK materialized 5 Metal Barrels near him and whacked the Sharp Tooth with all 5. The Sharp Tooth got angry and kicked the Heroes high up into the air and they landed on the floor taking part of their HP. _

_Kao, Ty, and Crash fused into Dinosaur King and pulverized the Sharp Tooth with a couple of strong hits to the face. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Blasters and blasted the Sharp Tooth into the wall with an incredible amount of strength. The Sharp Tooth turned darker and blasted Dark Bombs at every one of them. Kirby jumped high into the air and slashed the Sharp Tooth in the chest. Pacman ate a dot and chomped part of the Sharp Tooth's leg off. The Sharp really got mad this time and slashed all of the Heroes with his deadly and sharp claws. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did an aerial combo slashing the Sharp Tooth very hard. Tak used his Magic Kill while Klonoa used his Magic Tornado and the Sharp Tooth got pulverized with lots of Magic attacks from every direction. The Heroes joined up, used True Friendship of Light, and blasted the Sharp Tooth with an incredible amount of Light._

_The Sharp Teeth's HP was at 10 Bars as he used his powerful attack called "Wind Pulverize!" and it did massive damage to all of them making them into the Red Zone. Little Foot, Spyro, Crash, and Sora tripped the Sharp Tooth while all of the Heroes did Special Attacks until the Sharp Tooth got up. Mario used his Hammer and hit the Sharp Tooth from different directions. The Sharp Tooth used a Dark Fury and the Heroes got hit with a dangerous dark wave bringing them down to one HP. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and slashed the Sharp Tooth's chest and he growled in pain. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Sharp Tooth in the head. The Sharp Tooth tired to do a belly flop but they quickly dodged out of the way. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Powerful Guns/Blasters and blasted the Sharp Tooth near the Quicksand. _

_Spyro tried to do his Fire Fury and it worked, as he blasted the Sharp Tooth with Fire and Meteors. Croc and Rayman fused into Spike Tail Rider and he chocked the Sharp Tooth while Sora blasted Blizzaga and the Sharp Tooth growled in pain. The Sharp Tooth tried to bite all of them but they quickly dodged the attack. Sonic rammed into the Sharp Tooth once again almost knocking him into the quick sand as the rest of the Heroes punched and slashed him. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed the Sharp Tooth making him growl in pain. The Sharp Tooth stomped all except Little Foot and Spyro. Spyro and Little Foot finished the Job off by ramming into the Sharp Tooth as hard as they can and the Sharp Tooth fell into the Quicksand and he died…_

Few Moments Later…

"Your very talented Heroes, I'll give you that!" said Dark Fox

"Now give us the Light Crystal and we won't hurt you" said Spyro

"Never! You got 11 already! We're not going to let you have this one!" said Dark Pacman.

"Then we'll have to battle you!"

"Now your talking sense!" as they got into position and got ready to fight Dark Fox and Dark Rayman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TPGK: Zzz…**

**Spyro: Tired as always. :P**

**Crash: (Looks at Carlos)**

**Klonoa: Anyways review and keep you flames to yourself or else immediate banning! With a Fire torch in our hands.**

**Crash: We don't have any!**

**Klonoa: Then we'll get chainsaws!**

**TPGK: (Wakes) Now your talking! (Sleeps) Zzz..**

**All :P**


	55. Chapter 55: More Clone Battles!

**TPGK: Hello this is (Types Name) the Creator.**

**Klonoa: I'm (Types Name) Hero 17!**

**Crash: I'm (Types Name) Hero 2!**

**Spyro: And I'm (Types Name) Strong Head!**

**TPGK: Heh, anyways I don't own anything, R&R!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The 13__th__ Dilemma music on… _

_38 bars of HP for both of them, Information Key: "Defeat the Clones of Fox and Pacman!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dinosaur and whacked Dark Fox and Dark Rayman like silly. Sonic rammed both of them into the sky while Little Foot shot rocks into their chest. Dark Fox and Dark Rayman used their Special Attacks and the Heroes got some major damage to their HP. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed the both of them in the chest while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt electrocuting both of them. Sora materialized the Destiny Keyblade in his mouth and did an Air Combo on them. Dark Fox and Dark Pacman got mad and used a Dark Fury hitting their HP into the Red Zone. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Dinosaur King and stomped on Dark Fox and Dark Pacman. Tak and Klonoa used their new attacks and attacked both of them with deadly magic attacks from every direction. Dark Fox and Dark Rayman jumped into the air and threw Dark knives at each one of them as they were down to their last HP. _

_Sora used Curaga quickly healing everyone; the Heroes joined up, used True Friendship of Light, and blasted both of them with an incredible amount of Light. Little Foot climbed up a cliff and slapped a pile of rocks on them as they were almost squashed. Dark Fox used his Dark Blaster while Dark Pacman ate a dot and both of them attacked the Heroes very deadly. Jak and Ratchet used their blasters/guns and blasted Dark Fox and Dark Pacman into the wall. Spyro used his Fire Fury and burned the both of them with Fire and Meteors. Dark Fox and Dark Pacman charged through each of them and they got some damage. _

_Croc and Rayman fused into Spike Tail rider and whacked both of them into the air while Link shot an arrow at both of them and they growled in pain. Mario used his Super Flame and both of them were nearly fried to a crisp. Dark Fox and Dark Pacman used their Special Attacks again and they were down to one HP. Little Foot healed all of them with Healing Leaf Juice and he chocked both of them while Crash and Spyro slashed them. Pickachu pinned both of them while DK punch both of them. Dark Fox and Dark Pacman jumped up into the air and this time threw Dark Bombs doing massive damage to all of them. _

_Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dinosaur again, grabbed a tree and whacked them with it. Sly used his came and did 3 combos on both of them. Dark Fox and Dark Pacman tried to attack them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang and it did massive damage to Dark Fox and Dark Pacman. Kao tried to do his Ultimate Boxing attack and it worked as he hit them very painfully. Dark Fox and Dark Rayman turned into Monsters and slashed all of them with their claws. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed both of them. Fox and Pacman felt weird as Fox used his Final Form and did Martial Arts on both of them while Pacman used Punch Slide, sliding on the ground and mega punched them from under as they were defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to the Light Crystal and placed it in his bag making it 12 down and 6 to go!

"You won, but lets see what can you do to the next ones!" as both Dark Fox and Dark Pacman disappeared.

"Well we'll see won't we?"

"Little Foot! It is time for us to go!" said an Elderly Dinosaur.

"That's my Grandma! Got to go guys!"

"See you Little Foot!" said the Heroes

"Come back anytime!" replied Little Foot as the Heroes entered the Space Ship and took of to their Next Destination.

Space Ship…

"What is next?" asked Crash

"Well" as Spyro took a look on the list but Sly grabbed it from him and looked at it.

"Ahh were going to my world!" said Sly

"Really?"

"Yep, don't worry you won't change"

"Well that's seems fine, destination time?"

"12 miles, 6 minutes!" said Fox as the Space Ship went to Sly's World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TPGK: (Drinks Sprite)**

**Crash: Let me have some of that! (They both struggle over the Sprite but it falls onto the floor.)**

**TPGK: Crash that was my last Sprite! (Strangles Crash) I'll teach you for spilling my drink by making you pay for more!**

**Spyro: (Slaps his head)**

**Klonoa: Review Folks before this gets ugly! (As he also joined in to strangle Crash)**


	56. Chapter 56: Paris

**TPGK: Hello this is (Types name) Carlos.**

**Spyro: My name is (Types name) Gyro the Dragon.**

**Klonoa: Heh, my name is (Types Name) Klonoa**

**Crash: (Types name) I'm Crash Bandicoot.**

**TPGK: Anyways, you probably know what this chapter is about so R&R! And I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well we're getting close to my world I believe" said Sly

"So tell me, how was your thieving life over there?" asked Spyro

"Well, I have beaten a lot of bad villains that wiped out my family and stole my family's treasure; I'll tell you the story"

_Flashback…_

_An Image of the book of the Thievius Racoonus. "Born in a group of Master Thieves that went back for generations, I was next in line to continue the Cooper Name" said Sly as images of Sly's Ancestors appeared one by one. "But faith had different plans" as an image of Sly opening the door and seeing his father being killed. "I was robbed of my childhood when a ruthless gang attacked our home" as an image of Sly's father being killed. An image of Sly at the orphanage, "The Orphanage was not all bad, it was there that I met my life long friends" as an Image of two others appeared. "Bentley who has always been the thinker, and Murray he is the Doer" as 3 images of Sly and his friends appeared. "We've spent together over the years, and our thieving reputations grew stronger with each heist, we though that the good times will never end and our luck will never run out, but that made things tougher as the odds finally caught up with us" said Sly_

End Flashback…

"Wow, you have a strong life there" said Crash

"Indeed, I hope you mind if I stole anything while were there"

"Sure not at all, just make sure we don't get caught, besides were friends" said Spyro smiling.

"Thanks"

"Well here we are guys! Prepare for landing!" as the Space Ship landed into Sly's World.

**Welcome to Sly's World/Paris! (Well that's what I think he lives now)**

The Space Ship landed and out came the Heroes. The environment around them was really bad, the buildings have been badly burned and every single plant is gone.

"I hate it when darkness does this to our homes" said Sly.

"Yeah, well we have to get the Light Crystals before we doing anything about it, okay Sly, show us where Bentley and Murray are" said Spyro as Sly led them to the hideout of his gang and they all entered.

"Bentley, Murray!" yelled Sly and out came Bentley in his wheel chair.

"Ah Sly your back, and you brought some people, who are they?" asked Bentley.

"These are my friends, I'm helping them find a valuable Light Crystal" replied Sly

"Okay, now you wanted to find a Light Crystal well that can be found in the found in the main museum" (I know he uses big words but I can't think of anything right now)

"All right, but where is Murray?"

"He is with the Guru right now, but I can come with you since you might need my Intelligence" as the Heroes and Bentley ran off to the Museum unaware they are being watched by Carmelita Fox.

"Looks like Sly has more friends to get into more crimes, well I'm going to stop that!" as Carmelita Fox silently followed them.

**End Episode 1! A Picture of the Heroes plus Bentley appeared.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TPGK: Short, but there has to be non fighting chapters you know? Review! No Flames and Bye, Bye!**


	57. Chapter 57: The Museum BAttle!

**TPGK: Hello I'm Carlos.**

**Klonoa: My name is Klonoa.**

**Crash: This is Crash Bandicoot.**

**Spyro: And I'm Spyro the Dragon.**

**TPGK: Had enough fun eh? Anyways enjoy, I don't own anything okay!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene goes to the Heroes, Sly, and Bentley inside the Museum.

"So where is the Light Crystal Bentley?" asked Sly

"Well if my calculations are correct it is right on the top floor, make sure to not to touch any lasers Sly" replied Bentley as Sly worked his way up to the top floor, avoided any lasers, and he found the Light Crystal on a Pedestal.

"Found it" as Sly tried to grab it but only got swatted away by someone as he fell down to where the Heroes were.

"Sly are you okay?!" said Crash

"Yeah, but it seemed that I got knocked away by someone"

"That someone is me!" said a voice as Dark Sly and Dark DK appeared.

"Oh great a clone of mine" said Sly

"Yes, and you're not getting this Light Crystal this time, the other 8 might have failed but we will most definitely destroy you!" said Dark Sly as Dark DK hooted and out came a Cat Burglar. (Not the type of Burglar)

"Attack!" as Dark Sly and Dark DK disappeared with the Light Crystal.

"Lets fight!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_35 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Cat Burglar!"_

_Bentley placed some bombs on the Cat Burglar and blasted him high into the air. Sly used his Super cane and slashed the Cat Burglar in the chest. The Cat Burglar slashed all of them with his Super like claws and they got a huge amount of damage. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury hitting the Cat Burglar with lots of Tornados. Speaking of Tornados, Klonoa used his Magic Tornado and it attacked the Cat Burglar with different magic attacks from every direction. The Cat Burglar got out some knives and slashed all of them with it. DK got mad and punched the Cat Burglar like crazy. Sonic rammed the Cat Burglar into the air while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted the Cat Burglar. _

_The Cat Burglar fought back by using a giant club and smooshed every one of them with it. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and spammed Blizzaga freezing him in his place while Spyro slashed him with his Beauty of Light Sword till he unfroze. Mario ate a mushroom, grew big, and blasted him with his Super Flame. The Cat Burglar turned into a Karate Master and did deadly martial arts on them bringing them down to their last HP. Bentley used the Red Pluses on the Heroes healing them quite a bit as he attacked the Cat Burglar with his Crossbow. Fox used his new attack and it did Major damage to the Cat Burglar. Pacman also used his new attack called Slide Punch, he slid under the Cat Burglar and Mega Punched in the air. The Cat Burglar got out a sharp sword and slashed the Heroes in the chest. _

_Sly used his Cane and slashed at the Cat Burglar multiple times until he knocked Sly out of the way. The Heroes joined up except Bentley and used True Friendship of Light and blasted the Cat Burglar with an incredible amount of Light. The Cat Burglar grabbed a couple of vases and threw it at all of their heads making their HP in the Red Zone. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted the Cat Burglar into the wall. Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and pulverized at the Burglar. The at Burglar fought back by blasting them with ice picks and they were down to their last HP. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Cat Burglar and he meowed in pain. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of the Cat Burglar. _

_The Cat Burglar turned dark and did a Super Slash attack and kick out of everyone except Spyro and Bentley as they were all K.O. Spyro used his Ice Fury, made the Cat Burglar freeze in his place as Ice Picks attacked him Multiple times. Bentley surrounded the Cat Burglar with Bombs as it blasted him into the wall. The Cat Burglar tired to slash them with knives but both of them quickly got out of the way. Bentley shot more arrows with his Crossbow at the Cat Burglar and he meowed in pain. Spyro finished the job off by slashing the Cat Burglar multiple times with his Beauty of Light Sword and he was dead…_

Few Moments Later…

Carmelita Fox crashed into the Museum and pointed her blaster at all of them.

"Freeze! All of you are going to jail!"

"We haven't stolen anything… yet" said Sly.

"Don't play with me Cooper, I bet you stole the most valuable item in this Museum"

"Look we don't have it… look is that Muggshot!" said Bentley pointing to the direction as Carmelita looked and they all ran away as Carmelita looked back and was furious.

"Argh! They never ever freeze!"

**End Episode 2! An Image of all of the Heroes plus Bentley.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TPGK: There you have it! Review!**


	58. Chapter 58: The Battle in the Lair!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 58****th**** Chapter: The Battle in Ruins. I'm Carlos and I don't own anything so review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Sly's Hideout where the Heroes were tired and breathless.

"That was close one" said Crash

"Nice idea of tricking Carmelita with the Muggshot thing Bentley" said Sly giving Bentley a compliment.

"Yeah well I am a braniac"

"Hey who are these guys?" asked Sora as he pointed to a picture of 5 thieves.

"They are the Fiendish Five made up of Sir Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Panda King, and Clockwerk, Panda King is with us but those thieves really are a pain in the butt" replied Sly.

"What about this picture?" asked Crash pointing to another one with 6 thieves. (I Don't really know if Neyla is a thief, all I know she has a lot of hate and betrayed the Cooper Gang)

"They are the Klaww Gang, made up of Arpeggio, Contessa, Jean-Bison, Rajan, Dimitri, and Neyla, Dimitri is with us right now, but those guys were pain in the butt too"

"Wow you really beat a lot of thieves when it comes to your treasure"

"Yeah I found my family's treasure by beating Dr. M., he wasn't so tough"

"So what do we do now? We don't even know where Dark Sly and Dark DK are" said Sonic.

"Well according to my readings on the computer, there is a dark presence over by Dr. M's lair" said Bentley looking at his computer as all of a sudden Murray came in by smashing the door open.

"Woah! Who are these guys?!" asked Murray.

"They are just my friends; I'm trying to help them find the Light Crystal"

"Mid if I join? You might need some Muscle"

"Sure Murray, okay lets go before Carmelita spots us" (I rather not make him flirty to Carmelita, it seems stupid) as they all ran as fast as they can for a couple of miles before making it to the ruins of Dr. M's lair.

"So this is it?" asked Spyro

"Yeah pretty much so, come on lets go!" as they entered in and looked around for any trace of Dark Sly and Dark DK.

"Come out you stinking clones!" yelled Crash as both Dark Sly and Dark DK appeared immediately after he said that.

"Don't call us that, we have feelings too you know?" said Dark DK.

"Whatever, all we ask is the Light Crystal"

"I'm falling for that trick like you did to the others, besides it would spoil the fun" said Dark Sly.

"Yeah, well since you're here, it is time for you to die!" as Dark DK whistled and out came 25 Heartless Thieves as they got into position.

_The 13__th__ Struggle music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 25 Heartless Thieves!" _

_Murray revved up his Punch and punched all of the 25 Heartless Thieves. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury hitting all of the Heartless Thieves with Tornados. All of the Heartless Thieves charged at every one of them and slashed them. Klonoa and Tak used Magic Tornado and Magic Kill and attacked all of the Heartless with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of all of them. The 25 Heartless thieves got out strong clubs and whacked all of them with it. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed 5 of the Heartless Thieves dead. Bentley used his Crossbow and it attacked all of the Heartless Thieves. The remaining 20 Heartless Thieves fused into the Monster Dr. M had and it chomped all of them. _

_Pickachu used his Thunder Bolt attack and electrocuted all of the Heartless Thieves. Sonic rammed all of the Heartless thieves into the air while Link shot an arrow at each of them. The Heartless thieves got mad and blasted Dark Poison on them sapping their HP little by little. Sora used his Final Form and spammed Firaga burning all of them to a crisp. Mario ate a Mushroom turned big and blasted all of them with Super Flame killing at least 10. The remaining 15 Heartless thieves got out very sharp swords and slashed all of them in the chest making them in the red zone. Kao, Ty, and Crash fused into Australian King and pulverized all of the Heartless thieves. All of the Heroes except Bentley and Murray joined up and used True Friendship of Light and blasted all of them with an incredible amount of Light. _

_The Heartless Thieves tried to attack with Ice Picks but Link blocked all of them with his Shield. Murray used his Ultimate Punch attack and it killed 5 out of the 15 remaining Heartless Thieves. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted every one of them with it. The 10 Heartless Thieves turned into a big one and punched every one of them until everyone was K.O. but Spyro, Sly, Murray, and Bentley. Sly, Bentley, and Murray teamed up on all of the Heartless Thieves and did Special Attacks until there was one left. Spyro tried to attack the last one with Fire Fury but it dodged out of the way. The Heartless Thief attacked all of them but only managed to get Sly and his two buddies and they were K.O. Spyro got mad, grabbed the Heartless Thief and slashed his throat with his Beauty of Light Sword and he was soon dead. (That's why it was rated T for a reason. :P) _

Few Moments Later…

"Argh! Just try and get us!" said Dark DK as they disappeared into the Final floor of Dr. M's Lair.

"Let's go! They can't hide forever!" as all of them ran upstairs…

**End Episode 3! An Image of the Heroes and Sly's gang appeared.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TPGK: Review for both Please!**


	59. Chapter 59: The 5min battle!

**TPGK: This is Carlos, this is Chapter 59: The 5min. battle. Air Date: 10-28-07. I don't own anything so R&R! (DTD, Dr. M is already dead…)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to the Heroes running up the stairs as fast as they can to the top floor and once they made it, they didn't see anyone.

"Come on out!" yelled Sonic.

"Stop hiding!" yelled Spyro as all of a sudden Dark Sly and Dark DK appeared behind them and they quickly turned around.

"Hello my pretties, ready for another battle I presume?" said Dark Sly

"Yes, we want that Light Crystal!"

"You'll battle us soon, but to make things fun, here is some Heartless and Nobodies that need company" as both of them whistled and 30 Heartless and 30 Nobodies.

"If you can beat these guys within the time limit, you can battle us, if not, than we disappear with the Light Crystal where you can't find us" said Dark Sly

"Deal" as all of them got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 30 Nobodies and 30 Heartless within 5 minutes!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and chomped all of the Heartless and Nobodies. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted all of the Heartless and Nobodies into the wall. The Heartless turned into Dark Side while the Nobodies turned into Twilight Thorn and both of them punched the heroes very painfully before turning back to normal. The Heroes joined up except Bentley and Murray and used True Friendship of Light and blasted all of them with an incredible amount of Light. Murray used his Ultimate Punch and pulverized all of the Heartless and Nobodies. All of the Heartless and Nobodies slashed them with all their strength sending them into the red zone. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of them with it. Sora used his Magnega spell, sucking them all in while everyone did Physical attacks on them. _

_The Heartless and Nobodies tried to grab them but they quickly dodged out of the way. There was only 3:30min on the clock as Pickachu used his Thunder Bolt electrocuting every one of the Heartless and Nobodies. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and slapped all of the Heartless and Nobodies with their tail managing to kill 10 of both. The Heartless and Nobodies grabbed a few sharp rocks and threw at everyone as their HP was down to one. Sora used his Curaga and attacked all of the Heartless and Nobodies with his Destiny Keyblade. Sly used his Super cane and slashed all of them. The Heartless and Nobodies tried to attack with Dark Poison but they quickly dodged to safety. Bentley used his Bombs around all of the Heartless and Nobodies and it managed to kill 5 of each. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and it slashed all of the Heartless and Nobodies. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and pulverized all of them._

_The Heartless and Nobodies turned back into Dark side and Twilight Thorn and shot big dark bombs hitting everyone with an incredible amount of Darkness and strength. Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted all of them with Convexity powers and killed 5 of each. Klonoa and Tak used Magic Tornado and Magic Kill and hit every one of the Heartless and Nobodies. The Heartless and Nobodies tried to get their energy but they simply dodged out of the way. Kirby and Link used their swords and slashed every one of them. Sonic rammed all of them in the air while DK threw a barrel at all of them. The Heartless and Nobodies tried again and they managed to get Spyro sucking all but one HP and one drop of energy. There was only 1:00min on the clock as the Heroes gotten mad when Spyro was tired as they pulverized every one of them and there were one of each left. Spyro got up as best as he can and used True Friendship of Light, gaining back his energy as all of the Heroes joined up and blasted the remaining Heartless and Nobody and they were dead with: 15sec. to spare._

Few Moments Later…

Dark Sly and Dark DK growled at the Heroes.

"Fine! You want a battle! Here is a battle, when we take you to the Darkest part of this World!" said Dark Sly as both of them disappeared and the Darkness grabbed Spyro and the rest of them into an unknown place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**What will happen next? Review!**


	60. Chapter 60: Dark DK and Dark Sly

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 60: Dark Sly and Dark DK. Air Date: 10-28-07. I don't own anything so read and review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Heroes appeared in another part of the world and they can barley see anything because of the strong darkness.

"Welcome Heroes! It is time for you to die!" said Dark Sly as both of them appeared but they were barley visible for the Heroes to see.

"This is no fair!"

"Too bad! These are our rules of battles, the other 8 keeps falling for your trick, so lets do this!" said Dark DK as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_39 bars of HP for both this time, (The Maximum is 50) Information Key: "Defeat the Clones of Sly and DK!)_

_Spyro and the Heroes used True Friendship of Light and blasted both of them with an incredible amount of Light. Bentley used his Crossbow and it hit both of them in the chest. Dark Sly used his Dark Cane while Dark DK used his Barrels and attacked everyone with those two things. Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and pulverized Dark Sly and Dark DK. Jak, Ratchet and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted Dark Sly and Dark DK into the wall. Dark DK and Dark Sly used a more powerful Dark Fury and blasted all of them with strong darkness. Mario ate a Mushroom and turned big and used Super Flame burning both of them. Sora used his Limit Form and slashed both of them with a very powerful sonic attack. Dark DK and Dark Sly used their Special attacks and brung all of the Heroes into the red zone. Klonoa and Tak used Magic Tornado and Magic Kill attacking both of them with deadly magic attacks from different magic attacks. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of Dark Sly and Dark DK._

_Dark DK and Dark Sly got out some powerful swords and slashed everyone with it and their HP was down to one. Sora quickly used Curaga and slash Dark DK and Dark Sly with his Destiny Keyblade. Fox used his new Martial arts attack while Pacman used Slide Punch making Dark DK and Dark Sly being mega punched very painfully. Dark DK and Dark Sly chanted an evil spell and all of the Heroes HP went into the red zone again. Murray punched both of them with all his strength and they growled in pain. Sonic pinned both of them to the ground while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt which electrocuted them both. Dark DK and Dark Sly tried to attack with Deadly Dark Bombs but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking both of them with powerful Tornados. Link and Kirby used their Swords and slashed both of them multiple times. Dark DK growled and made all of the Heroes fall to the ground while Dark Sly with sharp objects brining them down to their last HP. _

_Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and pulverized Dark Sly and Dark DK. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and used al 200 bullets on both of them. Dark DK and Dark Sly tried to slash them but Link blocked all of the attacks with his Shield. Ratchet used his Ultimate Gun/Blaster and blasted them with an incredible strength as they growled in pain. DK got mad and pulverized both of them as hard as he can. Dark DK and Dark Sly fused into the Dark Animal and punched Crash, Link, and Sonic as they were K.O. before turning back to normal. Spyro used his Ice Fury and blasted Dark DK and Dark Sly with Ice and Ice Picks freezing them and doing incredible damage. Sora at that time used Curaga and used Final Form doing lots of slashing moves with his 2 Keyblades at the both of them. Dark DK and Dark Sly used their Special attacks again and they did a lot of damage to every one. Pickachu used his Quick Attack pinning both of them to the ground while Mario smashed them with his Hammer. Murray and Bentley used their Special attacks which made both of them growl in pain. Dark DK and Dark Sly tried to suck their energy but they dodged out of the way to safety. _

_Croc and Rayman fused back into Crocodile Rider and rammed both of them into the wall while Fox blasted both of them with his Blaster a couple of times. Sonic grabbed them and threw them into the air while Crash blasted both of them with his Wumpa Bazooka. Dark DK and Dark Sly fused into Dark Animal again and blasted a powerful Dark Poison attack drowning their HP very fast. Spyro did a melee attack plus slashed both of their chests with his Beauty of Light Sword. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and slashed Dark DK and Dark Sly with it. Dark DK and Dark Sly tried to punch them but they simply dodged out of the way again. Pacman ate a dot and chomped both of them making them growl in pain. Sly and DK felt weird as Sly used "Thief Slash", slashing both of them with a very incredible strength for 15 seconds while DK turned into a bigger and stronger gorilla and used "Pound of Death" and smashed both of them with the strength of King Kong and they both were defeated._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro went over to the Light Crystal and picked it up and placed it in his bag making it 13 down and 5 to go!

"Were not defeated just yet!" as Dark DK and Dark Sly tried to attack but got blasted by someone familiar and they got out cold.

"Freeze!" as Carmelita jumped in.

"Carmelita please let us go, just this one time" said Murray

"Hmm, well let me think… no!" as Carmelita tried to blast them but Sora unleashed an incredible amount of Light blinding her as the Heroes ran away.

"Oh well I'll get them sooner or later, but I'll arrest these too for hurting my criminals" as Carmelita took them both in.

The Scene then goes to Sly's Hideout.

"Well that was close" said Bentley.

"Yeah, thanks Sora" said Spyro

"Ah it is the least I can do"

"Well got to get going!" said Sly as the Heroes waved to Murray and Bentley and took of to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Okay...what…" said Crash but got cut off by Spyro

"What World, well that would be Sonic's" said Spyro

"Yes! Finally!" cheered Sonic

"Hmm I wonder who will the next set of clones will be?" asked Sora.

"We don't know, we'll just have to find out won't we?"

"Destination is 30 miles away and time is 15min." said Fox as the Space Ship went off to Sonic's World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! The Game is a tie, 7 out of 10 and 7 out of 10. But the winner is Erik Man because his explanation on Sly's story is more specific. **


	61. Chapter 61: Sonic's World!

**TPGK: This is Chapter 61: Sonic's World. Air Date: 10-30-07. I don't own anything. Now this chapter gave me a tired face. Researching all about Sonic. He was TV character and a video game character and he has to beat Dr. Eggman or what's his name. But he will be appearing for quite sometime. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"So Sonic, what was your life over there?" asked Crash

"Well I collect Chaos Emeralds, and kick Dr. Eggman's butt." Replied Sonic

"Anyone over there you know?"

"Oh yes, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and a whole lot more" (Tails will be the only one appearing)

"Hmm, well let's hope one of them knows where the Light Crystal is"

"Wait I think who the next sets of clones are" said Sora

"Ooh I'm all ears" said Spyro sarcastically interested.

"It will be a clone of me and Link"

"Okay, how do you know?"

"Well it goes from who joins our group last to the first member of the group and I was the 10th. And Link was the 9th" said Sora. (I gave you hints on the commentary; you should pay attention to them)

"Wow, I guess your right about that" said Crash

"Well homey's, were here! Prepare for landing!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome to Sonic's World!**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out. They were quite surprised that Sonic's World was pretty much dead.

"Man, I guess this place was beautiful before Lon came" said Sora

"You better believe it" said Sonic

"Okay whatever, lets find the Light Crystal and beat the crap out of Dark Sora and Dark Link if that's what Sora presumes" said Spyro

"Hey I maybe 3 years younger than you, but I'm the Door opener of this group"

"Sure and I'm member number 1. The strongest guy here! Anyways lets keep moving!" as they went further into Sonics World looking for the Light Crystal and any sign of Dark Sora and Dark Link which was Sora's prediction but they haven't found anything.

"Hmm where is it" said Sonic as all of a sudden 20 Plant Heartless appeared.

"No time to look, lets fight!"

_The Encounter Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Plant Heartless before continuing to look!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking all of them with Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and swapped all of the Plant Heartless into the wall with his tail. All 20 Plant Heartless fought back by draining part of their HP and energy making them a little tired and woozy. Sonic rammed all of the Plant Heartless into the air and at that time Pickachu used Thunder Bolt electrocuting all of them. Link used his arrows and all of them slashed into the Plant Heartless chest. The Plant Heartless got out some spiky vines and slapped all of them with it bringing them into the red zone. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized every one of them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters and blasted all of the Plant Heartless. The Plant Heartless got mad and sucked more of their energy and HP making them even more tired and woozy. _

_Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and Air attacked every one of the Plant Heartless. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and super flamed all of them. All of the Plant Heartless tried to chomp them with their sharp teeth but they blocked it and countered with Physical attacks. Pacman ate a dot and chomped part of all their body parts. Klonoa and Tak used Magic Tornado and Magic Kill making all of the Plant Heartless be whacked with deadly magic attacks from different directions. All of the Plant Heartless tried to bring down their energy and HP but they simply dodged out of the way. DK turned big and strong and used "Pound of Death" and punched the Plant Heartless with the strength of King Kong. Sly used his new attack and slashed all of the Plant Heartless while Sora used Curaga. The Plant Monsters disappeared and punched them when they are not looking before reappearing. _

_Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Plant Heartless with it. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of them with its incredible strength. All of the Plant Heartless turned into a big one and blasted all of them with flaming fire balls. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and slashed all of them to their near death. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and punched all of them Plant Heartless like crazy. The Plant Monster sucked their energy and HP again and they were back to being more tired and more woozy. Kirby used his all his strength not to faint and slashed all of them with his Rainbow sword. Croc and Rayman finished the job by using their new attacks and they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Bravo, good show" said a voice.

"Show yourselves!" yelled Spyro as Dark Sora and Dark Link appeared.

"See I told you I was right, see?" said Sora in a mocking a voice.

"Sora don't be a wise ass, Crash am I right?" said Spyro to Crash

"Huh? Oh yeah"

"See?"

"Enough chit chat! We must say, you have eliminated half of the clones, very impressive"

"Yeah get to the point"

"The point is, we are going to stop your journey right here, with this person that is familiar to one of you!" as Dr. Eggman appeared.

"Dr. Eggman!" yelled Sonic

"Yes it's nice to see you my arch nemesis! It is time for all of you to die!"

"Not if I help!" as Tails jumped in

"Oh no, not you orange brat!" said Dr. Eggman

"Lets just fight!" as they got into position…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! I'll try to find out more!**


	62. Chapter 62: Dr Eggman

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 62: Dr. Eggman. Air Date: Whenever. Okay so I'll give you the worlds just for the heck of it. Wumpa Jungle, Haven City, the Swamp, and the Dragon Realms. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tension Rising music on…_

_39 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Dr. Eggman!" (I can't really kill him, he is just a boss)_

_Dr. Eggman jumped in his hover thing and used a chainsaw slashing all of them in the chest. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury and blasted Dr. Eggman with lots of strong Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and swapped Dr. Eggman's head. Dr. Eggman used his missiles and blasted everyone in the butt. Sora used his Final Form and slashed Dr. Eggman with his 2 strong Keyblades. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized Dr. Eggman and he yelled in pain. Dr. Eggman got out a mace and attacked everyone with it. Fox, Ratchet, and Fox used their Blasters/Guns and blasted Dr. Eggman. Tails jumped on Dr. Eggman's head while Sonic attacked his hover thing. Dr. Eggman fought back by getting out 5 chainsaws and slashing everyone in the chest with it. Klonoa and Tak used Magic Tornado and Magic Kill which attacked Dr. Eggman with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Pickachu electrocuted Dr. Eggman with Thunder Bolt as he shook painfully._

_Dr. Eggman fought back by getting an Ultimate Blaster and blasted the Heroes into the wall making their HP in the red zone. Sly used his Thief Slash and slashed Dr. Eggman for 15 seconds. DK got big and strong and punched Dr. Eggman with the strength of King Kong causing his Hover thing to explode. Dr. Eggman growled at them and got out a Machine Gun hitting them all in the chest. Sora quickly used Curaga and knocked Dr. Eggman in the air while Link slashed him with his Sword. Mario ate a Mushroom and turned big plus using Super Flame burning Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman got another hover thing and hopped in plus ramming it into the Heroes. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light blasting Dr. Eggman with an incredible amount of Light. Tails went on top of Dr. Eggman's head and punched him. Dr. Eggman flicked tails off and blasted all of them with his deadly missiles. _

_Pacman used his Slide Punch and slided under Dr. Eggman and Mega Punched him into the air. Spyro did an air melee attack and knocked Dr. Eggman into the wall causing his Hover thing to explode. Dr. Eggman used his Machine Gun again and shot everyone down to their last HP. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Dr. Eggman in the head. Fox used his special Form and did Martial Arts on Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman went on his final hover thing and turned into a deadly Tornado sucking all of them in except Spyro and Sora and they were K.O. Sora quickly used Curaga reviving everyone as he attacked Dr. Eggman with his Destiny Keyblade. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and slashed Dr. Eggman and he yelled in pain. _

_Dr. Eggman used his Ultimate Blaster and blasted all of them into the wall. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Dr. Eggman with powerful Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked Dr. Eggman like crazy. Dr. Eggman shot 21 missiles hitting everyone in the chest. Sonic grabbed Dr. Eggman and threw him into the air while Pickachu electrocuted him with Thunder Bolt. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and did enormous amount of damage to him. Dr. Eggman turned into 3 of him selves and rammed all of the Heroes into the wall while slashing them before turning back to one. Tails attacked the Hover thing with all his might and it got destroyed. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light and blasted Dr. Eggman with an incredible amount of Light and he was defeated…_

Few Moments Later…

"Argh! I'll see you later Sonic!" said Dr. Eggman as he ran away.

"Well you might have defeated him, but can you find the Light Crystal before we do?!" said Dark Sora as both of them disappeared.

"We've got to beat them to it!" said Sora

"Tails, do you know where the Light Crystal is?" asked Sonic

"Affirmative, it is over by the deepest parts of the woods, if you count the dead trees woods"

"Well let's go so we won't get beaten to the Light Crystal again!" said Spyro as they ran to the Deepest parts of the Woods…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! **


	63. Chapter 63: The Woods Battle!

**TPGK: Hello this is chapter 63: The Woods Battle. Air Date: Whenever. Okay so I'm not going to do anymore research on Sonic. That's enough, I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to the Heroes and Tails walking through the Dark Woods looking for a single trace of the Light Crystal.

"Hmm, if I were a Light Crystal where would I be?" said Crash thinking.

"Probably in the most dangerous place, and that's where we are" said Spyro

"It was a rhetorical question" as they kept on looking, and looked, and looked, but still they haven't found anything and they collapsed on the floor tired.

"Man, we've been looking for hours! Where the hell could it be?!" yelled Sora as all of a sudden Dark Sora and Dark Link appeared.

"Well are you looking for this you stupid heroes!" said Dark Link as he held up the Light Crystal in his hand and Sonic tried to steal it but he placed it away.

"Nice try rodent, well since you're here, how about a game of dying!?" as Dark Sora casted a spell on 14 of the dead trees and they came alive.

"My Trees! Attack the Heroes! See you in the next world Heroes!" as both of them disappeared and the Dead Trees went over to them.

"Guess we have no choice but to fight!" as they all went into position.

_Sinister Shadows music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 14 Dead trees!"_

_Spyro used Dragon Time and they all attacked all of the Dead Trees until Dragon Time worn out. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized all of the Dead Trees. The Dead Trees grabbed them blasted Dark Poison them sucking their HP wildly and energy very fast. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and slapped all of Dead Trees silly. Sonic rammed all of the Trees into the air while Tails beat the bloody crap out of them. The 14 Dead Trees clawed at all of them doing a crud of damage. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed each one of them 3 times. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Blasters/Guns and blasted all of the Dead Trees. The Dead Trees fought back by strangling all of them deadly into the red zone. Ty and Kao used Ultimate Boomerang and Ultimate Boxing attack and it slashed and punched the Dead Trees wildly. Pacman ate a dot and chomped part of all of the Dead Trees. The Dead Trees tried to attack but they dodged out of the way. _

_Kirby, Link, and Spyro used their Swords and slashed the Dead Trees as hard as they can and they growled in pain. Mario ate a Mushroom and turned big plus using Super Flame burning the Dead Trees to death. All 14 Dead Trees turned into one big Master Tree and it whacked all of the Heroes silly. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted all of the Dead Trees. Pickachu tackled all of them while Klonoa and Tak used their Magic Tornado and Magic Kill whacking all of the Dead Trees with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Dead Trees tried to attack with Dark Poison but they dodged out of the way again. Sora used Curaga and then used his Wisdom From and spammed Firaga on all of the Dead Trees. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking all of the Dead Trees with deadly Tornados. The Dead Trees growled and used a Dark Fury blasting everyone with a powerful amount of Darkness and locked their entire HP at one so they can't heal until they are beaten. _

_The Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light Fury and blasted all of the dead trees with an incredible amount of Light. Tails whacked all of the Dead Trees with his hands and feet making them growl in pain. The Dead Trees fought back by super punching everyone except Sora, Crash, Spyro, and Link and they were all K.O. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did air combos on the Dead Trees. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Dead Trees very painfully and they growled in pain. The Dead Trees tried to punch them but they blocked the attack. Link fired 14 arrows hitting all of them in the chest. Spyro and the other 3 teamed up and attacked the Dead Trees and blasted as hard as they can till they were all dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Very Impressive! Let's see if you can find out where we are then we can battle!" said Dark Sora from a distant place.

"Tails, do you know where that voice is coming from?" asked Sonic

"That voice is most likely over by our house" replied Tails.

"To Sonic's House!" yelled Crash as they ran as fast as they can over to Sonic's house…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review my pretties! **


	64. Chapter 64: A Regular Boss

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 64: A regular Boss. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It is too early over here to trick or treat right now. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Heroes had just made it to Sonic's House but they found no trace of Dark Sora and Dark Link.

"Hate it when you disappear! Come on and fight us like a real man!" yelled Spyro

"We are already a man" as Dark Sora and Dark Link appeared.

"We just like messing with you!"

"Well come on let us fight!"

"Not right now, but I'm sure this guy likes to destroy all of you!" said Dark Link and out came a Machine Monster and it growled at them.

"Let's do this guys!" as they got into position and were ready to fight the Machine Monster.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_40 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Machine Monster"_

_Spyro and Crash used their weapons and slashed and kicked the Machine Monster in the chest. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider. The Machine Monster did a cog wheel attack and did massive damage to all of them. Sly used his Thief Slash and slashed the Machine Monster for 15 seconds. DK turned big and strong and used Punch of Death and punched the Machine Monster with the strength of King Kong. The Machine Monster breathed a nuclear breath and burned all of the Heroes into the red zone. Sora used Curaga and did air combos on the Machine Monster making him growl in pain. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted the Machine Monster. The Machine Monster punched every one of them and they got some massive damage. Mario ate a Mushroom and turned big plus using Super Flame to flame the Machine Monster up. Sonic rammed the Machine Monster into the air while Tails punched him as hard as he can. The Machine Monster attacked by using Metal Tornado, sucking their entire HP to one. _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked the Machine Monster with Twin Fury. Klonoa and Tak used Magic Tornado and Magic Kill, hitting the Machine Monster with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Machine Monster tried to attack but they dodged out of the way very quickly. Sora quickly used Curaga and used Final Form, attacking him with his 2 Keyblades. Link fired all of his arrows and they all shot into the Machine Monsters chest. The Machine Monster breathed more nuclear blasts, burning all of the Heroes. Pacman used his Slide Punch going underneath him and mega punched him in the air. Ty and Kao used their Ultimate Boomerang and Ultimate Boxing attack doing an incredible amount of damage to the Machine Monster. The Machine Monster tried to punch them but the dodged out of the way._

_The Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light and attacked the Machine Monster with an incredible amount of Light. Tails grabbed a Ultimate Blaster and blasted the Machine Monster with a powerful force. The Machine Monster chomped all of them a couple of times doing massive damage to them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their guns/blasters and blasted the Machine Monster. Spyro used his Fire Fury and blasted the Machine Monster with very hot fire and meteors. The Machine Monster tried to breath a nuclear blast at them but they dodged out of the way. Pickachu pinned the Machine Monster to the ground while Mario swatted him with his Hammer. The Heroes joined up again and used True Friendship of Light blasting the Machine Monster with an incredible amount of Light. The Machine Monster got really mad and stomped all of them flat making them go down to their last HP. _

_Sora used Curaga and then used Limit Form and used Ragnarok blasting the Machine monster with powerful particles. Sly used his Super cane and slashed the Machine Monster like crazy. The Machine monster smashed the ground and tried to hit them but they jumped high up into the air. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Machine Monster in the chest. Spyro did a melee attack on the Machine Monster and it growled in pain. The Machine Monster tried to attack again but they dodged anyways. Sonic threw the Machine Monster into the air while Link slashed him with his sword. Kirby did the Finishing attack by slashing the Machine Monster 10 times and he was dead._

_Few Moments Later…_

"That's it! It is time for the battle of a life time!" said Dark Sora as he sealed the arena and the Heroes got into position once again ready to get the 14th Light Crystal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Have a Nice Halloween!**


	65. Chapter 65: Dark Sora and DArk Link!

**Spyro: Hello this is Spyro the Dragon, Carlos is off tonight, he is eating candy right now. (Glances at Carlos stuffing Crunch bars in his mouth) This is his last year of Trick or treating. Anyways he doesn't own anything okay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tension Rising music on…

_41 Bars of HP for both this time, Information Key: "Defeat the clones of Sora and Link!" _

_Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed both of them as hard as he can. Spyro and Crash span around together and turned into one big tornado and doing some damage to both Dark Sora and Dark Link. Dark Sora used Dark Magic for each spell while Dark Link shot Dark Arrows and they all got hit badly. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked both of the silly with his strong tail. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized Dark Sora and Dark Link. Dark Sora used his Dark Keyblade slashing all of the Heroes while Dark Link zapped all of them with his laser beams. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado while Tak used his Spear and it did a humongous amount of damage to Dark Sora and Dark Link. Pickachu electrocuted them with Thunder Bolt making 1/3 of their bars of HP gone. Dark Sora used his Dark Form and slashed all of the Heroes with the strength of Darkness while Dark Link did a deadly dive at each of them. _

_Mario ate a Mushroom and turned big plus using Super Flame burning both Dark Sora and Dark Link. Fox used his new form and did special martial arts on both of them. Dark Sora tried to slash them but the dodged out of the way while Dark Link zapped all of them with his Laser beams and their HP went down to one. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Dark Sora and Dark Ling with deadly Tornados. Sonic rammed both of them into them into the air while Tails kicked and punched them as hard as he can. Dark Sora and Dark Link tried attack them with sharp swords but they dodged out of the way or blocked the attack. Jak, Ratchet and Fox used their blasters/guns and blasted both Dark Sora and Dark Link into the wall. Pacman ate a dot and chomped both of them good. Dark Sora and Dark Link did a dangerous Dark Fury on every one except Spyro and Sora and they were all K.O. _

_Sora revived them with Curaga and used Final Form on both Dark Sora and Dark Link attacking them with his 2 Keyblades. Spyro used an Ice Fury and freezed them in their tracks and also doing some massive damage to them. Dark Sora used Mega Dark Fire burning all of the Heroes while Link konked all of them on the head with his Dark Shield. Sly used his cane and slashed both Dark Sora and Dark Link as hard as he can. DK turned big and strong and used Punch of Death attacking both of them with the strength of King Kong. Dark Sora slashed all of them to their last HP while Dark Link fired more arrows and every one except Spyro, Sonic, Tails, and Sora got K.O. Sora used Curaga again and he and the other 3 teamed up and did Special attacks on both of them with the strength they had. Spyro did a melee attack on both of them making them growl in pain. Dark Sora and Dark Link tried to attack with Physical attacks but they dodged out of the way. _

_Spyro and the Heroes fused together into God of Light and blasted both of them with the greatest amount of Light ever and they growled in pain. Tails grabbed a big blaster and blasted both Dark Sora and Dark Link. Dark Sora and Dark Link tried again to slash them and they succeeded. Kao and Ty used Ultimate Boomerang and Ultimate Boxing attack and took some major damage to both of them. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot again and this time pulverized both of them to their last HP bar. Dark Sora used a deadly sonic attack and slashed all of them in the chest while Dark Link slashed him with is sword. Pickachu tackled both of them while Mario mashed him with his Hammer. Sora and Link felt weird as Sora used Heart of Light and turned brighter and blasted both of them with Light from his body while Link used Medieval Time and froze both of them in place while doing a True Warrior slash and they were soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

Dark Sora and Dark Link disappeared. Spyro went over to the Light Crystal on the floor and picked up making it 14 down and 4 to go.

"Well that's 14 down 4 to go, and thanks Tails for helping us battle these guys" said Spyro

"No Problem, now if you excuse me I need to fix something" as Tails went inside and the Heroes looked at each other and talked.

"Well Sora what do you think the next set of clones is?" asked Crash

"Well, Member number 8 is Pickachu and member number 7 is Kirby and that's it" replied Sora

"Well then let's go! No time to lose! It is getting dark!" as the Heroes ran to the Space Ship, entered, and went off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"So what is the next destination?" asked Sora as Spyro looked at the list carefully

"Well that would be Wumpa Jungle, Crash's home" replied Spyro

"All right!"

"Luckily we don't need to know what's going to happed since I know Crash since the Cortex and Ripto thing"

"And ever since then you've been treating me like trash"

"That's because of your stupidity, but I still am your best friend"

"Yeah whatever"

"32 miles and 16 minutes guys!" said Fox as the Space Ship went to Wumpa Jungle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Spyro: Review, while I do something to Sugar high Carlos. **


	66. Chapter 66: Wumpa Jungle!

TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 66: Wumpa Jungle. I'm feeling better from the Sugar Rush. (Not) Anyways I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Space Ship…

"Well are we getting close Fox?" asked Crash

"Not yet, 1 minute to be exact"

"So Spyro, since you know about Crash, can you give us some information?" asked Sora

"I've known him for over 5 years, he has a sister named Coco, a friend named Crunch, and a mask named Aku Aku" replied Spyro (None of them will be appearing)

"Okay what else?"

"Well he has an arch nemesis named Cortex trying to take over the world but he managed to kick his butt plenty of times"

"Hmm"

"Well anyways are we getting close to the stinking destination?"

"Yep were here! Prepare for landing!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome to Wumpa Jungle!**

The Space Ship landed and they all got out, as they looked around and saw mostly everything destroyed.

"Eh no big loss" said Spyro

"Hey!" yelled Crash

"Just kidding man, come on lets go find the Light Crystal!" as they all looked around for the Light Crystal, looking in trees, bushes, and mountains but no sign of the damn Light Crystal.

"Well the hell is it?!" as all of a sudden a Huge Titan appeared and growled at them

"Oh great another Boss Battle, well lets do this and then find the Light Crystal" said Spyro as they got into position.

_Rage Awakened music on…_

_40 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Titan!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and pulverized the Titan a couple of times. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and slapped the Titan silly. The Titan smashed all of them with a strong punch making half of their HP gone. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted the Titan fro a while. DK used Punch of Death while Sly used Thief Slash, Punching the Titan with the strength of King Kong and slashes up to 15 seconds. The Titan fought back by mega punching all of them in the chest. Link used Medieval Time and froze the Titan while slashing him 100 times doing incredible damage to him. Sora used Heart of Light turning bright and blasted the Titan with Light from his finger. The Titan got angry and blasted all of them with green ooze making their HP in the red zone. _

_Klonoa and Tak used Magic Tornado and Magic kill attacking the Titan with different deadly attacks from every direction. Ty and Kao used Ultimate Boomerang and Ultimate Boxing Attack slashing and mega punching the Titan in the chest. Titan got out a big bazooka and blasted all of the Heroes to their last HP. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their guns/blasters and blasted the Titan into the wall. Mario ate a mushroom and turned big and super smashed the Titan with his Hammer while Pacman did a Slide Punch going underneath him and Mega punched him in the air. Spyro used his Earth Breath attack and blasted the Titan to the ground while Sonic punched as hard as he can. The Titan tried to breathe nuclear poison but they all dodged out of the way. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Titan to its last half HP bars. Sora used Firaga and burned the Titan like crazy. The Titan tried to attack with lots of dangerous spikes but they all dodged yet again._

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light, healing themselves, and blasted the Titan with an incredible amount of Light and strength. Crash grabbed the Titan and threw it to DK where he punched the Titan hard in the chest. The Titan gestured his hand upwards and Spikes came underneath them doing a great amount of damage to them. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking the Titan with deadly Tornados. 12 out of the 8 Heroes that had new abilities used them and attacked the Titan with strong attacks. The Titan tried to slash them with his dark claws but they blocked the attack. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt electrocuting the Titan while Mario used Super Flame burning the Titan. Jak gout out his Peace Maker and used all 10 bullets doing humongous damage to the Titan. The Titan fought back by gathering 100 dead trees and threw it at the Heroes making their HP down to one again. _

_Sora used Curaga and used Final Form attacking the Titan with his 2 strong Keyblades. All of the Heroes used Special Attacks on the Titan bringing him down to his last 5 HP bars. The Titan did a Super Punch with both Knuckles and they went into the red zone. Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted the Titan with the power of the Convexity. Kirby used his rainbow sword and slashed the Titan while Link slashed him with his. The Titan got really angry and tried to attack them with nuclear bombs but they jumped high up into the air to safety. Spyro and Crash span together into a Strong Tornado doing a massive amount of damage to the Titan. Sonic rammed the Titan into the air while Link shot 100 arrows at the Titans chest. The Titan began to chomp them deadly and they were at their last HP. Fox used his new Form and used Martial Arts attack doing lots of super punches and super kicks to the Titan. Ratchet finished the job off by blasting the Titan with his Ultimate Blaster and he was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Ugh, oh man that was tiring" said Spyro gasping for air while the other heroes were on the floor.

"How long will this take?!" yelled Crash

"Well while were laying on the ground, could at least sleep until tomorrow?" asked Sora

"Okay, we'll look first thing in the morning" as Spyro lied down with the heroes and went to sleep unaware that they were being watched by Dark Pickachu and Dark Kirby.

"Well looks like we got ourselves some visitors" said Dark Kirby as Dark Pickachu nodded.

"Luckily we got Dr. Neo Cortex with his mutant army to finish them off" as Dr. Cortex appeared.

"Ah, I can't wait to finish off that Bandicoot! Hahahahha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	67. Chapter 67: Cortex's Mutants!

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 67: Cortex's Mutants. Air Date: 11-01-07. I don't own anything! The Question Game is coming up, plus the Ultimate Question Game worth 5 prizes!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning but it was still dark as the Heroes woke up with a yawn and they stretched.

"Ah, that was a good night sleep" said Crash

"Yeah, haven't had sleeps like that before I became a Hero" said Spyro

"Well let's look for that Light Crystal before Dark Pickachu and Dark Kirby get the hands on it" said Sora as they went farther into Wumpa Jungle looking for the Light Crystal but after a few minutes of looking they gave up.

"Honestly, where could it be?" as they head a laugh

"The thing your looking for is with your two enemies" as Dr. Cortex appeared.

"Cortex? Oh great what are you going to do this time?" asked Crash with a evil glare on his face.

"Nothing, all I'm going to do is to kill you and your best friends!"

"Not likely, we can take you down easily before you can even scream"

"Oh you never know about that! Because I got my mutants ready to attack you! Mutants come on out to Cortex!" as the earth started shaking and out came 50 Mutants.

"This is a piece of cake" said Sora

"Mutants attack!" as they got into position.

_Vim and Vigor music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 50 Mutants before battling Cortex"_

_Sly used his Thief Slash and slashed all of them up to 15 seconds. Link used Medieval Time while Sora used Heart of Light freezing all of the Mutants and being slashed and blasted with Light from a finger. All of the Mutants turned into one big Mutant and punched the Heroes a lot before turning back to normal. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Attack, while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack, pulverizing every one of the Mutants with slashes, kicks, and punches. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and slapped all the Mutants with his strong tail. The Mutants threw chemical bombs at every one of the Heroes and they were in the Red Zone. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light blasting the Mutants with an incredible amount of Light and also healing their HP. Sonic rammed all of the Mutants into the air while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted all of the Mutants. The Mutants fought back by slashing every one of the Heroes with their claws. _

_Fox used his Form and used Martial Arts on the Mutants making them growl in pain. Pacman used Slide Punch by sliding beneath all 50 Mutants and mega punched them in the air. The Mutants tried to slash them with the chainsaws they got but they dodged out of the way preventing that from happening. Klonoa used Magic Attack while Tak used Magic Kill attacking every one of the Mutants with different deadly Magic Attacks from every direction. DK turned big and strong and used Punch of Death and punched all of the Mutants with the strength of King Kong. The Mutants growled at them and turned dark and charged at all of them multiple times bringing them down to their last HP. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking every one of the Mutants with deadly Tornados. Mario turned big by eating a mushroom, picked up every one of the Mutants and punched them in the face. The Mutants tried to attack with their Mega punches but they dodged out of the way again. _

_Sora used his Curaga and then used his Wisdom Form and spammed Thundaga electrocuting all of the Mutants. Kirby, Link, and Spyro used their Swords and slashed the Mutants with all their strength. The Mutants turned back into a big giant one and blasted big Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Water, and Earth Bombs and did enormous amount of damage to the Heroes. The Heroes combined their Powers and did every Special Attack and Powers to the Mutants and they were getting close of being dead. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Guns/Blasters. The Mutants attacked by slashing every one of the Heroes with a sword bringing them down into the red zone. Spyro and Crash rolled into one big ball together and attacked the Mutants like a Dodge Ball. Sonic rammed all of the Mutants to the wall while Mario and Pickachu attacked them with Thunder Bolt and Super Flame. The Mutants growled at them and tried to attack with their claws but they blocked the attack with their arms and weapons. _

_Ty, Kao, and Crash fused into Australian King and pulverized all of them 10 times as they were really close to being dead. All 12 out of the 20 Heroes used their Special Powers again and did a very dangerous amount of damage to them. The Mutants all chomped at them very deadly and their HP down to one. Sora used Curaga and used Final Form slashing all of the Mutants with his 2 Keyblades. Klonoa used his Wind Attack making all the Mutants like a Balloon and Tak popped them with his Spear but they still weren't dead yet but very, very, close. The Mutants turned ferociously dark and used Dark Poison making everyone K.O. except Spyro and Sora. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed all of them good. Spyro finished the Job off by using his Electric Breath for 1 minute and they all were dead soon after that. _

Few Moments Later…

"Argh! Oh well, it can be fun once I battle you all!" said Cortex

"Yeah right Cortex, you can't even beat us if you wanted too!" said Spyro

"Oh shut up dragon, just because you beat me once since I met Ripto, doesn't mean you're going to win or your other stinking friends can either!"

"Okay, we're going to make some ground rules" said Dark Pickachu as he and Dark Kirby appeared.

"You can't use your weapons or your special powers you learned from defeating the other 12 clones"

"That seems fair enough! Lets gets this on Cortex!" as they went into position

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review big this time, I don't like you saying well done and KIU every time. Give a comment on what happened in the story or something.**


	68. Chapter 68: Dr Neo Cortex

**TPGK: Hello and this is Chapter 68: Dr. Neo Cortex. I don't own anything. I'm glad this story is over 2/3 done!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Encounter Music on…_

_41 bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Dr. Neo Cortex!"_

_Spyro and Crash span together into a huge Tornado sucking Cortex and whacking him a bunch of times. Pickachu used Quick Attack and tackled Cortex to the ground while Mario used Super Flame burning him. Cortex placed some bombs around the Heroes and it all blasted them high in the sky. The Heroes landed safely back on the ground and used True Friendship of Light and blasted Cortex with an incredible amount of Light. Jak turned into his Dark Form (Not Dark Jak the clone) and super Slammed the floor making Dark Eco hit Cortex very hard. Cortex got out a laser gun and zapped all of them. Crash, Ty, and Kao, fused into Australian King and pulverized Cortex like crazy. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and slapped Cortex with his tail. Cortex got some bombs and threw it at the Heroes making their HP down to one. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Cortex with lots of deadly Tornados. DK got out 5 Barrels and threw all 5 at Cortex and he groaned in pain. Cortex used his Laser gun again and tried to zap all of the Heroes but they dodged to safety. _

_All of the Heroes revved up their knuckles and punched Cortex hard in the face. Pacman ate a dot and chomped Cortex like mad. Cortex had an evil glare on them and zapped Jak, Ratchet, Fox, and Kirby making them K.O. Sora couldn't do anything without using his Destiny Keyblade as he grabbed Cortex and strangled him. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball and hit Cortex like a Dodge ball a couple of times. Cortex tried to attack with bombs but they quickly grabbed it and threw it right back at him and he got exploded into the air. Sonic rammed into Cortex while Klonoa used Techno Tornado doing massive damage to Cortex. Kao kick boxed Cortex making him groan in pain. Cortex released some more Mutants and they tried to attack but the Heroes got rid of them very easily. _

_All of the Heroes combined their powers and attacked Cortex with lots of Special Attacks instead of Powers and he groaned in pain. Crash found some Wumpa and made 20 boxes of Juice healing everybody. Cortex formed a Plasma Shot and it managed to hit everybody in the chest. Spyro used his Ice Fury and froze Cortex in his place while Ice Picks were shooting at him. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted Cortex while he was frozen. Cortex broke free and tackled all of the Heroes and punched them into the Red Zone. Crash used his New Tornado he learned from Water City and did massive damage to Cortex. All of the Heroes used their Knuckles again and pulverized Cortex in the head. Cortex got out his Jet Pack and flew above the Heroes and also dropped bombs on them making them go down to their last HP. _

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing themselves and blasting Cortex with an incredible amount of Light. Mario jumped on top of Cortex's head and slapped his head silly. Cortex got out a Dark Ray Gun and it blasted all of them with an incredible amount of Darkness. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot. Croc and Rayman fused back into Crocodile Rider and chomped Cortex like crazy. Cortex fought back by using his Dark Ray gun again and blasted everybody with Darkness. Mario ate a mushroom, turned big and pulverized Cortex with all of his strength. Jak used his Whirl kick and knocked Cortex onto the ground. Cortex got up and zapped every body making their HP in the red zone once again. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused back into Australian King and pulverized Cortex. Spyro finished the Job off by breathing fire on Cortex until he was defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

Cortex got up and ran cowardly to his hideout.

"Yeah you better run!" said Spyro

"Oh that is it, I see you want some more enemies, well here is one you won't forget!" said Dark Pickachu as 1,000,000 Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils appeared and the Heroes eyes grew wide open.

"It's hopeless!" as Crash fainted.

"This is not good"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big again!**


	69. Chapter 69: The 3 Million Battle!

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 69: The 3 Million Battle. I don't own anything! The Heroes will be fine. Not like they are going to die hmm?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sinister Shadows Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 3,000,000 Enemies!"_

_Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted every Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils, killing at least 100 of each with the Power of the Convexity. Sly used Thief Time while Link used Medieval Time as all of them got frozen and Link plus Sly slashed all of them for 15 seconds. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils turned into Dark Side, Twilight Thorn, and the Devil and all 3 pulverized the Heroes into the red zone. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury blasting every one of the enemies with deadly tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and swapped all of the enemies with his tail. The Heartless dived and slashed at them, The Nobodies blasted deadly bombs, and the Shadow Devils slashed them with their pitchforks sending them down to their final HP. Sora quickly used Curaga and used Heart of Light turning big and blasting all of the enemies with the Light from his finger. All of the enemies tried to throw rocks at the heroes but they blocked the attack. Sonic rammed through all of the Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils while Pickachu electrocuted all of them with Thunder Bolt. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their blasters/guns and blasted all of the enemies into the wall. All of the Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils slashed them with some axes and they were all back into the red zone. _

_DK turned big and strong as he punched every body with Punch of Death, with the Strength of King Kong. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword slashing every one of the enemies. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils turned back into Dark Side, Twilight Thorn, and The Devil as all 3 slashed the Heroes like crazy with the strength of a big giant and they were down to their last HP. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and also blasted everyone of the enemies with an incredible amount of Light. Mario ate a mushroom turned big and blasted every one of the enemies with Super Flame. All 999,900 of each enemy attacked with lots of Dark Bombs doing massive damage to the Heroes. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak use Magic Kill attacking every one of the enemies with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack, making every one of the enemies be slashed, super kicked and punched. All of the Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils tried to attack them but they dodged out of the way._

_Fox used his new form and used Martial Arts while Pacman used Slide Punch making every one of the enemies brutally attacked and being mega punched in the air. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword while Mario used his Hammer and both of them slashed and knocked the enemies onto the ground doing massive damage. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils super punched every one of the Heroes making all of their Hp in the red zone. Spyro used his Electric Fury electrocuting every single on of the enemies and killing 499,900 of each enemy. Sora used his Final Form and slashed every single one of the enemies with his 2 Keyblades. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils fused back into Dark Side, Twilight Thorn, and the Devil as they all used their Desperation Move doing massive damage to the Heroes making them down to their last HP. Sora quickly used Curaga and all of the joined up and used True Friendship of Light blasting ever single on of the enemies. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized every one of the enemies. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils grew big and super charged through all of the Heroes eliminating half of their HP. _

_Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted every one of the enemies with an incredible strong blaster. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed through every one of the enemies as hard as he can. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils got out a big dark trap and it sucked all the Heroes in and drank all of their HP and energy except their last drop. The Heroes broke free but they looked pretty tired as all of them combine their Powers and blasted every one of the enemies with an incredible amount of strength and at least killing 400,000 enemies. Sora used Curaga again and used Limit Form and used Strike slashing every one of the enemies. The Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils zapped Dark Beams at every one of the Heroes making them groan in pain. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking every one of them with deadly Tornados. Link got out 100 arrows and shot them out to a couple of enemies. The Heartless, Nobodies, and the Shadow Devils used their Desperation Move and attacked the Heroes into their last HP. Mario who was tired used his Hammer and span around hitting every one of them. Pickachu finished the job off by using Thunder Bolt electrocuting every one of them and they were all dead. _

Few Moments Later…

The Heroes were flat on the floor with blood coming out of their mouths.

"That was… tiring" said Spyro barley managed to speak as if he was going to die.

"I think I'm going to die, I can't keep up this pace" said Sora

"Me too" said Crash

"Well, well, looks somebody's tired! Well I'll give you 20 minutes before we fight, when your time is up your going to regret messing with us!" said Dark Pickachu.

"Well that's generous…" said Sonic as the Heroes lied on the floor coughing up blood and rest till the 20 minutes were up.

"Their going to die no matter what!" said Kirby

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! **


	70. Chapter 70: Dark P and Dark K

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 70: Dark P and Dark K. I don't own anything! The Winner is at the bottom of the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes getting up from their 20 minute rest and glared at Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu.

"Were ready to fight!" said Spyro

"Good, you sure took your awful time" said Dark Kirby

"Enough with the chit chat lets just fight!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_42 Bars of HP for both this time, Information Key: "Defeat the clones of Pickachu and Kirby!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked both of them with deadly Tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used his Magic Kill attacking Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. _

_Dark Kirby turned into a Dark Robot and whacked all of the Heroes with his metal knuckles while Dark Pickachu electrocuted everybody. Sora used his Heart of Light and blasted both of them from the Light from his finger. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time freezing both Dark Pickachu and Dark Kirby while they both slashed them until they unfroze. Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu used a Dark Fury hitting everyone with a strong amount of darkness. Sonic rammed both of them into the air while Spyro jumped up and slashed them with his Beauty of Light Sword making them growl in pain. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu a couple of times with their tail. Dark Kirby slashed all of them with his Dark Blood sword while Pickachu threw dark bombs at them sending them down to their last HP._

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Power of Australia, attacking both of them with the animals and weapons of Australia. Fox, Ratchet, and Jak used their blasters/guns and blasted Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu into the wall. Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu tried to attack them with Dark Bombs but they jumped up to safety. DK turned big and strong and used Punch of Death punching both of them with the strength of King Kong. Mario ate a Mushroom turned big and used his Hammer pulverizing Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu. Dark Pickachu used Dark Poison sucking their HP slowly while Dark Kirby slashed all of them to their final HP. Sora used Curaga and then used Final Form attacking both of them with the strength of his 2 Keyblades. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu making them growl in pain. Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu used their Special Attacks making massive damage to the Heroes._

_Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack, slashing both of them and being hit by lots of super boxing moves. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander blasting Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu with a dangerous blaster making them growl in pain. Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu used Dark Fury again and hit all of the Heroes with a strong amount of Darkness. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting both of them with an incredible amount of Light. Sonic grabbed both of them and threw them into the air where Kirby slashed both of them with his Rainbow Sword. Dark Kirby used his Special Attack while Dark Pickachu used his Desperation Move and they both slashed and did many other things to the Heroes making them into the red zone. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury blasting Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu with deadly Tornados. Pickachu electrocuted them both with Thunder Bolt while Pacman used Slide Punch going underneath them and mega punched them into the air. Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu tried to attack them but they dodged out of the way. _

_Fox used his Form and then used Martial Arts attacking both of them of what a true Martial Arts guy can do while Tak stabbed both of them with his Spear. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado sucking Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu in doing massive damage to them. Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu fused into Dark Electric Fat and zapped all of them with a strong Lightning amount bringing them down to their last HP. Sora used Curaga and then spammed Firaga burning both of them. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused back into Australian King and pulverized Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu. Dark Kirby and Dark Pickachu tried to attack with their Special Attacks but they dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed both of them in the chest making the growl in pain. All 12 out of 20 used their New Powers and did lots of attacks on both of them making them growl in pain. Dark Pickachu and Dark Kirby turned darker and super dived through all of them making all but Spyro, Kirby, and Pickachu K.O. Spyro used his Ice Breath freezing them in place. Kirby and Pickachu felt weird as Kirby turned bright and used Heaven's Wind while Pickachu used Thunder Roll turning into a electric ball and zapped and knocked both of them and they were both dead. _

Few Moments Later…

Dark Pickachu and Dark Kirby disappeared as Spyro picked up the Light Crystal making it 15 down 3 to go!

"Well only 3 more Light Crystals to go!" said Spyro

"Should we go off to our next destination?" asked Crash

"Certainly!" as they all ran to the Space Ship and went in plus going off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well so far 14 Clones are done and 6 more to go, who are the next set of clones Sora?" asked Crash

"That would be the clones of Mario and Ratchet" replied Sora

"Okay, so what's our next destination?" as Spyro looked at the list carefully.

"Haven City, Jak's Home"

"About time" said Jak

"Well we'll find out more about you in a few minutes"

"20 miles, 10 minute everybody!" said Fox as the Space Ship went of to Haven City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! The Winner is DTD with 8 out of 10 while Erik Man got 7.5 out of 10. **


	71. Chapter 71: Haven City!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 71****st**** Chapter: Haven City. Air Date: 11-3-07. I don't own anything! The Next Question Game which is the Final one is 25 Questions long. This one relay's on three things, first you must get an 18.5/25 or more to win the 5 prizes and you must beat your competitor plus you have a 30 minute time limit to answer. Warning: Mild Language! Jak 2 was made that way. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Okay are we there yet?" asked Crash

"Shut up! Were not there yet! I'll tell you when were there! Sheesh your worst than my mother!" said Fox

"Anyways what is you life over there Jak?" asked Spyro

"Well I wasn't actually born there, I had a friend named Daxter, my girlfriend Kiera, and Samos, once we created a rift gate, an evil sucked us into Haven City where I battled him and many others that tried to destroy the World" replied Jak (Daxter will be appearing only)

"Interesting anything else we should know?"

"Nothing much, but I am a the greatest racer there"

"Oh okay"

"Okay were here, prepare for landing!" as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome to Haven City!**

The Space Ship landed and they were quite surprised of what the Darkness did, everybody was on the floor dead, hover cars were destroyed, and buildings broken like crazy.

"Oh Son of a bitch! Dang Darkness!" said Jak

"Jak, don't curse" said Sora

"It just pisses me off" said Jak

"There you go again, well lets go find that Light Crystal and Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet" as they all looked around, they looked in the water; they looked in the buildings, but no sign of the Light Crystal anywhere.

"Where could that damn Light Crystal be?" as all of a sudden Heartless Guards appeared.

"The Heartless must have taken over the whole city! Let's fight these guys!" said Jak

"Yeah let's do this!" as they all got into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Heartless Guards!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking every single one of the Heartless Guards with deadly Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Heartless Guards silly with his tail. The Heartless guards got out a gun and shot at the Heroes. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all of the Heartless guards. Ratchet used his Ultimate Blaster blasting all of the Heartless Guards into the wall. The Heartless Guards got out a powerful tazor and electrocuted all of them making half of their HP depleted. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted the Heartless Guards back. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill attacking every single one of the Heartless guards with different deadly attacks from every direction. The Heartless Guards turned into one big Crimson Jet and blasted al of the Heroes. _

_Sonic rammed all of the Heartless Guards into the air while Kirby used Heaven's Wind knocking all of them into wall with a powerful force. Link used his Medieval Time while Sly used his Thief Slash, freezing all of the Heartless Guards in place and slashing them until they unfroze. The Heartless Guards got out a tiny sword and slashed the Heroes bringing them down into the red zone. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized all of the Heartless Guards. DK turned big and strong and used Punch of Death punching all of the Heartless Guards with the strength of King Kong. The Heartless Guards charged through each and every one of the Heroes making their HP to one. Sora used Curaga and then used Heart of Light blasting the Heartless Guards with Light from his finger. Spyro did a melee attack on the Heartless guards than blasted them with fire. The Heartless Guards tried to attack but they dodged out of the way. _

_Pacman used Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts making all of them Mega Punched and be attacked with every attack of Martial Arts. Ty used his Fire Boomerang and slashed all of the Heartless Guards while Kao kicked boxed them. The Heartless Guards fought back by blasting all of them with their guns. Mario turned big by eating a mushroom and blasted every single one of the Heartless Guards with Super Flame. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted every one of them with it. The Heartless Guards super blasted all of the Heroes into the wall making their HP in the red zone. All of the Heroes used Special Attacks attacking all of the Heartless Guards painfully. Sora spammed Blizzaga and all of the Heartless Guards got nearly killed. The Heartless Guards opened a trap snatching the heroes and sucking all but one HP. Fox used his Blaster blasting all of the Heartless Guards into the wall. Sly finished the job off by super slashing all of them and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Well that was fun for a while" said Sora

"Well let's go right back of finding the Light Crystal" said Spyro

"Well I think Daxter might help us so let's go to my hideout!" said Jak as all of them went to Jak's hideout unaware that Dark Ratchet and Dark Mario were watching.

"Ha, the Heroes have finally made it over here, took them 3-4 days to get here" said Dark Mario

"Well were going to make them suffer for stepping foot on this World!"

"Yes, with the help of a dead friend!" as Metal Kor appeared.

"That Jak is going to get once coming to him!" as Metal Kor laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	72. Chapter 72: Metal Heads!

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 72: Metal Heads! Air Date: 11-4-07 I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to the Heroes in front of Jak's Hideout.

"Well were here! Let's go inside!" said Jak as all of them went in.

"Daxter! Where are you!" as the orange ottsel came out.

"Jak! Long time no see! I had to work my fricken ass over here without you around!"

"Sorry Daxter but I had to help my friends you know"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"Anyways have you seen the Light Crystal?"

"I believe I saw it near the dock"

"Okay thanks" as all of a sudden Metal Heads came crashing in.

"Metal Heads! I thought we got rid of them!" yelled Daxter.

"Well if Metal Heads are here than Metal Kor is still alive" said Jak

"That's nice but lets fight before we become Metal Head chunks!" as they got into position.

_Shrouding Dark Cloud music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all of the Metal Heads!"_

_Spyro used his Ice Breath freezing all of the Metal Heads while Daxter punched them as hard as he can. (He is barley even strong) Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized all of the Metal Heads. The Metal Heads grabbed on to the Heroes and punched them very hard. Sora used Heart of Light and blasted all of the Metal Heads with the Light from his finger. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill attacking all of the Metal Heads with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Pickachu used Electric Roll knocking all of the Metal Heads with a significant amount of Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Metal Heads blasted some Dark Eco at the Heroes doing a significant amount of damage to them. Sonic rammed all of the Metal Heads into the air while Link shot lots of arrows at them. Sly used Thief Slash, slashing all of them up to 15 seconds. The Metal Heads got mad and punched all of the Heroes into the wall. _

_Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted every one of the Metal Heads. Ratchet used his Ultimate Blaster while Fox used his and blasted all of the Metal Heads. The Metal Heads tried to slash them but they dodged out of the way. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking all of the Metal Heads with deadly Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked all of the Metal Heads silly. The Metal Heads grabbed some objects and threw it at the Heroes. Pacman used Slide Punch while DK used Punch of Death and Mega Punched the Metal Heads with the strength of King Kong. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and got out the Biggest Blaster/Gun and blasted all of the Metal Heads. The Metal Heads turned dark and charged through each one of the Heroes making them down into the red zone._

_Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Metal Heads silly while Sora used Final Form attacking the Metal Heads with his 2 Keyblades. Link used Medieval Time while Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack and freezed the Metal Heads while being slashed by Ty and Link till they unfroze. The Metal Heads super punched every body making their HP down to one. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light and blasted every one of the Metal Heads with an incredible amount of Light. Daxter got out a match and set all of the Metal Heads on fire. The Metal Heads tried to attack but they dodged out of the way. Mario ate a Mushroom turned big and smashed all of the Metal Heads with his Hammer. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blasted all of the Metal Heads onto the wall and they were dead. _

_Few Moments Later…_

"Well come on! Lets go to the dock! There is no time to lose!" as the Heroes and Daxter ran as fast as they can to the dock…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW BIG!


	73. Chapter 73: Metal Kor!

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 73: Metal Kor! Air Date: 11-4-07. I don't own anything! Only 2 weeks till this story ends!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile in Lon's Lair…

Lon was furious that 14 out of the 20 clones had been defeated by the Heroes.

"Those Heroes have defeat 70 percent of my clones! I'm going to have to destroy them with once of my family members!" as Lon went to his shelf and grabbed a dark glowing artifact.

"I'll have this thing recharged and my brother will be sent free once I break it!" as Lon glanced at the shelf again.

"But what about my sister? She is also tough… Nah my brother can destroy them in a flash!" as Lon placed the Dark Artifact in a dark cylinder and it started recharging.

"HAHAHAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes at the Dock looking around for the Light Crystal.

"Do you see anything?" asked Spyro

"No all I see is dead people and dark eco!" said Crash looking at the Dead People with Dark Eco in them.

"So many deaths…"

"Well we got to find it otherwise Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet will find before we do!" said Sora

"Oh sure, but you guys can take them down anyways, well that's what I think you do" said Daxter.

"Oh that's right but lets find it anyways!" as they looked around some more but after 5 minutes everything started shaking.

"Wha… What's going on?!" said Dexter as Metal Kor appeared still big as ever.

"Well if it isn't Jak and my other victims!" said Metal Kor

"Metal Kor, why don't you leave us alone?!"

"Never! I must destroy you all!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising Music on…_

_42 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Metal Kor!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Metal Kor with lots of deadly Tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used his Magic Kill and attacked Metal Kor with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Metal Kor slammed his body onto the ground making a Dark Eco wave hit them. Sora used Heart of Light and blasted Metal Kor with the Light from his finger. Sonic rammed Metal Kor up into the air while Sly and Link froze him there and slashed him up to 15 seconds. Metal Kor unleashed some of his Metal Heads attacking the Heroes a lot but they managed to defeat them anyways. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized Metal Kor. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and got out the biggest weapon and blasted Metal Kor with it. Metal Kor tried to slash them with his tail but they dodged out of the way. _

_Pacman used Slide Punch while DK used Punch of Death and Mega Punched Metal Kor with the strength of King Kong. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed Metal Kor into the wall doing massive damage to him. Metal Kor slammed the floor again and Dark Eco attacked them bringing them down to the red zone. Fox used Martial Arts while Ty used Ultimate Boomerang Attack slashing and doing lots of Martial Arts moves on Metal Kor. Spyro used his Ice Fury freezing Metal Kor in his place and attacking him with Ice Picks. Metal Kor used a Dark Eco Fury and attacked the Heroes with a mass amount of Dark Eco and they were down to their last HP. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing themselves and blasted Metal Kor with an incredible amount of Light. Daxter got out some bombs and threw it at Metal Kor making him be blasted into the air. Metal Kor span around with his tail, attacking everyone very painfully. _

_Spyro and Crash span together creating one big Tornado sucking Metal Kor in doing a massive amount of damage to him. Speaking of Tornados, Klonoa used his Fire Tornado burning Metal Kor like crazy. Metal Kor turned bigger and he grabbed one of the houses and smashed the Heroes with it bringing them down into the red zone. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed Metal Kor on the Chest. Jak used all 10 Bullets of his Peace Maker and blasted Metal Kor silly with it. Metal Kor tried to blast Dark Eco on them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and super whipped Metal Kor with his tail. Sonic rammed Metal Kor into the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt electrocuting Metal Kor. Mario ate a mushroom and turned big plus using Super Flame to burn Metal Kor. Metal Kor punched all of the Heroes making all of them go down to their last HP. _

_Sora used Curaga and then used Final Form slashing Metal Kor with his 2 Keyblades. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot again and slashed Metal Kor with his very sharp claws making him growl in pain. Metal Kor charged through all of them knocking into the water doing a massive amount of damage. Pacman ate a dot and chomped part of Metal Kor. All of the Heroes combined their powers and did many Special Attacks and new Powers on Metal Kor doing a enormous amount of damage to him making him growl in pain. Metal Kor super slashed all of them making them go down to the red zone once again. Kirby, Spyro, and Link slashed Metal Kor with their Swords making him growl in pain. Pickachu used Electric Roll attacking Metal Kor with a huge amount of Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. Metal Kor tried to blast Dark Eco on them but they dodged out of the way. All 14 out of the 20 Heroes did their New Power attacks and making Metal Kor nearly dead. Spyro finished the job off by slashing Metal Kor in the Heart with his Beauty of Light Sword and he was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

The Heroes looked around again to find any trace of the Light Crystal.

"Are you sure it was here Daxter?" asked Jak

"What?! Do you think I'm a moron who forgets?! Of course I'm sure!"

"Sorry it's just been a long time without us finding it" as they continued to look and eventually they saw the Light Crystal.

"We found it!" as Spyro tried to grab it, Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet grabbed it from them.

"Nice Try but the Light Crystal is ours!" said Dark Ratchet.

"Hand it over before we kill you!"

"Hmm yeah right! Shadow Devils Attack!" as they both disappeared and Shadow Devils appeared and the got into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	74. Chapter 74: Shadow Devils!

**TPGK: Hello this is Chapter 74: Shadow Devils! Air Date: 11-5-07. I'm one chapter behind because I had a fever last night so hope this will make it up to you and the other chapter as well. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Encounter Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 25 Shadow Devils!"_

_Spyro and Crash span together and sucked all 25 Shadow Devils in and did some damage to them. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked all of the Shadow Devils with different deadly attacks from every direction. The Shadow Devils used their Pitch Forks and slashed the Heroes in the stomach. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted all of the Shadow Devils into the wall with his Ultimate Blaster/Gun. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack slashing and mega punched and kicked the Shadow Devils like crazy. The Shadow Devils turned into the Devil himself and blasted a huge amount of heat to the Heroes. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed all of the Shadow Devils with it. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Shadow Devils well. The Shadow Devils zapped all of the Heroes with their Dark Lasers from their evil eyes. _

_Spyro used his Melee attack while Pacman used his Slide Punch attacking all of the Shadow Devils and Mega punching them into the air. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze all of the Shadow Devils and slashing them until the 15 seconds are up. The Shadow Devils crawled underneath the Heroes and sucked most of their energy. Spyro and Crash were tired but they managed to fuse into Spash the Dragoncoot and blasted all of the Shadow Devils with deadly Tornados. Fox used his Martial Arts attack and did all of the Martial Arts move on the Shadow Devils. The Shadow Devils stabbed their Pitch Forks into the Heroes as hard as they can and they were down into the Red Zone. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed all of the Shadow Devils into the wall while being electrocuted by Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Sonic rammed all of the Shadow Devils into the air while Spyro blasted them with his Earth Breath. The Shadow Devils turned back into the Devil himself and he stomped all of the Heroes flat on the floor making their entire HP to one. _

_Daxter used his Matches and set all of the Shadow Devils but they managed to cool off in the water. Jak used Peace Maker and used all 10 Bullets doing massive damage to the Shadow Devils while Ratchet used his Ultimate Blaster and blasted the Shadow Devils into the wall. The Shadow Devils tried to slash them with their Pitch Forks again but they blocked it and countered the Shadow Devils. All of the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing themselves and blasted the Shadow Devils with an incredible amount of Light. Daxter got out some bombs and threw it at the Shadow Devils blasting them up into the air. The Shadow Devils used their Dark Fury's and attacked the Heroes with a strong amount of Darkness doing massive damage to them. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed all of the Shadow Devils with his strong and sharp claws. Mario turned big by eating a mushroom and hit all of the Shadow Devils with his Hammer. The Shadow Devils turned big and kicked the Heroes into the wall making them into the red zone. Sora quickly used Curaga and used Final Form and slashing all of the Shadow Devils with his 2 Keyblades. Spyro finished the job off by using his Ice Fury and freezed all of the Shadow Devils and killing them with sharp Ice Picks. _

Few Moments Later…

"All right Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet! Hand over the Light Crystal! You can't hide forever!" yelled Spyro as both of them appeared.

"Quite true, quite true! Well I guess a quick battle won't hurt!" as they got into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	75. Chapter 75: Dark M and Dark R!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 75****th**** Chapter: Dark M and Dark R. Air date: 11-05-07. This story is 75 percent done! Well that's good! I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Encounter Music on again…_

_44 Bars of HP this time_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked both Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet with lost of deadly Tornados. Sonic rammed both Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and both of them were electrocuted. Dark Mario used his Dark Hammer while Dark Ratchet used his Dark Blaster and all of the Heroes got smashed and blasted into the wall. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked both Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and freezed both of them while slashing them up to 15 seconds. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet fused into The Italian Blaster and punched all of the Heroes into the wall. Pacman used his Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts and mega punched Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet plus them being attacked with all of the Martial Arts moves. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of both of them very well. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet tried to do their Special Attacks on the Heroes but they dodged out of the way. _

_Daxter got out his matches and his bombs and threw it at both Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet setting them on fire and blasting them into the air. Sora used his Heart of Light and blasted Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet from the Light from his finger. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet did their Special Attacks again and did a massive damage to them bringing them down to their last HP. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power and attacked both of them with the animals and weapons of Australia. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted both of them with his Ultimate Blaster. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet tried to zap them with Dark Lasers but they dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Ice Fury and freezed both of them while being attacked with sharp Ice Picks. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds and attacked Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity plus being blown into the wall very hard. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet grabbed all of the Heroes and sucked most of their energy. _

_Spyro and the heroes used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet with an incredible amount of Light. Daxter got some explosive bottles and threw it at both of them making them growl in pain. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet used their Dark Fury's attacking the Heroes with a strong amount of dark doing massive damage to them. All 14 out of the 20 Heroes used their new special powers and did a huge amount of damage to Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet. Sora used his Wisdom Form and spammed Thundaga making both of them growl in pain. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot again and this time slashed both of them with his very strong and sharp claws. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet turned big and blasted dark eco, strong amount of darkness, slashed and punched them, and stomped them good making all of the Heroes to their last HP. _

_Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka while Jak used all 10 bullets of his Peace Maker attacking Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet with blasts of the Wumpa Bazooka and the powerful Peace Maker. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet tried to suck their energy from behind but they quickly dodged out and countered attack. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet like a Dodge Ball. Sora used Curaga and then slashed both of them with his Destiny Keyblade while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack doing some super punches and super kicks on both of them. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet used Hell's Dark Power and blasted all of the Heroes with a incredible amount of Darkness sucking all of their energy and HP except one. The Heroes were getting tired so they combined together into God of Light healing their energy and HP plus attacking all of them with a Google plex of Light and they growled in pain. Daxter grabbed both of them as hard as he can and strangled both of them. Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet span around knocking the Heroes to the ground. All of the 14 out of the 20 did their Special Powers and did more massive damage to both of them. Speaking of which, Mario and Ratchet felt weird as Mario used Power of the Worlds and did many combos of his hammer, punches, and a mass amount of heat making them growl in pain. Ratchet finished the job off by using Galaxy Power and blasted both of them with the power of the Galaxy and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

Dark Mario and Dark Ratchet disappeared leaving the Light Crystal as Spyro grabbed it and placed it in his bag.

"That's 16 down and 2 to go!" said Spyro

"Well Daxter I'll see you around once I'm done!" said Jak

"Well goodbye Jak going to miss ya, so long fellow acquaintances!" as Daxter left and the Heroes talked a while.

"Well let me guess the next set of clones will be… Dark Sonic and Dark Jak and then Dark clone of me and Spyro" said Crash

"Yep that's exactly it" said Sora

"Well let's go to the Space Ship!" as they all went to the Space Ship and went in going off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Well what's the next destination?" asked Sonic as Spyro looked at the list.

"Well that would be the Swamp where Shrek, Puss, Donkey, and Fiona live and after that we have my home to go to" replied Spyro

"We don't know these guys" said Crash

"I did once you were captured, I'll tell you later!"

"20 miles and 10 minutes!" said Fox went off to the Swamp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	76. Chapter 76: The Swamp!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 76****th**** Chapter: The Swamp. Air Date: 11-6-07. I don't own anything. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Okay so what is the World Information mate?" asked Ty

"We won't change into anything" replied Spyro

"Okay so who are the people there you met?" asked Crash

"Shrek is an ugly ogre, Puss n' Boots is a lovable kitty, Donkey is just Donkey, Fiona is the wife of Shrek, that is all I know off"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay were here prepare for landing!" said Fox as the Space Ship went in for landing in the Swamp.

**Welcome to Shrek's Swamp!**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out, they weren't that surprised of what the Darkness did to the swamp because it looked the same even if the darkness is there.

"Eh not much damage" said Crash

"That means Shrek has no problem with it, well come on, lets go ask him if he seen the Light Crystal!" as the Heroes walked further in the swamp unaware that Dark Sonic and Dark Jak were watching. (Not Jak's Dark Eco form)

"Well, well, those freaks managed to survive 16 of our clone friends" said Dark Sonic

"Well if they beat us, they still have the toughest clones of all to fight, Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash" said Dark Jak

"Yeah, let's go in front of them just for kicks" as both of them disappeared and reappeared in front of the Heroes making them startled a bit.

"You?!" said the Heroes in unison

"Yes us, you didn't expect us to come huh? Well let us make it up to you, Nobodies come out!" as they both disappeared again and out came 20 weird looking nobodies. (Swamp Related)

"Well lets get ready to fight!" as they all got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Swamp Nobodies!"_

_Mario used his new power, attacked all of the Nobodies with lots of combos of Hammer, punches, kicks, and super flame. Dark Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted all of the Nobodies with the power of the Galaxy. The Nobodies tried to drown them in quicksand but they quickly dodged out of the way. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking all of the Nobodies with lots of deadly Tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Nobodies with different deadly Magic Attacks from every direction. The Nobodies fought back by turning into Twilight Thorn and pulverized the Heroes before turning back to normal. Pacman used Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts and attacked the Nobodies by being mega punched in the air and being attacked by lost of Martial Arts moves. Sora used Heart of Light and blasted all of the Nobodies with the Light from his finger. The Nobodies used their legs and slashed all of the Heroes. _

_Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Nobodies silly. Ty used Ultimate Boomerang while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack and attacked all of the Nobodies with slashes of all the elements of the Boomerangs and also being attacked with Super punches and Super Kicks. The Nobodies jumped in the air and slashed them with their claws bringing them down into the red zone. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted all of the Nobodies with his Ultimate Blaster. All of the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their entire HP and blasting the Nobodies with an incredible amount of Light. The Nobodies got mad and threw deadly bombs at the Heroes and did massive damage to them. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized all of the Nobodies silly. Sonic rammed all of the Nobodies into the air while Pickachu used Electric Roll attacking all of the Nobodies with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Nobodies tried to push them into a Quicksand but they still dodged out of the way._

_Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze all of the Nobodies while slashing them up until the 15 seconds were up. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Nobodies with it. The Nobodies turned into Twilight Thorn again and threw a big bomb at the Heroes and their HP went to their last HP very fast. Sora used Curaga and then used Final Form attacking all of the Nobodies with his 2 Keyblades. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball together and whacked all of the Nobodies like a Dodge Ball. The Nobodies tried once again to put them in the Quicksand but they dodged and countered. Kirby used Heaven's Winds blowing all of the Nobodies into the Trees before attacking them with his Rainbow Sword. All of the Heroes combined into God of Light and blasted all of them with a Epic amount of Light that True Friendship of Light can't do. Mario turned big by eating a Mushroom and blasted all of the Nobodies with his Super Flame. The Nobodies turned dark and super slash combo all of the Heroes bringing them down to their last HP. Spyro used his Earth Fury and attacked all of the Nobodies with Tornados and Meteors. Crash finished the job off by blasting his Wumpa Bazooka and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Well come on! Let's keep going!" as the Heroes went off to Shrek's Home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hm, what will happen next? Only time will tell. (Uhuh) Review Big!**


	77. Chapter 77: The Swamp Boss!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 77****th**** Chapter: The Swamp Boss. Air Date: 11-6-07. To tell you the truth, it takes 30-45 minutes to write an 800 to 1,000 or more. I need Music in order to inspire me to get moving. The Music we have sucks, but I have to go on fricken You Tube and play. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes in front Shrek's hut.

"You might want to plug your noses once we get inside" said Spyro as all of them plugged their noses and carefully went inside.

"Hello, anyone home?" said Crash as all of a sudden Puss n' boots jumped in and pointed his sword at them.

"Who dares enter Shrek's House?"

"Puss it's me Spyro"

"Oh, welcome back amigo, Shrek and Fiona are on a romantic evening right now but me Donkey is still here"

"That's good but have you seen the Light Crystal?"

"No, I'll ask Donkey" as Puss went in a conversation was heard but not hearable for the Heroes as Donkey and Puss came out.

"The thing you're looking for is farther from here and it is at the exit of the swamp" said Donkey.

"Okay lets go!" as all of the Heroes plus Donkey and Puss walked to the exit of the swamp and the Light Crystal was dangling on a tree.

"There it is!" as Spyro tried to grab it but the alarm setted off and the Light Crystal was now in a cage and all of the exits were sealed.

"Oh what's going on? Is it Shrek 4 already?" said Donkey (It's just a game joke) and out cane a Swamp Monster.

"Must eat fellow intruders!" said the Swamp Monster

"Looks like we got a Boss to fight!" said as they got into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_42 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Swamp Monster!"_

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power and attacked the Swamp Monster with the Australian Weapons and Animals doing a massive amount of damage to the Swamp Monster. Spyro used his Electric Fury and electrocuted the Swamp Monster greatly. The Swamp Monster clobbered them and the Heroes got hit very hard. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Swamp Monster silly. Pacman used Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts mega punching the Swamp Monster and doing lots of Martial Arts attacks on him. Puss used his Sword and slashed the Swamp Monster 3 times in the chest. The Swamp Monster chomped all of them very hard and did a massive amount of damage to them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Swamp Monster with his Ultimate Blaster. Klonoa used Magic Attack while Tak used Magic Tornado and attacked the Swamp Monster with different deadly attacks from every direction. _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking the Swamp Monster with lots of deadly Tornados. Sonic stomped on the Swamp Monster while Kirby slashed him with his Rainbow Sword making him growl in pain. The Swamp Monster grabbed a dead tree and whacked all of the Heroes badly bringing them down into the red zone. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Swamp Monster very hard while being attacked with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. Sora used Curaga before attacking the Swamp Monster with Heart of Light blasting him with the Light from his finger. The Swamp Monster swallowed them and sucked almost of their energy and HP before puking them out. Donkey who was disgusted by being inside there got mad and whacked him with his Horse shoes. All 16 out of the 20 Heroes did their Special Attacks and the Swamp Monster got attacked badly doing massive damage to him. The Swamp Monster turned big and blasted Dark Goop hitting the Heroes with it. _

_Mario turned big by eating a mushroom and pulverized the Swamp Monster with his Hammer. Link used Medieval Time while Sly used Thief Slash and froze the Swamp Monster while slashing him up to 15 seconds. The Swamp Monster tried to attack with the dead trees in his hands but they dodged out of the way and countered attack. Ratchet used Galaxy Power while Mario used Power of the Worlds and attacked the Swamp Monster with Super Hammer, Super kicks, Super punches, and Super Flame combos while also being attacked with the Power of the Galaxy. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot again and slashed the Swamp Monster with his sharp and strong claws. The Swamp Monster spat out Dark Goop Bombs and they got hit bringing them down to their last HP. The Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted the Swamp Monster with an incredible amount of Light. Donkey and Puss used their Special Attacks (Which is unknown) and attacked the Swamp Monster silly. The Swamp Monster grabbed all of them and threw them into the dead trees. _

_Croc used Tail Strike of Death and whacked the Swamp Monster with an incredible amount of strength while Rayman used Fists of Light and punched the Swamp Monster with Light Power and he growled in pain. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed the Swamp Monster with many combos. The Swamp Monster zapped all of them with Dark Lava making them jump up in the air in pain. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Swamp Monster on the head. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and mega slashed the Swamp Monster. The Swamp Monster super punched and slashed the Heroes bringing them down to their last HP. Jak used his Peace Maker and used all 10 bullets doing massive damage to the Swamp Monster. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack and slashed the Swamp Monster with the different elements and being super punched and super kicked. The Swamp Monster swallowed all except Spyro and they stayed in his stomach K.O. Spyro got really mad at this and did all the moves he knew doing lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, and lots of damage to the Swamp Monster and it was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Are you guys okay?" asked Spyro

"Just a little dirty goo that's all" said Donkey

"Ah! My beautiful fur is ruined!" said Puss

"Well lets get the Light Crystal" as they opened the cage and grabbed it.

"Yes finally"

"Not for long!" as Dark Jak and Dark Sonic grabbed it.

"Thanks for the gift!"

"Hey give it back!"

"Catch us first!" as they disappeared.

"Well where should we go?" asked Sora

"Well that only place around here is a strange deserted place" said Donkey

"Okay" as they all walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What will Happen next?! Review Big!**


	78. Chapter 78: The first deadly floor!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 78****th**** Chapter: The First Deadly floor. Air Date: 11-7-07. I don't own anything okay?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, the Heroes, Puss, and Donkey at the Ghost Village and it was really deserted.

"Man this is spooky lets find that thing of yours and get out of here!" said Donkey.

"What? Are you afraid of a little ghost burro?" said Puss

"I'm not scared it's just my stress level, see this eye twitching?"

"Let's find it before we act crazy okay?" said Spyro as they looked around with caution trying not to enter another trap or see any ghosts until they saw a Big Spooky Mansion and they also saw something sparkling in the 3rd Floor.

"That must be the Light Crystal!" said Spyro

"I don't know it could be a trap for all we know!" said Crash

"You don't want the Worlds flood in darkness would you?" said Spyro

"No"

"Then come on!" as they all went in silently went in, they heard lots of creaky noises and high toned groans and Crash shuddered.

"Let's get to the 3rd floor already! This place is giving me the creeps!" as they looked around for the stairs but there was no stairs.

"If I know better there might be a hidden door around here somewhere like in a Movie or something" said Sora as all of a sudden a Golem appeared and they got startled.

"Intruders! You must face the Ultimate price!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_43 Bars of HP, Information Key: "Defeat the Golem and then find the hidden door!"_

_Spyro and Crash spun together and turned into a huge deadly tornado sucking in the Golem and doing a great amount of damage to him. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Golem with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Golem grabbed all of the Heroes and whacked them on the wall. Croc used Tail Strike of Death while Rayman used Fists of Light and attacked the Golem with an incredible strength of a tail and being punched with Light Power. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze the Golem in his place and slashed him up to 15 seconds. The Golem grabbed an axe from a statue and slashed all of the Heroes in the chest. Puss used his sword and super slashed the Golem really hard. Donkey did 10 kicks on the Golem's chest making him groan in pain. The Golem smashed the floor and out came zombie like hands as they grabbed the Heroes and took some of their HP. _

_Sora used Heart of Light and blasted the Golem with the Light from his finger while Pickachu rammed the Golem into the wall with quick attack. Sonic threw the Golem into the sky while Kirby did many combos on the Golem with his Rainbow Sword making him growl in pain. The Golem made 100 knives appeared and it slashed everyone in the chest bringing them down to their last HP. Spyro and the Heroes used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted the Golem with an incredible amount of Light. Donkey and Puss used their Special Attacks and did a huge amount of damage to the Golem. The Golem turned bigger and super punched the Heroes into the wall. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking the Golem with deadly Tornados. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Golem with his Ultimate Blaster. The Golem span around with his fists sticking out and hit the Heroes pretty hard making them go into the red zone. _

_Sora used Curaga and then used Final Form and slashed the Golem with his 2 Keyblades. Mario used Power of the Worlds and did many combos on the Golem with Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame doing a ton of damage him while Ratchet used Galaxy Power attacking the Golem with the power of the Galaxy. The Golem got and punched every one in the chest pretty hard making them have blood coming out of their mouths. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power attacking the Golem with Australian Animals and Weapons. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Golem into the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted him making him growl in pain. The Golem zapped them with hot lasers bringing them down into to the red zone again. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Golem silly. Ty used Ultimate Boomerang while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack and slashed the Golem with different elements and also being super punched and super kicked. The Golem smashed the floor again and out came zombie like hand, grabbing them and bringing their HP to their last one. _

_DK turned really big and strong and used Punch of Death and punched the Golem with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch going underneath and mega punching him into the air. Spyro and the Heroes joined again and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting the Golem with an incredible amount of Light. The Golem punched Puss and Donkey pretty hard making them K.O. also zapping every one of the Heroes. Fox used Martial Arts while Pickachu used Electric Roll and did many Martial Arts moves on the Golem plus being electrocuted with Thunder/Lighting/Electricity. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Golem hard in the chest. The Golem fought back by slashing every one with the axe again and they were in the red zone. Sonic slammed the Golem onto the floor while Mario smacked him with his Hammer. All 16 out of the 20 Heroes did their New Power Attack and did a huge massive amount of damage to the Golem. The Golem smashed the floor and the zombie like hands tried to grab them but they dodged to safety. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot again and slashed the Golem with his strong and sharp claws. Kirby finished the job off by slashed the Golem many times with his Rainbow Sword and he was flat on the floor dead._

Few Moments Later…

As the Heroes started to look for the hidden door Shrek came bursting in.

"There you are, I should've known you would be here" said Shrek

"Well we were looking for the Light Crystal for Spyro and his friends" said Donkey

"Hey where is Fiona?" asked Puss

"She's back home looking after the triplets, but I'll help you what your looking for" as Shrek went to one of the shelves and brought all of the Books down and the Shelf moved to the right and the Elevator was visible.

"There you go" as they went inside.

"But this Elevator only goes up to level 2" said Crash

"That means we have to find another elevator to get to the 3rd floor" said Shrek as the Elevator transported them to the 2nd Floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What will happen in the 2****nd**** floor?! Review Big!**


	79. Chapter 79: The Second Deadly Floor!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 79****th**** Chapter: The second deadly floor. Air Date: 11-7-07. I don't own anything! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Elevator stopped at the second floor and they got out. This floor was creepier; it has more creaking noise and high pitched noises.

"Let's find that hidden door before anything else happens!" said Crash

"Oh come on be brave, I don't see Donkey scared do you?" said Shrek

"It's not scared its stress! My eyes are still twitching!"

"Well let's find the hidden door!" as they looked around knocking shelves, statues and paintings but the hidden door was no where to be found.

"Where could it be?" as all of a sudden Ghost Heartless appeared and most of the Heroes jumped when they saw them.

"Ghost Heartless? Well that's original" as they got into position.

_Vim and Vigor music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 15 Ghost Heartless before looking for the hidden door!"_

_Shrek uses his fists and super punched the Ghost Heartless while Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Ghost Heartless through the wall. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill attacking the Ghost Heartless with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Ghost Heartless took a bite out of them doing a little bit of damage to the Heroes. Croc used Tail Strike of Death while Rayman used Fists of Light and whacked the Ghost Heartless silly with an incredible strength tail and also being punched with Light Power. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury and blasted the Ghost Heartless with lots of deadly Tornados. The Ghost Heartless attacked the Heroes with Dark Goop and they got badly hit by it. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Slash while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack and slashed the Ghost Heartless with different elements and also being attacked with super punches and super kicks. Shrek, Puss, and Donkey used their special attacks and did a huge amount of damage to the Ghost Heartless. The Ghost Heartless tried to light them on fire but they dodged out of the way. _

_DK turned big and strong and used Punch of Death punching the Ghost Heartless with the strength of King Kong. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt while Sora used Heart of Light and electrocuted plus blasting them with a mass amount of Light. Sonic ran around like a Vortex sucking them and also making them so they couldn't breathe. (The Vortex sucks up the Oxygen making it difficult to breathe :P) The Ghost Heartless got out a mace and attacked every one of the Heroes with it doing a huge amount of damage to the Heroes. Crash and Spyro span together making a Huge Tornado sucking the Ghost Heartless and doing some damage to them. Pacman used Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts and mega punched the Ghost Heartless into the air plus being attacked with lots of Martial Arts moves. The Ghost Heartless attacked with Dark Sucking HP and their HP slowly went down. Sora quickly used Curaga and then used Wisdom Form and spammed Firaga toasting the Ghost Heartless. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze the Ghost Heartless plus slashing them up to 15 seconds. The Ghost Heartless grabbed all of them and sucked part of their energy. _

_Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Ghost Heartless with his ultimate blaster. Sonic pinned the Ghost Heartless to the ground while Mario attacked them with Power of the Worlds and did many combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame. The Ghost Heartless whacked every one with a axe and mace bringing them down to their last HP. Spyro and the Heroes joined together and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting the Ghost Heartless with an incredible amount of Light. Shrek did a 3 Punch combo hitting the Ghost Heartless pretty hard. The Ghost Heartless turned into one big one and punched every one hard into the wall. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted the Heartless Ghosts with the power of the galaxy. All 16 out of the 20 did their New Power Attacks and did a huge amount of damage to the Ghost Heartless. The Ghost Heartless grabbed every one of them and sucked their energy plus HP to one. Sora used Curaga and slashed the Ghost Heartless with his Destiny Keyblade. Spyro finished the job off by slashing every one of the Heartless Ghosts with his Beauty of Light Sword and they were soon dead._

_Few Moments Later…_

The Heroes continued to search for the hidden door and eventually Spyro found it behind a fifty pound boulder.

"There is the Elevator! That should take us to the third floor!" said Spyro

"Sure hope so" said Shrek as they went in and the Elevator transported them to the 3rd Floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What will happen next hmm? Review Big!**


	80. Chapter 80: The thrid deadly floor!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 80****th**** Chapter: The Third Deadly Floor. Air Date: 11-8-07. I'm not in the mood to say the I don't own anything right now. The Winner will be at the end of the chapter. I got a 3.42 GPA I was very close to the Honor Roll. :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Elevator transported to the 3rd floor and the Heroes got out looking around. They can see the Glimmer of the Light Crystal in the other room.

"Well let's get that Light Crystal and get out of here!" said Spyro as they entered the room and there they saw the Light Crystal standing on a pedestal.

"Oh please! You're not going to fool us with that kind of trick!" said Sora to the 2 Dark Clones that were not visible right now but there was no response.

"Okay, Crash hit the Light Crystal off with you're Wumpa Bazooka" said Spyro as Crash blasted the Light Crystal off with his Wumpa Bazooka and cage dropped down but they weren't trapped.

"Oh dang!" said Dark Sonic as he and Dark Jak appeared.

"Well I guess you didn't fell for it, we were so close!"

"But since you're here let's fight!" said Dark Jak as they went in position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_44 Bars of HP this time for both, Information Key: "Defeat the clones of Sonic and Jak!"_

_Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked both Dark Jak and Dark Sonic with lots of deadly tornados. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked both of them with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Dark Sonic turned into a big dark vortex sucking them in, taking part of their HP and energy while Dark Jak used a giant bloody axe and slashed everyone in the chest with it. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds and attacked both Dark Sonic and Dark Jak with a huge wind and the attack of Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. Sora used Heart of Light and blasted both Dark Sonic and Dark Jak with the Light from his finger. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak fused into The Fast Gun Warrior and blasted all of them before they can even blink. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and slashed both of them with different elements while being super punched and super kicked. Pacman used Slide Punch while DK used Punch of Death and mega punched them into the air plus the punch strength of King Kong. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak did Dark Fury's attacking all of the Heroes with a strong amount of Darkness. _

_Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted both Dark Sonic and Dark Jak with his Ultimate Blaster. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed both of them in the chest making them growl in pain. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak used their Special Attacks and did a huge amount of damage to the Heroes brining them down to the red zone. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting both of them with an incredible amount of Light. Shrek, Puss, and Donkey used their Special Attacks and did a huge amount of damage to both of them. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak zapped them with the lasers from their evil eyes damaging them good. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze both of the clones in their place while slashing them up to 15 seconds. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball together and knocked both Dark Sonic and Dark Jak like a dodge ball. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak grabbed every weapon in the room and threw at the Heroes bringing them down into the red zone. _

_Sora used Curaga and then used Valor Form slashing both of them with a mass amount of strength. Ratchet used Galaxy Power while Mario used Power of the Worlds and attacked both of them with combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame while also being attacked with the power of the Galaxy making then growl in pain. Dark Sonic rammed all of the Heroes into the wall hard enough for them to almost get squished while Dark Jak blasted them with his Dark Peace Maker. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked both of them silly with his tail. All 16 out of the 20 Heroes who got new Powers used it and did a huge massive amount of damage to both of them. Dark Jak and Dark Sonic tried to hit them hard in the chest but they dodged out of the way. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized both of them pretty good. Spyro used his Earth Fury and attacked both of them with Tornados and Meteors. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak fought back by slicing part of their chest off. _

_Shrek used his fists and punched both of them hard in the chest while Donkey did 3 powerful kicks to them. Puss's claws grew bigger and he slashed both Dark Sonic and Dark Jak in the chest pretty hard making them growl in pain. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak sucked almost all of their energy and HP just by grabbing them. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed Dark Sonic and Dark Jak with his strong and sharp claws. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed both of them while Sly slashed them with his cane. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak fused back into The Fast Gun Warrior and blasted the Heroes a couple of times very fast bringing them down to their last HP. Spyro and the Heroes fused into God of Light healing all of their HP and Energy and blasted both of them with huge incredible amount of Light making them growl in pain. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss did their Physical Attacks on both of them doing some damage. Dark Sonic and Dark Jak used their powerful weapons and blasted every one of the Heroes to the wall. DK used his Barrel and knocked both of them with it while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt on them. Sonic and Jak felt weird as Sonic used Super Vortex creating a big powerful light vortex sucking all the Oxygen making them just about to die while Jak used Energy of Light blasted both of them with a huge energy stream of Light and they were dead soon after…_

Few Moments Later…

Dark Jak and Dark Sonic disappeared and Spyro picked up the Light Crystal and placed it in his bag.

"Well that's 17 down and 1 to go!" said Spyro

"All right!" said the Heroes in unison.

"Well see you around we need to get back to my swamp" said Shrek as he and the other two left and the heroes talked to each other.

"Well since there is one left, I think Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash will definitely be hard!" said Sora

"Don't worry about that Sora, we'll know for sure once we get to my home! Now let's go!" said Spyro as they went to the Space Ship went in and took off to their next destination.

Space Ship…

"Okay were going back to the Dragon Realms!" said Crash

"Yep, I hope my friends are okay though" said Spyro

"Ember and your other friends will be fine okay?" said Sora

"I guess"

"Well how long?"

"120 miles, 1 whole hour"

"Aw!" as the Space Ship went off to the Dragon Realms…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't worry there won't be any romance between Spyro and Ember. Their love will be in the cut scenes if I upload it. Besides without their love there wouldn't be a 5****th**** Season and a 6****th**** Season. Draganta got 21 out of 25 while Erik Man got 18.5 out of 25. Congratulations you are the Champion of the Second Season! There are still Question Games. By the way, here are your mistakes Draganta. 2. There is no Green Poison or Evolution of Light, Spyro did not learn a power from defeating his clones yet. 3. Be more Specific! 9. Monstars was 81. Toon Squad 82. :P. 25. A Super Tough Battle, there is no gore! That's Rated M. **


	81. Chapter 81: Dragon Realms!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 81****st**** Chapter: Dragon Realms. Air Date: 11-8-07. I don't own any of this crap I'm typing! This World is at least 7 Chapters long. Then they go off to Merlin's to train then off to… you know.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

The Scene goes to the Heroes playing black jack except Spyro.

"Hit me Sora" said Crash as Sora gave him a card.

"19"

"Hit me"

"20"

"Hit me"

"22"

"D'oh! Oh well" as the scene went to Spyro glancing out the window.

"What's the matter Spyro? You're not cheerful anymore" said Fox as he went back to pressing buttons.

"Oh I'm just worried about my friends" replied Spyro

"Oh come on, stop worrying about that, you still got us"

"Yeah were still here and friends stick together till the end" said Sora getting up and walking over to Spyro

"Yeah you can count on that Spyro!" said all of the Heroes in unison

"Hmm, thanks guys"

"Well it is time! Get ready for landing!" as the Space Ship went in for landing.

**Welcome back to the Dragon Realms…**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out and looked around. The Dragon Realms were not beautiful anymore, all f the plants are dead, the preys of the Dragons are dead, and the buildings were in ruins.

"Oh what a bad sight" said Spyro in a gloomy voice.

"Spyro come on, cheer up, there is nothing to worry about, now lets go find that Light Crystal and kick some clone ass!" said Crash

"Okay, let's go to my home, I got some healing juices in there so we can't get killed" as Spyro and the Heroes walked to Spyro's cave, they were unaware of Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash were watching their every step.

"Hmm the Heroes are here finally" said Dark Spyro 2

"Yes, were going to kill them good!" said Dark Crash

"No let's not go there yet, why don't we torture Spyro capturing his lovable friends"

"Great idea" as Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash disappeared.

The Scene goes to the Heroes in Spyro's Cave.

"Well, where are the Healing Juices?" asked Sora looking through Spyro's cabinets.

"There in the living room" replied Spyro as the Heroes ran to the living room but they accidentally knocked each other down and Spyro laughed.

"How can I live without them?" said Spyro smiling as all of a sudden everything was shaking violently.

"What the hell is going on?!" as a huge Lightning Monster appeared right in front of Spyro's Cave.

"Uh guys enough looking for the Healing Juice now, we got some company!" as the Heroes came out and they were shocked of what they saw.

"Looks like we have another Boss round!" said Sonic as the Heroes went outside and got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_42 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Lightning Monster!"_

_Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball together and knocked the Lightning Monster to the ground like a dodge ball. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Lightning Monster with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Lightning Monster punched the floor causing electronic waves and it hit the Heroes badly. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Lightning Monster with his Ultimate Blaster. Croc used Tail Strike of Death and whacked the Lightning Monster with his strong incredible tail really hard. The Lightning Monster turned bigger and shocked all of them with the Maximum amount of strength of electricity. Pacman used Slide Punch while DK used Punch of Death and punched the Lightning Monster in the air while also being punched with the strength of King Kong. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attack while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and slashed the Lightning Monster with different elements except electricity while being super punched and super kicked. The Lightning Monster grabbed Spyro's cave and whacked all of them with it. _

_Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked the Lightning Monster with deadly Tornados. Sly sued Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze the Lightning Monster while slashing him up to 15 seconds. The Lightning Monster fought back by clobbering them like a Hammer brining them down into the red zone. Sora used Curaga and then used Final Form and slashed the Lightning Monster with his 2 Keyblades. Pickachu used Quick Attack knocking the Lightning Monster to the ground while Mario ate a Mushroom turned big and smashed him with his Hammer. The Lighting Monster grabbed all of them and sucked their HP and Energy to half way powering his strength. Sonic rammed the Lightning Monster into the air while Ratchet attacked him with Galaxy Power attacking him with the Power of the Galaxy. Jak used his new power and attacked the Lightning Monster with a huge energy stream of Light making him growl in pain. The Lightning Monster punched all of them crazy sending the down to their last HP. _

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting the Lightning Monster with an incredible amount of Light. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed Lightning Monster to the ground while Fox used Martial Arts attacking him with lots of Martial Arts moves. The Lightning Monster punched the ground making a huge electronic wave hit them pretty hard. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power attacking the Lightning Monster with the Australian Animals and Weapons. DK hooted and punched the Lightning Monster as hard as he can making him growl in pain. The Lightning Monster got out a huge electricity bomb and all of them got electrocuted badly. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka blasting the Lightning Monster to the ground while Jak used all 10 bullets of his Peace Maker on him. All 18 out of the 20 Heroes who got New Powers used it and did a huge amount of damage to the Lightning Monster. The Lightning Monster tried to slash them all but they dodged out of the way._

_Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted the Lightning Monster with the power of the Convexity. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and whacked the Lightning Monster to the ground unconscious, at that time all the Heroes did Physical Attacks on him till he got up. The Lightning Monster did a Master Electric Fury and they all got electrocuted to their last HP. Sora used Curaga and then used Heart of Light blasting the Lighting Monster with the Light from his finger. Sonic used his new power and created a huge Vortex of Light sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for him to breathe while Rayman used Fists of Light punching him with Light Power. The Lightning Monster tried to whack them with Spyro's cave but they dodged out of the way. Crash and Spyro fused back to Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed the Lighting Monster pretty badly with his strong and sharp claws. Then all 20 Heroes did Special Attacks doing a mass amount of damage to him. The Lightning Monster span around with his fists sticking out and whacked all of them pretty badly bring them down to their last HP. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed him pretty good. Spyro and Link finished the job off with their powerful swords and slashed the Lightning Monster silly and he was dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Help!" said a female voice from a distant place.

"That must be Ember! Come on let's go guys!" said Spyro as they ran off to where the voice was heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What happens next? Review Big!**


	82. Chapter 82: Rescuing!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 82****nd**** Chapter: Rescuing. Air Date: 11-9-07. I don't own anything okay?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to the Heroes seeing that Ember was captured by Shadow Devils.

"Hey put her down!" as the Shadow Devils looked at them.

"The Purple Dragon and his other 19 brat friends, we've been waiting for you!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Shadow Devils but be careful not to hit Ember in the process!"_

_Pacman used Slide Punch while DK used Punch of Death and mega punched the Shadow Devils in the air while also being punched with the strength of King Kong. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze all of the Shadow Devils in place while being slashed up to 15 seconds. The Shadow Devils turned into the devil himself and he stomped on all of the Heroes before turning back into 20 Shadow Devils. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking all of the Shadow Devils with lots of deadly tornados. Croc used Tail Strike of Death and whacked the Shadow Devils with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman used fists of Light and attacked the Shadow Devils with Light Power. The Shadow Devils used their pitch forks and stabbed the Heroes into the chest. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed all of the Shadow Devils silly. Sora used his Heart of Light and blasted the Shadow Devils with the Light from his finger but accidentally hit Ember by a little bit._

"_I'm not the enemy here!" yelled Ember as Sora apologized._

_The Shadow Devils stabbed the floor and out came some demon hands, grabbing them and taking their HP down to their last one. Fox used Martial Arts while Ratchet used Galaxy Power attacking the Shadow Devils with lots of Martial Arts moves and being attacked with the power of the Galaxy. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Shadow Devils with his Ultimate Blaster killing at least 10. All 10 remaining Shadow Devils tried to kick them in the air but the dodged out of the way. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds blowing the Shadow Devils into the wall pretty hard while being electrocuted with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and used Australian Power attacking the Shadow Devils with Australian Animals and Weapons. The Shadow Devils tried to stab them with their Pitch Forks but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Sora used Curaga before using Wisdom Form and spammed Blizzaga on the Shadow Devils doing some massive damage to them. All 18 out of the 20 Heroes who got new powers used it and did massive damage to the Shadow Devils. The Shadow Devils turned back into the Devil himself and blasted a huge heat wave of fire at them and they were quickly in the red zone. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light and blasted all of the Shadow Devils with an incredible amount of Light. Mario ate a Mushroom turned big and pulverized all of them with his Hammer. The Shadow Devils got mad and blasted all of them with Dark Poison sucking their energy and HP slowly. Sora quickly used Curaga and then used his Final Form attacking all of them with his 2 Keyblades. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked all of the Shadow Devils silly like a Dodge Ball. The Shadow Devils span around with their Pitch Forks sticking out and did a huge amount of damage to the Heroes. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Shadow Devils with different deadly magic attacks from every direction and they accidentally hit Ember. _

"_Don't hit me! Or do I need to slap you!" yelled Ember as Klonoa and Tak apologized. _

_Spyro and Crash finished the job off by fusing into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed all of the Shadow Devils with his strong and sharp claws and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro released Ember from the cage.

"Thank you Spyro" said Ember giving him a quick hug.

"No problem Ember, now we need to look for the Light Crystal"

"A Light Crystal? I believe Flame saw it this morning at the middle of Dragon Creek"

"Okay, well come on guys let's go!" as the Heroes walked away but not until Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash appeared in front of them.

"Now what are we going to do with you? I know we'll just kill you slowly and painfully" said Dark Spyro 2.

"You wish! All of us can take care of you like smashing a little bug!" said Spyro

"No, we decided to go 2 on 2 with our regular forms" said Dark Crash.

"All right fine, I and Crash will take you down! Ember and the rest of you stay back!" as the Heroes and Emberstepped back as they got into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The World is not going to end that quickly. Review Big!**


	83. Chapter 83: 2 vs 2!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 83****rd**** Chapter: 2 vs. 2. Air Date: 11-9-07. I don't own anything okay?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The Other Promise music on…_

_43 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat your clones; be careful, they can copy your moves!" (Spyro and Crash gets to learn a power)_

_Crash used his new Tornado and did some damage to Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and tried to slash them with his claws but they dodged out and countered. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash did what Spyro and Crash did and attack both of them with deadly dark tornados. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball and knocked both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash like a dodge ball. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash fought back by stabbing both of them in the chest with their weapons. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted both of them with it. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed both of them in the chest. Dark Spyro 2 used his Beauty of Dark Sword and slashed both of them with deadly combos while Dark Crash kicked and punched them down to their last HP. Crash got out some healing juices and healed himself and Spyro while Body slamming both of the ground. (Cut Scene)Spyro used Dragon Time freezing time a bit and did a melee attack on both of them._

_Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash copied what they did a huge massive amount of damage to them. Spyro used his Convexity Fury and attacked both of them with the power of the Convexity. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury and attacked both of them with deadly Tornados. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash used an Ultimate Dark Fury and attacked both of them with an incredible amount of darkness. Spyro and Crash teamed up and blasted Light Auras, slash them, blasted Light Auras again, and finished with lots of special attacks making them growl in pain. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash tried to slash them with their weapons but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and did an air dive doing some major damage to both of them. Crash did his new Tornado again and did some damage to both of them. _

_Dark Spyro 2 charged through both of them with his Beauty of Dark Sword while Dark Crash whacked them with a dead tree bringing them down to their last HP. Crash used Healing Juice and then punched and kicked them both really hard in the chest. Spyro used his Ice Breath freezing them in place and slashed both of them with his Beauty of Light Sword. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash copied their moves again and did a ton of damage of doing so. Crash picked up and axe from somewhere and slashed both of them in the chest badly. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed both of them with his strong and sharp claws. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash grabbed 10 dead trees and combined into one big one and whacked both of them with it. Crash and Spyro used Trinity and a huge massive damage to both of them by blasting them with an incredible blast of strength. _

_Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash fused their powers and blasted a huge all of them with all their attacks. Spyro and Crash span together and turned into a huge Tornado and sucked both of them in and did a huge amount of damage. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash blasted both of them with Dark Poison sucking their HP and energy slowly but painfully. Crash grabbed Mario's hammer and whacked both of them with it. Spyro used his Electricity Fury and blasted both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash with a huge electricity wave making them growl in pain. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash did their Special Attacks doing a huge amount of damage to both of them bringing their HP to one. Crash used the last batch of Healing Juices before doing his new Tornado on both of them. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and span around with slashing both of them in the neck and back. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash fused into Dark Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed both of them with deadly sharp claws of strength. Crash grabbed Jak's Peace Maker from his hands and blasted all 10 bullets on both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash. Spyro turned red and slashed both of them karate style making them growl in pain. Dark Spyro and Dark Crash turned big and slashed, blasted, and burned both of them silly bringing them down to their last HP. Crash felt weird and used King of Tornados attacked both of them with a maximum amount of Tornado damage. Spyro also felt weird and used Destiny of Light Fury and blasted both of them with the power of the Light from the Sun and they were soon defeated. _

Few Moments Later…

"Impressive, but you won't beat us next time!" as both of them disappeared.

"We'll beat you! Just you wait!" said Spyro

"Well shall we look for the Light Crystal?" asked Sora

"Sure, Ember, you go and get Draganta with his army to take on Lon's Lair okay?"

"Okay Spyro!" as Ember ran off while the Heroes went off to Dragon Creek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What will happen next?! Answer okay. Review BIG!**


	84. Chapter 84: The Battle at Dragon Creek!

**TPGK : Hello and Welcome to the 84****th**** Chapter: Battle at Dragon Creek. Air Date: 11-10-07. I don't own anything! This story is 84 percent done! Wohoo!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to the Heroes at Dragon Creek looking for the Light Crystal.

"So Ember said the Light Crystal will be here right?" asked Crash

"Yeah, she said it will be in the middle of the Dragon Creek" said Spyro as the Heroes glanced at the creek.

"Well anyone want to go down there?" asked Spyro as the Heroes did dramatic moves.

"Oh no I have a cold" said Sora pretending to sneeze.

"Yeah we all have colds" said Crash with his feet in a hot pot.

"Oh fine! I'll get the damn Light Crystal!" as Spyro dived in and looked around for the Light Crystal and eventually he found it. Spyro swam to it but it seemed that it was locked by a mathematical lock as Spyro swam back up.

"No use of getting the Light Crystal, it has a algebraic equation of 2x (25 minus19) plus 22x plus 4"

"So we need to solve it in order to get the Light Crystal?" asked Sora.

"Afraid so, I don't remember any algebra, all I can remember is Calculus, can you solve it Sora?"

"Nah I forgot"

"Any of you guys?" The Heroes just shook their heads.

"Oh it's hopeless" as they all heard someone approaching and turned around seeing a red/orange dragon.

"Flame!" said Spyro

"Hey Spyro, what are you and your pals doing?"

"Were trying to get the Light Crystal but it has a mathematical lock to it"

"Oh that, will once I saw that Light Crystal I didn't know what the answer was so I went back to do some studying and now I probably know the answer"

"You do?"

"Yep" as all of a sudden 24 Nobodies appeared.

"Well no time of getting the Light Crystal! Let's fight!" as they got into position!

_Rage Awakened music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all of the Nobodies with the help of Flame before unlocking the mathematical lock"_

_Flame used a powerful fire breath and toasted all of the Nobodies silly. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking all of the Nobodies with lots of deadly tornados. The Nobodies slashed them with their feet doing some damage to them. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill attacking the Nobodies with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Mario used Power of the Worlds and attacked all of the Nobodies with combos of Super Hammer, Super kicks, Super Punches, and Super Flame while Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted the Nobodies with the power of the Galaxy. The Nobodies got their claws ready and super slashed all of them. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted all of the Nobodies with his Ultimate Blaster. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and electrocuted all of the Nobodies. The Nobodies sucked some water from the creek and spat out Dark Poison doing a lot of damage to all of them. _

_Sonic used his new power and created a big Vortex of Light, sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for them to breathe while Jak used his own new power and created a huge energy stream of Light doing more damage to the Nobodies. The Nobodies jumped up into the air and dropped little bombs blasting the Heroes into the sky making their HP in the red zone. Spyro and Flame used Brothers of Destiny and blasted all of the Nobodies with a strong amount of pure light doing some major damage to the Nobodies and killing at least 2.(I make them like Brothers in my story) Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Nobodies pretty good. The Nobodies fused into the Twilight Thorn and tried to punch them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Link used Medieval Time while Sly used Thief Slash and froze all of the Nobodies in place while being slashed up to 15 seconds. Fox used Martial Arts while Sora used his Destiny Keyblade slashing the Nobodies pretty hard while being attacked with lots of Martial Arts moves. The Nobodies sucked up some water and blasted all of them into the wall with an incredible force. _

_Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds blowing the Nobodies into the wall also and electrocuting all of the Nobodies with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. DK used Punch of Death and punched the Nobodies with the strength of King Kong while Sora spammed Firaga on them. The Nobodies grabbed all of them and sucked their energy and HP slowly and painfully. The Heroes fought back by doing their Special Attacks and did a huge massive amount of damage to the Nobodies. Flame let out a huge flame breath that was so strong that nearly killed all of the Nobodies. The Nobodies went into the ground and chomped them up into the air. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot again and slashed all of the Nobodies with his strong and sharp claws. Croc used Tail Strike of Death while Rayman used Fists of Light and whacked all of the Nobodies silly with a strong tail while also being attacked with Light Power. The Nobodies created a huge bomb and blasted the Heroes pretty badly sending them down to their last HP. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light blasting all of the Nobodies with an incredible amount of Light. Flame finished the job off by grabbing all of them and melted their faces off making them all dead._

Few Moments Later…

"So are you sure you know what it its Flame?" asked Spyro.

"I'm sure now watch, the answer is 36x plus 4" as Flame dived into the creek and punched in the code on the lock and it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Is Flame's Mathematical answer correct? Review Big!**


	85. Chapter 85: Another Boss Battle!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 85****th**** Chapter: Another Boss Battle. Air Date: 11-10-07. I don't own anything. I know the mathematical equation is incorrect. I'm letting Flame try it. The real answer is not going to appear in this chapter but something else…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Flame imputed the answer except the lock did not unlock as he swam up to the surface.

"Oh it didn't work"

"Oh well at least you tried Flame" said Spyro

"So what do we do now? We can't crack it open!" said Crash

"Hmmm" as they went into deep thought but all of a sudden Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash appeared.

"Heh you can't even get the lock open?! Pitiful losers!" said Dark Spyro 2

"Then why don't you do it!"

"Dark Crash, break that lock!" as Dark Crash formed a dark energy beam and zapped the lock open and the Light Crystal was brought to his hands.

"Well you're definitely not going to get this back till you defeat us but here is a boss willing to have some company" as Dark Spyro whistled and the Water at Dragon Creek was boiling and out came a Seaweed Monster.

"Enjoy!" as both of them disappeared and they got into position.

_The 13__th__ Reflection music on…_

_44 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Seaweed Monster before chasing after Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking the Seaweed Monster with lots of deadly Tornados. Flame let out the strongest flame breath he ever had and did a huge amount of damage to the Seaweed Monster. The Seaweed Monster fought back by choking everyone doing some damage to them. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill attacking the Seaweed Monster with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Sonic rammed the Seaweed Monster into the air while Pickachu electrocuted it with Thunder Bolt. The Seaweed Monster grabbed all of them and sucked part of their energy before letting them go. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed the Seaweed Monster silly. Sly used his Super Cane while Link used his arrows and slashed and hit the Seaweed Monster into the chest. The Seaweed Monster kicked all of them into the air while blasting all of them with hot boiling water. _

_Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power attacking the Seaweed Monster with the power of the animals and weapons. Pacman used Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts and mega punched the Seaweed Monster in the air while also being attacked with lots of Martial Arts moves. The Seaweed Monster gave them the glare of death and half their HP got taken away bringing them down into the red zone. Spyro and Crash span together and formed a huge Tornado sucking the Seaweed Monster in and doing some damage to it. Mario used Power of the Worlds while Ratchet used Galaxy Power and did combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame while being blasted with the power of the Galaxy. The Seaweed Monster got mad and kicked everyone in the… you know what and their HP went down to their last one. Sora quickly used Curaga and then used Final Form attacking the Seaweed Monster with his 2 Keyblades. Sonic used his new Power and created a huge Vortex of Light sucking all of the oxygen making it difficult for the Seaweed Monster to breathe while Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light making him growl in pain. The Seaweed Monster turned into a bull and attacked everybody with his horns before turning back to normal. _

_Spyro used Dragon Time freezing time slowly and did a quick melee attack on the Seaweed Monster making him growl in pain. Croc used Tail Strike of Death whacking the Seaweed Monster with the incredible strength of his tail while Rayman punched him with Light Power of Fists of Light. The Seaweed Monster grabbed every one and sucked part of their energy again making them tired. The Heroes did not give up so they joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and attacking the Seaweed Monster with an incredible amount of Light. Flame and Spyro used Brothers of Destiny and blasted a huge amount of Pure Light at the Seaweed Monster making him growl in pain. The Seaweed Monster turned into a Owl and grabbed all of them by the shoulder and scraped their shoulder pretty hard before dropping them and turning back to normal. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing while Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang attacking the Seaweed Monster with different element slashes while also being attacked with Super Punches and Super Kicks. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Seaweed Monster hard in the head making him fall back into Dragon Creek. The Seaweed Monster got mad at this and blasted the hottest boiling water ever making their HP in the red zone. _

_DK turned bigger and stronger as he used Punch of Death attacking the Seaweed Monster with the strength of King Kong. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time freezing him and slashing him up to 15 Seconds. The Seaweed Monster stomped on the Heroes making them flat on the floor bringing their HP to their last one. The Heroes joined up again and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting the Seaweed Monster with an incredible amount of Light. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed the Seaweed Monster with his strong and sharp claws. The Seaweed Monster fought back by turning into a Cloud and striking them with a powerful Thunder Attack before turning back to normal. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds blowing the Seaweed Monster into the wall pretty hard while being electrocuted with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Seaweed Monster in the chest making him growl in pain. The Seaweed Monster tried to suck all their energy except they quickly dodged out of the way. Crash used his new power attack and did some damage to the Seaweed Monster. Spyro and Flame finished the job off by blasting a huge of pure light of the Brothers of Destiny and he was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Come on! Let's go after them!" said Spyro

"They are probably on top of Dragon Castle" said Flame as they ran to Dragon Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	86. Chapter 86: The Heartless Dragons!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 86****th**** Chapter: The Heartless Dragons. Air Date: 11-10-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Flame and the Heroes inside of Dragon Castle.

"Well let's go inside" said Spyro as they went inside and looked around, all the living room furniture has been broken, books were destroyed, and the castle was not in good shape.

"We got to get that Light Crystal soon or else the Worlds will be in swallowed by the darkness" said Sora

"Right" as they ran upstairs until they got stopped by Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash who appeared right in front of them.

"Oh don't worry the Worlds will be in a better place where darkness can take care of them" said Dark Crash

"You Monster!" said Crash as he tried to attack but got stuck in a tar monster.

"Haven't have learned anything from Dark Ty and Dark Kao? Try to attack when we don't want to fight yet, you get tangled in stick mess"

"Ugh it tastes terrible!"

"Crash, don't taste it! Anyways when are we going to fight?" said Spyro

"We will once you get rid of these Dragon Heartless!" as 10 Dragon Heartless appeared and both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash ran to the top of the tower.

"Another fight? Piece of Cake" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_Information Key: "Defeat all 10 Heartless Dragons before chasing after Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash to battle them!"_

_Spyro and Crash into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking the entire Heartless Dragon with lots of deadly Tornados. Flame let out his strong flame breath burning all of the Heartless Dragons badly. The Heartless Dragons got out Dark Swords and slashed every one of the Heroes with it. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill attacking the Heartless Dragons with different deadly attacks from every direction. DK turned big and strong and used Punch of Death, punching the Heartless Dragons with the strength of King Kong while Pacman used Slide Punch going underneath the Heartless Dragons and mega punching them into the air. The Heartless Dragons let out a Dark Flame and they all got hit by its very hot heat. Spyro and Flame used Brothers of Destiny and attacked the Heartless Dragons with a huge amount of pure Light. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did an air combo on every single on of the Heartless Dragons. The Heartless Dragons used a wind attack and blew every one of the Heroes into the wall. _

_Kirby used Heaven's Winds and did the same thing the Heartless Dragons did and blew them in the wall pretty hard. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Sora used Heart of Light blasting the Heartless Dragons with the Light from his finger while also being electrocuted with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Heartless Dragons let out a dark fury attacking every one with a mass amount of darkness. Croc used Tail Strike of Death whacking all of the Heartless Dragons with the strength of his tail while Rayman used Fists of Light attacking them with Light Power. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball and attacked the Heartless Dragons silly like a Dodge Ball. The Heartless Dragons breathed every element and they got damaged a lot by it brining them down to their last HP. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting the Heartless Dragons with an incredible amount of Light. Flame did a huge Fire Fury superior to Spyro's Fire Fury and blasted a huge maximum amount of heat waves to the Heartless Dragons while also being attacked with deadly meteors. The Heartless Dragons clawed at the Heroes pretty badly making them bleed. _

_Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Heartless Dragons with his Ultimate Blaster. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and chomped the Heartless Dragons pretty hard on the chest. The Heartless Dragons rammed the Heroes into the wall making them really bleed bringing them down into the red zone. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Heartless Dragons pretty hard. Sora used Curaga before slashing all of the Heartless Dragons with his Destiny Keyblade. The Heartless Dragons deep dived into the every one's chest so hard it made them go back into the red zone. Spyro used Dragon Time freezing time as he slashed all of them with his Beauty of Light Sword. All 20 Heroes used their new powers and attacked with lots of Electricity, Martial Arts, Whacks, Super Punches, Super Kicks, Tornados, Elements, Vortex's, Hammer, Flames, Slashes, Wind, Energy Streams of Light, Galaxy's, Light, mega punches, Light Power, and huge incredible amount of Light making the Heartless Dragons nearly killed. The Heartless Dragons grabbed all of them and sucked their HP to one. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed all of the Heartless Dragons with his strong and sharp claws. Flame finished the job off by getting out his sword and sliced the Heartless Dragon's heads off and they were soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Okay! Let's go after them! We got a huge battle with them coming up!" as the Heroes ran up to the top of the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	87. Chapter 87: Dark S2 and Dark C!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 87****th**** Chapter: Dark S2 and Dark C. Air Date: 11-10-07. I don't own anything. Draganta will be making his second to last appearance to this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Flame, and the Heroes on top of the castle looking at Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash.

"Well you seemed to have made it, now before we begin, you will make one rule and we will make one rule as well" said Dark Spyro 2

"Fine, but you first" said Spyro with a grin.

"Okay whatever big shot, only 3 of you will battle us" said Dark Crash

"Fine, you can't copy our moves"

"Deal"

"Flame, Crash, come with me, for the rest of you, stay back!" as they got into position and the other Heroes did what they were told.

_The Other Promise music on…_

_45 Bars of HP this time for both, (5 Paragraph fight) Information Key: "Defeat Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash!"_

_Spyro and Flame used Brothers of Destiny and blasted a huge amount of pure light at Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash making them growl in pain. Crash used King of Tornados and made a huge Tornado sucking them in and doing a huge amount of damage. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash fused into Dark Spash the Dragoncoot and attacked all 3 with a huge dark Fury. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and knocked Dark Crash and Dark Spyro 2 into the ground like a dodge ball. Flame used his sword and slashed both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash in the chest. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash used their Special Moves and did a huge amount of damage to all 3. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking both of them with lots of deadly Tornados. Flame let out his biggest Breath and toasted Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash used their weapons and did some damage to all 3 brining them down unto the red zone. _

_Flame and Spyro grabbed Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash and slashed them into the air pretty hard with their swords. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash in the head with it. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash turned darker and slashed all 3 in every direction possible before finishing off with a dark dive bringing their HP to their last one. Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot again and this time slashed both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash with his strong and sharp claws. Flame healed himself, Spyro, and Crash with healing juice while slamming his paw onto the ground and a lava hand and attacked both of them with an incredible amount of heat. Dark Spyro 2 used his Beauty of Dark Sword and slashed all 3 in the chest while Dark Crash super punched and super kicked them. Spyro used Dragon Time freezing time slowly while he slashed both of them with his Beauty of Light Sword. Crash used King of Tornados again and turned into a big Tornado sucking them in and doing a huge amount of damage to them. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash went behind them and stabbed them in the back pretty hard making them growl in pain. _

_Spyro and Flame fused into Brother of Holiness and blasted a powerful heat waves of an incredible light making them growl in pain. Crash grabbed both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash and threw them into the air where he can whack them with his Wumpa Bazooka. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash spam around with their weapons sticking out and slashed all 3 pretty hard sending them down into the red zone. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed both of them with his strong and sharp claws making them growl in pain. Flame knocked them onto the floor where punched them with a powerful force making part of their energy drained and their HP went half way down. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash turned into a huge spiral attack and knocked all 3 down sending them down to their last HP. Flame healed himself, Spyro and Crash while ramming his horns into them. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury and blasted a huge incredible amount of tremendous Light at both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash making them growl in pain. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash used their special attacks and did a huge amount of damage to all 3._

_Spyro and Crash learned a new technique and they turned into a huge drill and stabbed both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash hard in the chest. Flame did some Master Martial Arts slashed and did some incredible damage to both of them. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash got mad and kicked them all into the air where they smacked them back down to the ground with a powerful force bringing their HP into the red zone. Flame, Spyro, and Crash used Trinity doing some major damage to both of them. Dark Spyro 2 used his Beauty of Dark Sword and blasted Dark Poison sucking their HP slowly while Dark Crash blasted them with his Dark Wumpa Bazooka. Crash and Spyro grabbed them and threw them into a spiky statue making them growl in pain. Flame used Healing Juice healing himself, Spyro and Crash and he placed his paw on the ground, and out came a lava hand and it grabbed them both plus burning them. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash went underneath them and mega slashed them into the air._

_Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot once again and this time chomped both Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash on the arm. Flame grabbed one of the Spiky Statues and whacked both of them with it. Dark Crash and Dark Crash used their Dark Fury's and attacked them with a huge powerful dark wave. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted both of them in the chest making them go high into the air where Flame slashed them with his sword. Spyro used his Convexity Fury and blasted both of them with the power of the Convexity. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash lunged at them and stabbed them in the chest brining them down into the red zone. Spyro, Crash, and Flame used a weaker True Friendship of Light and blasted both of them with a huge amount of Light. Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash used their Desperation Move, charging at them, blasting darkness, and finishing off with a huge deadly dark bomb making Flame and Crash K.O. Spyro who was tired and had a bloody mouth did not give up as he used glowed brighter and used an advance version of Destiny of Light and blasted the most dangerous amount of humongous Light and they growled in pain before they dying. _

Few Moments Later…

"You're… truly amazing… but good luck defeating Lon… you'll need it!" as Dark Spyro 2 and Dark Crash disappeared.

"Well that's the first I've heard but we'll see about that!" said Spyro as he picked up the Final Light Crystal and placed it in his bag.

"Well that's all the Light Crystals!" said Crash happily.

"Yeah good job Spyro of kicking their ass!" said Sora.

"Yeah well let's go downstairs!" as they all went downstairs and exited the castle where they saw Draganta and his armies.

"Spyro, I've got my army and we're ready to take on Lon's Lair!" said Draganta.

"Okay Draganta, you may go and take on Lon's minions and his evil lair" said Spyro

"Okay Troops! Let's go!" as the army cheered and they went into several Space Ships and took off.

"Hey Ember where are you?"

"Over here!" said Ember where she was by a tree as they went over to her.

"Thanks Ember for calling Draganta"

"No problem Spyro, I was glad to help, just be careful when you take on Lon okay?" said Ember in a polite way.

"Ember, they will be fine, they handled Lon before" said Flame.

"Thanks Flame, well be seeing you guys!" as they waved goodbye, went to their Space Ship, went in and took off.

Space Ship…

"Well what now? Should we go to Lon's Lair?" asked Crash

"I don't know, let me ask Merlin" said Spyro as he went to his Walkie-Talkie and called Merlin.

"Merlin we have gotten all the Light Crystals!"

"That's good Spyro! Now I want you to come over here for some training!"

"Okay, bye!" as he hung up.

"Well what did he say?"

"He said we should go over to Shadow Castle for some more training"

"Again?! Oh well"

"Destination is 15 miles and 7 minutes" said Fox as the Space Ship went to Shadow Castle.

Meanwhile at Lon's Lair…

"Attack Troops!" said Draganta in his Space Ship as they fired missiles at the minions and the lair.

"Oh great! I'm being bombarded by fools! I going to kill that Dragon and tear the rest to shreds! I wonder if my brother is recharged" said Lon as he glanced at the Dark Cylinder and the Dark Artifact is still recharging.

"Just you wait Spyro! You will meet you're doom!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	88. Chapter 88: Boss before Training!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 88****th**** Chapter: Boss before Training. Air Date: 11-11-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Are we there yet?" asked Crash

"Do I have to punch you for you to stop saying that?!" said Fox as Crash said nothing.

"Good"

"Anyways, how many rounds will Merlin give us?" asked Sora

"5 Rounds I think" replied Spyro

"Hmm"

"We better have that training done, look!" said Fox as the Heroes looked out and saw that the Darkness was almost swallowing up all of the worlds.

"Oh my god! Fox speed up the pace!" said Spyro

"You got it!" as Fox pressed the Turbo Button and they went a very fast speed but unfortunately the Space Ship ran out of gas and crash landed on Shadow Castle.

**Welcome back to Shadow Castle!**

The Heroes groaned and got up.

"That ship always run out of gas!" said Crash

"Well that's the second, well let's go! No time to lose!" as they ran to Shadow Castle and went inside.

"Merlin! Where are you?!" as all of a sudden a huge robot figure appeared in front of them.

"Your friend Merlin is right here!" said the robot as he showed Merlin being locked in a powerful cage.

"Hey let him go!"

"The Terminator will not let your friend Merlin escape"

"Well Terminator, do you want to fight?!" said Spyro

"Terminator will like that" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_44 bars of Hp this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Terminator and be careful not to hit Merlin and watch out, his attacks can kill you!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury and attacked the Terminator with lots of deadly Tornados. Speaking of Tornados, Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Terminator with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Terminator grabbed all of them and smashed them into the wall pretty hard. DK used Punch of Death while Pacman used Slide Punch mega punching the Terminator into the air and also being punched with the strength of King Kong. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang while Kao used Ultimate Boxing attack and slashed him with different elements plus being super punched and super kicked. The Terminator used his Chainsaw and slashed every one in the chest with it. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Terminator as hard as he can. Sly used his Thief Slash while Link used his Medieval Time and froze the Terminator in place while slashing him up to 15 seconds. The Terminator tried to blast him with his ray gun but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_Sora used Heart of Light and blasted the Terminator with the Light from his finger. Sonic used his new power creating a big Vortex of Light sucking all the Oxygen making it difficult for the Terminator to breathe while Ratchet used Galaxy Power attacking the Terminator with the power of the Galaxy. The Terminator used his ray gun and blasted the Heroes into the wall pretty badly. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Terminator into the wall with his Ultimate Blaster. Croc used Tail Strike of Death and whacked the Terminator with his strong tail while Rayman used Fists of Light and punched the Terminator with Light Power. The Terminator used his Death Laser and blasted all of them making their HP to their last one. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and attacked the Terminator like a dodge ball. Sora used Curaga and then used Final Form attacking the Terminator with his 2 Keyblades. The Terminator got mad and threw some death bombs bringing their HP down to one once again. _

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted the Terminator with an incredible amount of Light. Mario used Power of the Worlds while Fox used Martial Arts attacking the Terminator with combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame while also being attacked by lots of Martial Arts moves. The Terminator used his Chainsaw and violently slashed the Heroes in the chest. Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and pulverized the Terminator pretty hard. All 20 Heroes used their new powers attacked the Terminator with a huge incredible tremendous amount of Light, huge Tornados, Vortex, Energy Streams, Galaxy, Super Flame, Super Punches, Super Kicks, Super Hammer, Heaven's Winds, Thunder/Electricity/Lightning/, Time, slashes, Martial Arts, mega punches, Tail Strikes, Light Power, Magic Spells, etc. making the Terminator growl in pain. The Terminator got mad and blasted a huge dark wave sending them down to their last HP. _

_Sora quickly used Curaga and then used his Destiny Keyblade slashing the Terminator really hard in the chest. Pickachu used Thunder Bolt while Link fired some arrows, electrocuting and being stabbed by lots of arrows making the Terminator growl in pain. The Terminator stabbed every one in the chest with his deadly slash except Spyro and they were all dead. Spyro was really angry at the Terminator when he saw this and he slashed the Terminator with his Beauty of Light Sword like a true warrior could and he growled in pain. Spyro learned a new healing move and used Holy Heal healing all of the Heroes making them come alive again. The Terminator span around with his chainsaw sticking out and slashed every one of the Heroes. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed the Terminator with his strong and sharp claws. Sonic rammed the Terminator up into the air while DK threw his Barrels at him and he growled in pain. The Terminator deep dived into all of them and did a huge amount of damage sending them down into the red zone. Spyro and the Heroes finished the job off by using True Friendship of Light and blasted the Terminator with an incredible amount of Light and the Terminator was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

The Heroes opened the cage and Merlin was free.

"Thanks, I see you have gained new powers, and gotten stronger, plus you didn't even hit me!"

"Yeah well, it was nothing!" said Spyro

"And for that, you get only rounds of training! Come on!" as they went into Merlin's Training Arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	89. Chapter 89: 3 Rounds!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 89****th**** Chapter: 3 Rounds! Air Date: 11-11-07. I don't own anything okay?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro, Merlin, and the Heroes inside of Merlin's Training Arena.

"Okay, 2 rounds are bosses, one is the Heartless Round, speaking of which, let's start with that" said Merlin as he sealed the exit of the arena and out came 5 Heartless.

"You have 1:00" as they got into position.

_Shrouding Dark Cloud music on…_

_Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked all of the Heartless in doing some damage to them. Klonoa used his Wind Attack blowing up the Heartless like a balloon while Link popped them with his arrows. The Heartless zapped them with Dark lasers doing some damage to the Heroes. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed all of the Heartless as hard as he can. Tak used his Spear and slashed every one of the Heartless with it. The Heartless span around and out came dark poison hitting everyone. Jak used his Peace Maker and blasted all 10 Bullets at the Heartless. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed all of the Heartless into the wall. The Heartless fought back by throwing huge rocks at them. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed every one of the Heartless in the chest. Pacman finished the job off by using Slide Punch mega punching the Heartless into the air and they were soon dead._

"Okay, now how about fighting my easy boss, The Machine" as the Machine jumped in and growled at them as they got into position.

_The Corrupted Music on…_

_20 Bars of HP, (2 Paragraph fight) Information Key: "Defeat the Machine!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragon Twin Fury attacking the Machine with lots of deadly Tornados. Sonic rammed the Machine into the air while DK used Punch of Death punching him with the strength of King Kong. The Machine turned into a cog wheel and did super combos on the Heroes. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked the Machine with different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death while Rayman used Fists of Light whacking the Machine with an incredible strength tail while also being attacked with Light Power. The Machine grabbed all of them and breathed Dark Fire on them making all of them badly burned. Pickachu used Electric Roll and electrocuted the Machine with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Kirby used Heaven's Winds blowing the Machine hard into the wall while Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on the Machine making it roar in pain. The Machine Monster jumped high into the air and did a belly flop on the Heroes making them flat on the floor bringing their HP into the red zone. _

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted a huge incredible amount of Light at the Machine. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and attacked the Machine with the power of the Galaxy. The Machine growled at them kicked them into the wall really hard making rocks fall on them. Spyro broke free and rescued the other Heroes as he used his Beauty of Light Sword and stabbed the Machine's leg making him growl in pain. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze the Machine Monster while slashing him up to 15 seconds. The Machine Monster grabbed all of them and zapped them with a powerful laser attack. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and attacked the Machine like a dodge ball. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Attack while Kao used Ultimate Boxing attack and slashed the Machine with different elements and super punches and super kicks. The Machine got out a huge lava rock and threw it at the Heroes doing a huge amount of damage to them. Spyro and the Heroes finished the job off by fusing into God of Light and blasted almost the maximum amount of Light at the Machine and it was soon dead._

"I just fell like going easy on you; here is the last boss battle that is some what easy" as out came a huge owl as they got into position.

_Vim and Vigor music on…_

_35 Bars of HP this time, (3 Paragraph fight) Information Key: "Defeat the Owl!"_

_Spyro used his Ice Fury freezing the Owl in his place as he was being attacked with lots of sharp ice picks. Crash used his King of Tornados while Mario used his Hammer sucking the Owl in and doing some damage to it and also being attacked with Mario's Hammer. The Owl fought back by scratching the Heroes with his very sharp claws. Bringing them down to their last HP. Sora used Curaga before using his Wisdom Form and spamming Firaga on the owl. Link uses his Sword and slashed the Owl as hard as he can while Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light at the Owl. The Owl got mad and super charged at the Heroes knocking them into the air pretty hard. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of the Owl making it screech in pain. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the owl with his Ultimate Blaster. The Owl flew over to the Heroes and poked their heads pretty hard doing some massive damage to the Heroes. _

_Crash and Spyro span together forming a huge Tornado and sucked the Owl doing some major damage to him. Sora used Heart of Light and blasted the Owl with the Light from his finger. The Owl lunged at the Heroes and let out a huge screeching noise making the Heroes thrown back at the wall brining their HP down to one. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting the Owl with an incredible amount of Light and it screeched in pain. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time and froze the Owl in his place as they both slashed him up to 15 Seconds. The Owl zapped all of them with dark lasers. Pacman used Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts, mega punching the Owl into the air while also being attacked with lots of Martial Arts moves. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the Owl pretty hard in the chest. The Owl picked all of the Heroes up and threw them into the wall with incredible amount of force brining their HP into the red zone. _

_Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed the Owl with his strong and sharp claws. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted the Owl with the power of the Galaxy while Kirby slashed the Owl with his Rainbow Sword. The Owl flew above the Heroes and super dived at the Heroes doing a huge massive damage to them bringing their HP to their last one. All 20 Heroes used their new powers and attacked the Owl with all these new powers that it made the Owl screech in pain. Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and used Australian Power attacking the Owl with the Australian Animals and Weapons. The Owl let out a huge screech and all of the Heroes except Spyro got violently blasted into the wall making them K.O. Spyro used Holy Heal reviving them as he used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed the Owl pretty hard. DK used his Barrels and threw it at the Owl making it screech in pain. The Owl lunged at them and scratched all of them with his sharp claws making them bleed. Spyro and the Heroes finished the job off by using True Friendship of Light and blasted the Owl with an incredible amount of Light and it was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Congratulations!" said Merlin as all of a sudden everything shook violently.

"Go and defeat Lon, there isn't much time left! I have fixed the Space Ship already for you! The Darkness will swallow everything in just 1 hour! Go!" as the Heroes ran as fast as they can to their Space Ship, went in and took off to Lon's Lair…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	90. Chapter 90: The First Room!

**Spyro: Hello and Welcome to the 90****th**** Chapter: The First Room. Air Date: 11-11-07. Carlos doesn't own anything, neither do I. Anyways there are only boss battles until we get to the Final Showdown. Hope you enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well we're here at Lon's Lair with 55 minutes to spare" said Fox

"Good now let's land and get this thing over with!" said Spyro as the Space Ship went in for landing on Lon's Lair.

**Welcome to the Lon's Evil Lair! (Picture of Lightning Striking around Lon's Lair)**

The Space Ship landed and the Heroes got out as they looked around. Draganta's Armies were still attacking Lon's minions.

"Spyro!" said Draganta who was over by the entrance of Lon's Lair as they went over to him.

"Hey Draganta, have you almost taken care of Lon's minions?" asked Spyro

"Not really, they just keep on coming but I think we can stall the Heartless, Nobodies, and Shadow Devils long enough for you to defeat Lon without any interruptions. But be careful inside, one of my army men went in and never came out"

"All right, thanks Draganta"

"Happy to help my friend, good luck!" as the Heroes opened the door to Lon's Lair and went inside. Once they were inside they began too look around, everything seemed to be in place but what they didn't know that Lon was watching them through an invisible video camera.

"Hahahah! So the Heroes have finally made it to my Lair! Well I might as well summon one of the villains from the dead!" said Lon as he got out his Spell Book and chanted an evil spell and out came Ziggurat, one of the first bosses the Heroes faced in the beginning of his rage.

"Ziggurat, I want you to defeat the Heroes if you can, I believe you remember them" (One of my OC)

"Yes I do"

"Good now beat it!" as Ziggurat disappeared and Lon looked at the Dark Artifact that is still recharging in the Dark Cylinder.

"My brother will soon bet set free in a matter of moments! Hahahahah!"

The Scene went back to the Heroes inside the first big room of Lon's Lair.

"Hmm I wonder how many rooms are there till we get to Lon's Lair?" asked Crash

"Probably at least 7-8 more rooms to my guess" replied Spyro

"Okay" as all of a sudden Ziggurat appeared in front of them and the heroes recognized him away.

"Ziggurat!" said the Heroes in unison.

"Yes it's me; Lon has ordered me to defeat you after the last time I have failed!"

"Well we've beaten you before and we can do it again!"

"Not likely!" as Ziggurat sealed the 2 exits out of the room and they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_41 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Ziggurat and watch out for his Dark Attacks!"_

_Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked Ziggurat in doing some damage to him. Croc used Tail Strike of Death while Rayman used Fists of Light whacking him with an incredible strength tail and a punch of Light Power. Ziggurat formed some dark energy in his mouth and spat it at the Heroes doing some major damage to them. Crash and Spyro fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Ziggurat with lots of deadly Tornados making him growl in pain. Kirby used Heaven's Winds while Pickachu used Electric Roll blowing Ziggurat into the wall while being electrocuted with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Sly used his Super Cane while Link used Medieval Time and froze Ziggurat in his place while they slashed them up to 15 seconds. Ziggurat growled at them and got out his Dark Staff as he blasted Dark Auras at them and they got hit badly. Sonic rammed Ziggurat into the air while Sora did an aerial combo on him with his Destiny Keyblade. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and blasted the power of the Galaxy at Ziggurat making him growl in pain. Ziggurat grabbed all of them and gave them a death glare making half of their HP be depleted. _

_Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and pulverized Ziggurat pretty hard in the chest. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Ziggurat with his Ultimate Blaster. Ziggurat turned his Dark staff into a Dark Sword and slashed every one of the Heroes with it. DK used Punch of Death while Fox used Martial Arts, punching Ziggurat with the strength of King Kong and also attacked him with lots of Martial Arts moves. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and blasted all 100 Bullets at Ziggurat making him growl in pain. Ziggurat got mad and turned dark as he charged at every one at every direction with his dark sword. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed Ziggurat hard in the chest. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of Ziggurat. Ziggurat placed his hand onto the ground making dark vines come out and suck their HP into the red zone. _

_Mario used Power of the Worlds while Jak used his new power and attacked Ziggurat with combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame while also being attacked with a huge energy stream of Light. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Ziggurat hard in the chest. Ziggurat changed his Dark Sword back into a Dark Staff as he chanted a spell and out came evil spirits attacking them pretty hard bringing their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal as he did a melee attack on Ziggurat and he growled in pain. Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed Ziggurat hard in the back. Ziggurat was really getting mad as he collected Dark Energy in his mouth and it created a huge dark bomb and blasted every one of the Heroes with it and half their HP was depleted. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball and knocked Ziggurat on the floor like a dodge ball. Sly jumped in toe air and dived onto Ziggurat with his cane sticking out and Ziggurat growled in pain. Ziggurat used his Desperation Move and charged at them, slashed them, blasted dark orbs, and finished off by stabbing his Dark Staff in their chest depleting their HP into the red zone. _

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted Ziggurat with an incredible amount of Light. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed him with his strong and sharp claws. Ziggurat stomped the floor pretty hard making dark waves hit them all. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox used their Blasters/Guns blasting Ziggurat into the wall. Link used all of his arrows and shot them at Ziggurats head making him growl in pain. Ziggurat fought back by kicking them high into the air and then slashed them back down onto the ground. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack wile Ty used Ultimate Boomerang, super punching and super kicking Ziggurat while also slashing him with different element slashes. Tak used his Spear while Klonoa used Techno Tornado, sucking Ziggurat in as it damaged him while he was also being attacked with the sharp blade of Tak's spear. Ziggurat gathered a huge amount of dark energy and blasted it at the Heroes making their HP go down to one. Spyro used Holy Heal and then slashed Ziggurat very hard with his Beauty of Light Sword. Crash finished the job off by using King of Tornados sucking Ziggurat in and it damaged him till he died._

Few Moments Later…

"Okay come on guys! We got 49 minutes left!" said Spyro as he and the Heroes went into the next room of Lon's Lair…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	91. Chapter 91: The Second Room

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 91****st**** Chapter: The Second Room. Air Date: 11-11-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Lon's Room as he was beginning to think of another boss to get rid of the Heroes.

"Hmm, I think I'll bring back another villain from the dead" as Lon got out his Spell book again and chanted an evil spell and out came Dr. Knarf a boss that Spyro and Jersey Devil took on in Jersey Town.

"Why hello Dr. Knarf, are you ready to take on Spyro and his friends?"

"I'll be more than happy to, that dragon needs to die!" as Dr. Knarf ran to the second room.

The Scene then went to the Heroes inside the second room. The Door to the third room was locked by a mathematical lock with another algebraic equation.

"Looks like were going to have to figure out what the answer is" said Crash

"Yeah most likely, it says 2x plus 4y plus 1 minus 4x plus 2y plus 8x minus 3. Do any of you have any ideas what the answer is?" asked Spyro as the Heroes just shook their heads.

"Well were going to have to solve it soon! There is only 47 minutes left till the Darkness swallows everything!" as all of a sudden Dr. Knarf appeared in front of them.

"Dr. Knarf?!" yelled Spyro

"Yes, hello purple dragon, it is time for you to die for killing me!"

"Why don't you kill Jersey Devil huh? He is your enemy"

"After I kill you!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_42 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Dr. Knarf before opening the door!" _

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Dr. Knarf with lots of deadly Tornados. Speaking of which, Klonoa used his Techno Tornado and sucked Dr. Knarf in and did a huge amount of damage to him. Dr. Knarf got out some explosive bottles and threw it at the Heroes. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and slashed Dr. Knarf pretty hard. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Dr. Knarf with his Ultimate Blaster. DK grew big and strong as he used Punch of Death and punched Dr. Knarf with the strength of King Kong. Dr. Knarf fought back by zapping all of them with his ray gun. Sonic rammed Dr. Knarf into the air while Link used his arrows and shot 10 arrows at him doing some major damage to him. Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed Dr. Knarf into the wall. Dr. Knarf got mad and got out his Nitro Bomb and threw it at the Heroes blasting the Heroes with an incredible blast. _

_Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked Dr. Knarf with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Crash used his King of Tornados while Sora used Heart of Light and sucked Dr. Knarf in; it did a lot of damage to him while he was also being attacked with the Light from Sora's finger. Dr. Knarf got out some more explosive bottles and threw it at the Heroes bringing their HP into the red zone. Pickachu used Electric Roll while Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blew Dr. Knarf into the wall pretty hard and also electrocuted him with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. Ratchet used Galaxy Power and attacked Dr. Knarf with the power of the Galaxy. Dr. Knarf turned dark and he charged through the Heroes like a bull sending them up into the air as he blasted them with his machine gun sending their HP down to one. Pacman used Slide Punch while Fox used Martial Arts and mega punched Dr. Knarf into the air while also being attacked with lots of Martial Arts moves. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed Dr. Knarf hard in the chest. Dr. Knarf used all 10 Nitro Bombs at once and every one of the Heroes except Spyro was K.O. _

_Spyro used Holy Heal reviving them and he did a melee attack on Dr. Knarf making him groan in pain. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and used Australian Power attacking Dr. Knarf with Australian Animals and Weapons. Dr. Knarf grabbed all of them and strangled them as hard as they can till they passed out as he blasted them with his ray gun. The Heroes got up and growled at Dr. Knarf as they joined up and used True Friendship of Light, blasting Dr. Knarf with an incredible amount of Light. Dr. Knarf fought back by getting out an axe and slashed every one with it. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and chomped Dr. Knarf silly. Mario used Power of the Worlds and did many combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, doing a huge amount of damage to Dr. Knarf. Dr. Knarf turned dark and blasted Dark Auras at the Heroes sending thief HP into the red zone. _

_Sora used his Wisdom Form and then spammed Firaga on Dr. Knarf making him groan in pain. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing Dr. Knarf in his place while they slashed him up to 15 seconds. Dr. Knarf drank a potion and turned into a giant monstrous frog as he strangled all of them with his tongue brining their HP down to one before turning back to normal. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Dr. Knarf in the head so hard that it knocked him into the wall. Sora used his Ice Fury, freezing Dr. Knarf in his place as sharp Ice Picks attacked him. Dr. Knarf got out the last of his explosive bombs and tried to hit them with it but they dodged to safety. Croc used Tail Strike of Death and whacked Dr. Knarf with the strength of his tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching Dr. Knarf with Light power. Mario used his Hammer and whacked Dr. Knarf silly with it. Dr. Knarf used his potion and turned into a bull and tried to attack them but they dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes finished the job by using True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted Dr. Knarf with an incredible amount of Light and he died._

Few Moments Later…

"Come on guys! Let's solve this and go already!" said Spyro

"I think the answer is 6x plus 6y minus negative 2" said Sora as he imputed the answer and it unlocked.

"Great! Now there is 42 minutes to spare! Let's go!" as they all went into the third room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	92. Chapter 92: The third room!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 92****nd**** Chapter: The 3****rd**** Room. Air Date: 11-12-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Lon as he was beginning to think what will destroy the Heroes.

"Looks like I'm going have to bring back another person who had failed me" as he got out his Spell Book, chanted an evil spell and out came Spike, he was the 4th Boss that the Heroes faced with Sly and DK.

"Spike you know what to do!"

"Yes master!" as he ran to the 3rd Room.

The Scene went back to the Heroes inside the 3rd Room.

"Okay we're in the third room, I think we're really getting close to where Lon is" said Sora

"That's good now let us see if the 4th Door is locked" said Spyro as he looked at the door, it seemed to be sealed, the only way to open it is to defeat a boss.

"Well get ready for a boss, because in order to open that door is to defeat a boss" as they began to wait and waited until finally Spike appeared on the scene.

"Great! More past enemies!"

"So do you want to battle or not?" said Spike

"Of course, we're always ready to fight!" as they got into position.

_The Encounter Music on…_

_43 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Spike before moving onto the 4__th__ Room!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Spike with lots of deadly Tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Spell attacking Spike with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Spike whacked every one into the wall. Sonic used his new power creating a huge Vortex of Light sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for Spike to breathe while DK used Punch of Death, punching him with the strength of King Kong. Mario used Power of the Worlds and did combos of Super Flame, Super Hammer, Super Kicks, and Super Punches making Spike growl in pain. Spike grabbed all of them and stabbed them in the chest with his horn before letting them go. Sora used his Final Form and slashed Spike with his 2 Keyblades. Ratchet used Galaxy Power, attacking Spike with the power of the Galaxy while Fox used Martial Arts, attacking him with lots of Martial Arts moves. Spike got mad and blasted dark lasers out of his eyes hitting every one with it. _

_Crash used King of Tornados, sucking Spike in and doing some major damage to him while Spyro slashed him with his Beauty of Light Sword. Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light at Spike making him growl in pain. Spike jumped up and slammed back down onto the ground making a huge dark energy wave hit them all. Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking Spike with his incredible strength tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching Spike with Light Power. Ty used his Fire Boomerang and slashed Spike badly with it while Kao did boxing moves on him. Spike turned dark and super punched them into the ceiling brining their HP down into the red zone. Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and used Australian Power, attacking Spike with Australian Animals and Weapons. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blew Spike into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll and electrocuted Spike with Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. Spike super charged through the Heroes making them thrown back into the wall with such force that their HP went down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal, healing every one's HP including his as he stabbed Spike into the chest with his Beauty of Light Sword. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Spike with his Ultimate Blaster. Spike got mad and grabbed all of the statues in the room and whacked them with it, sending them into the wall again. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of Spike making him growl in pain. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time freezing Spike in his place as they both slashed him up to 15 Seconds. Spike punched the floor and out came evil spirits as they all attacked the Heroes brining their HP into the red zone. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed Spike with his strong and sharp claws making him growl in pain. Pickachu used Quick Attack, pinning Spike to the ground while Pacman used Slide Punch and mega punched Spike into the air making him hit the ceiling. Spike used his Sonic Attack, and out came a hugest screeching making the Heroes be thrown into the wall brining their HP down to one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then used Dragon Time, freezing time slowly as he quickly slashed Spike with his Beauty of Light Sword that he barley noticed it. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel using up all 100 bullets on Spike while Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and deep dived into him with it making him growl in pain. Spike formed some wind in his hands and blasted the Heroes violently into the wall once again. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and blasted Spike in the head really hard. Sora used Wisdom Form and then spammed Blizzaga on Spike making him growl in pain. Spike punched the floor and more evil spirits got out and this time they hit the Heroes so hard that their HP went down to one very quickly. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and attacked Spike onto the floor like a dodge ball. All 20 Heroes used their new powers and did a huge incredible and tremendous amount of damage to Spike making him growl in pain. Spike tried to slash them with his horn but they jumped high into the air to safety. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light blasting a huge incredible amount of Light at Spike and he was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

The Sealed Door was no longer sealed.

"Okay let's go! We only have 37 minutes left or we will be swallowed by the darkness!" said Spyro as they opened the door and went into the 4th Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review BIG!**


	93. Chapter 93: The fourth room!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 93****rd**** Chapter: The 4****th**** Room. Air Date: 11-12-07. I hope you have a happy Veterans Day. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Lon as he began to get really furious.

"Gah! I must think of a way to get rid of them!" as Lon paced around until he thought of an idea as he glanced at the Dark Artifact inside the Dark Cylinder, it was done recharging.

"I have too ideas! I can either break this thing now and let my brother free, or make a fake copy of it, the Heroes will throw out the fake copy, and if they kill me, my skeleton will knock the real one into a world. Brilliant, in a good way" as Lon thought about the 2 plans.

"I'll go with the second idea" as Lon grabbed the dark artifact, placed it in the clone machine and it made a copy.

"Beautiful, now to make things fun I'll just send bosses to occupy them" as Lon got out his Spell Book, chanted an evil spell and out came Knight, the boss Spyro faced when they were looking for Merlin's Wand. (You must read Season 1 if you're confused about anything)

"Well Knight, you know what to do!"

"Yes, defeat the Heroes, yes I know" as the Knight went to the 4th Room.

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes inside the 4th Room.

"Well we have about 35 minutes to spare!" said Fox

"Hmm I wonder how we're going to the 5th Room this time" said Crash

"Well let me look" said Spyro as he looked at the door; it had holes for every one of the Heroes weapons.

"Leave it to Lon to put those holes there" as all of a sudden Knight appeared in front of them.

"Oh come on Lon! You got to do better than that!"

"To fight or not to fight, that is the question" said Knight.

"Don't kill or kill your damn ass and face is the question!" as they got into position.

_The 13__th__ Reflection music on…_

_44 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Knight before moving on to the 5__th__ Room!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking the Knight with lots of deadly Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of the Knight making him growl in pain. The Knight got out his Dark Sword and slammed it onto the ground making Dark Spiky Rocks hit them all. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Knight with different elements while Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack, super punching and super kicking the Knight really hard. Kirby used Heaven's Winds while Pickachu used Electric Roll, blowing the Knight into the wall while also being electrocuted by Thunder/Electricity/Lightning. The Knight got really mad and did mega slash combos on every one of the Heroes. Crash used King of Tornados, sucking the Knight in and doing some major damage to him. Spyro used his Destiny of Light Fury doing more damage then True Friendship of Light could and blasted the Knight with it making him growl in pain. The Knight jumped up into the air and deep dived with his Dark Sword sticking out and slashed the Heroes pretty hard brining their HP into the red zone. _

_Croc used Tail Strike of Death, whacking the Knight with an incredible strength tail while Rayman used Fists of Light, punching the Knight with Light Power. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Knight with his Ultimate Blaster. The Knight turned his Dark Sword bigger and super stabbed all of them in the chest before sending them all into the wall brining their HP down to one. (Maybe this should be rated M) Spyro used Holy Heal, healing every one's HP including his before slashing the Knight in the back with his Beauty of Light Sword. Sonic used his new power, creating a huge vortex of Light and sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for the Knight to breathe while Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light making the Knight growl in pain. The Knight got out 10 Swords and slashed them into the ground making a huge wave of darkness hit them so hard that their HP went down into the red zone. Pickachu used Quick Attack pinning the Knight onto the ground while DK got mad and punched them as hard as he can. Sly used his cane and slashed the Knight into the chest making him growl in pain. The Knight fought back gathering dark energy in his mouth and blasted it at the Heroes making their entire HP depleted except one. _

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then did a Earth Fury, attacking the Knight with Tornados and strong meteors. Fox used his Blaster and knocked the Knight into the wall. The Knight used his Desperation Move, slashing the Heroes with his dark sword, taking a bite out of them, punching them, and kicking them in the you know what making them go into the air and hit the ceiling making every one's HP into the red zone. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and attacked the Knight onto the floor like a dodge ball. Ratchet grabbed one of the axes from the statue and slashed the Knight on the face making him growl in pain. The Knight tried to blast lasers on them but they quickly dodged out of the way to safety. All 20 Heroes used their new powers doing a huge incredible and tremendous amount of damage to the Knight making half of his HP depleted. The Knight fought back by forming a huge molten lava ball in his hands and he threw it at the Heroes making their HP down to one. _

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasted the Knight with an incredible amount of light making him growl in pain. The Knight stabbed all of the Heroes in the chest, blasted them with lasers, strangled them, and mega punched them into the wall pretty hard. Pacman ate a dot and chomped the Knight like crazy. Mario ate a mushroom and turned big as he used his Hammer to pulverize the Knight really hard. The Knight grabbed them and sucked their entire HP until there was only one left. Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing time a bit and did a melee attack making the Knight growl in pain. Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and pulverized the Knight until there was bar of HP left for him. The Knight tried to slash all of them with his 10 Swords but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light again and blasted the Knight with an incredible amount of Light and he was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Luckily we got 32 minutes until the Darkness swallows everything, so let's put our weapons in!" said Spyro as everyone placed their weapons into the hole and the door opened.

"Let's keep moving, we'll never know how many rooms there are left till we get to Lon" as they went into the 5th Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	94. Chapter 94: The Fifth Room!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 94****th**** Chapter: The 5****th**** Room. Air Date: 11-12-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Lon as he was thinking of another boss to occupy them.

"Hmm, I guess one more villain that failed me would work before I start sending different villains" as he got out his spell book and chanted an evil spell and out came a Mummy. The Mummy is a Boss that the Heroes faced with Carlos inside the Museum.

"You know what to do, try and destroy the Heroes"

"Right!" as the Mummy went into the 5th Room.

The Scene went to Spyro and the Heroes inside the 5th Room.

"Well how do we get to the next room?" asked Sora

"Let me check" said Spyro as he looked at the door, the door was unlocked and it had sign on it saying, "This next door will bring you to 4 Corridors".

"It's unlocked and it says it will bring us to 4 Corridors like the last time we were here"

"So once we get into the next room, should we split up?" asked Crash

"Into groups of 5 yes" as all of a sudden the Mummy appeared.

"Think of a different plan Lon! This is the most stupid thing I've ever seen!"

"Ready to fight, or do you just like to say blah, blah, blah" said the Mummy.

"Heh, yeah right! Let's do this!" as they got into position.

_Rage Awakened Music on…_

_45 Bars of HP this time, (4 Paragraph fight for the rest of the bosses, the final battle will be at least 6) Information Key: "Defeat the Mummy!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking the Mummy with lots of deadly Tornados. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of the Mummy pretty hard. The Mummy formed a huge rock in both of his hands and threw it at the Heroes doing a huge amount of damage to them. Pacman used Slide Punch while DK used Punch of Death, mega punching the Mummy into the air while DK punched him with the strength of King Kong. Sly used Thief Slash while Link used Medieval Time, freezing the Mummy in his place while both of them slashed him up to 15 Seconds. Sora used Heart of Light and blasted the Mummy with the Light from his finger. The Mummy got 100 daggers and threw it at the Heroes doing a massive amount of damage to them. Ratchet used Galaxy Power while Sonic used his new power, creating a huge vortex of Light making it difficult for the Mummy to breathe while Ratchet blasted him with the power of the Galaxy. Crash used King of Tornados and sucked the Mummy in doing some massive damage to him. The Mummy punched the floor and out came evil spirits as they attacked the Heroes brining their HP into the red zone._

_Fox used Martial Arts while Jak used his new power, attacking the Mummy with lots of Martial Arts moves while Jak attacked him with a huge energy stream of Light making him growl in pain. The Mummy gave them an Egyptian Glare and their HP went down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal, healing himself and the Heroes as he slashed the Mummy with his Beauty of Light Sword. Sonic rammed the Mummy into the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt making him growl in pain. The Mummy super punched them into the chest making them go high into the air and hit the ceiling. Croc used Tail Strike of Death while Rayman used Fists of Light, whacking the Mummy with an incredible strength tail and he also got punched with Light Power. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball and attacked the Mummy onto the floor like a dodge ball. The Mummy super charged through them and the Heroes got knocked into the air in anime style. (:P) _

_Mario used Power of the Worlds and did combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame on the Mummy making him growl in pain. Kirby used Heaven's Winds and blowed the Mummy into the wall while Pickachu used Electric Roll, electrocuting the Mummy with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. The Mummy fought back by attacking them with lots of deadly needles bringing their HP into the red zone. Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light, healing their HP and blasting the Mummy with an incredible amount of Light making him growl in pain. The Mummy zapped all of them with the lasers from his evil eyes. Spyro used Dragon Time, freezing the time for a little bit and he slashed the Mummy with his Beauty of Light Sword before he even noticed it. All 20 Heroes used their new powers and did a huge incredible and tremendous amount of damage to the Mummy making him growl in pain. The Mummy stomped the Heroes flat onto the ground and threw back up into the ceiling like a pancake. _

_Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did an aerial combo on the Mummy making him growl in pain. Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot again and slashed the Mummy with his strong and sharp claws. The Mummy got really mad and used his Desperation Move, strangling the Heroes, slashing them, blasting Dark Poison, hitting them with evil spirits, and finished off by super stabbing them in the chest making their HP go down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Fire Fury, attacking the Mummy with an incredible heat wave and lots of hot meteors. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang, slashing the Mummy with different elements. The Mummy turned into a big gigantic cloud and electrocuted the Heroes for 10 seconds. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing attack and super punched and super kicked the Mummy making him growl in pain. Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted the Mummy hard into the wall with his Ultimate Blaster. The Mummy zapped them with dangerous dark lasers sucking their HP quickly to their last one. Spyro and the Heroes finished the job off by joining up and used True Friendship of Light and blasted the Mummy with an incredible amount of Light and he was soon dead. _

Few Moments Later…

"Okay let's open the door, we got 38 minutes left before you know what happens" as they opened the door and went into the next room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I have an assignment for you. Think of 4 villains that are dead from video games, movies etc. and I'll see if I'll accept them. Review Big!**


	95. Chapter 95: The 1st Corridor!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 95****th**** Chapter: The 1****st**** Corridor! Air Date: 11-12-07. I don't own anything. All of your ideas were necessary but one of them I liked, for the rest I just used old ideas and obvious enemies. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Lon as he began to think of 4 villains to occupy the Heroes.

"Let's see here, let me check my baddie list" as he looked through his list and then chose 4 right away.

"Contessa, Cackaletta, I'll bring back the Phantom Virus cause he is a tough person even though he failed me, and I'll bring back Dark Mind" as he chanted an evil spell and all 4 appeared.

"Well you know what to do I hope"

"Yes" as they bowed and they disappeared into all 4 corridors.

The Scene went back to the Heroes at the entrance of 4 Corridors.

"Okay let's split up" said Spyro

"No, let's stick together, friends stick together you know" said Sora

"Yeah well friends do listen to other friends if it's important, now I'll take Crash, Sonic, Jak, and Ratchet with me. Mario, you take Kirby, Pickachu, Link, and Sora with you. Sly, you take DK, Fox, Pacman, and Croc with you. And Rayman, you take the rest, now let's split up!" as each group went into different corridors. We go to Spyro's Group who was freakishly scared.

"This corridor, gives me the goose bumps!" said Crash

"Crash, get a hold of yourself!" said Spyro as he slapped him silly.

"Thanks… I guess"

"Anyways, let's get down to business, we'll never know if we might run into a boss" said Sonic.

"Hmm if that's the case then I wonder what it is going to be"

"Probably some nasty creature"

"Eh if I had a dollar every time I've heard that I'd be rich!"

"If I had 10 Gems for each of your stupidity I would be rich! Now shut up! Let's keep moving!" said Spyro as they kept on walking until Contessa stopped them.

"Halt! Prepare to die!" said Contessa.

"It's Contessa! One of Sly's enemies!" said Jak

"Yes, now let's fight and get this thing over with!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_46 Bars of HP, Information Key: "Defeat Contessa!"_

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Contessa with lots of deadly Tornados. Jak and Ratchet used their blasters/guns and blasted Contessa with it. Contessa made a Spider Web and sling shot herself at the Heroes and they got hit badly. Sonic rammed Contessa into the wall while Crash blasted her with his Wumpa Bazooka. Spyro used Destiny of Light and blasted more incredible amount of Light than a True Friendship of Light would which made Contessa growl in pain. Contessa fought back by slashing them with her sharp legs. Ratchet used Galaxy Power while Jak used his new power and blasted Contessa with the power of the Galaxy while she was also being attacked with a huge energy stream of Light making her growl in pain. Crash used King of Tornados and sucked Contessa in and did some major damage to her. Contessa made them trapped in a spider web sucking their entire HP into the red zone. _

_Sonic used his new power creating a huge vortex of Light, sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for her to breathe. At that time, Spyro used his Beauty of Light Sword and slashed Contessa making her growl in pain. Contessa disappeared and reappeared behind the Heroes as she slashed them in the back. Jak used his Peace Maker and fired all 10 bullets at Contessa. Crash used his Wumpa Bazooka and hit Contessa hard in the head making her thrown back into the wall. Contessa fought back by slamming the floor as hard as she can and out came ghost like hands grabbing them and sucking their HP into their final one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Dragon Time and did a quick melee attack on her. Ratchet and Jak fused into Professional Commander and blasted Contessa with a powerful blaster. Contessa made a huge Spider Web bomb and threw it at the Heroes making their HP sucked half way down. _

_Crash and Spyro fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot again and slashed Contessa with his strong and sharp claws. Sonic picked up Contessa and threw her to Ratchet where he punched her in the face really hard. Contessa tried to slash them with her sharp legs but they quickly dodged out of the way. Spyro used his Ice Fury, freezing Contessa in her place as sharp Ice Picks attacked her. Jak used his Vulcan Barrel and used all 100 bullets on her making her growl in pain. Contessa really got mad this time as she used her Desperation Move, slashing the Heroes, sucking their energy, punching them, and finally blasted a huge glob of dark goop making their HP down to one. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and then did many slash combos on Contessa with his Beauty of Light Sword making her growl in pain. Sonic knocked her out cold with his head while Ratchet used Galaxy Power attacking her with the power of the Galaxy. Contessa got up and rammed the Heroes into the wall really hard. _

_Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball and knocked Contessa into the ground like a dodge ball. Jak used his new power again and blasted a huge energy stream of Light making her growl in pain. Contessa tried to slash them as hard as she can but they dodged out of the way. Ratchet used his Ultimate Bazooka and blasted Contessa with it making her growl in pain. Sonic rammed Contessa into the air while Spyro slashed her back down into the ground. Contessa grabbed all of them and sucked their entire HP down into the red zone. Spyro used his final Holy Heal, (Like I said in Season 3, only 3 times) and he used Dragon Time freezing time as he did a horn dive on her making her growl in pain. Crash used his Body Slam move and made Contessa flat on the floor. Contessa used her Desperation Move and did the same moves as it dropped the Heroes HP into the red zone. Jak and Ratchet fused back into Professional Commander and punched Contessa hard in the face. All 5 joined up and used a weaker True Friendship of Light, blasting a huge amount of Light at Contessa and she was soon dead._

Few Moments Later…

"Come on! We got 25 minutes!" as the Heroes ran to the end of the corridor and they entered the room where the door to Lon's Room was there.

"All we have to do is wait for the other guys before we open this door and defeat Lon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	96. Chapter 96: The 2nd Corridor!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 96****th**** Chapter: The 2****nd**** Corridor! Air Date: 11-12-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Mario's group inside their part of the corridor.

"Mumamia, how long will it take to get there!" said Mario

"I don't know Mario, it could take about a few minutes till we get to the end of the corridor, maybe Spyro and his group is already there" said Sora

"Sure hope so" said Link as they continued to walk further into the corridor until Cackaletta appeared in front of them.

"Cackaletta?! I thought I killed you already!" said Mario

"You thought wrong my Italian friend! Now die!" as they got into position.

_Tension rising music on…_

_47 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Cackaletta!"_

_Mario used Power of the Worlds and did many combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, doing a huge amount of damage to Cackaletta. Link used Medieval Time and froze Cackaletta in her place as he slashed her up to 15 Seconds. Cackaletta raised both of their arms making Lightning strike all of them pretty hard. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and stabbed Cackaletta in the chest really hard. Kirby used Heaven's Winds while Pickachu used Electric Roll, blowing Cackaletta into the wall pretty hard while she was being electrocuted with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity. Cackaletta placed some holes onto the ground making them fall into it and then fall out of the ceiling pretty hard. Link used all of his arrows and shot them all at out once at Cackaletta making her roar in pain. Sora quickly used Curaga and then used Wisdom Form and spammed Firaga on her. Cackaletta turned into a huge bat and let out a huge screeching sound making them thrown back into the wall really hard._

_Kirby used his Rainbow Sword and slashed Cackaletta as hard as he can while Pickachu used Quick Attack knocking Cackaletta into the wall. Mario used his Hammer and span around with it, hitting Cackaletta really hard with it. Cackaletta formed a huge ring of fire around them and they all got burned by its heat ness. Link used his Sword and quickly stabbed Cackaletta in the back before she even noticed it. Sora used his Limit Form and then attacked Cackaletta with his Ragnarok making her growl in pain. Cackaletta tried to attack them with Lightning but they quickly dodged out of the way. Mario ate a Mushroom, turned big and pulverized Cackaletta really hard in the head. Pickachu and Kirby fused into Electric Bot and let out the maximum amount of Lightning at Cackaletta making her growl in pain. Cackaletta fought back by forming a huge beam in her mouth and blasted it at them brining their HP into the red zone. _

_Link used his Shield and threw it like a boomerang, slashing her body before returning to him. Sora used Curaga and then did an aerial combo on Cackaletta with his Destiny Keyblade making her growl in pain. Cackaletta got mad and used her Desperation Move, attacking them with lightning, ramming them, blasting them with fire, and finishing off with a huge bomb, brining their HP into the red zone again. Kirby punched Cackaletta into the air while Pickachu whacked her back down onto the ground. Sora quickly used Curaga and then used Heart of Light blasting Cackaletta with the Light from his finger making her growl in pain. Cackaletta tried to make them fall into the hole except they quickly jumped to safety. Link used Medieval Time again and froze Cackaletta in her place while he slashed her up to 15 Seconds. Mario used Power of the Worlds and attacked Cackaletta with combos of Super Hammer, Super Punches, Super Kicks, and Super Flame, doing some major damage to her as she growled in pain. Cackaletta used her Desperation Move and did the same moves, depleting their HP half way down._

_All 5 heroes used their new powers, attacking Cackaletta with, Super Punches, Super Kicks, Super Flame, Super Hammer, Thunder/Lightning/Electricity, slashing up to 15 seconds, and a light from Sora's finger making her growl in pain. Cackaletta made her hands big and flicked them all into the wall pretty hard. Kirby went behind Cackaletta and slashed her back many times with his Rainbow Sword. Link used his Shield and whacked her many times with it. Cackaletta tried to super slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. Mario jumped on top of Cackaletta and stomped on her many times till she was flat on the floor. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and stabbed Cackaletta with it. Cackaletta attacked all of them with 10 Lightning attacks and their HP went down to one. All 5 used a weaker version of True Friendship of Light and blasted Cackaletta with an huge amount of Light making her growl in pain before she died._

Few Moments Later…

"Come on, let's go and see if Spyro and his group are there!" as they all ran to the end of the corridor and they entered the room where they saw Spyro and his group lying on the ground.

"Hey! You made it!" said Spyro

"Yeah, now well have to do is wait for the other 2 groups" said Sora

"I sure hope their all right!" said Crash

"We can only hope Crash, we can only hope"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	97. Chapter 97: The 3rd Corridor!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 97****th**** Chapter: The 3****rd**** Corridor. Air Date: 11-13-07. I don't own anything!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Sly's Group; they were half way through their part of the corridor.

"Almost there! I can feel it!" said Fox

"Yeah were getting there, how much time do we have until you know what happens" asked Sly as Fox looked at his watch.

"18 minutes… If we want to save the Worlds we have to keep up the pace"

"Right! Okay team, lets pick up the pace!" as they all ran as fast as they could until the Phantom Virus stepped in to block them.

"Halt! No one gets passed the Phantom Virus"

"Move aside Phantom Virus! Or do we have to kill you!"

"You can try but you'll never succeed!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_48 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat the Phantom Virus!" _

_DK grew big and strong as he used Punch of Death and punched the Phantom Virus with the strength of King Kong. Sly used his cane and slashed him with it while Fox blasted him with his blaster. The Phantom Virus turned into 3 and they all charged at all of them before turning back to normal. Pacman used his Slide Punch, going underneath the Phantom Virus and mega punching him into the air. Croc used his Tail Strike of Death and whacked the Phantom Virus with his incredible strength tail. The Phantom Virus fought back by striking Lightning on them. Sly used Thief Slash and slashed the Phantom Virus up to 15 Seconds. Fox used Martial Arts and did lots of Martial Arts moves on him making him growl in pain. The Phantom Virus turned big and slashed al of them with his tiny sword. _

_Pacman ate a dot and chomped the Phantom Virus silly making him growl in pain. DK got mad as he hooted and punched the Phantom Virus as hard as he can. The Phantom Virus turned bigger and slashed all of them plus strikes all of them with lots of Lightning. Fox kicked the Phantom Virus into the air while Sly slashed him back into the wall with his cane. Pacman span around with his fists sticking out and whacked the Phantom Virus silly. The Phantom Virus tried to strike them with the maximum amount of Lightning but they quickly dodged out of the way from making that happen. DK used his Barrels and he threw it all at the Phantom Virus making him growl in pain. Sly and Fox fused into The Slick Commander and blasted the Phantom Virus very quietly with his strong pistol. The Phantom Virus turned into 10 Phantom Virus and slashed all of them from every direction brining them down into the red zone. (Note only one of them has healing juices) _

_Sly used 5 out of the 10 Healing juices healing their HP as he used his Super Cane and slashed the Phantom Virus into the wall really, really hard. DK used Punch of Death again and punched the Phantom Virus with the incredible strength of King Kong. The Phantom Virus used his Desperation Move, slashing them, striking them with Lightning, hitting them with his machine gun, and blasted them with dark poison brining their HP half way down. Fox used Martial Arts again and did all of the Martial Arts moves on the Phantom Virus making him growl in pain. Croc took a bite out of him before using Tail Strike of Death and whacked him with his incredible strength tail. The Phantom Virus grabbed all of them and zapped them with electricity from his eyes making them go into the red zone. Sly used the last batch of Healing Juice before using Thief Slash to slash the Phantom Virus up to 15 seconds. Pacman punched the Phantom Virus to the floor before mega punching up into the ceiling with his Slide Punch. The Phantom Virus tried to slash them with his tiny sword but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_Croc jumped up and did a head dive, knocking the Phantom Virus unconscious while DK whacked him with his Barrels. Fox rammed the Phantom Virus violently into the wall while Sly slashed him with his cane. The Phantom Virus grabbed all of them and whacked them like a hammer on the wall. All 5 joined up and used a weaker version of True Friendship of Light and blasted a huge amount of Light at the Phantom Virus making him growl in pain. Croc grabbed an axe from a nearby statue and slashed the Phantom Virus really hard. The Phantom Virus used his Desperation Move, and did the same moves as before and it made all 5 HP down to one. Sly and Fox fused back into The Slick Commander and he quickly went behind the Phantom Virus and stabbed him with his most powerful sword making him growl in pain. DK just grabbed one of the statues and just whacked the Phantom Virus with it. The Phantom Virus tried to strike Lightning on them but they quickly dodged out of the way. All 5 joined up once again to finish the job off and used a weaker True Friendship of Light blasting the Phantom Virus with a huge amount of Light and then he died._

Few Moments Later…

"Come on! We only have 15 Minutes before the Darkness swallows everything here!" said Fox as they ran as fast as they can to the end of the corridor and they made it. There they saw Spyro and Mario's group okay.

"All right! Now all we need is our other group" said Spyro

"Thank god you're all right!" said Mario

"Yeah I hope they make it because once the 15 minutes are up, the Darkness will swallow everything it touches and Lon will win the battle" said Fox

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Review Big!**_


	98. Chapter 98: The 4th Corridor!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 98****th**** Chapter: The 4****th**** Corridor! Air Date: 11-13-07. I don't own anything! The Final Battle will be up in a little while. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to Lon's Room where he was getting really nervous since 75 percent of the Heroes are at his door.

"Those Heroes are going to kill me, well it's been a great run but my brother will take over!" as he glanced at the fake dark artifact in his hand and the real one on top of the shelf next to the gap in the wall.

"My plan will work perfectly, only 5 more minutes till they all enter here, that's for sure, all I have to do is wait…" as Lon sat in his chair and glanced at the Video Camera seeing the Heroes pacing around outside his room.

The Scene went to the 15 Heroes.

"Only 14 minutes and 30 seconds left. I sure hope their all right; otherwise we have to fight Lon on our own" said Spyro

"Don't say that Spyro! Friends stick together and work as a team! Friends stick together till the end!" said Sonic

"Your right, but you know how I feel if my friends get hurt"

"That maybe so, but you got to stop worrying, I'm pretty sure their half way through the corridor already!" said Sora as the scene went to Rayman's Group as they were tired going through the corridor.

"Are we there yet mates? My foots hurt more than your heads" said Ty

"Not really we're 75 percent through the corridor" replied Klonoa

"Oy!"

"Well let's keep moving! I bet all of the others are waiting for us!" as they picked up a pace a bit until Dark Mind appeared in front of them.

"Stop and Fight my pretties!" said Dark Mind.

"Oh great, a boss! Well let's get this thing over with!" as they got into position.

_Tension Rising music on…_

_49 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Dark Mind before joining up with the rest of the Heroes to defeat Lon!"_

_Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking the Dark Mind with lots of deadly magic attacks. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing while Ty used Ultimate Boomerang attack, slashing the Dark Mind with lots of elements while he was also being attacked with super punches and super kicks. Dark Mind used the two mirrors around him and both of them blasted fire onto the Heroes. Rayman used Fists of Light and punched Dark Mind with Light Power. Klonoa used his Wind Attack and blowed Dark Mind like a balloon while Tak popped him with his spear. Dark Mind blasted multi-color stars and they all got hit badly brining their HP into the red zone. Kao used his Boxing Attacks and hit Dark Mind really hard. Ty used his Fire Boomerang but Dark Mind blocked it with one of his mirrors. Dark Mind Mirrors grew dark and rammed all 5 into the wall very hard brining their HP down to one. (One of them have healing juices) _

_Rayman used 5 out of the 10 Healing Juices he had and then slashed Dark Mind with an axe from a nearby statue. Tak used his Magic Kill and attacked the Dark Mind with lots of deadly magic attacks. The Dark Mind used his mirrors and they froze all 5 of them while he blasted Multi-color stars at them. The Heroes broke out from the ice and then used a weaker True Friendship of Light and blasted the Dark Mind with a huge amount of Light making him growl in pain. The Dark Mind used his Desperation Move, blasting multi-color stars, lightning bolts, freeze rays, ramming them, blasting fire lasers, and punching them hard in the face making half of their HP depleted. Klonoa and Tak fused into Native Cat/Rabbit and sucked the Dark Mind in a huge Tornado doing some major damage to him. Ty and Kao fused into Mini Australian King and pulverized the Dark Mind with almost the same power as the full one. The Dark Mind used his Mirrors and both of them whacked them into the statues making the axes slash them in the back. _

_Rayman grabbed all of the axes from the entire statues and slashed the Dark Mind as hard as he can. Klonoa used his Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked Dark Mind with lots of deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Dark Mind attacked all of them with more powerful multi-color stars and it all of the Heroes badly making their HP go down into the red zone. Kao used his Ultimate Boxing Attack while Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang Attack, slashing the Dark Mind with lots of different elements while he was also being attacked with super punches and super kicks. Rayman used Fists of Light again and punched Dark Mind with Light Power making him growl in pain. The Dark Mind growled at them and kicked them high into the air making them hit the ceiling brining their HP down to one. All 5 used all of their new powers at the same time and did a huge amount of damage to Dark Mind while Rayman used the last batch of Healing Juices. The Dark Mind used his Mirrors and both of them used all of their powers on all 5 of them doing a huge damage to them._

_Tak used his Spear and stabbed the Dark Mind in the chest really hard making him growl in pain. Klonoa used his Techno Tornado and sucked the Dark Mind and doing some damage to him. The Dark Mind used his Desperation Move and did the same moves he did last time and made all 5 into the red zone. Ty used his Ice Boomerang and slashed the Dark Mind hard in the chest with it. Rayman span around with his fists sticking out and whacking the Dark Mind silly. The Dark Mind really got mad and used a more advanced version of multi-color stars and their HP went down to one again. All 5 joined up and used a weaker version of True Friendship of Light again and blasted a huge amount of Light at the Dark Mind and he growled in pain before dying. (Felt Lazy to right more fighting right now)_

Few Moments Later…

"Let's go mates!" said Ty as they ran as fast as they can to the end of the corridor and they finally made it to where the rest of the Heroes are.

"All right you made it! So team, are you guys ready to take on Lon?" said Spyro as he held out his paw.

"Yeah let's do it to it!" as they all placed their paws/hands together in a circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	99. Chapter 99: The Final Battle!

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to he 99****th**** Chapter: The Final Battle! Air Date: 11-13-07. I don't own anything! The Last chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene went to the Heroes entering Lon's Room as they looked around and saw Lon sitting in his chair.

"Well if it isn't the Heroes, I've been expecting you" said Lon

"Cut the crap Lon and fight!" said Spyro as they have their weapons drawn.

"Why fight so soon, when I have a guest that will destroy you!"

"No were aiming for you Lon!"

"No, but see here" as Lon showed them a dark artifact.

"If I break this then my most dangerous friend will come out and destroy you all!"

"Oh yeah?! Well we'll see about that!" said Sonic as he ran at a fast speed and grabbed the Dark Artifact from Lon and threw it at the gap of the wall.

"Oh what a pity" said Lon in a sarcastic way with an evil grin on his face.

"Too bad Lon! Let's fight and get this thing over with you scardey cat!"

"I'm no scardey cat! If you want a battle then fine!" said Lon with the devil's voice inside him as he sealed the gap and the exit and they got into position.

**Holding out for a Hero song on, the song was sung by Jennifer Saunders. (Yes I know I used it last time, but this song makes me happy. :)) **

**Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?**

50 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Lon before the darkness swallows everything!"

_Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and slashed Lon with his strong and sharp claws. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill and attacked Lon with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. Lon used his Dark Staff and slashed all of them into the chest so hard that half of their HP was depleted. _

**Where is the Street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**

_Crash, Kao, and Ty fused into Australian King and pulverized Lon in the face pretty hard. Kirby used his Rainbow sword and stabbed Lon in the back pretty hard while Spyro slashed him many times with his Beauty of Light Sword. Lon used his Doom Counter and the number 20 were on their heads. (You know what that means)_

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? **

_Pacman used Slide Punch and mega punched Lon high into the air while Fox used Martial Arts attacking him with all of the Martial Arts moves. Crash used his King of Tornados and sucked Lon in and damaging him a lot. Lon blasted 2 Dark Bombs at them and they all got hit badly brining their HP into the red zone._

**Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.**

_Croc used his Tail Strike of Death and whacked Lon silly with his incredible strength tail while Rayman used Fists of Light and punched Lon with Light Power. Mario ate a mushroom and turned big as he used Super Flame making him growl in pain. Lon used a Dark Spell on them hitting them so hard that their HP went down to one. _

_**I need a Hero! I'm holding out for a Hero till the end of the night!**_

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before using Dragon Time and doing a quick melee attack on Lon making him growl in pain. Sonic used his new power and created a huge vortex of Light, sucking all of the Oxygen making it difficult for Lon to breathe while DK punched him hard in the face. Lon used his Ultimate Dark Fury and blasted all of them with a huge incredible and tremendous of Light making their HP go into the red zone._

_**He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight!**_

_Jak, Ratchet, and Fox fused into Master Commander and blasted Lon with his Ultimate Blaster. DK grew strong and big and used Punch of Death and punched Lon with the strength of King Kong. Lon turned his Dark Staff into a Dark Sword and slashed all of them hard in the chest 3 times making their HP go down to one. _

_**I need a Hero! I'm holding out for a Hero till the morning Light!**_

_Sonic rammed Lon into the air while Link used Medieval Time freezing Lon there while he slashed him up to 15 seconds. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and used Twin Fury attacking Lon with lots of deadly Tornados. Lon tried to super slash them but they quickly dodged out of the way. _

_**He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life!**_

_Ratchet used Galaxy Power and attacked Lon with the power of the Galaxy while Sly used his Thief Slash and slashed Lon up to 15 Seconds. Sora used his Destiny Keyblade and did a ground combo on Lon making him growl in pain. Lon tried to blast death bombs at them but they quickly dodged out of the way._

_**Somewhere after Midnight in my wildest fantasy's!**_

_Spyro quickly used Holy Heal and tried to slash Lon with his Beauty of Light Sword except he blocked the attack. Ty used his Ultimate Boomerang while Kao used Ultimate Boxing Attack and slashed Lon with different elements and he was also being super punched and super kicked. Lon used his Dark Sword and blasted evil poison in them sucking their HP in a very fast speed._

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's somebody reaching back for me!**_

_Spyro grabbed Sonic and threw him into Lon so hard that it knocked him into the wall making him growl in pain. Sora used Heart of Light and blasted Lon with the Light from his finger. Lon grabbed all of them and gave them a death slash in the chest making their HP go down into the red zone once again. _

_**Racing on the Thunder and rising with the heat!**_

_Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and took a bite out of Lon. All 20 Heroes tried to do their new powers on Lon but he dodged and knocked them back into the wall. Lon used his Dark Staff and blasted Dark Bombs at all of them making their HP down to one. _

_**It's gonna take a Super Man to sweep me off my feet!**_

_Spyro used his last Holy Heal and then used a super slash combo on Lon with his Beauty of Light Sword and he growled in pain. Jak used his new power and blasted a huge energy stream of Light at Lon making him growl in pain. Lon tried to attack them with 100 Death Bombs but they quickly dodged all of them._

_**Up where the Mountains meets the Heavens above or where the Lightning splits the sea, I can swear that someone somewhere watching me!**_

_Klonoa used his Wind Attack and blowed Lon like a balloon while Tak popped him with his spear. Sonic rammed Lon into the wall while Pickachu used Thunder Bolt making him electrocuted for a while making him also growl in pain. Lon used his Desperation Move, blasting them with Dark Bombs, slashing them with his Dark Sword, stomping on them, blasted Dark Spells and lots of other Dark Magic attacks making every one's HP down to one and the Doom Counter at 6. _

_**Through the chill and the rain, and the storm of the flood, I can feel his approach in my blood!**_

_Spyro and the Heroes joined up and used True Friendship of Light healing their HP and blasting Lon with a huge incredible amount of Light making Lon growl in pain. Sora used his Final Form and attacked Lon with 2 of his Keyblades. Lon got mad and used his most powerful Dark Fury ever and blasted all of them with almost the maximum amount of darkness brining their HP back down into the red zone._

_**(End Chorus) Hero!**_

_Sora quickly used Curaga and then stabbed his Destiny in his Keyblade in Lon's chest making Lon growl in pain. Crash and Spyro rolled into a ball and attacked Lon like a dodged ball making him fall onto the floor. Lon got up and super slashed all of them 3 times with his Dark Staff._

_**(Chorus) I need a Hero! I'm holding out for a Hero till the morning light! **_

_Kirby used Heaven's Winds while Pickachu used Electric Roll, blowing Lon into the wall while Pickachu electrocuted him with Thunder/Lightning/Electricity making him growl in pain. Jak used his Peace Maker and used all 10 Bullets on Lon making him growl louder. Lon blasted 19 out of the 20 Heroes with Death Bombs making them dead. _

_**He's gotta to be sure, he's got to be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life!**_

_Spyro really got mad at this and used his Destiny of Light Fury and blasted Lon with the almost maximum amount of Light making him growl in pain. Lon fought back by striking him with his Dark Sword making his doom count go down to one and his HP. Spyro was really getting tired as he slashed Lon with his Beauty of Light Sword with all of his might which made Lon really growl this time. Lon blasted him with his Death Bomb and Spyro was flat on the floor._

_**(Chorus ends and the song goes sad) **_

"_Hahah! I killed you! I win!" as all of a sudden Spyro got up glowing with a grin on his face making Lon startled._

"_You wish!" as Spyro revived his friends and they joined together. _

"_What are you doing?! No!" _

_**He's gotta to be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a Hero!**_

_All of the Heroes used Eternal Friendship of Pure Light and blasted Lon with the maximum amount of Light making everything shake and fall over as the blast happened for 30 seconds before dimming down as Lon lied flat on the wall defeated and dead._

Few Moments Later…

Spyro looked at his watch and there was only 3 minutes left.

"Come on! Hurry there is only 3 minutes left till everything gets swallowed!" as they ran as fast as they can to their Space Ship and took off to Shadow Castle. Once they got there was only 10 seconds as Spyro got all 18 Light Crystals and flew up and placed them in the machine and it did its job by whirring and shooting at the sky with a powerful Light Power. The Darkness growled as it started to die out and the beautiful sun was revealed.

"We did it! We saved the Worlds and defeat Lon!" said Spyro

"Bravo Heroes! I really am pleased of what you have done!" said Merlin getting out from his Castle.

"You've all done well!"

"It was no sweat!"

"Now I'm pretty sure you want to go home now! I'm placed the portals in the Dragon Realms"

"Thanks Merlin!"

"No problem!" as Merlin went back into his castle and all of them took off in the Space Ship to the Dragon Realms…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Woo! 2,000 Words! Review Big!**


	100. Chapter 100: Epilogue

**TPGK: Hello and Welcome to the 100****th**** Chapter: Epilogue. Air Date: 11-14-07. I don't own anything! Well at least this season is done but I got 4 others that need my hands to type. :P **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Space Ship landed in the Dragon Realms and the Heroes got out as they looked around. Everything was back to normal. Birds chirping, plants were green as ever, and the buildings were now fixed as the Heroes sighed in relief.

"Ah it's good that we have our Light back" said Sora

"Yep, after 4 days of defeating enemies and defeating Lon it really paid off" as all of a sudden Draganta walked over to them.

"Hey Spyro! You did great! Everything is back where they belong!"

"Yeah will I couldn't have done it without my friends hanging around me!"

"Aw thanks Spyro" said the Heroes in unison.

"Well anyways, hope you get in some training a the Dragon Temple because maybe I can beat you"

"Oh you're on! Well see ya Draganta!" as Draganta left and Spyro turned to the Heroes while the 19 Portals appeared behind them.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said Spyro tearing up a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I have a feeling we'll be taking on more enemies!" said Sonic

"Yeah your right, bye guys!"

"Oh last thing! Let's take a picture of all of us together!" said Klonoa as he got out his Camera and placed it a little far off from them.

"Okay say Cheese!"

"Cheese!" as the picture was taken with all of them smiling as the narrator's voice was heard from the distance.

_And that my friends is the end of Lon's demise! The Heroes have fought well, battling enemy, after enemy until they finally went to Lon and defeated him. They had defeated the darkness and the sun is now shining on us all. If their fathers were here, they would be really proud. Who knows what adventures they might encounter from now until the time they die. And with that I say…_

_**THE END!**_

**Holding out for a Hero song on, by Frou Frou.**

**Creator of the Story: Carlos Karoo Frenzy**

**Developer: Carlos Karoo Frenzy**

**The Heroes!**

**Spyro is owned by Sierra and Krome Studious**

**Crash is owned by Sierra and Krome Studious**

**Sonic is owned by Sega I think?**

**Jak is owned by Naughty Dog**

**Ratchet is owned by Insomaniac**

**Mario is owned by Nintendo**

**Pickachu is owned by???**

**Kirby is owned by???**

**Link is owned by???**

**Sora is owned by Square Enix**

**Sly is owned by Sucker Punch**

**DK is owned by Nintendo?**

**Fox is owned by???**

**Pacman is owned by???**

**Croc is owned by???**

**Rayman is owned by???**

**Klonoa is owned by???**

**Tak is owned by Nickalodeon.**

**Ty is owned by Krome Studious or Sierra**

**Kao was owned by Krome Studious.**

**The Villain!**

**Lon was made by me and was voiced by me.**

**The Helper!**

**Merlin was made by me and voiced by me.**

**The Allies!**

**Draganta belongs to Draganta the Dragonlord.**

**Eragon and Saphira are owned by the rightful author to some other book.**

**Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria are owned by Dream Works**

**Harry Potter belongs to what ever company. **

**Riku and Kairi belong to Square Enix**

**Carlos is still me.**

**Aqua was made by my friend Emerald Wang and she was voiced by her.**

**Mumble belongs to Dream Works and is voice by Elijah Wood.**

**Bowser, Peach, and Luigi are owned by Nintendo?**

**The Simpsons are owned by Matt Groening.**

**Homer: Dan Castlenetta**

**Marge: Julie Kavner**

**Lisa: Yeardley Smith**

**Bart: Nancy Cartwright**

**Mr. Burns, Smithers, and Kent Brockman: Hank Hazaria**

**Bugs and Daffy belong to Boomerang or whatever company, Warner Bros.**

**Manny, Ellie, Diego, Sid, Crash, Edd are owned by Dream Works.**

**Little Foot belongs to Universal Studious.**

**Bentley and Murray belong to Super Punch.**

**Tails and Dr. Eggman is owned by Sega?**

**Dr. Cortex is owned by Krome Studious or Sierra.**

**Daxter and Metal Kor belongs to Naughty Dog.**

**Shrek, Fiona, Puss, Donkey is owned by Dream Works.**

**Any other Spyro the Dragon Characters are owned by Sierra and Krome Studious. **

**Special Thanks to the following:**

**Dranganta the Dragonlord for helping me out in writing and letting me use his OC. (Nah you wanted him in, that's different)**

**Nightmare King, for reviewing my chapters longer.**

**Erik Man, my bestest bud who keeps cheering me on!**

**Nobody was hurt during the process of this story except me.**

_The Cut Scenes (Only 3, sorry)_

_Meanwhile in the preparation of defeating the Dark Master…_

"_The Dark Master I see you haven't changed a bit!" said Spyro_

"_That's why I came back to destroy you all" said the Dark Master as all of a sudden Crash farted._

"_Oh Crash!" said Spyro plugging his nose._

"_That is the foulest smell ever!" said the Dark Master._

"_What did you eat?!" said Sora_

"_Just some chili beans!" _

"_Oh that's disgusting!" _

_Director: Cut!_

_Second Cut Scene._

_Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Train._

"_To repair your ship you must use Repairo!" said Harry_

"_Repairo, got it!" said Spyro as the scene went to Crash slapping the stewardess._

"_I asked for choclate! You don't even have a (Bleep 3 times) Chocolate! You're Mad!" said Crash as he looked at the Camera._

"_Oh right, uh sorry!" _

_Director: Cut!_

_3__rd__ Cut Scene_

_The Scene goes to the Heroes taking their weapons with them as the door shut behind them._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this without getting paid!" said Crash_

"_You'll get paid once the Season is done!" said the Director._

"_Why no dam good mother(Says the worsest swear word) cheese!" _

"_Why you little!" as the Director strangled him while the Heroes shrugged and strangled him also._

_Narrator: Cut!_

_2 years later…_

_Lon's skeleton fell of the wall and hit the shelf causing the Dark Artifact fall through the wall and landed in Wumpa Jungle._

"_Coco! I saw something land! I need to check it out!" said Crash_

"_Okay but be careful Crash!" said Coco as Crash ran to where the object fell._

_To Be Continued…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Review Big while I have to pay these Heroes a 1,000 dollars. :P**_


End file.
